Starting Over
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto gives up on the realm of the living, makes a deal with a stranger, ends up in Soul Society, meets a very ODD girl, gets three weird swords, and THEN gets caught up in a war for the fate of the universe! Naruxharem, with loads of drama and laughs!
1. Redo

(Flashback)

Sighing Naruto got off the swing, his now 5"11 body far too big for his usual place of relaxation, yet another growth spurt having taken place over the past month.

He adjusted the blue bandanna round his head, imagining that it was a headband, and not some bright piece of cloth that he had stolen from the fabric shop.

So he just leaned against the tree, trying his best not to cry as he watched all the graduates pour out of the academy, each one holding a shiny new Leaf headband-

Which he would not be wearing this year, having failed the genin exam yet again, the embarassment so great, that he had just walked out, not wanting to see everyone else pass, leaving him behind for yet another year

He knew better than to mingle with them, he still didn't understand the looks their parents gave him, but he knew well enough, that if he hung around them to long-

A beating would be in order.

He HATED beatings.

Already he could feel their piercing stares, and turning to go-

He nearly ran into someone, a girl with pink hair, who was crouched behind the tree-

Crying?

Kindness kicking in, he knocked on the wood beside her, and heistantly, she looked up with a snifle, tears pooling in her emerald eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

The girl, like him, was tall for her age, and if he had to guess, she was around the 5"8 mark.

She wore a plain red dress, and her eyes were red from crying, yet filled with loneliness and sadness, much like his own.

He took note that she too, did not have a headband.

"You okay?" His voice cracked, and he winced at it-

Yet she nodded, unafraid of his deepening voice, even though it was early for his age, her hands now over her head, pulling her rough pink bangs over it, in an attempt to-

Hide it, perhaps?

"I-I-I d-didn't study, c-cuz everyone said I had a big forehead-

Naruto shook his own head, speaking in simple sentences still. "No, you don't."

A light blush lit her face as he knelt before her, sapphire blue eyes meeting emerald green, as he wracked his mind for a remedy to this situation. "You shouldn't hide it. Makes it worse."

"W-What?" She stuttered, as he snapped his fingers, and began undoing his bandanna, untying the simple knot that held it there.

Then, he still did NOT know why, he brushed her hands aside, then , nudging her hair back, he tied the bandanna on , thus holding her bangs back.

From his small pack, he pulled out a mirror, and held it out to her.

"Better?"

For a moment, she just stared into it, then ever so slowly, a small smile lit her face, as she touched one hand to the bandanna

"WOW! Its so pretty!"

He was at a loss for words as she beamed up at him, eyes alight with glee.

"Can I keep it?"

He nodded numbly, unsure. "Sure...

Suddenly, he felt something, warm and moist, yet soft and firm against his cheek.

He felt his face heat up, in a light blush

He blinked as the girl pulled away, all smiles now.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" He blinked, still reeling from the fact that he had been-

A giggle escaped her, and it was like peals of heavenly music. "Its a name silly! My name."

"Naruto." He spoke his name without even thinking.

Smiling, she pulled him towards the crowd, and he unwillingly allowed her to do so.

"Okay then Naruto-kun, from now on, you and me are best friends!"

Kissed. He had just been kissed by Sakura Haruno.

--

(Present time)

And that was how it all started.

Sakura nudged past him now, her hips, wide for her age, as she begun to his puberty, brushed against his own, and for a moment, just a moment, on that stairway time stopped.

He looked at her, REALLY looked at her, his eyes running over every smooth and curved line of her body, that had brushed against his own.

He had two choices, right then and there.

He could reach out and grab her, confess his true feelings, and come what may...

But then he saw the look she was giving Sasuke, and NOT him.

One of intense feeling, even if the Uchiha was ignoring her.

Or he could do nothing.

What was the point? He told himself, his eyes focused on the bandanna she still wore, a painful reminder of what could've, no SHOULD HAVE been.

He had only himself to blame

_She'll never look at ME that way, the way she sees Sasuke, she'll never see me_.

Or he could do nothing.

He knew in his heart...

That this just wouldn't work.

With barely a snifle, he shoved past her, roughly knocking her aside, and sprinting up the stairway, calling out an apology as Sasuke steadied her-

HIS hands on her hips.

This was the last sight he saw, before he slammed the rooftop door closed behind him, deadbolting it shut.

Only THEN did he cry, until a shadow fell over him.

Whoever it was, didn't go away, until at last, Naruto looked up, eyes red from crying.

"What the hell do you want?!"

He couldn't SEE the figure, but he heard the voice.

"Do you REALLY want to start over, boy?"

Naruto glared up at the man, anger coursing through his frame, as the 18 year old rose to his feet.

"Damn right I do! I want outta this life!"

An amused chortle was heard from the man, and suddenly pain exploded in Naruto's chest.

He dropped to the floor, suddenly unable to move, and he was vaguely aware of the blood pooling beneath him.

"Very well then boy, I shall take you there...

_'Where?'_

"To your new life...


	2. Blades

_Choose..._

_Choose three, the three swords of thy soul..._

His eye snapped open, just as a wave washed over him.

"GAH!"

Naruto spat out sea water, he awoke-

To the smell of the ocean?

Surprised, he shook his head, and looked about for the stranger-

Who was nowhere to be found.

Scratching his head, the blond rose to his feet-

Only to find several swords lying before him, sprawled out upon the sandy beach.

Curious, he picked one up, his hand squeezing the purple hilt, eyes running over the square hilt.

_Senbonzakura. Honor..._

These two words rang through his head, and the mere MENTION of honor sickened him to his core, and with a hiss, he dropped the blade away.

Next, he spied a spiked blade, and picked this up instead.

_Zabimaru. Headlong determination..._

Naruto snorted, setting the blade aside.

He had enough of that.

Spotting another, he seized it by the hilt, and arched an eyebrow at its hilt.

_Hyourinmaru. Fortitude..._

Groaning, he heaved it aside, and plopped down upon the sand, head resting on his hands.

"This isn't working...

CRASH!

With an explosion of sand, another blade appeared before him, and his eyes widened as his eyes ran over its scragly edge, and he felt the trace of a smile grow upon his face.

Seizing it, he waved it about, marveling at both its length, and its jagged edge.

_Yachiru. Peace._

A happy voice rang in his head, energetic and playful.

_'Nice to meet you!'_

**_Dost thou choose her as one of thy three? _**Intoned a voice.

Naruto gripped the hilt tightly. "I do."

The blade glowed a bright yellow, and a sheathe appeared upon his back, which the sword, leaping out of his hand, sprang into with what sounded like laughter

**_She belongs to thee..._**

Suddenly, the beach faded, and he closed his eyes-

And opened them, to find himself on a battlefield, littered with rotted and decaying corpses, blades sticking up haphazardly about him.

**_Choose..._**

Crinkling his nose against the smell, Naruto waded into the field, began his search, finding several blades, consisting of ceaseless names, virtues he valued not-

Until there, jabbed into a stone pedestal, was a massive blade, wrapped in cloth.

It called to him, pining for his touch.

Striding forward, Naruto seized its hilt, and the cloth wrapped about his hand, exposing the wicked steel of-

_Zangetsu. Fate..._

Before he knew what he was doing, he begun spinning it about, until the blade emitted an audible hum.

**_Dost thou choose him? _**

Tossing the blade up, Naruto caught it in hand, and with a smooth, seamless swing, lobbed a nearby gravestone in two.

He grinned wickedly.

"I'll take it."

A voice resonated within him.

"_You have the potential..._

**_He is thine to wield..._**

Naruto was prepared for the blade to appear on his back-

But was NOT prepared for what happened next.

Another flash of white...

Then he was back in Konoha.

The streets were empty, but he knew his old home when he saw it.

And he wanted nothing more to do with it.

Eyes narrowing he opened his mouth to protest-

Until a girl, AND a sword appeared before him.

**_Choose..._**

He looked over the blade, which was a fine crimson steel that radiated power.

But then he saw the girl, who was truly a sight to behold...

She had flowing teal hair with bangs that fell into her eyes, and a skull mask with curved horns was intact on top of her head. Ripped remnants of white clothing clung to her perfect curves. Her forest green eyes slid open, blinking a few times..

The bleached rags that covered her body left very little to the imagination. The torn fabric didn't fully conceal her large, round breasts, and left her entire abdomen exposed. She stood motionlessly as if staring down the blond.

Naruto was immediately captivated by her beauty, rooted to the spot. "Who are you...

_'Neliel.'_

A soft and smooth voice rang in his head, startling him badly.

**_Dost thou choose her?_**

Naruto shook his head. "Who am I to choose someone like they are a possession?"

The voice, formerley neutral, sounded amused.

**_A wise choice. You will meet her. In time..._**

Then everything went black.

A voice rang out in his head.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright?"

--

His eyes opened hazily-

And he found himself staring into the viridian eyes of the exact same woman he had seen moments before.

She still wore the rags, and the look upon her lovely face, her pouty lips, was one of pure innocent concern.

"Eh?" This was all he could manage, as he sat up, helped by the woman.

Moving back to kneel on her haunches, Naruto noticed how lithe and effortless her movements were.

Her face was even more beautiful up close, large viridian eyes looking over his bloody, scarred body with the utmost concern the spots of blush under her eyes adding a bit of innocence to her persona. "Are you...human?"

Naruto nodded. "And you're Nel?"

She stiffened. "You...know my name."

"Does it matter?"

She nodded once, suddenly sad. "No one has ever spoken my name without cold and unkind words...

"Well, since your here-

Then her gaze shifted, and she was now focused on his swords.

Particularly Zangetsu.

"Where did you get those?"

Naruto shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I found them."

He looked around, and only then did he notice the buildings and such. "Where is here anyways?"

She sighed sadly as he rose to his feet, surprised to find himself clad in a red kimono of all things. **(Ichigo's bankai outfit)**

Sadly, she stared towards the gates. "This is Soul Society."


	3. The Gatekeeper

Nel proceeded to explain that the area they were in was called the Rukongai (Wandering Soul Town), where souls normally first arrive in Soul Society.

Along the way, Naruto became aware that the third sword seen before, next to Nel, had somehow ended up on his back, that and it's name was Benihime, and upon calling her, the blade morphed, into a wicked semi-rectangular sword, with a cane like handle

Her voice reverberated in his head.

_'I am your sword, I am your shield. Use me as you see fit.'_

Nodding, he slid the blade into its sheathe, secretly proud that he had gotten both the blade AND the girl.

Hearing how the somewhat normal place was actually the poorer section, Naruto kept looking until he saw an area that looked completely new.

"And that is?"

Nel shook her head, her tone pleading a trace of fear in her voice.

"D-Don't go over there please."

He blinked. "Eh? Why not?"

Hanging her head, she looked away. "A friend of mine went that way once, and he never came back...

Naruto came up with a solution immediately, smacking one fist into the palm of his hand.

"Allright then! Let's go rescue him!"

And _of course, _he ran towards it, ignoring the her words of warning to stop, that her friend had probably died already, and so on.

He would not be dissuaded.

"Ah come on, nothing's gonna-

His haste was met as what appeared to be pieces of a wall began to plummet from the sky.

"SHIT!" He cussed, digging his heels into the street, skidding to a halt, just as the plummeting wall created a barrier between the Rukongai and what was supposed to be the Seireitei.

As the dust settled, Naruto stopped coughing and saw a huge shadow that came with a deep voice, "It's been a while since somebody tried to go through the Gate of Pure Spirits (Gate of the White Way) without a pass."

Nel silently walked up behind the blond, a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"That's what I warned you about."

Panic shone in her eyes. "Now, either way, they'll know I'm here."

"They?" Quipped Naruto, not understanding her in the least.

The dust cleared and the blondsaw a huge man that resembled an ape, with a purple hat and holding an axe-like weapon, probably his zanpakuto.

He heard a voice on the other side of the wall, commenting that things were fine if the ryoka (unguided souls) arrived to Soul Society over the wall, they were fine, since Jidanbou, the man guarding the gate, would handle it.

Said man took a glance at Naruto smashed the ground with his weapon commenting haughtily as he did so, "I hope you can entertain me, little boy. Now come at me!"

"Who is he?" Hissed Naruto under his breath, and Nel promptly went into an explanation.

She explained him to be a hero, chosen to guard one of the four gates, like the one in front of them. She also mentioned the man's impressive track record of no breach in three centuries and outrageous physical strength, therefore it was no wonder he had beaten all before him.

Ordinarily, the obvious answer would be to make a plan, which the espada was about to suggest, Naruto just stalked forward anyways.

Nel reached for his shoulder, momentarily halting him.

In resposnse, he looked over his shoulder.

"This'll be a piece of cake."

"B-But-

He grinned and flashed her a thumbs up.

"Relax, I can take him."

Nel reluctantly did so, just as the Naruto ran in blindly were stopped by a single blow by Jidanbou to the ground, creating a small barricade.

He then proceeded to explain some lame rules, including the one about one-on-one duels. Nel took a step forward, wishing to help anyway, but was stopped by Ichigo's request.

He reached for Zangetsu, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Like I said, I got this."

She was hesitant to agree, but obeyed his wishes, standing off to one side.

Jidanbou asked Naruto if they were finished talking, to which he retorted that he didn't ask the big man to wait.

Saying that he lacked manners like his lady friend, the giant made his first attack-

Only to find it blocked by Zangetsu, held upward with one hand.

Naruto spoke with a smirk, "Attacking before I'm ready... now who's the one with no manners?"

Said man laughed heartily at his comment, the air coming out his mouth nearly blowing the blond off his feet. He then mentioned that Naruto was one of the three whoever blocked his first strike, but none has yet to block his second.

"HERE I COME!" He roared, swinging down-

Naruto drew Benhime, calling her name, as if he had known it all along.

"Sing, Benihime!"

With that, the giant struck again, without holding back, only to find that Naruto held his own again, now blocking with Benihime, a red shield stopping the giant axe cold.

"What is that?"

Naruto smirked as the red shield faded away in a small flash.

"My zanpaktou, you idiot."

Jidanbou just now noticed the three blades.

"And you have three? How do I know you did not steal them?"

His eyes widened as a wide gash appeared on his leg, not deep, but bleeding slightly, as Naruto swung Zangetsu upward, his blue eyes glinting red.

"That's how."

Impressed that the young man was still able to fight, he began to strike repeatedly, calling it the Ten-Jidan Hit Festival. Each hit caused rubble to fly around in huge chunks, with the last blow powerful enough to rend a mountain assunder

When the dust cleared however, to Jidanbou's shock and Nel's relief, Naruto blocked each hit with a calm face, as if the strikes were nothing.

Desperate to win, the big man brought out a second axe and he began to strain himself, skin turning red and veins showing, armor on his left arm breaking off to pieces.

He called out his supposed ultimate attack, dubbed Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival and attacked Ichigo with both axes.

BOOM!

With a massive explosion of dust and debris, the mighty weapons struck.

Nel gasped in horror, but then, much to her surprise, Naruto's laughter echoed from the cloud of smokescreen.

"Is that it?"

The dust at last settling down, it revealed him, holding Zangetsu above his head, catching the left axe, and Benihime's blood mist shield on the right, halting the right axe a good two feet from Naruto.

The young man calmly apologized for having to cut the axes, and he struck.

With one flash of an attack, it was over. The strike from both Benhime and Zangetsu, swung up in a diagnol arc, broke both axes but their handles to pieces and sent Jidanbou sailing, actually off his feet and into the gate in a loud crash.

Nel looked shocked at what just happened. Jidanbou was a bit slow however, and kept bragging until he saw what happened to his weapons.

He then started crying of all things, causing the both wayward souls to sweatdrop.

Shaking his head, Naruto sheathed his blades and apologized to get him to stop crying.

"Sorry. Look, you can always get new one's."

At this Jidanbou got up and admitted defeat in an overdramatic fashion, stating that the shinigami daigo was the first man to defeat him, so he gave his blessing for the two to pass through the gate.

At an impressive show of strength, Jidanbou lifted the gate in one go, granted the man showed some strain on his face, as he held the heavy granite block up.

"You may pass."

Naruto looked to Nel, and extended his hand.

"Well, lets go."

She swallowed nervously, then meekly took it in her own, her small, slender, delicate digits dwarfed by his rough hands, in which her own seemed a perfect fit.

Before she even knew what she was doing, her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closing briefly as she nuzzled up to him.

"Naruto-kun...

His face flushed a dark crimson, as she pulled away, smiling warmly, her previous enthusiasm back en masse.

Yet he could not find the words to reprimand her, as they stuck in his throat, simply refusing to be voiced.

"Okay, lets go!" She chirped happily.

She gave his hand a tight squeeze as they said this, and they were about to go through, but Ichigo stopped at the big man's silence and asked him what was wrong, only to see a look of shock and fear on his face.

"Well, it looks like ya made it."

Releasing Nel's hand, Naruto turned to a man clad in a dark kimono, wearing a white jacket over it.

His eyes were closed, and he had purple hair.

Naruto shuddered at the sight of him, as this man gave him the same creepy vibe as Orochimaru.

"Okay, who the hell's this?"

Jidanbou muttered that thus was the 3rd Squad captain, Gin Ichimaru.

Said man had the same annoying foxy smile on his face, while Naruto stared at him.

The captain chuckled as he drew his blade. "Not good-

Jidanbou's eyes widened as a gash appeared on his arm, blood erupting forth from it, causing him to fall and stagger to his knees, now holding the gate up with one hand, as it sagged upon him.

"I defended the gate and lost. I had to open it!"

Gin shook his head, slowly striding forward as he spoke. "No that's not it at all. A gatekeeper who loses doesn't open the gate-

He raised his blade,. "He dies."

The words forming on his lips.

"Shoot to-

Naruto sprang forward, one hand outstretched.

"RASENGAN!"

Gin looked on in surprise as a sphere of bright blue energy stopped his blade cold.

Naruto's sapphire eyes bored into Gin's seemingly closed ones. "Attacking an unarmed man like that, when he has no chance of defending himself-

With a roar, Naruto shoved the sphere forward, simultaneously swinging Zangetsu with his other hand, in an upward arc, thus forcing Gin backwards.

Naruto used the opening well, also stepping back, scowling murderously as he bit his thumb, already going through the appropriate handseals seals.

"People like you make me sick!"

Gin arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm? What's he doing?"

Slapping his hands upon the ground, markings appeared upon the polished marble, and Naruto uttered two words/

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A large cloud of smoke billowed out...


	4. Guard? Guard WHAT?

Gin covered his face with one arm, as a fierce wind whipped up, ruffling both his hair and the clothes he wore.

"Summoning Jutsu?"

Abruptly, the smoke cleared-

Revealing Naruto standing atop Gamabunta, the toad truly there, in all his warty glory.

Gin gave a low whistle.

"That's a pretty big pet you got there."

**"PET?!" **Spat the toad, veins throbbing upon his head.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Quipped Naruto, realizing that this 'captain' had played right into his hands.

**"NO WAY IN HELL!" **Roared the frog, already gathering oil in his lungs-

While Naruto made the seals for his best fire jutsu.

With a loud hiss, fire whooshed out of his mouth.

"Fire style: Toad Flame bomb!"

The oil jetted out of the toad's mouth, meeting with the flame

With a loud whoosh, the two volatile ingredients mixed, creating a giant fireball, headed straight for Gin-

Who just pointed his blade up, calm and cool in the face of danger.

"Shoot to kill: Shinshou."

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth closing, cutting off the chakra flow as he watched the steel suddenly split through the flames, and as a result, barely got his guard up in time.

Leaping before Gamabunta, he was rewarded with a wet squelch as the blade pierced his arm, and intead of the toad.

He hissed in pain, as the steel dug into his skin, searing his flesh with fire.

"Hey, you'd better get outta here."

**"Fine gaki, but don't get yourself killed." **Replied the toad, before vanishing in a poof of smoke, leaving Naruto to land heavily on the ground, blade still impaled in his arm.

Gritting his teeth, he gripped its edge, and pulled it out with a loud rip, leaving a small bleeding slit there-

Which closed up off its own accord.

Snarling, he glared daggers at the surprised captain.

"Okay, NOW I'm mad."

Gin just chuckled. "This should be fun. I honestly expected that last one to do you in-

"NARUTO!" Cried Nel, suddenly running up behind him and grabbing him in a hug, which made him turn beet red again.

Gin's eyes narrowed. "Naruto...Uzumaki?"

At this, Naruto whipped around, already drawing both Benhihime and Zangetsu from their respective sheathes.

"That's my name, what of it?"

He was surprised as Gin suddenly sheathed his blade, an eery, creepy smile upon his face.

"In that case, I CAN let you in."

Naruto blinked twice as he disentangled himself from Nel's grip, her arms brushing his waist as she released him.

"Eh?

"We've been expecting you, my apologies for just attackin ya like that."

Naruto sweatdropped, utterly lost.

"Wait a sec- You mean to say I was SUPPOSED to come here?"

Gin shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. All I know is that Captain Aizen sent for ya before he we found him dead this morning...

Shaking his head in regret, he began to walk away-

Only to turn back and wave Naruto forward.

"Aren't you two coming?"

--

Naruto ignored the odd looks he received as he and Nel followed Gin down the seemingly endless corridors and halls-

Until they abruptly came before a large courtyard.

Looking about, Naruto saw several others, all wearing what appeared to be similair captain's jackets, much like Gin's-

And they were all staring at him.

Naruto raised a hand in greeting. "Er...Hi?"

One of them, an old man, coughed and spoke.

"Ah, so you are the guard Aizen mentioned."

Naruto scratched his head, deciding just to play along with this, as he was VERY reluctant to start a fight here, especially if it was _twelve against one._

"Mind telling me what I'm supposed to do? I just got here, and almost got shiscabobbed-

He shot Gin a glare, which the snake-like man did not flinch under.

One of them, a man with a flower like cloak, spoke up, as he took a sip of what, from here, smelled like sake.

" Don't you know? You're supposed to guard Kuchiki Rukia from the Ryoka."


	5. I've been waiting for you

**for the record AIZEN killed naruto in order to bring him to soul society. That's pretty twisted, huh?**

"So all we have to do is guard this Rukia, and you'll give us somewhere to stay?" Inquired Naruto, who was VERY suspicious of this already.

Soi-Fon nodded, haugthy as ever. "You should be honored."

Ukitake frowned, whilst Gin just nodded. "And we can even sweeten the deal."

"Really." Quipped Naruto, his blue eyes sparking dangerously, whilst Nel moved to stand slightly behind him.

"Ya heard me right." Shot back Gin, eyeing over Nel, who moved to stand further behind Naruto, holding his shoulders tightly.

"And the same goes for that girl of yours."

Blushing, Naruto was about to stammer a protest about her being his 'girl'-

When coughing into a wrinkled fist, Yamamoto spoke.

"If you wish, we can offer you the rank of a lieutenant, as Hinamori Momo, Aizen's current successor is-

His words died away, and forlorn looks appeared on everyone's faces, with the exception of Kenpachi, and Mayuri, who never really cared for such things.

"She isn't well." Finished Mayuri harshly, the tattooed man never really one for formalities, getting directly to the point, as usual.

He was shot a withering glare by most of his fellow captains, but did not seem to care.

Meanwhile, Naruto was pondering the position.

"Do I have to take orders?"

The Captain's paused to consider this, before reconvening.

Yamamoto was the one too speak, having chosen the most loyal and faithful captains of all.

"Only from Captain's: Soi-Fon, Ukitake, Korayu, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and myself. In addition to this, you will have all the shinigami of soul society, all those below Captain rank, at your command."

THAT lit his eyes, up, and reminded him of his former dream to become Hokage.

_Former _dream.

He had given up on that ideal the day he came here.

"Why are you offering me all of this?"

Kaname spoke now, his unseeing eyes focused on the blonde.

"Aizen-sama spoke quite highly of your talents before his untimely demise."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, the jinchuuriki reached for one of his blades.

"You mean he was watchin me?"

Gin nodded, that creepy smile still in place.

"You seem surprised."

"Ya think?" Spat Naruto, not liking the fact that he was pretty much in the dark here.

The tension was thick in the room-

Until with a loud clap, Yamamoto jarred his walking stick upon the ground, breaking it, and getting everyone's attention.

Yet in contrast to the violent movement, he was still cool as a cucumber.

"Uzumaki Naruto, perhaps you would like to know the...details of guarding Kuchiki Rukia?"

FINALLY they were getting somewhere.

The blond released his grip upon Zangetsu, and gave a firm nod.

"I'd like that."

Handed a paper by his lieutenant, the Captain of the first division began to read, with slow and practiced ease:

"Kuchiki Rukia, in defiance of the the rules that bind Soul Society together, had given her powers to a human. This human, although he has prevented attacks by hollows, has wreaked _havoc _upon Karaku town."

This didn't seem bad so far...

Oh, but that was quick to change.

"Upon attempting to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia, he attacked, and with the aid of Rukia Kuchiki, sorely wounded both lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, her elder brother, before she was finally captured and brought here-

Cutting him off, Gin summed it up.

"Basically, she's gonna be executed for all the trouble she's been causing, and you're gonna keep her friends from savin her, fore she goes and gives us hell again."

Naruto nodded, he didn't like the sound of execution, but if this Rukia was a bad person-

That made it acceptable in his book.

"Well, do you know anything about who they are, and WHEN they'll be coming here?"

"In about a month,"Ukitake was quick to answer.

Naruto looked over to Nel.

"Whaddya think?"

"That she needs some new clothes." Quipped one, a short man, with whie silvery hair and green eyes, thus earning him a murderous glare from the blond as he realized the truth of his words.

But still, there was no way he was gonna lay down, takin a crack like that, not without snapping right back:

"Hey watch it midget-man, or I'll have to stomp on ya."

A tick mark appeared on Toushiro's head, and with a huff, he turned his back to the two.

Thus several of the captains chuckled at the sharp wit of their potential guard.

Nel seemed to be lost in thought, but at last, the faraway look came out of her eyes, which now shone happily

"Let's do it!"

"You sure?"

She nodded, gently taking his hand in hers.

"As long as you're with me, I'm sure."

Naruto was quite surpised again, both at his inability to push her away, and her persistence in either flirting with him, or in basic displays of affection.

Sighing, he turned to the captain's, doing his best to ignore the light blush upon his face, that her touch had provoked.

"I accept, but only if Neliel Tu receives the same benefits as I."

"But of course." Replied Yamamoto, seeing no harm in having two lieutenants of the fifth division.

Naruto snatched the twin lieutenant badges out of the air as they were thrown to him, giving one to Nel, tying the other around his arm, Yamato's tone reverent in respect.

"Then Soul Society welcomes the two of you with open arms, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neliel...

He paused as if searching for a proper title for them...

Snapping his fingers, he came upon one.

"The crimson and emerald guards of the Gotei 13." **(Is that how you spell it?)**.

--

(Later)

Naruto and Neliel were waiting as Jidanbo opened the gates, defeated for the second time.

Nel stood at his side, slightly off the left, clad in a barely there green kimono, that only served to accentuate every line of her body, the open top exposing the bare skin of her ample double D breasts.

Naruto drew Zangetsu from its sheathe, and smirked as his opponent, an orange haired youth, clad in a black average kimono gaped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Smirking, Naruto raised the blade forward, one arm on the other, as blue light began to dance around him, his reiatsu suffocating the air about the intruder and his friends.

"Jidanbou, please move."

The giant did so, whilst holding the gate open, glade that this gatekeeper was concerned with his well being.

Yoruichi, in cat form, gasped as she did NOT recognize who this was, nor the assistant beside them

_'A lieutenant, no, two?! But their spirtual pressure's are both beyond that of a captain!'_

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I've been waiting for you."

Said Ryoka was just about to speak, when Naruto lowered his giant zanpaktou, the colors now reversed.

Kurosaki gulped as Yoruichi shouted for him to run.

_'His zanpaktou, its the same as mine!'_

"How the hell do you have Zangetsu?!"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, so you're copying me eh?"

Lightning danced about him-

Naruto shook his head as the words began to form on his lips, his blue eyes glowing an even brighter, crystal blue.

"Lets see ya copy this."

Ichigo leapt forward, heedless of the warnings.

Naruto was ready, the energy about to be released, just as the Ichigo swung downward at him.

"Getsuga Tenshou."


	6. Story Time!

A wave of pure blue light flowed forth from Zangetsu, arcing towards Ichigo like lightning, the Tenshou wave bent on his annihlation.

It danced through the air towards him, hissing and crackling with raw power.

"You idiot! Get out of there!" Shouted Yoruichi, knowing that if something was not done soon-

The poor boy was toast.

Naruto smirked. "Fool, that's what you get for charging in like-

His eyes widened as the one with the brown hair, suddenly charged forward, and odd arm raised up and ready to clock him square in the jaw.

As if that would happen.

Smoothly drawing Benihime from her sheathe, Naruto pointed its rectangular edge at Chad.

"Sing: Benihime!"

The teen had no time to react as the wave of red lashed out at him point-blank, whilst the Tenshou finally reached Ichigo, whose angle of attack-

Had brought him right next to Chad-

Red met blue, and purple was formed as the two attacks merged, and it seemed that this was the end for the two, as the solitary blast tripled in size.

At the last moment however, Kurosaki thrust Zangetsu up-

And while it did nothing to slow the blast-

It did save him and his friend

With a mighty roar, the purple kidou roared down upon the two boys, picking them up in midair, and roughly _heaving _the unfortunate shinigami, along with Chad, clear out the gate with titanic force, a long line of purple shooting through the open space.

The sheer shock-wave of which, knocked Jidanbou right on his butt too, forcing him to let go of the gate, lest he be incinerated in the fire of Naruto's attack.

With a loud crack, Ichigo struck the pavement on his back, yet he was up in a second and charging right back in-

Whilst Chad, who was not so fortunate, grinded to a halt on his back, as he lay still, clearly unconscious.

Deprived of the means to hold it up, the gate began to lower.

Yoruichi's eyes widened, as the others rushed to Chad's side.

"Oh no! The gate!"

It would seem that Ichigo just might make it through-

"Call out: Benihime."

Until a barrier of red rose and blocked his path, forcing him to stand and watch as their chance of getting into Soul Society, slipped right through their fingertips.

Naruto smirked as the light faded away, sheathing his blades, whilst at his side Nel just waved, crouching down so she could be seen, just as the gate cut them off from view.

"Bye-bye!"

Naruto put in his own two cents as well, glaring at the cat as he spoke.

"Listen well, Shihouin Yoruichi, and tell the Ryoka brat this-

Smirking, he jerked a thumb towards his chest, a bold declaration passing his lips.

"I'll take him on any day, anytime!"

Then, with a loud bang-

The entrance was shut.

--

Clapping his hands off of imaginary dirt, Naruto sighed as he headed back towards Soul Society, with Neliel in tow.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curious as ever, a skip in her step, and vibrant light in her viridian eyes, as she easily kept pace with him, her movements still lithe and graceful as ever.

"To tell Rukia." Came his grim response.

--

Ichigo slammed his fists against the closed barrier, shouting questions over the barrier to Naruto.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Why don't you come to me?" Came the fast reply, leaving Ichigo to draw the short straw in their brief battle of wits.

Frustrated and confused, the Ryoka shouted the first thing he could think of.

"SCREW YOU!"

"Isn't there another way in?" Inquired Orihime, as she did her best to soother her friends injured pride.

Yoruichi sighed after pondering just HOW this stranger had recognized her.

"Luckily, there is...

--

The captive Kuchiki looked up as a she heard the door unlatch, followed by the entrance of Naruto and Neliel, the former bearing a bright and innocent smile as always, whilst her blond counterpart, just like before, was the more somber of the two.

Her eyes were lifeless-

Until she was informed of the rescue attempt by Ichigo.

"He came here...

She murmured this, STUNNED that the baka would do something so foolish.

"That he did." Replied Naruto, as he slid a tray of food through the bars.

"But Naru-kun pushed him out of the gate!" Chirped Nel happily, blissfully unaware of just how brutal that attack had been.

"W-what?!" Sputtered Rukia, as Naruto nodded his confirmation, slipping her in a glass of water next.

"Yeah, he attacked me, and I knocked him for a loop."

Rukia looked away. "He should never have come for me...

Naruto arched a blond eyebrow.

"Eh? Whaddya mean by that?"

Yet she remained silent now, merely staring out into the slit that was her window.

"Oi! Don't ignore me you little-

Neliel squeezed his arm and shook her head.

"Go ahead, I'll keep watch."

The jinchuuriki sighed in relief, as he headed out the door, and down the steps.

True, he didn't have many duties-

However, where he was headed now, had nothing to do with duty whatsoever.

--

(Soul Society Library)

"Ne, Naruto-sama, are you our new sensei?" The Vice-captain glanced down to see a sickly brown haired boy staring up at him with large, hopeful eyes.

He was still new at this, so he knew not what to say.

"I...uh...y-yes?" A large chorus of cheers went throughout the room. A few of the toddlers darted off to grab books, blankets, and pillows, much to the his confusion.

It wasn't until the same little boy held up a large book that he understood.

His eyes widened, then pulling up a chair, he began to read.

"The Princess and the Prince."

The blond glanced up to see that every set of eyes in the classroom was watching him intently. Though it was a little unnerving, he was happy to see that they were at least being quiet.

When they were quiet, he could focus.

Naruto reached over and turned the cover.

"Once upon a time, there was a Princess who lived in a beautiful castle,in the forest. Many of the animals loved her, but none of them loved her more than her best friend, the prince, who was trapped as a fox."

He picked the book up to show the children the pictures before turning to the next page.

The warrior could feel a pair of eyes on him, but he ignored them-

Until much to his surprise-

Nemu Kurotsuchi sat down amongst the children, without so much as a word.

She shyly waved to him, and he nodded once, a trace of a smile upon his face as her violet eyes strayed away from him, in shyness.

Looking back down at the book, he continued.

"One day, the Princess decided to visit her friend the Wizard." Again he glanced up to make sure that they were still in the room, not running rampant about Soul Society.

"What happened next, Naruto-sensei?" one girl, a young redhead in his lap asked, snuggling back against him.

When did SHE get there?!

_'What the?!'_ He asked himself, blinking in surprise at the foreign feeling.

Deciding it wasn't completely uncomfortable, he continued on with the story, his tone mysterious, suiting the ever changing mood.

"The forest was thick and dangerous, with giant hollows, beasts, and snakes at every turn."

A gasp went up from the children, whilst several of them leaned against Nemu's voluptuos body, whilst she listened silently.

"But the princess wasn't afraid; she knew her friend the fox-prince was watching her."

He snorted to himself. _'Who writes this shit?'_

"After walking for awhile, she came upon a giant brown snake. _'Where are you going, little girl?'_ The snake boomed, staring with big yellow eyes at the princess."

A shudder went through him as she thought immediately of Orochimaru.

"But the princess wasn't afraid; She knew her friend the fox was watching her. The princess stood up straight and looked the snake in the eye.

_'I'm going to visit my friend the Wizard, Aizen-san.'_ She said, unaware that she was being hypnotized by the snake's big yellow eyes."

A gasp went through the crowd of toddlers, the loudest of all coming from Nemu.

The blond fought to keep a smirk from breaking out onto his face at their expressions. Even he had to admit that he was really starting to enjoy having all of the attention focused on him even if they were just kids.

"The snaked smiled evilly and slithered his way over to the princess. _'Well, princessss...'_ the snake hissed, wrapping himself around her. _'Allow me to esssscort you there.'_

"With the princess wrapped in his slimy skin, the big snake headed for his lair."

They all cried out in protest, even Nemu.

"Just as he was about to enter his home, a golden fox appeared and..." Naruto trailed off, glancing at the clock on his wrist...

"...that's the end of storytime!"

The children all stared at him in disbelief.

Then their cries of surprise pierced the air.

"NANI?!"

"You can't just end it there!"

"What happened to the princess?"

"Did the giant snake eat her?"

"C'mon sensei, finish the story!"

Naruto shook his head.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow!"

He laughed as they all cried out in protest-

Until a harsh voice pierced the air.

"You heard him brats, scram!"

Immediately, the orphans scattered, each one running this way and that, aside from the little redhead, who had fallen asleep in Naruto's lap.

Looking to the left, Naruto crinkled his nose in disgust, as he beheld Mariya.

Shaking the child gently, the blond awoke her, and with a small giggle, she ran off to find her parents, leaving the three shinigami alone.

Only then did Naruto speak

"What brings you here, Kurotsuchi?"

Yellow met blue as the captain glared at Naruto, then his daughter.

"I can here for Nemu."

She flinched at that, as his gaze bored into her.

"I do believe I forbid you from coming here again, did I not?"

Looking away, Nemu spoke, deeply apologetic. "I'm sorry father, I-

Naruto looked from the father to his 'daughter' then rose to his feet, hands in his pockets.

"I highly doubt that you came all the way HERE just for her."

Attention now focused on him, the prideful scientist snorted.

"She is my creation, what I do with her is none of your concern."

"Perhaps- Retorted Naruto, as he let some of his reiatsu leak out, laced with just a hint of killer intent, to get his point across, as if his hand on Yachiru's worn hilt didn't make that abundantly clear.

-I wish to take an interest in her well being."

Mariya snapped his fingers, and Nemu sprang to her feet, at his side in an instant.

Looking to her, Mariya voiced his words carefully and precisely.

"You are never to see Naruto Uzumaki again, under ANY circumstances. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father!" Came her quick reply, as she stood at attention, hands tight against her sides.

Smirking, the haughty man was quick to snap a comeback.

"As you can see, Nemu is loyal to only me."

Naruto frowned, shaking his head slowly, as he released the grip upon his hilt. " Loyalty? You make me sick. If she really is your daughter, then at least act like a father, and allow her some freedom."

The blank expression upon her face flickered briefly, enough for only him to see.

As did the murderous look upon Naruto's otherwise smiling face.

"Yamamoto never said I couldn't kill you, Mariya."

Snorting, the scientist turned his back to the vice-captain, headed in the opposite direction.

"And the old geezer never said I couldn't dissect you for my exp-

The words halted on his lips as he realized Nemu wasn't following him-

Instead she was looking intently at Naruto-

Almost as if she were searching for something.

"I-

Alas, she never finished, as Mariya spoke, his words harsh now, shattering the odd look upon her face.

"NEMU! COME!"

"Hai!" She replied, and gave a quick sharp bow to Naruto, jerking moisture through the air.

"I'm will never see you again!"

Then she was gone, running after her 'father'

The blond blinked as something wet splashed his face.

Looking down, he saw a trail of water following in Nemu's wake, as she ran into the distance, rapidly shrinking from sight.

At first, he was slow to realize it-

Then cold logic slapped him hard in the face.

She had been crying.

Tears were falling after her, in her wake.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and a visible tremble went through him, as suppressed the feral features that had begun to appear upon his visage, thus quelling his rage.

"Bastard."

The word passed his lips, a whisper, and oh, HOW he wanted to scream it, to rip forth his Zanpaktou from their sheathes, and rip Mariya a new one, and consequences be damned!

Yet, before he could even commit to such a violent act, a messenger came running to him, and despite his smoldering fury, the jinchuuriki was aware that it was a member of the secret police, as given away by his ninja-like attire.

That meant Soi-Fong, Captain of the second divison.

His suspicions were confirmed, as the man spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Soi-Fong Taichou requests your presence at the execution grounds!

"Yeah, tell her I'm coming... Was his idle reply.

"Sir!" The man snapped of a salute, and disappeared in a blur.

Closing his eyes, Naruto disappeared as well, using Shunpo to get there, easily ten times faster than the usual teleportation jutsu.

Ah yes, his first month here had not been wasted.

Aside from training in both sword and hand to hand combat, as well as learning the flash step,he and Nel had made fast friends amongst all the divisions, both with lieutenants, and other low ranking shinigami alike.

They were well known for their kind, yet firm methods, and were held in high esteem amongst the rankings, never throwing away their subordinates, as mere sacrifices.

There were even rumors that the two of them had achieved bankai, and were still lieutenants, as some sort of undercover operation into the death of Aizen Sousuke.

Yet such a thing had not yet been proven, and while Neliel DID carry around a basic green zanpaktou now, the blade rarely, if EVER left its emerald sheathe.

As for Naruto, well he had kept quiet amongst the rumors, leading Soul Society to believe that he possessed not one, not two, but THREE bankai's and was capable of wielding them simultaneously, a feat never before heard of in the history of the Gotei 13

Their title, the Crimson and Emerald guard, had actually become a DIVISION in the last two weeks, and it was the aspiration of most to join the few elites, as you could be a part of it, AND remain in your squad at the same time, without choosing one over the other.

The only requirement was that you needed to have attained Shikai, and have at least decent skills as a fighter.

All of which most Soul reapers possessed.

What more could a Shinigami hopeful ask for?

He was NOT looking forward to tomorrow, as that was when the recruiting for his division, also known as division zero, would take place.

He would have to test each one _personally, _just to see if they were up to muster...

Through the blurs of white and black, as usually seen when moving so fast, he saw the spire that marked the grounds in the distance-

As well as Soi-Fong, standing at the edge of the cliff-

Alone, her back to the world, and just staring off into space.

It wasn't that the captain wasn't on good terms with him, he would say hi if he saw her, and she would nod in response-

But NEVER had she sent for him directly, aside from the occasional inquiry from one of her underlings on his well being-

Yet a PERSONAL appearance?

Nope, hadn't happened-

Until now.

What could SHE possibly want with him?


	7. Flashcry and second thoughts

Skidding to a halt, Naruto appeared at the edge of the cliff, digging his feet in, his heels kicking up dust as he slid to a halt, just two feet behind her.

"You rang?"

Her back was still to him, as she spoke.

"Yoruichi has returned...

He nodded, the trace of a smile upon his face.

"So you guessed at it too."

"I want you to teach me it."

Eyes narrowing, Naruto shook his head.

He KNEW what she wanted now.

His own personal technique.

"No. My apologies Taichou, but you are not ready to learn Flash-cry."

"THAT IS AN ORDER!" She screamed, suddenly whipping about, with tears in her steel Grey eyes, the moisture springing into the air, from the sharp motion.

"So you can kill her?" Came his reply, which could have been misunderstood as a taunt-

Yet he was just asking out of simple curiosity.

Grey bored into blue, neither of them giving an inch.

"What of it?" She hissed venomously, tossing aside her captains jacket, leaving her clad in her usual battle uniform.

"What do you know of being looked down your entire life?! What do YOU know of being deserted, and left all alone?!"

Suddenly, something inside him snapped, as the way she was talking to him-

Reminded him of Sakura, the primary reason he was here, to escape the hopeless situation that her ignorance, her refusal to love him, that had made him start all over.

And he'd be damned if he was gonna let ANYONE talk to him like that!

Idly, he wondered if they had buried his body yet...

--

(Konoha)

The funeral was grand, and had he taken the time to check up on his old village, Naruto would have been quite surprise to know, that nearly all of Konoha had turned out to watch his burial.

Everyone had given a eulogy on his behalf, but none more so moving than one Hinata Hyuuga, whose heartfelt words had left the entire village in tears, and the few, those who had held their hate inside, for so very long, lost it that day, and committed suicide hours later.

Even Sakura cried for him.

He did not know it-

But he was missed.

Oh, how badly he was missed...

--

(Soul Society)

"Okay, you wanna learn it?!"

**(Insert fast paced, dramatic music)**

With a hiss, a white aura exploded around him, tearing apart the upper half of his red kimono, primarily around the shoulders and back, scattering the crimson far and wide, blown away upon the wind.

Red chakra leaked out of his seal, empowering him further, as three tails of red chakra bubbled out behind him.

Naruto slowly gnashed his teeth together, in mild pain, as his canines elongated, slowly changing into wicked fangs.

Flexing his hands, he could feel his fingernails sharpening, until they could no longer be called such, now mor deadly claws, than mere skin upon his hands.

Clenching them into fists, he pierced the skin of palms-

Which healed instantaneously, despite the blood dripping down upon the stone.

Two ears, red of fox chakra, finished the cloak, fully enveloped now, as the changes neared the final stages.

The whisker marks upon his face deepened, changing from mere slits, to large deep furrows upon his face, his eyes narrowing dangerously his heart rate quickening with a sickening rush of adrenaline.

His short blond hair...roughened, for that is the best way to describe it, as it warped from spiky tame hair, to wild and unruly, sticking out in every direction.

The blood-lust stirred deep within him, so great, that he had barely forced it down

His voice was not his own, no longer calm and cool, but filled with wrathful fury, as the Kyuubi, looking through the eyes of Naruto, surveying the changes which he had wrought.

The blond hair of the Jinchuuriki whipped wildly about him, as he stared down the shocked captain.

**"Here's the deal, Taichou. You last THREE minutes, against me, without getting hit THREE times, then I'll teach you, everything I know about my Flash-cry."**

Her eyes sparkled, and a smirk, worked its way up her mouth, as she got into a stance.

**"But if you fail, you stop bugging me, and refer to me as Naruto, or Uzumaki. Either one will do, and if you wanna use an honorific, or an suffix attachment, that's allowed."**

He counted off on his fingers, listing examples. " But not scum, trash, lowlife, or any negative discrimination what-so-ever."

Sighing, she relented.

"I accept your terms."

A guttural laugh escaped his throat, crimson filled with battle lust, as e threw his head back, and straightening up, she could see that he was rearing to go.

"Then let us begin!"

In a blur of movement, they disappeared from sight...

--

However, they were unaware-

That they had an audience.

Namely old man Yamamoto, and Ukitake.

The first Captain smiled nostalgically as he watched the blurs of black and red, that were the two combatants, shoot about the sky and earth, barely visible to the naked eye, yet still there nonetheless.

"Ah, the vigor of youth."

Ukitake just sighed.

"Youth or not, he's too impulsive sometimes-OW!"

He winced as his old sensei smacked him over the head with his cane.

As his former student painfully rubbed his sore noggin, Yamamoto shook his head in amusement, as he watched Soi-Fong catch Naruto in the chin with a kick, her hands on his shoulders.

Moments later, Naruto seized HER the exact same way, and with a mighty, heave, threw her into the sky, flashing after her a moment later as she spiraled upwards-

Before halting her sharp ascent, and grabbing his wrists before he could cut her.

"As were you once."

--

Two minutes had passed.

They were like two leaves in the wind, still one moment, flat upon the ground, then with the wind, blurring about the evening sky, as the sun sank over the horizon.

Naruto was the more powerful of the two, clearly the faster, and the day should have been his-

Yet, while he was faster-

She was a woman, and with her thin, athletic build, and superior agility in evasion-

He was having trouble drawing a bead on her.

Somehow, whether by skill or sheer luck, Soi-Fong danced under his claws every time, like a practiced ballerina, twirling away, then shooting back in, pressing the offensive, and forcing him to defense, with a combination of thrusts from the ever deadly Suzemabachi, and some well timed kicks and elbow jabs.

Smooth and graceful were her movements, as she ducked low under a clawed uppercut, instead spinning into a 360 sweeping kick, that knocked him off balance.

Eyes widening, he raised his arms to block, and thus the sharp scissor kick only grazed him, grinding him back about a foot in the air.

Yet she was not done, and his eyes widened as she held one hand up and rigid, her fingertips loose, pointed directly at him.

"_Ah shit, she using Kidou!"_

Alas, this was the one thing he did NOT excel in, as the required complex kidou manipulation of spells, took far mor concentration than the supposedly, 'impossible to use' Flashcry, which he had effortlessly developed under the tutelage of captain's Kuchiki and Koryaku.

Smirking, she recited the spell.

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" **(Blue fire crash down)**

No sooner had she said this, than a wave of blue fire rushed out at him, and again he raised his arms, easily blocking the fire with his cloak, leaving him only slightly singed as he the smoke cleared away

"Bakudou 61: Rikujyoukourou!" **(Six rod light prison)**

_'Crap! ANOTHER spell?!'_

The air wheezed out of him, as six rods of yellow light appeared out of nowhere, forming a perfect circle, as they bound him about his waist, causing him to double over in pain as their grip tightened, restricting his movements-

As Suzemabachi scored his arm.

Blood flew through the air, as the pointed tip drew a thin line of blood across his arm

A moment later, the hornets crest appeared there, in all its glory.

Momentarily concerned, Soi-Fong straightened up, as he was held fast in his prison.

"Careful Uzumaki, another hit there and-

Eyes narrowing, Naruto thrust his left hand out, and recited the only spell he knew, taught to him by Byakuya.

"**Hadou 4: Byakurai!" (White lightning)**

He laughed aloud as Blood shot through the air again, this time Soi-Fong's own, as Naruto's wide blast radius of blue white lightning kidou was impossible to avoid.

Leaping back, Soi-Fong avoided the worst of it, only getting scored with direct hits across her left leg, just under her knee, then her right arm, just above the elbow, leaving small puncture wounds there, holes that went all the way through.

Wincing in pain, she sagged backwards, holding her injured limbs, and biting back a cry of pain as the crimson liquid dripped through her fingers.

Those where the first two hits.

Soi-Fong panted heavily as she descended to the ground, bringing Naruto with her, determined to wait out the last few minutes.

Unfortunately, he was not so content to do so.

With a loud roar, Naruto's muscles bulged, as he fought the binding spell.

His slitted eyes thinned, as it resisted his efforts, and he began to thrash violently, a fourth tail appearing behind him, as his skin began to peel away.

His fangs extended further, as she looked at him in horrified fascination.

**"You'd be wise not to lower your guard."**

Then, with a loud scream, his eyes and the whites of them a pure red-

He shattered the binding spell, and promptly retracted the fourth tail, lest he loose himself in the Kyuubi again, and hurt another one of his comrades.

His eyes faded to blue, as he panted heavily, his cloak tending to his facial wounds, and reforming the skin his fourth tail had forcibly peeled away

"So would you." She hissed out, looking at the mark she had given him-

And her eyes widened in shock, as his crimson chakra pounced upon the foreign mark, sensing another threat to its host.

A threat that it would destroy

"Impossible!"

To her horrified surprise, the black began to _melt, _practically dripping off his skin, as if to escape the red chakra that pursued it, was _eating _at it, with primal ferocity.

Eventually, the once lethal mark comprised of nothing more than a black puddle upon the stony ground.

Naruto checked his watch, then frowned.

"Dang it, I only got one hit on ya, and now its been five minutes."

Blinking, she did not understand at first.

"Then I passed?"

"Yeah, ya passed." He groaned as the red and white aura left him, and kneeling down, he reached under her knee-

Only for her to slap his hand away, a light blush upon her now scowling face, as she mistook his actions as perverted.

"Keep your hands off me!"

Ignoring her, he shrugged off the slap, now pulling away the hand that held the wound under her knee closed.

"Unless you'd like to bleed to death, hold still."

She looked him square in the eyes, as he placed his right hand upon the gash, yet his attention was not focused on her, but her wound instead.

Her mouth opened in a silent 0 as his palm glowed green, and a warm, pleasant sensation flowed through her body, starting at the source of the cut, then spreading upward and outward, till it was felt in every fiber of her being.

"What are you doing?!"

The haughty woman was about to say more, when a glare from Naruto, who had _been _trying to concentrate, silenced her.

"Do you mind?"

Not wasting any time waiting for her, he squeezed down on the wound.

"This is gonna sting. A lot."

He turned out to be right, as moments later, the pleasurable sensation dissipated, replaced with pain, the likes of which she had never before felt in her lifetime, even in the harshest of battles.

With a sharp cry, she seized his free hand in her own, grabbing it, squeezing down, with knuckle breaking force, her eyes scrunched tight against the agony of the Kyuubi's healing chakra, a substance her body was NOT used to.

Naruto winced as he heard a loud pop in his hand, followed by the loss of all feeling in it.

Silently, he thanked the Fourth Hokage for sealing the Kyuubi within him, or he'd be stuck on injured reserve for months...

Removing his hand from her knee, he now leaned forward, and ran his good hand over her wounded arm, her skin amazingly soft to the touch, a sharp contrast to the rough skin of his palm...

For a moment, his hand strayed too long, just resting on her shoulder...

But why was he thinking such things?!

--

Yamamoto nodded once, and Ukitake gave him an odd look as the elder spoke, as if to himself.

"Such fire... yes, he is the obvious choice...

"Sensei?"

Blinking, the Sage looked to Ukitake. "Hmm?"

"Did you say something?" he prompted.

Yamamoto shook his head in a no, then turned to hobble off towards his home.

"Come now, let us leave the young ones to their games. It's time for this old bag of bones to get some z's...

--

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of her skin, Naruto muttered an incantation to himself, and with his palm glowing green again, he ever so slowly ran his hand down her arm, making her shiver at his gentle touch, perhaps from goosebumps, or something else...

As his fingers passed the holes, they sealed up without resistance, as he implanted minute traces of his own chakra in the ravaged flesh, thus allowing it to heal, without any trace of scars.

Only then did he notice that she was still holding his hand.

As if just realizing this herself, the captain hastily threw off his hand, and he rose to his feet.

With a sigh, he stood up, stretching once until all his joints popped, in just the right places.

"You suck at Kidou."

The frankness of her statement startled him, and glaring down at her, sparks flew from his eyes to hers.

"Say what?!"

Before he could speak further however-

"Naru-kun!"

"ACK!" He cried, as he felt Nel's arms encircle his chest, in a tight hug, thus making him blush heavily, as the espada tackled him in a hug.

"Hey! Lemme go!" He shouted, and with an extreme force of will, pulled her arms away, doing his best to hide his blush, as the sun sank fully over the horizon.

Only then did she notice Soi-Fong, who has just now risen to her feet, having retrieved her jackets moments later.

"What brings you here?"

"Training." Came her gruff reply, her face in shadow to hide a blush, before she looked to Naruto.

"I expect you to honor our agreement. We will meet here at Seven A.M. sharp."

Then she was gone, in the blur of a Shunpo, not giving him the time to protest...

Sighing, Naruto shook his head as darkness set in.

He felt Nel take his hand, and he was too tired to walk, or care.

He could feel his legs sag, but he still moved.

Taking the initiative, Nel used her high speed movement, which STILL seemed faster than an average shunpo, to deliver them to the barracks.

She opened the door, and went in, headed to her room, whilst Naruto went to his, placing his blades against the wall, before tearing off his ruined shirt, and falling amongst the bed.

Thus, he missed the sad look on her face as he ignored her subtle hints yet again.

Despite the rumors that Neliel was his lover, this was not true.

**And why not?**Asked a voice in his head, which caused Naruto to open his eyes-

And found himself staring up into the red eyes of Benihime, the 'scarlet princess' of his blade.

"Because." He groaned and looked away from the princess, knowing the answer himself, but refusing to give it voice.

He was frozen.

His heart was so iced over, it didn't even seem possible for him to care for anyone.

**Yet you know have ties to Neliel, Nemu, and Soi-Fong? How is that, mr.Icebox? **

Ignoring her melodious chuckles, he covered his face with the pillow, determined to get some sleep.

"That's...none of your business!"

_'But who knows? Maybe..._


	8. Come!

Nemu sat at her modest desk in the 12th division office. The thoughts in her head spun around like a whirlwind that she couldn't stop.

She wanted to ask but…

_'Maybe I'm just afraid..._

An image of Naruto flashed through her mind, and oddly enough, she drew strength from it.

_'I'm going to ask.'_

"Taichou?"

"Yes, Nemu?" Mayuri said, not looking at her, his attention focused on the papers upon his desk, as he leafed through them.

A real father would care.

"If you're my father, does that mean that at some point, I had a mother?"

Mayuri sighed, flipping to the next page.

"No, Nemu."

A long silence loomed, thick with tension, until she found her voice again.

"Taichou?"

"What?" Mayuri asked, obviously aggravated, as he looked her square in the eye.

"If I never had a mother, does that mean that I'm not real? That I'm not human?"

Rolling his eyes, the disdain was thick in the madman's voice.

"No, Nemu, you aren't human. You are a science experiment that, due to the fact that you won't shut up and stop asking questions, AND seemingly disobey my every order when it comes to Uzumaki Naruto,went horribly wrong."

His words stung, like a harsh slap in the face, her eyes widening momentarily, before drifting halfway closed, masked with sadness.

"Forgive me, Taichou."

He snorted, and looked back to his papers.

"Leave me. I have business to attend to.

Yetwhirlwind in Nemu's mind picked up speed, refusing to stop.

She had realized it, after so long, and it hurt.

She wanted to stop these feelings or let them out!

She wanted to yell she wanted to cry she wanted to run, but she couldn't.

_All these years…_ She thought. _All these years and NOW I figure it out. I'm not human, or shinigami. _

She walked out, and closed the door to his office behind her.

The moment the lock clicked, she slid down against the door, tears in her eyes.

_I'm not even real..._

_--_

A somber Naruto was at the execution grounds, bright and early, a distant look in his eyes, as he stared over the cliff, his trio of blades strapped to his back again, glinting in the early morning light, as the sun peeked over the horizon.

He was now clad in the combat outfit of the secret police, one he had borrowed off a fellow lieutenant, for training purposes.

A cold breeze picked up dust anddirt, carrying them past and over the edge of the rise, and ruffling his blond hair, which was now long and loose.

He felt no need to cut it.

Closing his sapphire blue eyes, he chuckled, reflecting on his new role here, and what those Ryoka must be up to.

Secretly, he hoped they would find a way into the Seritie **(Is that how you spell it?) **As he looked forward to fighting that Kurosaki boy.

He could feel his reiatsu, growing steadily stronger by the day, at constant rate-

Should this continue, he would soon be a decent match for most of the captains.

And eventually, slim though the chance may be-

He could equal him in power.

His breath wafted out before him in a cloud of steam,as he felther reaitsu appear behind him, his attention on the here and now.

"I'm ready."

"You're early." He commented as her tension was palable, even from here.

Soi-Fong snorted. "Does it matter? You made a promise, and I intend to make good use of it."

Turning round, Naruto sighed, as he discarded his jacket, his only protection against the frigid air.

"Lemme get warmed up first, its been awhile since-

"Come on sensei, let's begin." Clearly, she was anxious to learn, even refferring to him as her superiorand he restrained a smirk at that.

She NEVER humbled herself before anyone.

_'You really want to win, don't you?'_

Laughing like the old man he felt himself to be, at the aspect of TEACHING, he held up a finger.

"Wait a sec."

Reaching under the black slacks, he pulled them up-

Exposing what looked to be sets of padded weights there. **(They look like Lee's training weights.)**

"Training weights." Came her blank reply, a deadpanned expression upon her face.

Undoing the clasps, he sighed as he was relieved of their familair weight, pulling what _appeared _to be light weights from his thighs.

"Much better."

Her eyes narrowed as he released them-

And with a huge KABLAM, they crashed into the stone, leaving visible imprints of their shape and size.

Then, he drew Zangetsu, and held it before him, eyes glinting bright blue, as a cerulean aura silhouetted his form, the cloth of the blade encircling his arm, as he focused his kidou.

"Before we begin, I'd best warn you-

The ground began to shake, as if in fear of his might.

-I'll be going all out the ENTIRE time."

Soi-Fong just nodded, as sparks danced about him, prepared to weather the storm that was to come.

"Let us begin."

He smirked as the words passed his lips.

"Ban-kai."

--

With an explosion of dust and dirt, a twister exploded into the air, cutting him off from sight.

His reiatsu was MASSIVE, easily that of a captain's level, possibly even higher, thick in the air, nearly suffocating to anyone other than a captain.

Yet throughout all this, the fierce wind he had created wildly whipping her hair about, Soi-Fong stood firm, hands clenching into fists at her sides.

She wanted this, more than life itself.

Rage, hate, and frustration, all bottled up inside her, just _begging _to be released.

With a flick of Tensa Zangetsu, Naruto dispelled the smokescreen, clad in an all white shinigami **(Remember, Ichigo's bankai outfit) **robe.

Holding the pure white katana before him, its tip pointed at her, he spoke.

"Come. Come Soi-Fong, comeat me with all you have."

Suddenly the damn burst, and holding her zanpaktou out, she screamed:

"BANKAI!"


	9. Win or Lose! Life or Death Struggle!

A yellow aura engulfed her, her reiatsu jumping to easily ten times her usual strength, as she too whipped up a whirlwind of power, yet hers was the purest of pure yellow.

Naruto wisely sprang back-

Just as five golden tips pierced the air where he had been mere moments before.

Five small slits appeared upon his cheek, and immediately, he commanded the Kyuubi to heal them, he could already feel her now lethal poison coursing through him.

The foul contaminant was gone in a moment, and he smirked as the dust and dirt cleared, revealing Soi-Fong, in the radiant beauty of her bankai.

"Nice one, Soi. You nearly got me there."

Her right hand, as well as her left, now ended in five golden tips, as opposed to the lone tip upon her middle finger in shikai.

Clacking the five deadly points together, she spoke the name, her face grim, her eyes no longer steel grey, but the purest of pure yellow, no pupils to be seen. **(Sorta like the Hyuuga eyes, just pure bright yellow)**

"You're the first one to see this. My Gran Reina Suzemabachi." **(Grand queen hornet)**

At some point, the bindings that held her long hair in two tight ponytails, had come loose, leaving her long navy blue hair to billow out freely behind her back, the smooth cascading locks now whipping fiercely about her, in the winds of her power.

In addition to this, stripes of yellow and black ran up the skin of her arms, before ending at her shoulders, which sported ridged sections of gold armor, imbued with the hornet's crest upon them.

Over her ample chest, was a strapless set of gold armor, that started at her firm double C breasts, and ended at her wide waist.

Starting just below her knees, and ending in spiked yellow high heels, was more of the gold platting.

Yer her basic outfit remained the same, albeit a few ragged edges upon her slacks, partially torn around the cuffs, from the rough power she displayed.

" Its called Toxico Garrio. One hit from these babies, and you'll be dead in a minute."

Naruto twirled his blade about, finger hooked in the chain, spinning it like a practiced expert.

"Well then, I'd best be on guard...

Closing his eyes, he grabbed Zangetsu out of the air, firmly grasping its white hilt, just as the white radiance of flashcry exploded about him.

As twin white butterfly wings, formed of a mix of the purest chakra and kidou, bloomed behind him, his eyes opened, revealing those feral crimson slits.

"First, you need to learn the basics...

---

(Hours later)

With a loud shout, Soi-Fong placed her hands into the cross seal, focusing her energy, just as she had been taught.

"Kage bunshin!"

POOF!

Thousands of smoke clouds billowed out around her and Naruto coughed from inhaling the smoke.

"I think (cough) you overdid (cough) it...

"Oh, really?" Came a chorus of confident voices, and he paled as the smoke faded-

Revealing one hundred perfect copies of the proud captain, each one bearing a wicked grin as they stood before him.

"A hundred against one. I like these odds."

Naruto grinned wickedly.

"So do I...

White light rippling about him, he took one step forward, simultaneously vanishing as he did so-

And a second later, all her clones disappeared in a simultaneous poof of smoke, as he shot through them, a blur unseen to even her trained eyes, darting about the copies, and tearing them asunder as if they weren't even there.

By the time she realized her clones were gone-

He was already behind her, Zangetsu held to her neck, and she was caught in a headlock by his left arm.

His words, calm and cold, reverberated in her ears as he whispered unto her.

"Had this been a real fight, you would have been killed in HALF that time."

Eyes widening, her heart rate quickened, and not just from the way her body rested against his, or the blade to her throat.

_'HALF the time?! I'd-_

As if reading her mind, he finished her thoughts.

"You'd be dead before you could blink. And, even though I hate to admit it, Yoruichi is probably twice as fast as me, and EASILY ten times faster than-

Eyes narrowing, he jerked his head back as her right clawed hand lashed out at him-

And pain exploded in her back as claws raked through her armor, drawing a bloody trio of gashes there, as she cried out in the raw agony of the pain.

He tossed Zangetsu into the air, for free use of both hands.

Spinning about, she thrust Suzemabachi at his gut-

Only to be brutally backhanded across the face, before his left hand jerked her up by her hair, and brutally threw her into the unforgiving earth.

Stars exploded before her vision, as she bounced up from the sheer concussive force-

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Now, pure white light rammed into her, fired from Zangetsu, thus casting her high into the air-

And straight over the edge of the cliff.

Time froze as she hung there in midair, her eyes locked with Naruto's-

Before gravity took over, and she began to fall.

Stunned, her mouth opened in an 0-

Just before he blurred behind her, and with ANOTHER Tenshou wave, smacked her back over the cliff, and straight into the dirt, thus saving her from her fall.

The captain was dimly aware of his words, laced with cold venom, as her muscles bulged into steel, her armor crinkling off her body, as she tried to rise.

"Get up. Or I'll DRAG you to your feet."

Try as she might, her body refused to move any further, her face etched into a scowl-

Which twisted in a cry of pain, as he seized her long hair, and with fierce force, pulled her up again.

"Is that it? A few cuts and bruises, and you're done?"

She began to tremble, as an odd emotion worked its way through her, one that she had never before experienced...

Fear.

Yes, that was it, she was afraid.

If Naruto, an experienced veteran in this technique, who had just THOROUGHLY beaten her into the ground, was admitting that Yoruichi was better than him-

Then what chance did she have?

Shaking his head, Naruto jammed Zangetsu into the sash about his waist, leaving to hang there loosley, as he held her by her hair.

"Are you afraid, Soi-Fong?"

Biting, her lip, she refused to answer, tears welling in her eyes, as she fought with her stubborn sense of pride, and the undeniable truth, the words hitched in her throat, refusing to emerge, shaking her head violently

Yet Naruto pressed onward, his words branding themselves into her very soul.

"Do you fear death? Do you dread the thought, of one day breathing your last?"

At this, he released her, and drew Zangetsu.

She gasped as the blade sparked white, the aura of his flashcry now extending to his blade was well.

He sounded like a God as he spoke, mightily leering over her, whom he had torn down with a few flicks of his wrist.

_'Is that it? Is this my best?'_

"One of two things can happen here, Soi-Fong-

She just stood there, shaking slightly.

_'Is this as far as I go?_

"Either you admit your fears, and conquer them-

_'I fear nothing! I...am... not...afraid..._

The blade was pure white now, the energies screaming to be released.

His eyes narrowed. "Or I kill you were you stand."

_'I'm...not...afraid..._

Suddenly, as if a dam burst, she realized it.

_'I am.... I am afraid..._

The words that would kill her formed in his throat.

"Getsuga Tensh-

Before HER words violently erupted from her throat.

"YES! I AM AFRAID!"

Closing her eyes, she sank to her knees, tears pouring through her eyes, wailing openly now, the sobs violently wracking her body, as she chanted what sounded like a mantra, over and over again.

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die...

She was unware of Naruto sliding Zangetsu into the sash once more.

And she was equally unprepared, as he gently seized her by the shoulders, and pulled her to her feet.

_However, _when he suddenly pulled her into a hug, leaving her head resting against his chest, his arms around her back, healing her bloody gashes, her eyes snapping open, a light blush upon her face, as he spoke.

" Easy, take it easy, Soi. You pass."

"NANI?!"

The blond chortled as she pushed herself off him, a look of shock upon her face.

"What was that?"

Naruto held up two fingers, as he spoke, as if to make a point.

"You. Pass."

Wiping the tears away, she restrained a sniffle.

"That was all a test? For what?"

Again he held up two fingers.

"Flashcry is pretty simple. First, you need to have a massive degree of spiritual pressure, which you already possess."

Now he lowered the second finger, leaving his pointer finger, sticking up.

"AND you have to admit your fears, and let them pass you by. If you feared nothing, refusing to release your pride, then there would be a prob-

"Hold it."

Arching a blond eyebrow, he was quite surprised to be interrupted by her.

"Hmm?"

Hands on her hips, she shot him a glare.

"You said you have to face your fears, so what are yours?"

At this, he let out a sigh. "My fears...

He turned his back to her, and stared out into the distant forest below.

"I fear one thing. Watching all my friends die, right in front of me, while I stand there, powerless."

Taking a small step forward, she caught a murmur from him, as he clenched his hands into tight fists, his white aura dissipating, as he dispelled flashcry.

"Never again...

But then, as if flicking a switch, he was happy again, raising a fist out to her, grinning widely, flashing his pearly whites in a dazzling smile.

"That's why we're never gonna let our comrades die, not while we draw breath!"

For a moment, she knew not what to do, then, she did another rare thing.

She _giggled._

Pounding fists with him, a small smile twitched her lips upward.

"Got it, Naruto-kun."

Laughing he checked his watch, then gaped at the time.

"ACK! I gotta start the examinations!"

With a quick pat on her head, his fingers brushing her hair, he bid her goodbye, and was gone in a blur of white...

Leaving a blushing Soi-Fong in his wake, his simple gesture having crashed a wave of nostalgia upon her...

"Maybe, with your help....

_'I can face myself, and Yoruichi...._

---

(Courtyard)

Neliel was waiting for him, a large crowd assembled before her, as he arrived, his bankai dispelled-

And immediately grabbed in a hug, she was happy to see him, as always.

This time, he did not find it so difficult to accept it.

"Okay, so whose first?"

Releasing him to look over her clipboard, her viridian eyes suddenly widened, as she read the first name of the shinigami to be tested for acceptance into their division.

"Naruto, It's Nemu Kurotsuchi."

He did a double take, and peered at the list, finding this very hard to believe.

"EH?!"

_'Mayuri told her to stay away from me, and now she wants to join my division?!'_

_**'Oh come on now, dear, just give her a chance.' **_Chided the melodious voice of Benihime, in his mind, amused with his flustered state, and secretly pleased that he was beginning to heed her advice, and melt his frozen ice-box of a heart.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Stop being so romantic. Mayuri is gonna give me hell over this!'_

_**'And do you care?' **_Came her immediate response, deliberately provoking his extreme dislike of the captain.

Sighing, he drew her from her sheathe, walking into the center of the courtyard, whilst Nel called Nemu to come forward.

"Pfft. Not really, but I guess I don't have a choice here...

Moments later she did, and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw that her eyes-

They were red, red from crying.

Anger swelled within him.

_'Mayuri...._


	10. I Challenge You! Duel of Honor!

**Note: Yachiru the blade, and the shinigmai are seperate, and For the record, I'm twisting the timeline just a wee bit. In other words, expect to see a few of the vizards in this fic. **

Shaking his head, forcefully suppressing the anger consuming him, Naruto addressed Nemu.

"Why are you here?"

Looking away, she spoke, and he could barely hear her soft spoken words.

"Taichou forbid me from _seeing_you, but he did not forbid me from being in your presence, Naruto-sama."

Now looking to the floor, as if suddenly interested in her feet, she spoke again.

"So, here I am. I would like to try out for a place in your division."

A small chuckle escaped him as he lowered his blade, and crossing the courtyard in one flash step, appeared before her, a light breeze in his wake, ruffling the short outfit she wore, as well as his crimson robe.

He extended a hand to her, the warm smile upon his face saying it all.

"Welcome to Division Zero, Nemu Kurotsuchi."

Shyly, still making sure to look away, now to hide the light blush upon her face, she took his hand, and allowed him to lead her over to Neliel.

Somehow, his hand in her own...

It made her feel a little better.

--

"NEXT!" Shouted Naruto, as he tossed aside the beaten body of a  low class shinigami, his face bearing a visible scowl, as the medics carried the groaning man away.

So far, aside from Nemu, no one else had proven worthy in his eyes, each man and woman falling before him after one or two hits.

"Lisa Yadōmaru?" Called Nel, and the crowed parted, revealing a young girl, looking to be around 18, wearing glasses of all things, which she nudged up upon her face before looking Naruto square in the eye.

Her Soul Reaper uniform had a shortened hakama resembling a skirt, and Her _zanpakutō_ was considerably longer than most, making it appear like a nōdachi.

"I hope you're ready." She stated, before drawing her sword, and holding it in the ready position.

"Okay, little missy, lets see what ya got." Replied Naruto, raising Benihime before him.

It began to glow red, and he grinned as he saw the startled look on her face.

"Ban-Kai."

---

Everyone expected a massive explosion of power, but instead-

Benihime just vanished from sight, and Naruto was still all smiles as he drew Yachiru from her sheathe, her jagged edge glinting in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

Lisa sweatdropped. "Where did your Zanpaktou go?"

"Care to find out?" Challenged Naruto, as he ran a hand over his blade, Yachiru's laugh sounding in his mind, eager to have some fun.

A tick mark appeared on Lisa's forehead, and time slowed as she began to move forward.

 "Fine then, if that's how you want to play-

Naruto made no move whatsoever as she ran in, and slashed down-

Only for her blade to strike an invisible surface, and bounce off, the recoil shooting her back several feet,her heels grinding into the pavement as she forced herself to a halt.

Her hands stung from the attack, and she blinked several times, before waving them in minute pain.

"What did you just do?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd, and Naruto laughed, as he too knocked on the hidden surface-

And then, as if on cue, a red dome was suddenly visible before him, the front of it parting at his touch, before closing in a moment, the disappearing from sight altogether, but still very much there.

"Ah, that's right, I've never showed anyone this before, have I?"

Looking to Lisa, he held up one finger.

"Benihime. A.K.A The crimson princess. She's unique, in the sense that she does what any princess does best, but seven times over-

Looking to the crowd, he was met with several odd looks.

"Care to guess?"

He looked to Lisa, then Nel, and Nemu, and when no answer was given, asked again.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?"

No answer, instead more murmuring, as the shinigami asked each other the exact same question.

What did a princess do best? And seven times over? What kind of question was that?

 "Singing." This came from Lisa, who had dared to venture a guess.

"BINGO!" Declared Naruto, as he clapped his hands together. "Princesses were always known for their grace and beauty, but none more so, than their innate ability to sing."

Again the dome appeared.

"This is the first song, Serenity. An impenetrable defense, that none can penetrate."

Lisa frowned and lunged forward again, now springing high into the air.

"We'll just see about that!"

Naruto held up Yachiru, and the dome parted for him, as he held his blade out.

"Laugh: Yachiru."

Lisa expected resistance, and her eyes widened when she received none, the blade instead becoming transparent, as it passed right through her own-

And she suddenly started laughing as she felt something against her stomach, tiny little fingertips, tickling her unmercifully, thus causing her to fall to the ground, and roll about, tears of mirth streaming out of her eyes, until Naruto pulled the ghostly blade out her stomach, causing it to solidify instantly.

And the laughter immediately ceased, leaving an out of breath Shinigami on her knees, at his feet.

"Surprised?"

She didn't answer, on her hands and knees, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath, holding her shaking sides, hands on her wide waist, her double B breasts exposed thanks to her low cut outfit.

 Upon realizing this, she blushed, and promptly pulled the fabric up, hiding her chest, as he gave an explanation.

"Yachiru doesn't really like fighting, after all, she's only a child. So she prefers an alternative method."

An evil glint appeared in his eyes, and she paled.

"Tickling. Making her opponent laugh until they drop dead."

Quickly she leapt to her feet, lest he poke her with that blade again.

It was no use though, as once she rose, she was suddenly paralyzed, unable to move even a centimeter.

A beautiful melody ran through her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get it out of her head

He smirked, and with his free hand, held up two fingers, as red light was seen upon her body.

"The second song**: **Kaichou. A melody so powerful, that it renders you immobile. Now, will you continue?"

"Of course!" She spat, her teeth gritted tightly-

Until he sheathed Yachiru, and clapping his hands, restored Benihime to its shikai state.

Amidst her shock, his words rang in her head.

"Determination, courage, and bravery, even when you KNEW you had lost."

Extending a hand to her, he helped her up. 

"Congrats Lisa, you are in."

At a loss for words, she just nodded. "Well okay...

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard, and jerking his head up, Naruto watched several streaks of orange light streak across the sky, in separate directions.

The crowd cried out in surprise, but he just smiled as he watched them split.

"Looks like Kurosaki and his friends found a way in."

Clapping his hands, he looked to the rest of the crowd.

"All-right! Change of plans, recruitment continues tomorrow! Everyone who has not passed, report to your-

A voice rang across the yard.

**ALL CAPTAINS AND THEIR LIEUTENANTS, INCLUDING NARUTO UZUMAKI, REPORT AT ONCE TO BOARDROOM!**

**(I KNOW THERE'S ANOTHER NAME, BUT I CANT REMEMBER IT)**

Sheathing his blades, Naruto looked to Lisa, Nemu, and Nel. "Well, you three, since your under my command for now, lets go see the old man."

Then, in a blur of crimson, he was gone.

Simultaneously, they nodded, and followed suit, each blurring after him with flash steps, one thought running through everyone's mind, as they gathered into the assembly.

The Ryoka had arrived!

---

"So that's the case... Finished Yamamoto, just as Naruto and his squad arrived-

Drawing odd looks from all the captains.

"Yo, old man, where do you need us?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

Despite the grave situation, 'old man' smiled.

"Ah, Naruto and Neliel, how goes the recruiting?"

The blond shrugged and looked to Nemu and Lisa, his tone filled with pride.

"These two were the best I could find, before I was summoned here."

"They seem to be fine shinigami, Uzumaki. Well done, and we hope to see great things from them."

He could feel the killer intent from Mayuri, and he silently smiled to himself.

_'That's right, she disobeyed you, what're ya gonna do, coward?'_

Coughing, the First Captain became serious.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we wish to ask a favor of you."

The blond shrugged. "Sure what's up?"

"In light of your recent success throughout the Gotei 13, and with the personal recommendations from captains Kuchiki, Korayu, and Soi-Fong-

Nartuto glanced towards her, and she merely nodded in response.

"We would like you to become the captain of the fifth-

"Yamamoto, if I may?" Interrupted Mayuri.

Naruto stiffened, as the scientist spoke.

"I object to the promotion of Uzumaki Naruto, on the grounds, that he is not fit for such _responsibilities." _The retched man strained the last word, smirking, knowing that Naruto could not become a captain, so long as a current captain voiced his or her dissent.

However, he forgot something.

Naruto turned the tables in a moment, drawing Zangetsu, and holding it down towards the ground, in the ceremonial position of a challenge.

Several gasps rose from those present.

A challenge could not be refused.

 "Mayuri, with Yamamoto-san as a witness, I hereby challenge you for your rank as captain of Division Twelve!"


	11. Hollow Power? The Mask Revealed!

"Mayuri, with Yamamoto-san as a witness, I hereby challenge you for your rank as captain of Division Twelve!"

The scientist gaped, his jaw going slack, as everyone looked on in surprise.

Byakuya shook his head in disdain for the hideous captain, his distate for the foul creature obvious.

"I approve. Regardless of the division, it is my belief that Naruto would make a fine captain.

Kenpachi grunted while Yachiru voiced her approval. "Yay! Another captain!"

Korayaku just tipped his hat and smiled. "A youngster like him? Good, this place needed a change of pace."

Gin nodded, that creepy smile still affixed to his face. "So you'd rather have the 12th division instead?"

_'Even better. With Mayuri gone, that makes it all the easier for us..._

Toshirou looked Naruto over, with keen eyes. "A challenge, huh? Should be interesting...

Unohona just smiled, and spoke. "We wish you well in your fight, Naruto."

Kaname and Ukitake voiced there approval as well, with Koromaru nodding his assent-

This leaving Soi-Fong.

All eyes were on her now, and much to their surprise-

She smiled. "Good luck Naruto. You have my blessing-

"AHAHAHAHA!

Mayuri laughed, a wild psychotic cackle, throwing his head back as he did so, startling his fellow captains badly.

His laugh sounded like nails raking over a chalkboard, and it hurt Naruto's ears.

A scowl formed upon his face as the tattooed man jabbed a finger at him, stroking the golden bead upon his chin as he did so.

"You? You think you can just take my position, with such a feeble power?!"

Naruto slammed his blade into the ground again, his face twisted into a scowl, as he stared down Mayuri, the trace of a smile now upon his features.

"What's wrong? Are you _scared?"_

At this, the madman glared right back. "I'll make you regret those words, you-

Nemu, however was _stunned_, to say the least.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Naruto-sama, please don't-

Alas, this drew Mayuri's attention to her, and with a wicked grin, he spoke.

"Very well then. I accept. But only on the condition that _Nemu_ participates as well."

Nemu froze, and in a rare moment of defiance shook her head rapidly, her eyes closed against the thought.

"Taichou... I-I-I-

Mayuri arched an eyebrow, or would have, if he had any.

Taking a deep breath, she screamed aloud, stamping one foot down as she did so, eyes still closed, scrunched tightly shut.

"I REFUSE!"

Yamamoto nodded sagely. "Mayuri, Naruto's quarrel is with you. Therefore, Nemu has no right to interfere-

A second later, Nemu was viciously backhanded to the ground, as her wicked father crossed the room in one flash-step, to brutally beat her down, with a cry of pain she fell back on her side, whilst the tattooed scientist glared daggers at her.

"You wretch! How dare you-

He suddenly stiffed as Naruto held Zangetsu to his throat, his eyes melting from blue to red. "For that, you're gonna die slowly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Before more could be done however, Yamamoto tapped his walking stick firmly upon the ground, thus drawing all attention to him.

"Then it is decided. Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki Naruto, and Captain Maruyi Kurotsuchi, report to the courtyard!"

(Waiting room)

As everyone filed out, Naruto ordered Lisa and Nel to follow them, then gracefully knelt down to help Nemu up, ignoring the pleading look she was giving him, as they rose together to their feet.

"Nemu, why do you put up with him?"

"Because, he is my father." Came her weak reply.

Naruto shook his head firmly. "No, he is _anything _but-

Only then did he notice the slits upon her wrists, and upon tugging aside her sleeves, pulling them up, he was shown faded scars and scratches, blemishes upon her fair skin.

His body quivered, and his features twisted in the darkest, foulest of rage, his words spoken through his teeth.

"He's been experimenting on you?"

She looked away, only for him to grab her, and force her to look at him, fierce crimson red meeting frightened violet purple

"As your commanding officer, I ORDER you to tell me!"

Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hai."

The next thing she knew, his arms had encircled her holding her tightly, yet gently, in a warm and loving grasp.

"Baka, why didn't you tell me?"

Releasing each other, they both noticed the blush upon the other's face.

Then Naruto's name was called, and he knew it was time.

"This will all end today. I'll kill that teme, and then you can be free of him."

His name was called on the loudspeaker.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

His lips touched her forehead in a chaste kiss.

Her eyes widened, and her face flushed, a deep vibrant pink as she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"N-Nani?!"

Not knowing why, he smiled.

"I'll be right back."

---

(Courtyard)

**(Fight music: Hard rock works best here, so find a good tune, and watch the bloodbath!)  
**

Naruto exploded from the tent, in a flash of white light, and the assembled crowd cheered, as he was seen, a chant already going up from the crowd!

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

He raised his hands and the crowed quieted, as Mayuri's name was called.

Some boo's went up, as the wicked man shoved through the crowd, and he was given a wide berth, the smile upon his face unnerving everyone, the glint in his yellow eyes eerily disturbing to witness.

He stood on the opposite end from Naruto, and the crowd stepped back to give the two combatants a wide berth...

---

(Mayuri's reflection)

He loved it. He lived for it. He fucking _needed_ it.

He loved the way the blood went from warm to cool in his hand, the way it ran down his fingers eventually drying and changing shades, tinting the limb a rusty shade of red.

He lived for the feeling of the scalpel cutting through flesh and the needle later stitching it back up with some new, more than minor attachments included.

But most of all, he loved the power that came with being the wielder of the knife. He reveled in the overwhelming regency that came with deciding which alterations would be made, what tests would be run.

It didn't matter if he was probing through a twelve year old brat, a seventy three year old Quincy, or even himself. The power that came with the experiment, the knowledge that came with the results was worth it.

His work was everything, including himself.

And who was this boy, a mere youth of 19, to challenge him, and all that he stood for?!

--

They called the names of their Zanpaktou, thus releasing their shikai.

"Shout, Zangetsu!"

"Claw out, _Ashisogi Jizō!"_

Naruto's simple katana morphed into the giant blade of Zangetsu, whilst Mayuri's Zanpaktou morphed into a deformed trident, with three wicked points.

They held their blades high, gathering energy, Zangetsu glowing a bright blue, Ashisogi Jizo a sickly red.

One stood for justice, the other, for his sick and twisted research.

Finally, the tension thick in the air, and with a simultaneous shout, they lunged forward, and when their blades met-

The air before them exploded in a flash of purple light, lighting the entire court violet, the sheer wind-force of the attack nearly casting several shinigami into the air...

---

(Naruto's perspective)

Do I want to be a captain?

No way in hell.

Do I value the position?

Pfft. The thought of paperwork makes me vomit.

Research?

Don't even get me started. I ain't no medic.

But will I stand by and let Mayuri abuse Nemu-chan, while she does nothing, lets him hurt her, scar her?

Not while I draw breath.

I'll make him suffer, I'll make him _scream _for mercy, and I will show him none.

He will experience hell, the same hell he puts her through, before he dies.

I will rip out his black heart, then crush it in my bare hands.

I will make him pay!

---

Naruto slammed Zangetsu into the ground, and spun to the right, thus dodging the thrust by Mayuri, and brutally kicking him in the face, as he used the clothed handle to spin and dodge away.

The madman staggered back, then pulled out his ear-scythe, with a sickening pop, threw it forward-

Only for Naruto to suddenly yank Zangetsu off the ground, and with a quick spin, he threw it by the cloth wrap, thus intercepting the attack, with an audible clang, as sparks flew up into the sky.

From there, it was a test of speed and reflexes, consisting mainly of long range combat, as the two stayed at a distance, using their now whip-like weapons to attack and defend simultaneously.

It seemed to go on for hours, when it was actually only a few minutes.

At last, shunpoing to the right, Naruto seized hold of the flesh tendril from the hook, and, yanking it forward, drew Mayuri in, solidly clocking him into a brutal right hook-

The air wheezed out of him, yet he spun on one heel, bringing about his blade, and clashing against Zangetsu.

Naruto shrugged him off with a flick of his wrist.

"That all ya got?"

With a simple swing, from left to right, he knocked aside Mayuri's guard, and tore a gash down his stomach, extending from his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach.

The next thrusts by Mayuri were desperate, and Naruto blocked all-

But one, as he seemingly left himself wide open, Jizo piercing his stomach its triple edge cutting deep into his skin-

Before he dissapeared out in a cloud of smoke, grinning wickedly as he vanished.

Mayuri guffawed at this, his blade now cutting through empty air, his body staggering forward a step, as his features contorted in shock.

"What?!"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind him, eyes sparking with hate, as he slashed downward, the movement spreading white kidou through the air-

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Mayuri cried out in pain as the small crescent wave cut straight and true-

Easily lopping off his left arm, and smacking into the pavement, as the dismembered limb fell to the ground-

As Naruto pumped a hand out.

"Shockaho!!"

And obliterated the limb in the fiery light of the spell, leaving nothing but ashes behind, as the crowd gasped in horror.

Grinning, the blond revelled in the moment as the scientist screamed out in pain, holding his severed shoulder, his eyes scrunched shut against the raw agony coursing through him.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

Naruto sneered at him, like a grim reaper, he readied himself for the final blow.

"You're not used to pain, are you, Mayuri? You LOVE to cause it, but tell me-

He licked his lips, exposing his wickedly sharp canines. "How does it _feel_?"

Yet, suddenly Mayuri laughed, clenching Jizo tightly in his remaining hand

"FINE THEN! THEN I SHALL RESPOND WITH EQUAL POWER!

Naruto barely had time to get ready as Mayuri thrust out his zanpaktou, which glowed a bright red, his reiatsu already skyrocketing, to easily five times its regular limits.

The blond mirrored his action the cloth wrap of Zangetsu wrapping about his arm, glowing the purest of blue, as he too got ready.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, and he swallowed once, his cool blue eyes hardening-

_'Here we go..._

They shouted simultaneously, and the courtyard exploded in thick spiritual pressure, from their combined powers.

"BAN-KAI!"

--

Ichigo looked up as a pillar of blue light burst into the sky, far off in the distance, causing him to skid to an abrupt halt as the thick spirtual pressure could be felt even at this distance.

"What the hell is that?"

He looked to Yoruichi for an answer, and the cat stretched out, yawning, her claws extending from her paws before she answered.

"THAT is a battle between two captains, with their bankai released-

She paused as if listening, then looked at him again. "Don't you recognize one of them?"

The Ryoka growled, clenching the hilt of Zangetsu tightly, as he remembered his humiliating defeat at the hands of the mysterious blond, who had the same Zanpaktou as him.

"That guy....

"I've heard a bit about him, and none of its been good.

Ishida looked at her over his glasses. "What have you heard?"

---

The smoke cleared, revealing Naruto in his white bankai outfit, his blue eyes narrowed, and scowling evilly, as he beheld the giant cattepillar-like form of _Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō,_ literally "golden leg-cutting Jizō", the form of a giant caterpillar with a baby's head and a silver halo.

Mayuri cackled insanely as poison smoke misted out of its mouth, whilst the crowd shrank back in fear, both of the beast, and its deadly poison breath.

"It ends here!"

Naruto hissed in annoyance as he felt it run through his system, momentarily kept at bay by the Kyuubi.

Pointing to Naruto, he cried out:

"GET HIM!"

Instantly, the beast rushed forward, its many legs propelling it towards him at a frightening pace.

Naruto held out one hand, and made an odd set of one handed seals, before speaking in a deep voice, one old and ancient.

This would drain him badly, but he wanted to make SURE this hurt!

"Secret art: Tempus distortus!"

Time slowed to a crawl, and with a wicked grin, he placed one hand over his face, as the beast slowly came towards him.

"Farewell, Mayuri...

---

Eyes narrowing, Yoruichi let out a small hiss.

"He came here only a month ago, and back then he was week-

Her eyes narrowed as she felt one reiatsu double in power, obviously Naruto's.

"But in the last month, just before we came here, he somehow is now FAR stronger than the captains here."

Ichigo nodded, taking it all in-

Her next words chilled him to the core.

"And he's been asigned to keep US away from Rukia."

"And what does that mean" Inquired Chad, asking the obvious question, the one everyone knew, but dreaded to voice.

Suddenly, one reiatsu, the weaker one, dropped significantly, meaning the opponent was either dead, or would be on his/her deathbed soon.

 "Meaning we'll have to fight him eventually."

---

A mask appeared on Naruto's face **(Ichigo's mask, but pure black with the red lines still, and red eyes instead of yellow) **And he grinned as he pointed Zangetsu out, the blade now sparking a dark red, with the new power, one he was forbidden to use.

It was against the rules-

Which were meant for breaking.

**"Getsuga....Tenshou."**

Slowly, a massive wave of red emerged from his blade, and as it did, freed from his zanpakotu, he placed one hand over his mask, and waved it away in a blur of dark light, lest he be seen with it on his face,

Time started again, and all hell broke loose....


	12. I'm Happy! Nemu's Heartfelt Confession!

The result was gruesome.

Striking it dead center in the face, the black Getsuga cut the Jizo in half, splitting it clear down the middle-

Before roaring down upon Mayuri, far too fast for him to even stand a chance of dodging.

Naruto stood there, slightly out of breath as the Zanpaktou exploded, smiling all the while as the severed Zanpaktou fell, split right across, its seperated halved falling with a heavy crash.

"Got em."

--

Ichigo and the others each let out a startled cry of surprise, as the earth shook with the earthquake, whilst Yoruichi just stared straight ahead.

_'He's strong. Unbelievably strong...._

Slowly, she padded forward.

"Come on, lets get going before they notice us...

_---_

When the smoke cleared, Naruto sneered triumphantly, as he saw Mayuri, battered, bloody form, baely standing, and just looking like plain old shit. **(The same as when Uryuu blasted him)**

"Give up. You're done."

Mayuri raised his blade, breathing heavily, no longer leaning on it. "Damn you-

"I'm not letting you liquify yourself." Finished Naruto, as he was suddenly before Mayuri, holding Jizo in his hand, grasping the middle tip firmly.

Mayuri gasped as the weapon was torn out of his hand, with enough force to break his fingers, a sharp tug from Naruto was all it took.

"NO!"

Naruto shook his head sadly, as he strapped the blade over his back.

Truly, this man was pitiable, now that he had been so thoroughly ousted in every way possible.

"This will be my gift to Nemu. She'll certainly make better use of it than you."

Then, an evil grin formed over his calm face, and he pointed Zangetsu to the neck of the nearly dead man.

"That was your last ace in the hole, wasn't it?"

White light began to shine from the blade, and Mayuri's visible eye widened.

"I'm going to do what I should have done the day I met you." Growled the blond as the kidou sparked and danced around the blade, shaking the very earth beneath him, as he channeled enough energy to turn Mayuri to ash.

Yet, just as the conflicting powers reached their peak-

Mayuri did something most unexpected.

"Wait! I beg of you, spare me!"

He fell to his knees, and begged, evoking pity in the lieutenant.

Naruto had sworn to show him no mercy, and he'd be damned if he did now.

But he was not a monster, not like this man.

He could not strike him down in cold blood

He lowered his blade and stuck it in his sash, turning his back in a final act of disrespect.

"Very well, I will spare you. But I hereby claim your-

"IMBECILE!" Cried Mayuri, lunging forward, moving incredibly fast, swinging his scythe ear-

Naruto had expected as much, and whirled about, Rasengan spinning in hand, the blue chakra picking up speed, until it emmitted a high pitched whine, smoke emanating from Naruto's palm.

"FOOL!" He roared as he ducked under the swing, and thrusting his hand forward, was rewarded with the look of horror upon Mayuri's face-

Just before his head was shredded to pieces, spraying bloody gore in every direction.

---

A loud cheer was heard, and Nemu rushed out of the tent-

Just in time to see Naruto standing tall over Mayuri's shattered, headless corpse.

Her eyes went wide, then tears began to stream down her face.

Tears of happiness.

Now, seeing the man that she had called her 'father' dead at Naruto's feet-

She was finally able to realize just how badly she had been mistreated.

Two shinigami came up behind Naruto, and reverently handed him a clean, 12th division, captain's jacket, which he shrugged on easily the long and loose jacket, a perfect fit on him.

Only then did he turn round-

And his eyes met hers.

Before he knew WHAT was happening-

She had suddenly shunpoed across the courtyard-

And right into his waiting arms.

He smiled as he held out Jizo to her, the blade now in its sheathe.

"I think, this belongs to you now."

Meekly, she took it, and tied it to the sash that hung about her wide hips.

She was at a loss for words as she found him staring down at her.

So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Taichou?"

Naruto blinked, not quite used to his new title. "Eh?"

His face turned a deep crimson as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I'm happy...

He blinked twice as his arms, seemingly on autopilot, encircled around her back, in a hug, one that Mayuri had never given her.

Her next words nearly knocked him clear off his rocker, closing her eyes, she let out a small sigh.

" I...don't know why, but....

She looked up at him now, then averted her eyes as if she was afraid of what he might say or do.

"You... make me really happy, Naruto-kun...

"Nemu."

Shyly, she looked up, afraid of what might happen.

"H-Hai?"

He patted her on the head, then his hand ran through her long violet hair.

"You...make me really happy too."

She was aware of her face nearing his, but she had no idea what she was doing.

"I-I-I-I-

"Sh. You don't have to-

Pausing, she shook her head, whispering softly.

"Naruto-kun, what does a kiss mean?"

For a moment nothing happened.

Then the newly ordained captain spoke.

"Lemme show ya then."

Suddenly, her lips met his, in a chaste kiss, as he gently placed one hand on the back of her head, and nudged her forward.

A their lips met,she felt as if she could melt, right then and there.

One that sent fireworks of happiness flying through her mind, as Naruto held her gently, to the "Awwwww"'s of the shinigami present.

Oh yes, Nemu was very happy.

**Okay, this is OFFICIALLY a harem now! And get ready for some holiday fun in later chapters! **


	13. The Plot Thickens! Look out Kurosaki!

(Next day)

WHAM!

The anguished howl of a man echoed through the courtyard.

Naruto yawned sleepily as he casually booted aside another would be shinigami hopeful, thus heaving his opponent out of the ring, his captain's jacket swaying in the light breeze the simple moved had created, as he lowered his foot.

"NEXT!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, he waited for the next contestant to come forth.

Much to his dismay, he had found out that he was now head of both division zero, AND twelve, in addition to still being tasked with guarding Rukia Kuchiki.

Yet he had sworn up and down that he would be doing no paperwork, as most captains often did.

Given his often violent temper and disposition, his fellow captains had agreed, instead choosing to leave it to his subordinates.

"Hiyori Sarugaki." Called Nel, sounding more somber than usual.

"Lemme through!"Shouted someone, and Naruto winced as several shinigami were sent flying, thrown aside like rag dolls, to make room for a tiny, blonde-haired girl, clad in a RED kimono of all things.

Her face was twisted in a scowl, indicating a fierce temper and violent tendencies. Her hair was worn in pigtails and upon the back of her outfit, there was the first kanji of her name (猿 _saru_, meaning "monkey").

She had a tiny fang on the left side of her mouth, and her brown eyes sparked with anger as she eyed up Naruto.

Her _zanpakutō_ was standard in appearance with her tsuba decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her abrasive personality. She wore her sword from her right shoulder, like him.

"So you're the new captain, huh?" Her words were derisive, filled with disdain, that would have pissed off any man-

Except Naruto, who just drew Yachiru, and smiled warmly.

"That'd be me."

The casual mark seemed to get under her skin, as a tick mark appeared on her face, and she angrily stamped her foot.

"STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL!"

Naruto sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, are ya gonna come at me or-

His eyes widened as she suddenly appeared behind him, moving in an incredibly fast shunpo-

And brutally axe kicked the back of his head.

Gasps went up from the crowd, murmurs of discontent and such, that a _captain _had been injured so-

Smiling, Naruto, grabbed Hiyori by the leg, his fangs exposed in a wicked grin, as his free hand sheathed Yachiru.

Her eyes widened as his reiatsu tripled in strength, easily dwarfing her own, and still rising.

"Oh, so _that's _how ya wanna play?"

Swallowing nervously, she cried out a moment later, as he brutally slammed her into the ground.

"Hand to hand it is!"

Then, before she could get him to let go-

He heaved her high into the sky, spiraling her upward, end over end, and moments later, after jumping once against the ground-

Took off after her.

Yet as he did, he felt her reiatsu take a sudden leap, and his eyes narrowed as he blurred out of sight.

Shockwaves began to pound through the air, shaking the very foundations below them, as the crowd of shinigami watched the fight, only wishing they could see this for their own eyes....

--

Naruto leaned away from the hook veering towards him, and jolted back with a forward jab. Yet his move bounded against the Hiyori's forearm, and he was forced to step back, her high kick only knicking his chin.

Laughing, he attempted a kick of his own, which shot to his opponent's stomach.

It was a direct hit, and Hiyori doubled over in pain, eyes going wide in surprise, as her head hung low-

Before snapping up, revealing her orbs to suddenly turn a dark violet, the whites of her eyes going black.

**"TEME! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"**

Before he could respond, the shorter girl suddenly vaulted over his leg, rushing in to solidly clock him square in the face with a vicious right hook, his visage crumpling inwards from the blow.

Yet, he suddenly grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand away, his voice changing as he spoke.

**"So, you're one too."**

As if in response, his eyes too changed, to the a dark red black, and he evaded her incoming kick, by pushing up with his one free leg, turning a backwards somersault that quickly gave room to maneuver.

As he did so, he waved his hands about him.

**"Tempus Distortus. Halt the time by my will, freeze the passage of time by my voice!"**

The colors of the world faded to greys as time slowed, and Hiyori looked about, confused, as the cires and cheers below faded to nothingness, leaving them with terrible silence, as everything slowed to a crawl.

**"Eh?! What the hell is this?!"**

Naruto laughed as he placed one hand to his face, his body silhoutteing in a dark black aura.

**"My world. In this space, only myself and those with hollow capabilities are aware. Aside from Lisa, Shinji, and I, you seem to posses the same power as a hollow."**

_'Hollows?' _She mused, realizing that this 'dumbass' had the same powers as her-

Yet he had OBVIOUSLY received some training, as he could put his mask on without losing himself to his inner demon.

No sooner had he spoken, then his vizard mask slid down on his face, skyrocketing his reiatsu yet again, crossing his arms before his chest moments later

**"Well, what are you waiting for?"**

Swallowing nervously, she took a step back in midiar. **"What're you-**

**"Your mask. Put it on." **Interrupted Naruto, not in any mood for pleasantries, his darker half awakened now, and hungering for a fight.

She shook her head. **"As much as I'd like to kick your ass, I can't put it on, at least not without going nuts."**

His blood red black eyes narrowed, and when he found no deceit in her angry eyes, he relendted. **"Such a pity then. I suppose I'll have to train you."**

With one smooth motion, he ripped off his mask, and dispelled it, his voice rerturning to normal as he did so.

Moments later, he extended his hand to her.

"How would you like the position of third seat in my squad?"

The taint in her eyes began to fade away, as her battle lust lessened, eventually leaving her with only her usual aggresiveness.

"Do I have to take orders?"

"Do you want to?" Came his even reply.

She shook her head insitently, scowling darkly at the thought of being bossed around. "No way in hell!"

Naruto tapped her on the head, ruffling her unruly blond hair, thus causing her to blush lightly, before slapping his hand away with a small grunt.

Naruto took it all in stride as time started again, the greys fading, returning to their normal colors and hues

"Then welcome to Squad twelve, Hiyori-chan."

He sensed a familair reiatsu in the distance, and a smile crept up his lips, as he looked away

"And as third seat, I'd like you to tell all the shinigami down there to scram."

His reiatsu began to build again, and now he could sense the familair signature of one Ikkaku Madarame as well.

And his reiatsu was dropping, fast.

"I have to go see an old friend."

"Is that an order?" She quipped sarcastically, only to be met with an odd look from Naruto, mimicking her sneer.

"Think of it as a request."

Then, without another word-

He shunpoed away.

In pursuit of Ichigo Kurosaki.


	14. Is it Right? Naruto's Conflict!

**Kyuubi16 has given me several scenario ideas for my harem in this fic, and I will be giving him credit when I use the scenarios he submitted to me. Just a little heads up, so you'll know which ideas are mine, and which are his. Enjoy the story, and PLEASE can i get some good reviews, one liners are nice, but i LOVE the detailed ones :)! **

With a silent whoosh, Naruto blurred into existence, just as Ichigo dealt the final blow to an already bloodied and battered Ikkaku, his giant Zanapktou splitting poor Houzikimaru in two, much to the dimsay of the bald man.

His eyes went wide, and with a silent groan he fell, collapsing to the ground.

Only for Naruto to make his presence known, as his reiatsu suddenly thickened the air with power.

"Ikkaku. Why did you hold back?" The tone in his voice left no question, and Ichigo barely turned round, before Naruto had suddenly appeared behind him.

_'He's fast!'_

The man with the 'thinning' hairline swallowed nervously, still determined to keep his own bankai a secret.

With one hand, he hoisted the injured lieutenant to his feet, who stammered a protest, at his foul run of luck.

"Taichou, I-

Naruto shook his head as he drew Zangetsu, now smiling as Ichigo took a nervous step backwards.

"Forget about it. This is my fight now. Go get yourself to the medics."

Ikkaku nodded, and turned to go-

"Oh, and one more thing, Madarame."

Pausing in midstep, the weary man looked over his shoulder.

"Eh?"

A faint blue aura silhouetted the blond, swaying his jacket in a breeze, and ruffling his clothing.

"Don't tell Kenpachi about this. I don't want him stealing my prey."

Nodding once, yet inwardly dreading the knowledge that his captain would eventually discover this, the man managed a nervous nod, then ragged shunpo, thus vanishing from sight, as he made his way to the 4th division for healing, PRAYING that Zaraki would not take notice of this battle, or even worse, ASK him about it.

Only then did Naruto fully focus on Ichigo, his eyes alight with the desire for battle.

"You still good enough to fight?"

"Heh." Snorted Ichigo, as he hefted Zangetsu over his shoulder, ignoring the pain in his bandaged hand.

Naruto tossed him not one, but TWO rejuvenation capsules, and the surprised Soul Reaper snatched them out of the air.

"Take them, Ryoka. I wanna fight you at full strength."

Wary, Ichigo swallowed one, then gasped as he felt his strength return en masse, easily twice the reiatsu he had before, as his cuts and wounds faded away.

The blond took notice of this, and arched a blond eyebrow as Ichigo began to speak, tucking the second one away in his robe.

"Why do you wana fight me so badly?"

Naruto's gaze fell on the blade Ichigo held.

"Answer me this then. Why do you have Zangetsu?"

Startled, Ichigo looked from his zanpaktou, to the one Naruto held.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Shaking his head, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, is it?"

Despite the tension, thick in the air, Ichigo chuckled. Even though this was the man that had nearly killed him a month before, he felt some strange sense of camaraderie with him.

"You can say that again."

Naruto laughed as well now. "Its a shame really. If you hadn't taken Rukia's powers, we might've been friends."

At this, Ichigo had no choice but to draw his blade into a guard, his expression hardening, his brown eyes firm with resolve

"Then get outta my way, and let me by!"

The blond shook his head, and firmly jabbed his Zangetsu into the ground before him, as if to emphasize a point.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?!" Hissed Ichigo, rapidly becoming exasperated with the blond.

Now it was Naruto who turned serious, his eyes flashing dangerously as he pulled his blade out of the ground, leaving a small crack behind it.

"Because if I let you pass, then who know's what you'll do?!"

That being said, Naruto decided to forgo talk, and took action.

He blurred forward, and with an explosive crash, steel met steel, as he brought his blade down with a mighty crash upon Ichigo's Zangetsu.

The strawberry blond winced as his hands were jarred numb by the blow, thus forcing him back a step, then another, and another, as Naruto swung his blade with practiced ease, never leaving an opening, never giving the Ryoka a chance to attack, as he steadily pressed his advantage.

"Oh come on!" He laughed between strikes, as he switched his patterns up time and time again, first striking from the left, then the right, down, then up-

Shoving aside a thrust from Ichigo with his bare hand, ignoring the cut he received in doing so, when he grabbed the blade, holding it still.

His face twisted in a foul sneer, as the substitute Soul Reaper struggled to free his blade, but it was all in vain.

"Are you even trying, Kurosaki?"

Seconds later, Naruto's sandaled heel crashed into the bandaged gut of his adversary, who spat out blood from the solid hit.

_'So this is the level of a captain..._

"I honestly expected more from you."

Shaking his head, Naruto's free hand was a blur of movement now, as he solidly boxed Ichigo in the face, then again, and again, time and time over, with increasing speed, his unfortunate victim held fast by the boot in his gut, as well as Naruto's tight grip on Zangetsu's tip, and for some reason, it simply had not occured to Ichigo, to just _let go _of his zanpkatou.

Rage bubbled up within the Ryoka, as Naruto's taunts were under his skin, and driving him insane, as another hit broke his nose in, blood beginning to flow freely from it.

_'No! If I lose here-_

Suddenly, the blade crackled with blue light.

_'Rukia will-_

As Kurosaki dredged up a massive amount of reiatsu-

"What the-

_'Die!_

Energized by the thought, Ichigo took strength from the knowledge, and shouted his fury aloud, in two words:

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Cried Ichigo, and scarcely had Naruto released the blade-

Then a small crescent wave of blue shot out, and smacked him into the left wall of the outdoor alley/corridor, his back serving to take the brunt of the hit, the front portion of his kimono torn away from the attack, exposing the now bare burned skin of his chest.

Needless to say, he was quite surprised with this unexpected attack.

_'Where did THAT come from?'_

Panting, Ichigo squeezed tight the hilt of his soul slayer, and with a heavy right to left swing, lobbed another wave at his downed foe, then a second atop it, doubling the small wave in size, as it sped towards Naruto, ready to consume him in its cerulean fire, as he slid down upon the wall-

Smiling the entire while.

"Not bad, Kurosaki."

Pointing HIS Zangetsu out and up, bluish white light danced upon the silvery black steel, the black clothwrap encrircling his arm.

"Now, behold the TRUE power of _Getsuga Tenshou_!"

As he spoke the last two words, he put great emphasis and force into them, and from his giant blade-

An exact duplicate of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou screamed out-

Except that it was easily twice the size of its twin, and as a result, easily devoured the incoming attack, before roaring towards Ichigo.

Time seemed to slow as Kurosaki's mouth opened in a silent 0.

Naruto smirked-

Until a girl with orange hair suddenly flung herself in the way of the blast, and before her, a shield sprang up.

His eyes widened, and he was forced to make a split decision choice.

Kill an unknown innocent, and Ichigo in the process-

Or halt his attack all-together.

He chose the former.

"DARN IT!"

With a mighty roar, he twisted Zangetsu upward, curving it up, knicking Orihime's shield, and _breaking _it, as he drove the kidou away, allowing it to scream up into the heavens, before he was finally able to shut the massive wave down.

Inoue fell back on her but with a small "Ow." And Ichigo was at a loss for words, as the smoke cleared, revealing the massive furrown in the ground before them.

_'It tore through Inoue's shield like it was tissue paper!'_

He swallowed nervously as he realized, that if that attack had not been driven off course-

They would have both been dead.

Yet now Naruto was _livid, _as he believed Ichigo to have used this girl as a shield, in order to have saved his hide.

"TEME!"

Eyes flickering red, he suppressed the urge to don his mask, instead shooting forward with a roar, now grabbing Benihime from her sheathe, and making Ichigo plae in recognition.

_'What?! He has 'Hat and clog's' sword too?!"_

Shoving Inoue out of the way, Kursaki held Zangetsu at the ready Ichigo swung up, while Naruto swung down-

And their zanpaktou met in a cataclysmic crash, one which cratered the floor beneath them, and in an instant the battle was on again, yet in an entirely, completley different order, their attacks varying in style each time, but the explosive power each boasted never lessenning, only seemed to increase, as seconds blurred by.

Despite his two blade advantage, Naruto and Ichigo were fighting to a standstill now.

Originally, Naruto was FAR stronger than Kurosaki, but redirecting what was meant to be a straightforward attack, and a massive one at that-

Well, that'd wear anyone out.

Coupled with Ichigo's catching his second wind, and Naruto's refusal to use his hollow powers for fear of being discovered as a vizard-

They were dead even.

Ichigo snarled and heaved Naruto's Zangetsu off, thrusting the left arm of the blond away

Before a red streak of crimson from Benihime, swung in Naruto's right hand, screamed his way.

Spinning on one sandaled heel, Ichigo planted his massive Soul Slayer into the ground, then using the handle as a base, flipped high into the air, pulling his blade with him, thus leaving Benihime's attack to pass harmlessly under him.

Further making use of his aerial manuever, Ichigo cut the airl blue as he heaved another Tenshou wave towards Naruto, who responded in kind, the two attacks clashing head-on for but a moment, before cancelling each other out, and exploding in midair, creating a massive cloud of dirt and dust fo form.

"I won't lose to you!" Shouted Ichigo as he landed on the ground again, only for Naruto to sheathe Benihime and Zangetsu, THEN draw Yachiru forth from her sheathe, her smooth edge glinting in the light.**(It looks like Kenpachi's blade, just shorter, smoother and with a pinkish handle.)**

Another Tenshou ripped his way, and now he took to the roof, backflipping as he did so.

Yachiru was laughing in his head, eager to play, but right now, that just wouldn't cut it.

_'Sorry Yachiru, but we can't play with this guy. So I need you to be serious okay?'_

_Aw! _She whined, with him, much like a daughter would complain to her father.

_I have to be grown up now?_

He gave her a mental nod, as Ichigo sprang off the ground, to come after him, time slowing again, in recognition of what was about to happen.

_'Yes, you have to, or were BOTH gonna lose.'_

_KAY! _She chirped, and a moment later, he felt her childlike demeanor fade away, before being replaced by a strong killer intent, and a woman's voice, not childish and high pitched, but low and sultry, that which along with pure power, flooded Naruto, as he called out her unique second shikai command, running a hand over her smooth surface as he intoned the words with a sibilant feral growl.

_LETS GO!_

"Cut him: Yachiru!"

As he spun end over end, the blade in his hand changed, elongating, its once smooth edge becoming jagged and sharp, its color shifting as well, her handle mixing black inlaid with little pink hearts, outlined with red, as a crescent moon guard morphed out from the hilt, to cover Naruto's hand, in a protective grip, one which molded perfectly upon his hand.

The blade itself, namely its cutting steel edge, phased into a change as well, no longer pure silver, but a deep vibrant purple, so dark that it was almost black in color.

Spinning in midair, Naruto grabbed piece of roofing tile, and slowed as he dug his feet into the rooftop.

Grinning, he shoved off now, with such force that the rooft beneath him caved in.

Luckily, there was no one present in the establishment.

"HERE I COME, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Roared Naruto as before the Ryoka's eyes, he seemed to split into five copies, each one wielding the now deadly Yachiru.

He was rewarded with a look of purest shock, as Ichigo tried to halt his ascent, but to no avail, as he was headed right for the five blades.

_'Now there's FIVE of him?! Is this his bankai or something?!'_

However, just as the blond was about to skewer his foe-

A cloud of red smoke obscured his vision, causing him to hack and cough uncontrollably, momentarily blinded, as he heard another voice, this one that of a man.

"Ichigo, Orihime, come on! Let's get outta here!"

He could hear the Ryoka groan:

"Fine Ganju, we're coming!"

"No you don't!" Spat the blond between coughing fits, and with a concious exertion of reaitsu, blew away the cloud-

Only to find that his charges had escaped him, even their reiatsu signatures had vanished, almost as if they were never there.

Rage contorted his features, and with a howl, he swung Yachiru into a nearby wall-

And split it clear down the middle horizontally, leaving his severed halves to fall with a loud crash as he stalked away, blade slung over his shoulder.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He shook his head as the consequences of his failure slapped him square in the face.

What if there _was _no next time?

"There will be!" He told himself as his stride hastened, speeding him towards his next destination

The Ryoka had escaped him, and was likely not to show himself until the day of Rukia's execution-

Meaning that any chance of saving her life was gone, unless he could find Kurosaki and kill him before the month was up.

Lost in the foul depths of his temper, the captain found himself at a loss of what to do.

Ichigo had fought with reckless abandon when Naruto mentioned Rukia's execution, drawing forth TREMENDOUS power as a result.

Criminals did not fight like that, just to rescue one of their own.

If Ichigo was evil, he would have ditched Rukia.

Yet he had not.

Rukia seemed to ANYTHING but evil.

Highly sarcastic yes, but evil?

Whereas yesterday he would have said yes, without a doubt, now, he was no longer so certain.

Doubt was beginning to creep in, and Naruto Uzumaki was beginning to wonder-

"Am I on the right side?"

As her guard, it was EASILY within his power to save Rukia.

All he had to do was enter the jail, bust down the door, and that was it.

She would be free

And should he encounter difficulty, he could side with the Ryoka, with his help, freeing Rukia would be a breeze///

And in doing so, he would betray his comrades, all for what he _thought _yet did not _know _to be right?

His sense of duty and honor told him that she deserved to die for her crimes.

But his hours of watching her, talking to her, and bringing her food, observing her, and even making her laugh on one occasion-

Told him something was amiss here.

WHY was it so important that she die?

Alas, it would seem that his time of watching over her-

Had indeed sown the seeds of doubt in his heart.

Pausing, he leaned against a wall, and pondered the consequences.

Only then, did he realize where his absentminded walk had taken him.

Looking up, he realized that he was at the tower.

Seized by intuition, he suddenly strode through the gates, nodding to the guards, who let him pass without any suspicion for their newest captain...

---

Rukia looked up as Naruto entered, sadness etched into her face, as she saw the cold look upon his visage

"You fought Ichigo, didn't you?"

He nodded as he handed her her food tray, slipping it through the bars.

"I did. And he escaped."

"Oh...

She looked away-

And his words, suddenly jerked her out of her daze.

"Tell me."

Blinking, she looked at him.

"Wha-

His face was suddenly inches from hers, hands gripping the bars, and nearly bending them, the thin steel the only thing seperating them.

A light blush lit her face, at the close proximity, startled violet meeting anxious and tense sapphire.

"How did it all happen?"

The look on his face suggested dire consequences if she did not tell

"I want you to tell me _everything_. From when you met Kurosaki, up till now."

Taking a deep breath, she began...

--

(Hour later, mid-afternoon)

"And that's it." She finished with a sad sigh, still on her knees, hands gripping tightly the fabric of her white robe, her eyes bearing a faraway look in them.

His eyes bored into hers, searching for truth, any sort of deception, and she could not look away.

If his previous sentencs had surprised her, then THIS one nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"If I DID save you, what would that mean?"


	15. Resolution! I Will Follow My Heart!

**And the plot thickens. Get ready for some pure Naruto OWNAGE, and a few holiday celebrations once the Soul Society arc is over! :) AND PLEASE REVIEW! I worked REALLY hard on this!**

"W-What did you say?" Whispered Rukia, scarcely daring to believe her ears.

Naruto sat down before her, Indian style, arms crossed over his chest as well, a deadpanned expression upon his face.

"Well, what would it mean?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she asked the first thing that came to her mind, which had shattered the moment he had suggested her freedom.

"Why? Why would you even THINK of saving me?"

Naruto looked to one side, out the lone slit of a window in the tower, the light shining dimly down upon his face.

Rukia stared at him for a moment, before he looked back to her, and made a very 'Ichigo-ish' remark, with the hint of a smirk upon his face.

"Simple. You just don't seem that evil anymore."

Again he looked away, as if convening with another person.

"I don't hurt innocent people."

The Kuchiki chuckled, then bit her lip, trying to stifle it.

No use.

--

Several Shinigami looked up as peals of pure laughter echoed from the tower, and then shook their heads, as they walked on, one conclusion in their minds.

Kuchiki Rukia had finally lost it.

---

Whiping away tears of mirth, Rukia let loose one last bitter giggle, before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

And then she rolled her eyes in disdain, the mask of 'I don't care' firmly back in place.

"Innocent? Listen you, if you asked Ichigo, I'm the furthest thing from it."

She sipped the glass of water Naruto handed her.

"I can tell." Came his reply, which didn't sound quite so cold, as he got up to pace about the small room-

Before abruptly spinning on one heel, and reaching through the bars-

Placed one hand atop her head, slightly jarring it down, as she blinked, confusion shattering her cold mask for one brief instant.

"Nani?"

Looking away, then back to her-

_'Ah, crap. Something tells me this is a BAD idea, but I can't just stand by and do nothing..._

He suddenly nodded, removing his hand as he did so.

"Forget IF. As your guard, its my duty to PROTECT you right?"

She managed a nod.

Excitement entering his voice, he began to pace again.

"And as your guard, I have to make sure you LIVE, am I right?"

"Yeah...

Exasperated, and mistaking her silence for stupidity, Naruto face-faulted, _hard. _

But he was up a moment later, albeit a few veins popping out of his head as he shouted at her.

"Baka! Don't be so-

"What would you possibly gain from it?"

He blinked, her sudden question striking him off balance.

"Eh?"

Rukia squeezed her hands against the bars, nearly hard enough to make them bleed.

Her gaze had hardened, she was glaring right at him, determined not to let him weasel out of giving her the truth, his reasoning for either baiting her along, or what could _possibly _make him want to help her, who had only recently warmed up to him, if only slightly.

"I answered you, now you answer me."

His answer struck her as an odd one, as he did not look at her this time, but instead walked to the window, which his six foot frame allowed him to peer down from.

Even from this altitude, he could see his fellow shinigami, casually going about their lives, most without a care in the world.

The mere _thought _of their ignorance made him sick, and his face darkened in a scowl.

True, not all of them were strict, rule bound fools-

But that number, those who refused to make any exceptions, was in the majority.

"No one deserves to die, not for saving the life of another."

Shaking his head, he sat down, and idly stared at the ground, seeing Sasuke's face there, mocking him, laughing at him, and all that the emo-bastard had stolen.

"I went through something like that. I rescued my best friend, and I almost got killed for it."

Hate briefly flickered in his eyes, his face hidden in shadow.

_'And what kind of thanks do I get? That no good teme ruined my life, stole Sakura, and now he's gonna be-RRRGH!'_

The rest of it he dared not even _think._

While he was grateful to the stranger for bringing him here, giving him a fresh start, and a place of honor-

A small part of him, just that _little bit, _missed his old life in Konoha.

Despite all the training, coming to terms, and then becoming _one _with the Kyuubi, thus receiving the powers of a Vizard, and then making captain rank with ease-

In a way, it was like Konoha all over again.

Just as before, he had a choice.

He could do what his heart told him, and save Rukia, get her far away from whatever this impending doom was-

Yet he would lose everything if he did, the likelihood of it was undeniable.

Unlike before he had much MORE to lose now, and while it was tempting-

Or, he could leave Rukia to be executed, continue his prosperous life-

And be guilt-stricken for all eternity, until this body turned to dust.

Yet Rukia saw none of this.

For what seemed the millionth time, he looked to her again, a weary smile upon his face, as he rose, clapping his hands together, drawing an object from his long sleeves.

"Its not much of an answer, but that's all I got."

Reaching through the bars, he placed a small dagger before her, a three pronged kunai, wrapped with a bright yellow sealing paper upon its handle.

She looked from it, then to him, hesitantly taking it in her grasp.

"Hide that on your person, and when the day of the execution comes, give it a squeeze, and I'll be there."

Then, without another word, he strode towards the door.

"Wait!"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

At a loss for words, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

He grinned, and turned the knob, closing the door behind him in one smooth motion

"Ja ne, Rukia-chan."

And that was it.

Naruto Uzumaki was going to commit treason.

--

Yet his mood turned sour as the moment he emerged from the tour-

He ran smack into Gin, who as usual, was still smiling, standing right outside the door, having appeared to have just spoken with Hitsugaya, as the 10th squad captain could be seen stalking off in the opposite direction.

_'More like waiting..._Mused the blond, as he carefully put on a facade, deciding it best to commence with small talk.

"Hey, Ichimaru, what was that about?'

The mysterious man shrugged. "Just small talk."

"And what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on the prisoner." Came the even reply of the 3rd squad captain.

"Well, see that you do." Huffed Naruto, sensing that it'd be wise to make his exit before his tongue slipped up-

He had barely taken two steps before the snake like man spoke.

"You know, you seem to be visiting Rukia quite a bit these days."

Naruto bit his tongue immediately. "I'm just seeing to it that she doesn't try to escape."

"Then why are you up there for hours on end?"

"None of your business, Gin." Hissed Naruto, as he fought to keep his cool.

"Ah, that was what your woman said a few moments ago when I chatted with her."

"What?"

Again, the captain shrugged. "She seemed quite upset about something."

Naruto stiffened, going on high alert, his back still turned.

He knew.

Somehow or another, Gin Ichimaru knew.

"You'd best watch your step, Gin Ichimaru."

"I'll try, Uzumaki Naruto." Came the simple reply as the two went their separate ways...

---

Shaking his head in exasperation, Naruto rounded a corner, making his way to the 12th district.

"Can this day gey any worse?"

"Taichou?" Called a familiar voice, and his head snapped up.

There, standing right before him, was none other than Nemu, shyly looking away as his eyes met hers.

Yet moments later, she meeky walked up, and pressed one hand to his forehead.

Her gentle violet eyes were filled with concern for him, as she ignored the blush, and tried hard not to think of him kissing her again.

"Are you all right? You look ill."

Her hips brushed against his, her body pressed lightly against him, as she stood on her tip-toes to reach his head.

"I wanted to show you a research experiment."

Interested, he leaned back a tad.

"What kind?"

She paused, her brow momentarily furrowing in thought.

"Um... I think it was a device that could hide reaitsu...

At this his eyes widened.

_'Perfect! That's just what I need to train Shinji and the others!'_

Yet, as she was leaning down again, she stumbled forward a bit, and eyes going wide with surprise ended up in his arms.

Immediately, his hands held her gently, to prevent her from falling.

They just _happened _to land on her hips, that was all.

And he just _happened _to catch her with his lips too.

Okay, maybe that part wasn't an accident...

Nemu was in shock as her lips met his, and perhaps Naruto was as well.

Yet, her body moved on its own, and her arms encircled his neck, her lithe form suddenly pressing against his, as if fearing he would toss her to the side.

The exact opposite happened.

Wrapping one arm about her waist, he pulled her closer, pressing his lips more firmly against hers, his eyes slowly closing, as did hers.

Several passerby gave them odd looks, but none dared to comment against a captain.

His other hand ran down her back, and the shy girl suppressed a shudder, a soft moan working its way through her throat, as both his hands dropped to below her waist, resting lightly upon her backside, yet not squeezing.

This chaste kiss lasted for a few moments, before Nemu broke away, her vibrant pink blush back with a vengeance.

"S-Sorry!" She sputtered in embarassment, abruptly spinning about-

But not before coming back around to give him one last quick peck on the lips.

"Oi, where are you going?" He asked, causing her to halt.

"Nani?"

He took her hand in his.

"You said you'd show me the experiment, remember?"

At this she smiled cheerily, glad to be of use to her new captain.

"Hai, Naruto Taichou....

--

(Hours later, Laboratory)

Nel rounded the corner into the study, and idly noticed that the lights were off.

Thinking nothing off it, she kept going-

Just as a dark figure sprang out of the doorway.

"BOO!"

"EEK!" Cried Nel, as she sprang back, hastily flicking on the lights and lashing out-

To reveal one grinning Naruto, triumphantly holding up what looked to be a small wristwatch-

Just before the poor blond was clocked square on the face, catapulted into the back room from her vicious right hook.

Once she realized what she had done, she raced in after him, apologizing profusely.

"Naruto-kun?! Gomenosai!"

"OW!"

Naruto was back on his feet in relatively short order and explained everything to Nel, after showing her the new reiatsu cloaking device.

As he finished, he rubbed his head painfully, leaning against a wall.

"Sorry for burdening you with this."

She shook her head, in a bright mood once again.

"Its not a burden...

His eyes widened as her hand, smooth and slender, placed itself atop his own hand, easily dwarfed by it.

"But you do too much sometimes."

Sighing, he was too weak to resist the temptation of a sarcastic comment.

"Jeez, why do you-

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he winced, cut off from what he was saying.

"You're hurt." Came her sad statement.

Before he could protest, she pulled away his jacket, revealing the bruised flesh of his right arm, which was still slowly healing.

This wound was only the most recent.

Training shinigami to control their hollow powers was easier said than done.

So far, only Shinji had obtained complete control over his hollow, able to keep his mask on for at least two minutes.

Lisa was still struggling just to reach her mindscape and confront her elusive spirit-

But Hiyori-

She was a different story altogether....

---

(Flashback)

Naruto gave the nod to Shinji and Lisa.

"Do it."

"Got it." They both nodded, going through the appropriate motions.

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!"

Five sets of protective rectangular barriers rose from the ground, surrounding him and Hiyori, who were already in Tempus Distortus.

They were sealed off now, and that was for the best.

However, in her latest bid to master her hollow, she had demanded Naruto knock her out.

He had done so, warning her of this method, but eventually relenting when she smacked him upside the head with her sandal

Although it was the fastest, it also bore the greatest risk.

Seventy minutes passed, and as you progressed through your mind, your body changed to that of a hollow.

If you did not gain control before 70 minutes-

You would lose yourself to the hollow inside.

Forever.

Hiyori had gone over the edge, and right now-

She practically was one, a hollow.

Her hollow mask looked like that of a normal hollow mask, except with a large horn and pink like stripes on the top, resembling the horn of a rhino.

Violet black eyes gleamed from the mask, or half mask one eyes pure purple, the other a violet irise against black, as the mask, as it was only part of her face, her pigtails gone, and her hair blond hair now grown out longer on one side of her head, leaving her long locks to be occasionally swayed up by the breeze of her reaitsu.

Her skin was pale white, her feet were clawed with three points, and a wickedly sharp tail lashed against the ground.

The upper half of her clothing was shredded, exposing her tiny upper body, whilst the shredded remains of red shorts were stretched taut against the lean muscle of her legs, her transformation having triggered a growth spurt there.

There was not much muscle to be seen on her, and the outlines of her breasts, a small B cup, were separated by a hollow hole in between the two fleshy mounds, which were mere outlines against her white skin.

Steam escaped her jaws, and Naruto easily sidestepped a swing from her blade, which now appeared to be in a shikai state.

The blade itself was bright pink, and was marked with bolts of electricity imprinted upon its edge.

Howling at him she swung her blade, and he stepped aside-

Just as the stony earth was torn asunder, left with a large furrow, that carved deep into the earth.

Whirling aside, he heard her utter a name, through her hollow voice.

**"Enrapture: Koigokoro Yowakusuru. (Translate: Lover's wail)**

Suddenly, the air was rife with similar invisible slashes, and try as he might, Naruto could not dodge them all.

One hit him, ripping open his leg, and another tore a wide horizontal gash in his gut.

Raising Benihime-

"Cry out: Benihime!"

He raised a shield to give himself a reprieve, her sonic waves bouncing harmlessly off its crimson surface, and into the barrier, which nullified the attacks.

Taking advantage of this moment, he willed his wounds to heal, first focusing on the cut upon his torso-

And as a result, was totally unprepared when she came crashing through his barrier, charging in like a rhino.

Her horn gored him through the gut, and he sagged under the hit.

_'Crap, she's gonna kill me if I keep holdin back-_

Reaching for his face, he began to draw on his mask-

"AAAAAAGH!"

Only for the claws of her free hand to hook themselves into his arm, thus forcefully drawing it away from his face.

Before he could slash away at her, his other arm was gashed upon by her zanpaktou, stricking through his hand, to forcefully jar Benihime from his fingertips.

As the blade clattered to the ground, her tail suddenly snaked around his neck, and began to squeeze, strangling the life from him,

"Hiyori...knock it off...He hissed, unable to break free of her giant tail, his unbound hand clawing at it, as he struggled for air

She laughed, and yanking her claws from his arm, pointed two of the blood soaked hooked digits to his chest, whilst her tail held him tight in his grip, elongating now pinning his arms tightly to his sides, preventing him from pulling on his mask, whatsoever.

They began to shine with red light, and Naruto's eyes widened, as he recognized the distinctive wail of a cero, the charging kidou lighting his face a pale red as it gathered life from the air around it.

One word escaped her jaws, spoken through gritted teeth.

**"Kill."**

"Boss!" Shinji began to get up-

But Lisa grabbed his arm, and shook her head.

"Wait."

Naruto started to shake now, and then suddenly-

He laughed.

"Baka, you asked for it."

The air thickened with power-

And then IT came.

**"RAAAAARGH!" **With a foul wail, his mask appeared upon his face, WITHOUT being pulled down, his eyes glinting murderously, as it left one half, the left side of his face, uncovered, only serving to further his ferocious look.

His reiatsu s_skyrocketed_and with his new-found strength, he broke free from her crushing grip, and seizing her tail in his hands, which now bulged with veins and muscle, he began to pull, harder, harder-

Strain began to show upon her skin, and laughing he pulled harder, as she hissed in agony-

Until with a hideous ripping plop, he ripped her tail clean off and threw it down to the earth, the appendage uncoiling from him as it was severed.

Her fanged maw opened in an agonizing wail as black blood sprayed from her backside, before she was abruptly seized by her throat.

Naruto brutally headbutted her now, breaking a portion of her mask off, cracking it badly, as he held the hollowfied girl in his murderously strong grip.

Oh, but he was FAR from done!

Charging forward, with fierce inhuman strength he rammed her against the barrier, thus coursing sparks through her form, convulsions wracking her body as she went into spasms from the powerful kidou.

His red black eyes danced with manic glee as he squeezed down upon her throat, whilst she writhed and squirmed in his grip, her skin already returning to its usual tan hue, her mask cracking further.

Yet still he squeezed down harder, harder-

Until finally, like flicking a switch, the black drained out of her eyes, revealing the whites, and her violet orbs returned to brown.

He released her throat, and she gasped for air, her long hair remaining that way, and falling about her, thus serving to hide her upper body, from any would be peeping toms.

Her mask shattered, leaving only the right portion of it, the part on her eye, there.

Yet that part soon fell as well, as she sagged to her knees, sweat beading on her brow, as Naruto ripped off his own demented mask.

She was shaking now, and he sighed.

That experience had been traumatic for him as well.

Just a little bit more, and he might have actually ended her life.

"Now do you see?"

She looked up at him, with fearful tears in her eyes, as she covered her small chest with her arms.

"I HATE YOU!

Naruto suddenly seized her by the hair again, bringing his face close to hers, causing her to blush.

"And THAT, your hate, is why you fail, time and time again."

Her right hand flew through the air-

SMACK!

She left a solid red hand-print upon his face her hand stinging from the blow.

"LECHER! PERVERT! FREAKING HOMO!" She screeched all these words and more, as he held her there, waiting for her to vent, ignoring the stinging sensation in his face.

This went on for some time, as he just stood there, holding her back as she clawed the air before him, having returned to her original height now, and unable to inflict any physical harm on him.

At last, she ran out of breath, sobbing and shaking violently, with the occasional hiccup thrown in.

"Done yet?" He asked coldly.

At this, some of her spite returned.

"Bite me!" She spat, spewing a wad of saliva right into his face, the projectile finding its target upon the bridge of his nose.

Yet much to her disgust, he just licked it off, then swallowed it, licking his lips as he did so.

"How about now?"

She hung limp in his hold, and he released his grip upon her hair.

He wore a disgusted look upon his face, as the barriers receded into the ground, and the colors of the world returned.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Remember what I said Hiyori."

That being said, he stalked off...

---

(Present)

"Hiyori just overdid it a little, it'll heal-

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" She asked again, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Her lovely green eyes.

He had no idea the sight of his injuries scared her this much

"Nel…"

His head pounded so badly that it was a struggle to keep his eyes open, both from mental and physical stress.

She glanced back with the same endearing gaze as before.

Nel picked up one arm and placed it across her abdomen, drawing attention to the skimpiness of her clothing in comparison to the size of her perfect, round breasts…

He looked away from the tempting sight. "Sorry...

The ghost of a smile touching Nel's lips widened until she let out a soft chuckle.

"Naru-kun!" she called out, and without warning, flung herself on top of him, thus pulling the startled captain into a tight embrace.

The surprised shinigami hugged back with the strength that he could muster.

"Hey! Hey! What brought this about?!"

Nel buried her head in his shoulder and gently kissed his wounded flesh, sending tingles up and down his spine.

His arms were somehow wrapped around her back, and he could feel every curve of her gorgeous body pressing flush against him.

She whispered for some reason, as if to console the private doubts he had been harboring all along.

"Don't worry. I support you, no matter what. Just do what you believe to be right."

" Nel...I-Thanks... whispered Naruto softly, opening his eyes. Most of his skin wounds had been healed by this point and his mind began to clear.

The shinigami ran a hand through Nel's soft locks of hair.

Nel picked up her head and placed a hand on Naruto's jawbone, tracing the flawless flesh gently with her fingertips, running them over the small thin horizontal scar he had there.

"I...will always be here for you, no matter what decision you make, I want to stand by your side.

And suddenly, from out of _nowhere-_

"Just let me in...

She caught his lips in a kiss.

After a few moments of wide-eyed shock, Naruto eventually placed a hand on the back of Nel's head, fingers tentatively entangling themselves in her locks of teal hair.

She assumed dominance, easing his mouth open to deepen the kiss, her tongue snaking in slowly, to savor the special moment she had been trying to get ever since she had first met this odd shinigami.

And so what if Nemu got kissed first?

To her, all that mattered was the here and now, this was _their _special moment, and nothing could change that.

Naruto pulled back, breaking both the kiss and the moment.

Nel's lips tingled and she made a soft noise at the loss of contact, a small moan, nothing more.

They stared at each other, slightly out of breath, but no more than that.

"Naru-kun...

"Nel-chan...

Their lips met again, and all other thought was lost in pure bliss....


	16. Confrontation

Tucking a lock of blond hair away from his face, Naruto waited for his latest victim to come forth, the crumpled body of his latest foe off to one side, and hastily being treated by medics.

When none came, his reaistu flared and nearly knocked those present to their knees.

_'Secret police my ass. These guys are a buncha pansies.' _He grumbled under his breath, as the men quaked in fear of him.

They were already _terrified _of his spiritual pressure, and he had yet to even lift a finger.

"What is WITH you guys? Soi told me I could get a good fight here."

His taichou jacket and the upper half of his kimono were gone, instead tied around his waist, exposing the lean muscles, of his stomach and chest, not a single trace of flab anywhere to be found.

Tapping his foot impatiently, he lowered his reiatsu, and finally one, trembling man stepped forward, clearly scared out of his skin.

He gave a small bow as all opponents do before engaging in combat, and Naruto returned the gesture.

But as he raised his head, a wild smile split his face, his eyes sparking with dangerous glee.

The man paled as the captain rushed forward, a blur to the eye as he zigzagged back and forth.

"Lets go!"

--

(Later)

Naruto gave a weary sigh as the medics carried away the last of his opponents.

Now there was no one left to fight.

"Ugh, what a bummer...

Bored, he did the only thing he could think of.

Pushups.

Laying flat against the floor, he began his first set...

Unaware that he had a guest.

--

Rangiku sighed as she rounded the corner, tsking as she weaved around the medics who carried the injuried secret police force away with them.

She had been sent to find Naruto-taichou, and it seemed she was headed in the right direction.

Moments later, she found him-

And had to look away to stifle a nosebleed, as even a momentary glance at his hot, toned, sweaty body-

Sent many a foul thought running through her mind, thoughts that even a hardcore pervert would pale at.

_'He's been working out..._

True, Naruto had been in seclusion for the last week, declaring that he would train, lest the Ryoka appear again, and he had only briefly reappeared, to fend of Ishida Uryuu in the vicinity of his division, who had some unknown dispute with him.

Needless to say, Naruto sent the Quincy packing.

And it appeared that his training had worked.

However, she could further contemplate doing such things to his body, he noticed her out of the corner of his eye, as he made evident by breaking his set, and flipping to his feet.

At first she feared a harsh rebuke, as he had done to any others not in his squad when interrupted-

But he dispproved that when he flashed her a dazzling smile, that sent a light blush across her face.

"Hey Ran-chan, what is it?"

"Um...Hitsugaya-Taichou wanted to see you!" Came her flustered reply, as he was practically raping her personal space now, standing right before her, her large breasts brushing against his chest, and sending a shudder fown her spine.

He appeared to be lost in thought, and did not notice.

"Sure, I'll get right on it."

He brushed past her now, and she bit her lip to keep from calling out after him-

And failed utterly.

"Taichou?"

"Hmm?" He said as he paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe we could train together sometime,I-I mean to get ready for the ryoka!" She sputtered the last part, mentally screaming at herself for being so stupid.

And as a result, she missed the momentary forlorn expression upon his face, which was gone by the time she looked at him again.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

--

"Well?"

Naruto appeared behind Toshirou, a serious look on his face.

"I think Gin wrote the letter."

The 10th division captain scowled darkly. "I agree."

"If that's it then I'm outta here-

"Uzumaki."

The blond froze in midstep, his back to the shorter man. "Yes?"

His next words made Naruto's stomach coil into a knot.

"You're planning to rescuing Rukia, aren't you?"


	17. Prelude? The Night Before the Battle!

Naruto stiffened, his entire body going rigid, yet he tried his best to remain calm, his back still to Toshirou as he spoke.

_'Take it easy, he doesn't_ know _yet_...

"Rescue her? Now why would I-

"You're lying, Uzumaki." The cold tone in the captain's voice left no doubt that he suspected, or rather, knew Naruto's plans.

Now, they were at an impasse, and a tense silence hung in the air.

Naruto barely even knew captain Hitsugaya, all he knew was that the taichou was fiercely protective of Momo, and that he bore an extreme dislike to Gin Ichimaru.

That info was worth jack squat right now.

Would he sound the alarm?

Would he alert the other captains?

Would Naruto be forced to strike him down?

Perhaps he could plead his case, and if worse came to worse-

Well, he'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

"Just a thought, do _you _think she deserves to die?" Came the simple question, one that made Naruto's blood boil, as it was the exact same question that Gin had thrown at him, and the sick twisted prospect of it made him sick.

So, before he knew what he was doing, the blond had spun about on one heel, and answered, quite venemously.

"Of course not! She did nothing wrong! She deserves to-

His eyes suddenly widened, as Toshirou's mouth curved upward in the ghost of a smile.

"As I thought."

With that, he turned to go, but the massive killer intent emanating from Naruto gave him pause.

"If you tell anyone-

The icy man never looked back, continuing at his own pace a moment later, the words falling over his shoulder, and into Nauto's ears.

"Whoever said I would?"

--

Events proggressed rapidly during the few days before the execution.

Renji Abarai confronted Ichigo, only to lose quite terribly, and adding insult to injury was imprisoned by Byakuya for his failures.

Kenpachi Zaraki nearly died during his own bout with Ichigo, but the battle could be considered a draw at best.

Lastly, the stupid Ryoka had, against all logic, attempted to rescue Rukia, directly after said battle, in which he had been heavily injured.

If not for Yoruichi, Naruto would have been forced to accelerate his timetable, and as it was, he had been forced to step in, and prevent Ganju's death at the hands of the proud Kuchiki.

Even now, that memory was fresh in his mind...

--

(Two days ago)

In a swirl of leaves, he appeared behind Byakuya, grabbing his sword arm in one deft movement, his face calm and serene, whilst inwardly, he was roiling with anger.

"Oi, Kuchiki, thats enough."

A sharp tug, and Byakuya pulled his arm free, grumbling a bit, as he slid Senbonzakura into its sheathe.

"I had no intention of finishing him."

Naruto shot him a look.

"Regardless, you needn't worry about your sister, I'm here to make sure the execution proceeds-

Their eyes locked for a moment, and suddenly the air was rife with tension

-As planned."

Seconds passed, but the Kuchiki head was the first to back down.

"Very well then. See that it does."

"And what of Kurosaki?"

At this, the noble's face darkened.

"Should he show himself again, _I_ will deal with him."

With that, he was gone in a shunpo, leaving Naruto to tsk, and shake his head, smiling despite the grim situation.

"Always doing what he wants....

He then spun on one heel, and glared at the guards.

"Begone. I will see to it that Kuchiki Rukia reaches her destination."

Of course, they had protested.

"B-but Taichou-

His reiatsu, dark and twisted, was enough to silence them, his tone eerily calm now.

"Leave."

They did so, and he rolled his eyes, as he led the way, the fearful look in her rich violet eyes all too evident-

And real.

He takes a risk, he turns round, and gently hold her by her shoulders, just for a second, no longer, but his words, whispered, ease her, if only a bit.

"Soon."

Then his facade is back up, and he harshly tugs the collar around her neck, dragging her towards her next destination...

--

(Present)

"Taichou?"

_'Urgh, I've got a bad feeling.._

"Taichou?"

He blinks, and just now notices Nemu, and she looks troubled.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

She nods, nervously, and he is confused.

"Everyone else is getting stronger. The captains, the lieutenants...

She says this as if he pains her, to do this.

He frowns. "Eh? What're you getting at?"

She looks up at him, with pleading innocent eyes, a look that he cannot resist.

"I...want to be strong. Like you. Will...you train me, can you make me stronger?"


	18. Keeping the Promise

**A LOT of fights are about to occur, and I know some of them aren't exactly in order, so if you like the story, you'll just have to bear with me, kay?**

His eyes opened, and the sunlight did not greet him, for once it was dark and cloudy, dark and foreboding, just like his mood.

It was not natural weather, nor would his actions be natural either.

For it had come.

Today was the day.

Nel sits up to his left, wearing nothing but a sheet, wrapped around her voluptuous frame, primarily held up by her ample chest, whilst Nemu, her hair somehow still in its tight adorable braids, rises from his right, and embraces him in a hug, just at the same time Neliel wraps her arms around him, before pulling at his face, and dragging his mouth down into a slow, soft kiss, much to tne annoyance of Nemu, who lightly pulls at him, and he responds, breaking his kiss with the espada, to slowly drape an arm around his lieutenant, her cheek brushing up against his, as she kisses him chastely and timidly, as if he will pull away-

His hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward, crushes that possibility, and suddenly the is no longer meek, she pushes herself against him with a soft moan, her mouth, her lips, her entire being, soft skin against his skin.

He relaxes in their grip, and sighs as he recalls the events of last night, their soft touch, their bodies, laid wantonly atop him.

Two words escape his lips, as he forces himself to break away.

"It's time."

He puts on his clothes, straps the zanpaktou's to his back, then sighs, as a dull rumble of thunder is heard.

He turns back, and in the brief minute it took for him to dress himself, they too have donned their outfits.

They're ready to go.

He embraces them both, fiercely, for this will be a terrible battle, and one of them, or even HE may fall.

Anger swims in his veins, but he let the angry tears fall, before whipping them away, pulling back, and speaking with great worry.

"Both of you, if something happens if you get in over your head, _run. _And do not fight a losing battle."

They both nodded, and in the distance, a bell was heard, at that exact moment, he felt the reiatsu of his allies flare.

Now.

He sighed as he felt the pull of Hirashin **(That teleportation jutsu Minato made) **On his mind, and he gave a rather infamous quote.

"To hell we ride."

--

**(BACKGROUND MUSIC: Avalon - Bells Of Avalon (Liquid Child Remix)**

"Rukia Kuchiki, for crimes against Soul Society, you are hereby sentenced to death."

Rukia closed her eyes, just as the flaming executioner rushed forward-

"Sorry I'm late, Rukia-chan."

Just as a blur of white blocked her view, and made the beast spring back.

"Na-Naruto?!"

The figure pointed one finger outwards.

"I made a promise, Rukia."

Looking forward, his face set itself into a calm facade, as he pointed the finger of his left hand outwards.

"BYAKURAI."

Seconds later, the phoenix was smitten down by a bolt of white lighting, as the jinchuuriki's kidou slammed into the beast with the fiery intensity of a thousand suns.

Before the creature even hit the ground, he reappeared attop the spire, hefting Zangetsu in its shikai form, and grinning wildly, as several gasps rose from below, following his loud below.

"Sorry folks, but this execution is _over_!"

Rukia's eyes went wide, as he grasped the clothed hilt with both hands, and prepared to stab it down.

"W-What're you doing?!"

He snorted, and his eyes glowed a fierce blue, even more so than before, a light crystal color now.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna smash this scaffold-

In her eyes, his blade reflected, then slammed down, lighting the entire post an intensely bright blue, a wind whipping up at her-

And when the smoke cleared, Naruto now had Rukia slung over one shoulder, held there by her sash.

Violet met blue, and he flashed a dazzling smile.

"See? I always keep my promises."

He was about to say more, when he looked down, and saw the captains below, all with their weapons drawn, save Soi-Fon, who(thankfully for him) was not there for some reason.

"But...

He hefted her higher up, and looked sad.

"I hate to say this but my time as your guard, well it's come to an end-

She seizes his head in her hands.

Lips, pressed firmly against his own, and his eyes go wide, as she pulls away, giving him an intense glare, that was mocking, yet sad, all at the same time.

"The hell it is. You told me, you said you'd watch over me until you-

"Die." He finished, and gave her a sad smile, as her eyes widen in horror.

"No. Don't you even _think_-

A blurring sound, then a cape clad figure appeared next to him, his strawberry blond hair ruffled slightly in the wind, his brown eyes glinting with determination, as thunder rumbled ominously over head.

"Put Rukia down now or-

"Take her."

Naruto's eyes were hidden in shadow, so she couldn't see the look of longing he was giving her, as he suddenly tossed her forward-

"H-HEY! What're you doing-

And she landed in Ichigo'surprised arms.

"Huh?"

Naruto waved the shinigami daijo off.

"Kurosaki. Do me a favor."

His reaistu began to build, imperceptibly at first, but it was rising, faster with every second, until a black white aura glimmered around the blond.

"Run. I'm entrusting Rukia with your safety, so get far away from here."

With his other hand, he drew Benihime, and he could hear her song, now a fierce battle cry, resounding in his head, as he turned his back to the two shocked shinigami, and stared down below.

"I'll buy you some time, but you need to go now."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest.

"Hold it! Explain-

"Just go." Murmurred Rukia, a forlorn, distant look in her eyes, as she gazed pleadingly at the man who had had once been her jailor, but eventually, over time, become the light in her life, shining brightly, right up there with Ichigo, perhaps even brighter, as the two had shared secrets that they had sworn to never voice to another.

Yet he would not back away from this, his last hurrah, his final stand, to make things right.

"Honor his last wish."

Naruto gave her a broken smile.

"That...is all I ask."

She looked away, biting her lips as she did so.

Why?

Why did he have to do this?

"Just try to stay alive...okay?"

A bitter chuckle, then a sigh.

"No promises there, Kuchiki."

Ichigo looked from her, then to his former foe, sensing some kind of bond between them, before reaching a conclusion.

Without a word, he nods, then leaps of the scaffold, hitting the ground running-

Isane, Omaeda, and Chōjirō were quick to give pursuit-

But Naruto suddenly appeared before them, his captain's jacket swaying in the wind, and lighting crashing through the sky, reflecting off his drawn blades, and adding gravity to his words, spoke solemnly.

"You shall not pass."

"Outta our way!" Shouted the large man, as the three vice-captains each released their shikai, in an attempt at intimidation.

Naruto planted both blades into the ground, and spoke but one word, as he left them embedded there by their tip's, now unarmed.

"No."

Stepping forward, in a lightning fast shunpo, his fist easily burst through Omaeda's giant mace, shattering it, to drive through, and smite the man a mighty blow in the gut, that knocked the air, and him, out cold, as he flew backwards

The lieutenant of Yamamoto was next to strike, and lunged forward, thrusting out with his rapier like weapon-

Only for Naruto smoothly spin on one heel, nudge aside the attack, then rising up like a demon out of hell, delivered a simultaneous jaw breaking uppercut, one that made Sakibe's eyes roll back in his head, and put him down for the count, joining Omaeda in his slowed fall to the unforgiving ground beneath them.

Isane watched this all in mute horror, as it had all taken place in less than three seconds.

"What speed...

_'Is this the power a captain, no is this Naruto-kun's full strength?'_

As if just now noticing her, he suddenly whirled about, and lunged forwards, thrusting out his elbow right into her but, yet just before impact, he uttered one word.

"Sorry."

And then everything went black for the 4th squad lieutenant.

--

Rapid footfalls sounded in his ears, and he quickly ripped Zangetsu and Benihime out of the stone, just in time to catch Senbonzakura on their combined edge.

The two captains scowled at one another.

"Kuchiki Byakuyai."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

And spoke as one, black merging with pink, a sinister light in the dark sky.

"I will defeat you!"

An annoyed voice, coming from behind them.

"Hold it, he's mine!"

The two paused, and looked in the general direction.

And beheld none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout at him, but upon seeing that Rukia was no longer with the ryoka, he instead arched an eyebrow.

"Where is-

Ichigo unshouldered his Zangetsu, slowly striding forward as he did so, a smug grin on his face.

"She's taken care of. Renji's got her, but I called dibs on fighting Byakuya, LONG before you did."

Snarling, the blond broke away from the power struggle he was locked in.

"And who is to say that I'm, just gonna stand aside?"

Ichigo scowled. "I got a bone to pick with him, and rescuing Rukia is only part of it."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't bullshit me, Ryoka, I knew what your quarrel with him was from the get-go."

"Then get outta my way, and let me fight him!"

"And what I would rather fight Uzumaki?" Quipped Byakuya.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" The two hotheads shouted at him simultaneously.

Again, the jinchuuriki opened his mouth to speak-

Ba-dump.

_'Huh?'_

Ba-dump.

A steady pounding began to build in his head, the pull of Hirashin again, and froze where he was.

_'Darn it, not now...._

He had given a dagger to only one other person, so...

Either she wanted him to watch, or needed his help.

He had made a promise to her as well.

And he had to keep it.

"Fine, fine Kurosaki, you want him-

He suddenly slammed a gestuga into the ground, creating a smokescreen, and giving him some cover.

-Then he's all yours!"

And when the dust cleared, he was gone, seen only as a white streak, headed into the forest below, where a rather epic battle was taking place....


	19. Mind if I Step in? Naruto's Rage!

With a dull wumph, he landed in the treetops, his arrival unseen.

He did his best to remain hidden-

As the battle of the century took place, right before his very eyes.

Soi-Fong was sent flying past him seconds later.

And boy, was she a sight for sore eyes.

Armor was something most of Soul Society shunned as it slowed down normal troops, but Soifon was donning a full set. It was pitch black in color and form-fitting, sliding down her back and over her legs and arms like a second skin.

This was _beyond_ bankai, this was something else entirely.

Her face was covered by a half mask that was grafted into the armor's high collar that covered her mouth and sides of her face, but didn't restrict her breathing. Her right hand was capped with a vicious-looking claw that the captain kept curled back. Many lengths of chain came twined around Shaolin's arm and attached themselves to the base of the gauntlet, providing yet another web of defense.

Naruto winced, as an explosion marred the tree into which she had been heaved.

"Uh-oh. Soi's gonna be pissed."

And she was.

As it the explosion of reiatsu was any difference.

--

During the brief exchange between Naruto and the two captain class shinigami currently duking it out in the execution grounds, Soi-Fong had found Yoruichi, confronted her, and now the catfight of the century was taking place.

Naruto could only watch the disaster, Yoruichi had pressed all of her speed into getting away. Even now, the former captain could feel Soifon's reitsu pressing into her, driving her forward like some kind of animal fleeing from a predator.

Who would have known Soifon was hiding something like this inside of her? Certainly not Yoruichi. Her own bankai was...much different and didn't allow such a compact form that dramatically upped her speed. Unleashed, the extra reitsu from Soifon's bankai was added to the slight girl's speed and even Yoruichi was being pressed.

"Damn it, Soifon!" Yoruichi called out, knowing the younger woman would hear her, "Give this up! You've probably already destroyed the thing I came to get so why are you still after me?"

Shaolin's response? She grabbed a hunk of tree in her claw, Suzumebachi, and pulled it along the treetops she flew over. At the speed Soifon was traveling, the extra pull ripped a large section of stone from it's place and summarily tossed at the fleeing Yoruichi. The woman dodged, of course, but the intent was clear.

She was out for blood.

A small reprieve came shortly, however. Yoruichi sighed in relief as she hit the the ground, and ducked behind a tree. If she could just make it out, she could lose all her pursuers in the sprawling countryside.

There was a sudden shift in the air and the woman skidded to a stop. Before her, the outstretched arms of Soifon blocked her rout, and burst through the tree.

The girl had gotten past her?

Impossible, yet there she was.

"Move." The command came out harsh, but the time for pleasantries was over. If the girl wouldn't move... Sparks of lightning started to lance out of Yoruichi's shoulders, snapping at the sky and ground.

Each strand cut a swath of earth as it skittered around on the ground.

Answering the power, Shaolin raised her claws overhead and started to chant. "Banish this impure existence. Vicious sting of the wronged!"

The claw on Soifon's arm began to shimmer as drips of liquid started to bleed from the tips of the individual blades. The drops hissed as the hit the ground, eating it away.

Poison, or some sort of corrosive acid.

Yoruichi might not have been the scientist like her friend back home was, but even she could tell that the substance was something to be avoided.

Unfortunately, Soifon didn't look to be accommodating in that respect.

The small girl burst into action as she ran straight for her former mentor. Yoruichi jumped, but dared not to block Soifon's claws with her body. Instead, she used her Shunko to give her own movement a boost and let her opponent's swipe miss. The tree behind her was instantly diced to pieces by Suzumebatchi melting away from existence.

The sheer power behind such an attack...amazing.

That amazement didn't last long as Yoruichi witnessed her armored pursuer somersault backwards over to her with such a speed that it was amazing Soifon's body could take it. This time, Yoruichi caught the kick the girl had sent at her and twisted the appendage, sending the slight girl spinning out of her roll.

Soifon didn't stop and instead used the momentum of the spin to relaunch herself at Yoruichi. The strange energy behind the older woman crackled in response, but this time there was no dodging. Her claws raked the side of Yoruichi's torso, filling the air with her blood and the smell of burning flesh.

Yoruichi gridded her teeth, intent on not giving Soifon the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She lashed out with such a kick that Shaolin was caught completely by surprise by its intensity. The small girl was launched up into the air, winded from the blow and clutching her stomach. Her armor was actually dented by the blunt force and her eyes were starting to lose focus.

"Damn it," Yoruichi hissed upon seeing how high her former protege had been sent. Shunko was very, _very_ difficult to control. Not even after fifty years could she distribute the power in it very well. The girl didn't even seem to be conscious right now and was falling like a child's limp doll. Her own wound wasn't anything to scoff at, but Yoruichi chided herself on not having more control.

"Soifon, are you still alive?"

The captain's eyes snapped open upon hearing Yoruichi's voice. Her hand lashed out at the nearest thing her claws could grasp at to slow her fall. The tree Shaolin had grabbed collapsed, but it was enough to allow her a controlled landing.

"Damn it, she's toying with me,"Soifon snarled to herself as she fell to her knees. The crumpled armor was restricting her breathing and pressing on the broken ribs in her chest.

The full extent of her injuries the young woman could not even begin to imagine.

With little regard for the armor, and her body, Soifon ripped off her breastplate and tossed it aside. Eventually, it would repair itself...not that it was a concern as the captain staggered back to her feet. "Impossible!" she snarled, small drops of blood following the denial out of her throat.

It was _impossible_ for Yoruichi to have so much power!

"Why aren't you weak, why are you able to do this to me?!" Shaolin angrily slammed Suzumebachi into the ground, splitting the stones. "Damn you, Yoruichi! Why are you still looking down on me?!"

Yoruichi's sad gaze focused on the girl. This entire situation had spiraled out of control and there was nothing she could do about it. Pity welled up inside her, but there was no time for it. She could feel several masses of reitsu closing in, surrounding her. Caught like a rat, the cat-like woman supposed.

And there was one VERY large spike, that was dangerously near here.

It was the reiatsu of that one from before, but now, it was easily large, and suppressed, whereas before, he obviously had no control...

Which meant he knew she was being watched.

Yoruichi finally noticed how dark Soifon's mood was becoming. By this time, she had pretty much resigned herself to capture. Perhaps they would be lenient, maybe just give her a formal exile.

If they tried to execute her...well, there would be a few people fairly upset about that. However, getting captured might not even come to pass if the absolutely murderous look Soifon was sporting was any indication.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a way out of this...

"Alright. You got me," Yoruichi laughed. She poignantly ignored looking at the stunned Soifon for a reason. "You can take me in now. I know when I'm beat." She even went so far as to hold up her hands.

Shaolin watched with unrestrained rage as the person she had been fighting to find for over forty years simply hold up her arms in submission. It was inconceivable, just a moment ago Yoruichi had been fighting for her life and now she was simply surrendering?!

No...no, it wouldn't end like this!

Soifon's claws curled and uncurled like a cat ready to spring.

The girl in question didn't answer and only stared at Yoruichi. The older woman seemed genuinely shocked by the turn of events, she had only imagined that Soifon would start to fuss and distract everyone else, allowing her escape. To do this much...they would kill her for treason.

"Soifon...what...?"

Shaolin's cry of rage cut the woman off and put her on the defensive. This time, every drop of reitsu in Soifon's body was put behind her attack. The surprise and shock left enough of an opening in Yoruichi's guard that the captain's unclawed hand managed to break through and plow itself into Yoruichi's jaw. A feeling of satisfaction was added to the utter rage swirling around inside Soifon's head as she felt bone give way to her fist.

The sheer force of the blow sent both women screaming through the air.

Yoruichi managed to push her former subordinate away before she hit the ground. Both Soifon and herself rolled on the ground, kicking up dust and gravel on the dry land and finally coming to a stop several feet from one another. Stunned, Yoruichi rubbed her jaw and winced. It wasn't broken, but the bone was fractured in several places.

She might have even lost a tooth.

To do that much damage with one hit...Soifon must have put her life force into such a blow.

Such a feat took its toll, however, as Soifon was finding out. Even though the object of her obsession was only a few scant feet from her, defenseless, her body wouldn't move. She had taken from her own soul for that last attack, hoping to take Yoruichi's head in one blow.

"W...w-why...can you still..." The words wouldn't even leave Shaolin's mouth, she was that stunned.

Sadly, Yoruichi shifted her body to stare at her former friend, sister, and pin the girl's eyes with her own.

"Soifon, what are you doing?" Yoruichi sighed. Her mouth was overflowing with a steady stream of blood, but the woman didn't care. Not at the moment. "You're going to be die, you know? Why are you doing so much?"

The younger woman clenched her fist, letting it dig into the dirt. The acid cut large swaths in the land and the smell of the various chemicals being deconstructed kept Soifon conscious. She poured more of her life into getting her body to move, gladly willing to forfeit everything if it meant getting revenge, if it meant making the pain go away.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she watched Soifon try and stand. "You're going to kill yourself, Soifon!" In a rare lapse of character, the woman let a small bit of desperation creep into her voice.

Hearing such concern from Yoruichi worked Shaolin further into her rage. A flash of energy cut through the night air as Soifon finally got to her feet. "Shut up," she spat. "This is all _your_ fault. Leaving Soul Society, betraying the Division...I will kill you even if I have to sign my own death warrant!"

One could not say that this was not to be expected, least of all Yoruichi, but the lengths Soifon was going...this was far beyond revenge.

"Why do you care so much, Soifon?" Yoruichi whispered. She was beginning to get some feeling back in her body so she too pushed herself up out of the dirt. Now, standing before the smaller girl, she could see the strain on the spirit body. "You want me dead so much that you're using your life energy like a puppet to keep your limbs moving?"

Soifon lunged at her former mentor with the blind rage of a wild animal. Crashing through the the forest again and again, AND using Shunko, had taken much of her power, but running on pure life energy gave the Captain enough of a push to make herself dangerous.

This was something Yoruichi was deathly aware of. The former shinigami let her energy flare and caught Soifon's outstretched hand in her own. The small drops of poison from Suzumebatchi scorched her skin, but she didn't care. She tried to press her own reitsu into Soifon's body to keep her from burning up her life. "This is insane, Soifon! The other captains will be here soon, do you want them to find you dead?!"

The smaller girl was near-feral at this point, however. Her mind was latched onto only one thing; killing Yoruichi. She was thrashing about in the woman's iron grip, trying to dig her claws into her former mentor's flesh, trying to create more poison, trying to force the invading reitsu out of her body...it was just too much.

With an audible pop, Suzumebatchi disintegrated along with most of Soifon's remaining armor and the girl fell limp-

Into Naruto's arms, as he had seen MORE than enough, and had somehow snatched her away, even when she was directly in front of Yoruichi.

He winced as he stroked at her roughened navy blue hair.

She was a _wreck_.

"Sorry I didn't but in."

"I'd have killed you if you did." She whispered back, but the tears were already welling in her eyes.

_'I couldn't do it. In the end, even after all my training, it amounted to-to-_

Oddly enough, he seemed calm-

Until Shaolin started crying.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, hey, come on, don't cry, you did great-

"I did _not_." She sobbed, nearly hysteric with grief now, at her failure.

He was supposed to _watch _and now she was so weak that he had to step in.

"I'm useless. Useless, Useless,U-

Her eyes suddenly went wide, as a strong pair of lips captured her own-

And then she pushed back with what little strength remained in her body, desperate needy, alone, and just desiring any sort of companionship.

The kiss lasted for only about ten seconds tops, and the moment she broke away.

"I'm...going to sleep now...

She passed out, clearly spent.

The blond chuckled as he set her down.

"Baka."

And then all freaking hell broke loose.

"Look, I know you were fighting Soi, but mind if I but in?" He growled, eyes sparking red as he glared at Yoruichi, his reiatsu skyrocketing as he removed all restraints upon supressing his power.

"You fool," Yoruichi whispered, as she still topped his power, just a bit.

"You're so stubborn."

Naruto growled, crossed his arms before himself in an x.

The ground began to tremble, then shake violently.

He was building up power for something, something _big._

"And you're gonna pay for hurting Soi-chan like that."

A familair aura exploded around him, and with a loud shout he cut swathes into the earth with his power.

His cape was shredded away, as were his sleeves, and the bandages round his arms, leaving the fabric to whip haphazardly about him, making him look even more fearsome.

"Surprised?"

She was, and despite herself, immediately upped the ante, with her own Flashcry, easily tearing the soil assunder in kind.

_'Shunko?! But how?!'_

"Hehehe. This ain't Shunko...

Red suddenly mixed with the white, tinting it pink, as a lone tail of reddish white reaitsu billowed behind him.

"_This _is a little something I call _Foxcry_."

He raised one clawed hand, and slashed the strap that held his blades to his back, dropping the three zanpaktou at the unconcious Shaolin's feet.

Well, that leveled the playing field if only a little, despite the venom in his voice, as he also refused to don his mask, knowing the tainted power would draw unwanted attention to their fight.

"I'll fight you on even terms, Yoruichi-_san."_

She braced herself, and sprang forward, the second he did-

The forest exploded into pink radiance.


	20. Precious to me

Each took a step forward, and then blurred out of sight-

Reappearing in the center, tightly clasping each other's hands hard enough to draw blood.

Their eyes narrowing, mouth's set in a grim line, a power struggle now in the works.

Naruto smiled first, exposing his canines and his opponent mirrored him, in kind.

As one, a shout worked its way up their throats, ripped its way out of their mouth's, their respective aura's flaring bright in response.

Sparks of redish white crashed through the sky, the ground buckled further from them.

Naruto was the first to release, and Yoruichi winced as three lines of blood appeared upon her face, set on her left cheek from his wickedly sharp claws.

Moments later he doubled over from a vicious kick in the gut, one that collapsed his stomach inward-

Before he disappeared from sight, now coming from behind her.

His fist passed through air, as he hit an afterimage, which soon faded away, leaving a rather furious blond in its wake.

_'Ergh, she's fast..._

Cursing, he too dissolved as Yoruichi phased behind him, her midair spin kick slicing through his chest, a translucent version of him as well.

She just smiled, disappearing as Naruto slashed down where her chest would have been, had she not used an afterimage.

_'Good, the gaki can at least keep up with me to some extent..._

This came of cat and mouse, or rather cat and fox seemed to go on endlessly.

Each one struck a left behind image of their foe, so on and so forth.

At last, Naruto came in from above, his hands intertwined, and he smashed down hitting her solidly on the head.

A triumphant growl escpaed him, as she was knocked flat to the ground-

Only for her hands to slap out-

-Thus breaking her fall, and allowing her to pivot Her left leg into his neck in a violent jarring kick.

He cried out in pain, that blow snapping his head to the right due to the impact, whilst his face twisted in agony.

Again they vanished from sight, leaving white and red shockwaves in their wake.

They moving too fast for the naked eye to see their clash, had Soi-Fon been concious, she would have seen nothing but their aura's.

But this...

This was no mere battle, no simple contest of wills.

No, this was the battle of a lifetime.

Reappearing briefly, they each cocked a fist back, thenshot towards each other.

And when they connected with the fist of the other, a dome of pink light spread out, driving them apart, and back into the ground.

The two titans were all smiles as they skidded backwards, but Naruto slowed his skid early via digging his claws in, and upon grinding to a halt, got down on all fours.

He laughed aloud.

"Not bad, Yoruichi-san, however-

The very earth seemed to cry out in fear, as a _second _then _third _tail burst forth behind him shaking the stones around him violently, as his feral features progressed further until he could barely be recognized as a human being, yet still bore the appearance of one.

"I'm just getting started!"

**--**

Pausing in his battle with Kurosaki Ichigo, Byakuya observed the red pillar shining in the far off distance.

Perhaps it was best that they had not fought after all...

--

_What is this power coming from this boy? It's a form of kido I've never seen or experienced before, where is he getting it from?' _Yoruichi thought, before a loud roar erupted over the battlefield.

As Naruto roared, his demonic chakra extended outwards with devastating results. This outward destructive sphere of chakra was so intense it began to destroy the surrounding landscape and violently push back onto Yoruichi.

Quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation, Yoruichi began to channel huge amounts of concentrated energy before a massive explosion erupted around her body incinerating her clothing on her back and shoulders, but leaving herself very much unharmed.

Naruto gazed at the woman before him in wonderment, as she raised her hand towards him spoke, tone laced with pride.

"I'm impressed! I rarely use this technique due to its overwhelming power and difficulty in controlling-

She cracked her neck, and grinned.

"But you've already made me use it twice."

He smirked.

"And you'll keep using it, until I wear you out."

"However judging by the power you're now generating, I know it's the only attack I have that can _defeat_ you." She corrected, causing him to scowl.

Yoruichi began to walk, and then sped up moving far faster than before. Her voice soft and silky in its tone, but you could _feel _the desire for battle beneath it.

"Prepare yourself blondie, this won't be pretty."

"Bring it!" Naruto growled in confidence.

She paused, then cut a massive crater into the ground, with her pure white aura cut massive swathes in a mile wide radius.

"As you wish…… Shunko!" (Flash Release)

Naruto roared once more, as he unleashed another destructive sphere of demonic chakra, which collided with Yoruichi's attack of pure white energy shooting forth from her hand.

As the two attacks met, point blank, the coalescing energies whipped around one another seeking dominance while creating a pink hue over the battlefield.

--

Everyone in Soul Society stopped what they were doing, for just a moment, to shudder, as the two powerhouses collided...

--

Both Naruto and Yoruichi were pouring everything they had into their attacks, but to no avail, as each attack counteracted the other one in power and intensity.

Gritting his teeth, his energies at their max, without losing his sanity, the blond loosed one final burst of energy, one he was sure, would end this once and for all.

With one final scream, he let everything loose.

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

Yet at the exact same moment, Yoruichi let loose the last of her kido, and sent it screaming towards the impeding wave of red-

Everything, even time itself, froze for a moment.

Then a _massive_ explosion rocked the battlefield and the subsequent shockwave blew both combatants away from one another.

Steam drifted up into the clouds and seconds later, rain began to fall, from the dark sky.

A few minutes later, as the dust began to settle over the landscape, then cleared away by the steady pitter-patter of water, the two beleaguered opponents staggered their way towards one another.

Their clothing was in tatters due to the explosion, and both were bleeding from various cuts on their bodies, they came to a halt in front of one another.

Naruto no longer in his three-tailed state, shakily took up a Taijutsu stance before he heard the neko woman laugh.

"It's over Naruto-kun."

Rain dripped over his brow, and he suddenly grabbed Zangetsu off the ground, hefting it at her, its tip brushing her neck.

"It's over when I say its over!"

The neko shook her head nonchalantly.

"Then end it. I'm done."

Frustration sparked in his eyes.

Despite the changes he had experienced in the past year, striking an unarmed, defenseless woman was still beyond him.

It always would be.

A heavy thud shook the ground, as he embedded the tip of the giant zanpaktou into the stone, just as Byakuya's reaitsu faded away into the distance, indicating that he had shunpoed somewhere else.

Silently, he took two weary steps, and picked up Soi-Fonf bridal style.

Before he moved further, he glared coldly at the neko.

"I won't forgive you."

She chuckled, wrung the rain out of her hair, then she joined him beneath a tree, with Soi-Fon between them, as he leaned down against the oak.

"I know Soi hates me, but I think I'd remember pissing you off, blondie."

"Naruto." He hissed, as he cradled the limp form of the 2nd squad captain in his arms.

"Fine then, Naruto, what's your beef with me?"

He paid no attention to her comment, instead focused on healing the vixen in his arms, via leaking just a trace of red reaitsu/chakra, into her body.

Despite herself, the neko was surprised.

_'After a battle like that, he _still _has reaitsu to spare?'_

She'd be sore in the morning, but it'd speed up the recovery process by at least a month.

She was so fragile like this, he felt as if he could break her over his knee.

Tenderly, he pulled her closer to him.

"I have no quarrel with you-

Cold sapphire eyes locked with her honeysuckle yellow, and she blinked.

-But your hurt Shaolin, and that alone is enough to take up arms."

A violet eyebrow was arched, and wistful tone entered the neko's tone, a faraway look in her eyes, as she stared out into the curtain of rain that hid the trio away from the world, as reiatsu signatures spiked and flared, faded and lessened, only to repeat the violent process anew.

"Shaolin...I haven't heard that name in a _long _time....

"Its her _real _name." He snapped harshly.

"And you know it because...

She left the words hang in the air.

He suddenly reddened, looking away...

--

(Flashback)

Sparks flew through the sky again and again.

"No, don't go for the legs, that leaves your left vulnerable-

A hiss of pain.

"No, if you go for the throat, that exposes _your _legs."

Making his point, he suddenly swept her feet out from under her, in a graceful spin, that brought Zangetsu about to counter the kick she aimed at him, his counter punch knocking the wind out of her, and dropping her to the floor.

Like a sage, he pretended to adopt a prophetic tone, and tapped zangetsu against the stone, once for emphasis, as she coughed and sputtered, to get her breath back.

"Calm, you must _be_."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

"Quit, you must _not."_

He tapped Suzemabachi with Zangetsu, getting her attention, still talking funny.

"Stand. Show you the proper form, I will."

A small smile worked up her face, and she rose.

"I would appreciate that."

He jammed his zanpaktou into the earth, made a kage bunshin, then got behind her.

He was leaning forward a bit, amd instinctively her back pressed against him, his breath hot on her neck as he spoke.

"Relax."

His legs interwtwined with hers, so he could literally move her, as he moved.

His arms, slightly longer than hers, laid atop her own hands, grasping her wrists.

"Think of it as a dance."

"Dance?"

He nearly facefaulted, taking her with him, had he done so.

"First, lets go over the basics."

He took a half step forward, then pulled her arm forward into a block-

That caught an unseen kick, now visible, much to the surprise of the clone.

Her eyes widened, as he told her to spin, and as one, they swept the clones feet out, tossing it into the air.

"Thrust." He commanded, and with a practiced motion, she lunged her stinger arm forward-

Seconds later, both shinigami ate dirt, as the clone axe kicked her in the head.

The blond released her so she could rise, then dispelled the clone.

"You see that?" You're too stiff."

He clapped his hands, and suddenly, twenty copies of him stood before her, silent, and at attention.

"You need to learn an entirely new form."

She frowned.

"Does this style have a name?"

He smirked.

"Its not really a style per-say, but its called-

He slapped his hands at the earth, and suddenly, twin spires of stone rose from behind him, impaling all his copies as the jagged spikes rose everywhere-

And then crumbled, crushing the last clone, that had tried to sneak up from behind.

"Chakra."

(Several tries later)

A bloodied Naruto picked himself up off the ground, leaning heavily on Tensa Zangetsu with his left, caressing his jaw with his right -

And grinning like an idiot, as Soi-Fon descended to the ground, clad in the powerful reaitsu of both her bankai, _and _Shunko.

"Perfect. You read my move, and now I got a busted jaw. A + job there."

A haughty grin could be seen behind her mask, as made evident in her eyes.

"Then stop holding back, or something _else _will be broken."

It was clear as to what she meant by that, as her clawed digits clacked together menacingly.

"Show me the mask."

He laughed aloud. "You don't mess around, do you?"

"You taught me better." She replied evenly, and at this, he nodded.

"Fine fine, but _only _on one condition."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it?"

He smirked, as he raised one hand to his face, the world slowing about them, as to make the moment more dramatic.

"Tell me your real name."

His words struck a nerve, a raw one at that, and pain welled in her eyes, before hate overcame her, and she saw red.

But she still ground it out, channeling her rage into fighting him, a strangled whisper upon her lips.

"Shaolin Fong."

At this, he paused.

"Shaolin? Then why do you hide your name like that?"

"You wouldn't understand." She hissed, as her armor turned black, an indication of her rage.

His stance shifted a bit, and his fingers clenched across his face.

"Then tell me, once I win."

With a scream, she charged-

And he caught Suzembachi with the flat of his hand, whilst his other pulled down his mask. **(EDIT! Toa Tahu's mask, normal, but red and black)**

Cold, souless black eyes bored into her startled grey.

His voice was watery, yet sounded oddly jovial, as if this were all just a game.

**_"Lets kick it up another notch, shall we?"_**

(One painful eternity later)

He stamped down on her hand, breaking her wrist, and that was the final blow, as she collapsed to the ground, thoroughly beaten in every imaginable way.

**_"This is what it is like to be outclassed."_**

She winced, as he released his hold upon her.

**_"How does it feel?" _**

"Crappy." She spat, and he nodded once, confusing her, as he pulled the mask away.

"That's your third lesson. Life _is _crappy, but we have to roll with the punches sometimes."

She got into a stance again, but he suddenly plopped down, and motioned for her to do the same.

"Now, you owe me your life story, don't you?"

(End Flashback)

--

His tone was suddenly accusative.

"Because she's _precious_ to me, like you still are to her."

Yoruichi was slightly awed.

"You actually got her to warm up to you?"

He snarled. "Whether or not she returns my feelings is another matter entirely, but I have no intent of leaving her alone, certainly not the way you did-

She suddenly leaned forward, and her tone was a deadly hiss.

"I had good reason for leaving her here."

"And what reasons might they be?!" Came his fierce retort.

"She was just a child!" Snapped back the cat, suddenly on the defensive.

The blond leaned forward a bit as well.

"No child deserves to be robbed of their loved one."

"That's why I came back!" She suddenly snarled, and he did a double take, his eyes widening slightly, as he pulled back, stunned.

"Say what-

At this, the woman in his arms began to stir, and no more was said of the subject, as his tone immediately softened, and he looked down at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

She managed a nod, and much to his surprise-

Suddenly snuggled up to him, whilst still being held, traces of a smile tugging at her face, as he reddened.

"I heard everything."

He chuckled sheepishly, caught in the act.

"Ehehehe...Guess I'm kinda loud, huh?"

A small laugh, sweet upon his ears, as she buried her face into his chest, inhaling deeply his scent, before pulling away.

"Very."

She had _never_ laughed, certainly not with him, before.

It was as if she was an entirely different person now.

Even when she glanced at Yoruichi, there was no malice in her eyes, nor anywhere else for that matter.

"I take it you lost, Yoruichi-sama?"

The neko opened her mouth to state that it was a _draw-_

But immediately thought better of it, clapping her mouth shut, lest her words stir up more hate.

So instead, she just leaned up against the blond, suddenly very sleepy, as the jinchuuriki stammered his protest to her close proximity.

"Yeah, he beat me fair and square."

There was no reaction from the proud woman, other than to just yawn, and lean against her mentors as well, twisting round in Naruto's grip, to sit in his lap, her body lying back against his, as a small sigh escaped her, whilst her hand reached out for Yoruichi's, and finding it, suddenly grasped it, for dear life.

"Good." Murmurred the captain, and seconds later, she was fast asleep.

Both mentors, past and present, arched an eyebrow at this, before Naruto coiled an arm round her slender waist, as if to tell Yoruichi to back off.

The Neko just scooted closer, until her hair tickled at Naruto's nose, nearly making him sneeze.

"Do you mind not doing that?"

In response, the Godess of Flash leaned backward, so her back still rested under his shoulder, but so her head now rested against Shaolin's, now creating a very odd love triangle, as she closed her eyes, and tried to rest.

"Do you mind not talking?"

Five minutes later, their bickering had ceased, and they all were sleeping soundly, for what seemed like an hour-

Until reaitsu spike suddenly jarred the blond awake, and his motion woke the two women that were nestled in him.

"Rukia-chan!"

She was back at the execution grounds, but how?!

But they too tensed, as the massive reaitsu spike was known to them.

It was Aizen Sousuke's.

**Aha! At last, the confrontation is here! Get ready to see a few old faces from Naruto's past, get ready for all hell to break loose, and yes, I will reveal Yachiru's (sword) bankai, cuz its gonna be epic!**


	21. A familair face

Ichigo fell like a sack of potatoes, as Aizen's seemingly invisible strike nearly broke his spine.

His body refused to move once more, even though his mind screamed for action.

_'N-No way..._

Moments later, Reni also hit the dirt, loosing his grip on his lifelong friend.

A backslash from Sousuke was what had done him in.

_'Rukia, I'm sorry..._

Their loss was followed seconds later by Kororomaru, courtesy of a forbideen kidou spell, as he had appeared on the battlefield, ready to strike down the traitor-

Only to fall, just as fast, bleeding all over from the spell.

_'Impossible! He's...too strong..._

Violet eyes went wide with fearm as Rukia was seized by Aizen.

"This won't hurt a bit."

Spikes rose from the ground, her lower lip trembled in terror.

This was it.

Despite the best efforts of all her friends...

She was going to die.

_'N-No!"_

Pain exploded in her chest as the orb was drawn out.

She was done.

Or was she?

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Fog suddenly billowed around them, becoming dense to the point were Aizen couldn't even see the Kuchiki, although he knew he still had her by the collar.

In the cloud cover, he smirked.

Energy whirled in his palm, forming a deadly weapon, the last jutsu he had learned, before his death.

His ultimate technique-

"Rasenshuriken."

From the mist, a blur of whitish blue energy whizzed into existence.

With a mighty heave he lobbed it.

The powerful wind element jutsu emmited a low subsonic hum, speeding away from him in but before you could blink.

Like a hot knife through butter, it cut through the mist, screaming towards its target...

One Aizen Sousuke.

Momentarily startled, the taichou was fored to drop Rukia, lest his arm be lost.

Less than a second later, the giant wind shuriken tore past him, slicing off his robed right sleeve, just from the sheer wind force.

"Rukia!"

Strong arms seized her, and she dimly saw pure white robes, as she was shunpoed to safety.

"Naruto?!"

The mist cleared to reveal the blond, who held her bridal style.

Blue eyes ran over her form with keen worry, so much that she blushed a tad, as he set her down.

Mildly, she was aware that his hands still rested on her waist.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

Abruptly, he released her.

"I don't know who you are buddy, but anyone knows better than to impersonate a captain."

With a rasp, Zangetsu escaped its sheathe, and he held the released blade in the air, its pure white edge shining bright as day, despite the stormy weather.

Aizen adjusted the glasses on his face.

"Impersonate? You're looking at the fith squad captain-

-Aizen Sousuke." Finished Naruto, as his eyes narrowed into slits.

He recognized him immediately, the last of the fog leaving.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Clearly, I am not."

Naruto got into his basic stance.

"All that shit with Gin.... that was _you, _wasn't it?"

A small chuckle from Ichimaru, and a sigh from Kaname, but the blind man suddenly stiffened

As he felt Yoruichi's knife to his neck, and Soi-Fon's newly reformed Suzemabachi to his thoat.

"One move, and I'll slit your throat." They growled simultaneously.

Gin soon found himself trapped by Rangiku, who hissed the same declaration to her former friend as well.

Sparing the two captive captains a cursory glance, the traitor shrugged.

"Stopping my allies before they could move against you...

Cold pools of brown shone out behind his glasses.

"You know me well, Naruto."

Anger tweaked at the face of the jinchuuriki.

"And apparently, you know my name because...

He left the words in the air, waiting for an answer.

"Its a long story, and I have somewhere to be, so I'll make it short. You, Uzumaki, were intended to be my puppet. I used you to keep Kuchiki Rukia in place, to delay the Ryoka's rescue attempts, all while I made my preparations."

Now, a frown marred his features.

"However, you deviated from the plan. I had hoped that your desire to start over as a loyal officer, would bind you to the rules-

**Naruto! Look away! **Benihime suddenly ordered, and the blond did so, looking to Rukia...

As Aizen drew his sword.

-But instead, you made things quite difficult for me, bolstering the guard, strengthening the captains, and then, you even decided that you'd rescue Rukia yourself."

Tsking, he shook his head.

"You always were the problem child, Naruto."

Naruto stamped a foot, looking back, enraged.

"Why are you after Rukia-chan?!"

Aizen held up a small orb.

"_This _is the reason."

"The heck is that?"

Aizen shunpoed out of sight, tucking the small sphere away.

"It won't matter, not to you."

Sparks flew through the air, as the incoming slash was blocked.

Naruto grit his teeth,

A ghost of a smile tugged upon Aizen's lips.

"Impressive. You saw it coming-

Naruto was suddenly behind him.

"Don't toy with me teme."

Zangetsu thrust forward.

Past the illusion, and knicking Aizen's left cheek, drawing a small rivulet of blood.

Naruto smirked.

"You zanpaktou, Benihime told me all about uses illusions, and pretty damn good ones at that. But an enemy as to see your blade drawn, the _first _time, otherwise, your little genjutsu tricks won't work."

Twirling on one heel, he feinted a kick, one that Aizen swayed away from, stepped back, then-

"You're finished. Gestuga Tenshou!"

The white wave howled across the abyss to its target, crescent reaitsu eating at the stone.

Aizen held up a hand.

The blast split into two harmless halves, that crashed into the stone beside him.

Spinning Zangetsu by its chain, Naruto charged anew-

He was hit so hard, his weapon's form _shattered, _revealing a plain ordinary katana.

His eyes went wide, as the blade's tip simply snapped off, the moment it swung.

"I ain't done yet!"

Then he appeared behind Aizen, now toting Benihime and Yachiru in his grip.

Again he was struck by an invisible force, but this time, as he picked himself back up-

He revealed a familair object.

Revealing an exact duplicate of the Hogyoku.

"Lookin for this?"

He leapt forward again, hefting Benihime with her tip.

"SING AND LAUGH! YACHIRU AND BENIHIME!"

The resulting wave of red and pink smashed hard into the captain, fired at point blank range-

Crack.

Blue eyes widened in horror, he watched Behime's blade shiver, then return to its sealed state, just like Zangetsu had.

Strapping the blade back on, he now held Yachiru, his last released zanpaktou, up.

How did that happen?!

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Give me back the Hogyoku, and I'll tell you."

Naruto snarled.

"You want it back so bad?!"

He held it out, then raised Yachiru, his intent clear.

"Then take it!"

Much to everyone's shock, and Naruto triumph, the little orb was cut like steam.

In two seperate halves.

Crowing his triumph, the blond tossed Aizen the left half.

"Heh. There ya go, dumbass."

For once in his life, Aizen looked truly enraged.

"That...was a mistake. You've set my plans back for at least a month."

_'That's how long it should take for the Hogyoku to reform..._

Naruto growled.

"You want a mistake? Your's was choosing me for an opponent!"

Pink/black light swallowed his form whole, staining his robes an eerie black red.

"Ban-kai!"

When it faded, it revealed him, now holding a massive blade **(Cloud's from FF7)**

_'Allright Yachiru, let's show him!'_

**Yay! It time to play again! **She chirped happily, prompting a smirk from him.

Swinging, a golded aura grabbed hold of him.

With a twist of his wrist, he yanked on his mask.

It was if he were a whole nother person when he spoke, in his deep watery voice.

**_"Sousuke Aizen! This place shall become your grave!"_**

Aizen just smiled.

"It was good seeing you again. I look forward to you joining my ranks."

Behind the mask, yellow ireses widened, then narrowed

**_"WHAT?! I'd_ never _work for an asshole like you!"_**

"Then come and kill me." Stated the traitor.

Naruto lunged.

**_"Sacred sword style: Dance of the seven sacred blades!"_**

A pillar of light blocked his path, denying him his justice

Naruto skidded to a halt, his attack interrupted.

At first, it looked to be a simple barrier, but upon closer inspection, it was enveloping Aizen, then Gin and Kaname.

Yoruichi and Shaolin appeared at his sides, each scowling murderously at Kaname, as the pillars had forced them away as well, from the trio of pillars that had now formed.

The reason for this, was the fact that all the other Soul Society captains had arrived, giving the traitor good reason to retreat.

Naruto ripped off his mask, and screamed up at Aizen and his co-conspirator's, as they rose rapidly into the air, their explanations for leaving already given to the other shinigami.

**_"Cowards! Come back here!"_**

Aizen pulled off his jacket, slicked back his hair, then tossed his glasses aside.

With the dark black robe he wore underneath, it was as if he were an entirely different person,

"We will meet again soon enough, Vaizard boy. And next time, I will finish what I started."

Then the rip closed.

"With your death."

amidst the shouts of others.

Naruto cursed, and slashed a hole in the ground.

**_"Kuso!"_**

Only then did he notice the odd stares from all who were present.

He then realized his transformed state.

**_"What? What're yo_**u staring at?"

Yamamoto sighed behind his long beard.

"Uzumaki Naruto-

Said blond suddenly swooned, and fell backwards, after being caught by Shaolin and Yoruichi.

"What the-

"Naruto- Began Soi-fong-

-You're bleeding." Finished Yoruichi.

He looked down and saw the huge gash on his chest, almost exactly like Ichigo's.

It would seem that Aizen HAD gotten a hit on him after all...

Blood began to pool beneath him, seeping into the stone, at an alarming rate.

Several gasps and shouts were heard, then he heard footsteps rushing to him, followed by several puzzled cries.

Long strawberry blond hair, no wait, now it was....navy blue hair?....tickled at his nose....

"Sante Kesshun! I reject!"

As the blackness took him, the captain chuckled bitterly, was he dreaming?

"H-Hinata?"

Several confused murmurs ran through the crowd.

Then he passed out...

**AHA! A familair face returns to us!**


	22. A Return to Normalcy? WRONG!

He still hadn't woken up.

Even after all this time.

"Naruto-kun . . . ?" She whispered to the sleeping blond.

"I know that you probably can't hear me but . . . you have to wake up. Please, wake up." She begged, starting to lose composure.

The clock was ticking; the doctor would be around soon.

She stared at his whiskered face for a moment then bit her lip.

"Please Naruto-kun, you can't leave me yet . . . I still need you. I never . . ." She trailed off, unable to continue. Tears brimmed the ridges of her pale lavender eyes and she squeezed his hand. "I never told you how much it meant when you smiled at me every day, how you never gave up on anyone or anything; especially me. When I was ready to give up and die you told me I couldn't! You told me that I wasn't done living and you saved me from myself! Wake up!" She screamed, tears finally breaking through her delicate composure.

Naruto showed no response.

She looked up at his face; the sunlight illuminated her now tear-stained cheeks. "You can't leave yet.... I-I never told you how much that meant! If you can hear me, thank you...Y-You were always there for me... A-And the one time you needed me I couldn't save you! I failed you... I'm so sorry . . . please wake up. God, WAKE UP!" She suddenly screamed at the sleeping captian, desperate.

"Naruto-kun, if you can hear me somehow. You can't leave me! I love you! Wake up!!" Hinata whispered forlornly.

"Miss, Naruto-taichou needs his rest. You need to leave now." Called a shinigami medic, pulling at her arm, leading her to the door.

She allowed herself to be led away.

Until...

His features tightened for a moment, his lips trembling.

The pulse rate on the monitor hastened.

Hinata's eyes tripled and she pushed the doctor off, running to his side as Naruto's eyes opened slightly.

Naruto blinked, the found a pale pair of eyes staring down at him, as his sight returned.

He had to blink about ten times, to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The words formed on his lips, but they were a dry rasp, raw and slow in his throat.

"Hi-na-ta?"

She smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks, joyous and oh so very, _very _happy.

"Naruto-kun!"

A pair of arms glomped him, he let out a surprised cry, mixed with pain from his wounds, her navy blue hair tickling at his nose, as he cried out.

"Ow!"

"Sumimasen!" She cried in apology, hastily releasing him...

But he did no such thing, and instead hugged her tightly.

"I heard you." He murmurred into her shoulder. "I heard every word."

She turned a beet red.

That meant he _knew!_

"Y-You d-did?"

"Yeah...He murmurred, falling back down upon the soft pillows that propped him up, and pulling Hinata down with him, accidentally.

The shy Hyuuga squeaked in surprise, as his left arm was now around her waist, as his right cradled her head gently into his chest.

"Damnit, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, referring to the matter of Hinata's love.

"I-I t-tried...She murmurred, tears welling up in her eyes again.

But she blinked them away, as he tilted her chin up, to meet his eyes.

Vaguely, it occurred to her what he was doing, but at this point, she was just too _stunned _to really do much of anything.

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked _right_ at her, square in the eye...

Immediately, she reddened.

Her mind screamed at her to move, as her eyes fell to his lips, her body beginning to shut down in in a faint, as his fingers brushed at her forehead.

He was saying _something, _but she couldn't hear him, all she could see was his lips moving.

She'd never have a chance like this again!

And so she scooted forward a tad, just a _little bit..._

Raising her head...

She did what would likely be the boldest thing in her life, for years to come.

She kissed him.

Right.

On.

The.

Lips.

She loved him, ever since they were kids. She had said it herself.

THAT was the deciding factor as he returned her affections.

He opened his mouth to continue the innocent kiss...

Until he felt something brush against his bottom lip, and realized it was Hinata's tongue.

What was she doing?

He opened his mouth to ask her but her tongue slowly made it's way inside, making him arch an eyebrow in surprise, eyes widening ever so slightly.

_'This is different..._

He didn't know what to do, it felt nice but, well it was quite unusual for him, he had only done this once before, and just acting on his instincts for this kiss. But he enjoyed it nevertheless and decided to take pleasure in it now, then ask questions later.

_'Meh. Who cares...This is nice..._

Hinata had enjoyed only lip contact with Naruto but she wanted to try something else, something she had seen Neji and Tenten do. So when she shyly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, she assumed he knew what she was doing.

The feeling of kissing him with her tongue was so much better than simple lip contact, even more sparks shot down her spine as he allowed her tongue entry. Naruto rubbed her back soothingly whilst Hinata occupied her hands with his hair, it was so soft despite it's rough appearance.

The two stayed like that for a moment, before Hinata broke the kiss, to suck in a large breath of air, as did Naruto.

She was blushing furiously, just now realizing what they had done.

She looked like she was about to pass out.

"I-I-I-

Naruto just pulled her down into his chest, at a loss for words himself, as her shyness seemed to dissipate, and she nuzzled up to him.

"I know."

"Ariagtou, Naruto-kun."

Then it hit him.

Dimly, he was aware of being in the 4th district infirmary...

But then why the heck was she _here_?!

If she _was_ here then that meant...

Someone had _killed_ her.

He looked down at her, causing her to look up at him.

"Hinata, what're you doing _here_? In Soul Society?"

She blushed a bit.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I d-died, and I just got her s-somehow-

That was not his focus.

"Who killed you." He ground out, rage welling in the pit of his stomach, and turning his eyes red.

She dreaded to tell him.

"N-Naruto-kun, the v-village is different now, and-and-

He heard the door open, and propped himself up on his elbows, groaning softly, in pain, as the nurse announced he had visitors.

"Tell me."

She opened her mouth to do so-

But then the guests arrived, and Hinata felt her face melt into shock as she saw that most of them were gorgeous girls, and amongst them were Neliel, Nemu, Lisa, and...

"N-Nani?" Sputtered Hinata, still not letting go of _her _Naruto-kun, as everyone filed in.

"Hmm? Oh, they're my subordinates." Naruto explained off-handedly, eyes scanning the room.

"Soi? Yoru-san?" Sputtered the blond in surprise, as he saw her leaning against the doorjamb silently. But when she felt his eyes on her, she mimicked Hinata's blush, and reddened a bit, looking away, with Yoruichi smirking in contrast to her former student, leaning on the other side of the wall.

She gave him a wink, then took up a chair in the corner of the room, bidding Shaolin to enter after her.

"Naruto-taichou, are you allright?" Asked Nemu, wrapping her arsm around his neck in a tender hug, as she knelt down by his side, taking no interest in the fact that her master had a girl lying next to him, and said girl was glaring at her.

"I'm fine. Just sore." He tried to laugh it off, as he felt some pain in his chest still.

"You were asleep for a whole day, and you're _still _tired?" Chirped Nel, as she saw the bags under his eyes.

Naruto yawned, but then looked concerned.

Lisa shook her head and sighed.

"You needn't worry about Hiyori and Shinji. They're a little beat up, but no worse for the wear."

"My my, isn't this pleasant," Interrupted a male voice, and Naruto looked up as Koryaku entered the room, clad in his ridiculous getup as usual, getting odd looks from everyone once more.

"Koryaku-san? What brings you here?"

"What, I can't come to check up on my fellow captain-

He winced as Nanao smakced him upside the head with the flat of her sword.

"More likely you came all the here to ogle his underlings."

Immediately, several spikes of killer intent were directed at him.

Tsking, Nanao tossed Naruto a scroll, and he snatched it up.

"What's this for?"

"Just read it." Replied Koryaku, trying his best not to look at any of the gorgeous vixens in the room, lest he lose a limb or worse.

Naruto undid the seal and began reading it over with Nemu...

Both of them looked equally surprised.

"Naruto-kun? What is it?" Asked Hinata.

He showed her what it said.

_In accordance with the wishes of captain Yamamoto, Naruto Uzumaki is to temporarily take up command of Hitsugaya's 10th division, until Toushirou-taichou's wounds are healed. In addition to the aforementioned rank, and the responsibilities of the 12th division, Uzumaki Naruto is also to temporarily take up the duties of the fifth squad captain, due to the defection of Aizen Sousuke, until a suitable replacement may be found to replace him in his duties..._

_That is all._

_Central 46._

"A promotion?" Inquired Hinata.

Naruto sighed, and refused to answer.

"Great. Just _great..._

Yoruichi nodded from across the room, a smirk worn on her face.

"Look's like you have your hands full kid."

Naruto groaned and fell back against the bed.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

Everyone laughed amidst his groan...

--

(Hueco Muendo)

Aizen smirked as he beheld the wasteland.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am far from done with you, my little pawn...


	23. Heartfelt

**Sorry this took so long! It was difficult to make so much fluff, and then make it all fit coherently! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(One month later)**

"DAMNIT!"

His groan echoed all over Soul Society.

Several captains sighed as well, the reason for his distress well known to them all.

The one thing a soul reaper, not even general Yamamoto, could defeat...

Paperwork.

--

Kyoryaku Shunsui chuckled lightly as he shrugged on his flowery cape, preparing for the day.

"Ah. Looks like he finally got the paperwork I sent him."

Nanao cast him a steely glare as she emerged from the room across him.

"Perhaps I should let _you_ do it from now on."

At the mere _suggestion_ of this, the pacifist paled and took on a hurt tone.

"Now now, my sweet Nanao, that would be _most_ cruel!"

She smirked lightly, slightly amused by the prospect.

"Crueltly is my speciality."

She then gathered her things.

"And where might you be going?" He asked jovially, now that the matter of the dreaded paperwork was gone.

"To help that poor boy." She replied haughtily, referring to the stacks of papers he had from the 5th, 3rd, 12th, and now 2nd division.

--

For seemed the millionth time, Naruto signed another document, stamped it, and then proceeded on to the next one.

Being a captain for three divisions suddenly seemed to be more like a _punishment _rather than a reward.

"I-hate-this." He ground out through clenched teeth, a vein pulsing in his head as he read over useless documents about soul reaper attire.

The Bounto were roaming around on earth, and here he was doing _paperwork!_

Cursing under his breath, he signed in a free dress code memo.

He should out there fighting!

The next one was paperwork on all the paperwork he had done.

Stunned by the absurdity, he slapped both hands down on the table, glancing at the calendar date.

Deceme 10th.

Christmas was coming...

"So why the hell am I doing this?!"

An idea suddenly struck him.

His face blanked at the sheer _ingenuity_ of it.

_"Why am I?"_

He could always use a-

"Ye gods, its _perfect!"_

Making sure no one was looking, he placed his hands into a familair cross seal.

"Kage Bunshin."

No sooner had the shadow clone appeared, than it was immediately ordered to its arduous, mind numbing task.

"You better have all of it done when I get back." The captain intoned ominously as the bunshin sat down.

His copy nodded vigorously and immediately set to work on the pile of papers that was his desk.

"Oh, and if Rangiku comes in here, don't even _think_ about it."

The clone seemed to pout as its master closed the door behind him.

"No fair!"

The door was locked to prevent any such attempts.

He was now free for the day.

Meaning he had _much_ to do-

"OOF!" He and another cried, falling back to the floor.

Papers went flying everywhere, and he hastily bent down to help her pick them up.

The moment he had turned around, he had run smack dab into-

"Nanao-san?"

The woman looked up from picking up the pages of the book she often carried around.

"Ah, Naruto-san. I was looking for you."

He blanched, knowing that it would be _very _bad if someone were to realize what he had just done.

"Um...I'm having someone take care of it I swear!"

He realized his mistake too late."

"Take care of _what_?" She asked, suspicions beginning to form in her mind.

Before he could stop her, she reached past him to push open the door.

(One lecture later)

He was stuck doing paperwork again.

But at least Nanao was helping him now.

"Here, give me that one." She instructed, reaching for a file.

"Urgh...What's wrong with using a clone?" He grumbled to himself as he gave her the paper-

"Using a copy of yourself doesn't promote proper work ethic." She scolded reaching across the desk for it-

It slipped out of his hand, and fell to the floor.

She cast him a glare.

"I refuse to get it." He grumbled childlishly, crossing his arms and looking away.

Rolling her eyes, she bent down to get it.

Naruto could not help but look.

_'Wow.'_

But she felt his eyes on her almost immediately.

A light tinge lit her face.

"You have _five seconds_ to stop looking." She hissed ominously.

Immediately the sensation of being watched faded, and upon rising she noticed the look of mild surprise on his face, as well as the goofy smile.

"What are you smiling for?!" She chastised.

"N-Nothing!"

--

**(Next day)**

"Yo."

Lisa Yadomaru looked up from one of the manga she was reading, then looked again when she saw that the captain was hanging from the roof. Or rather hanging from it upside down, held up by...

His feet?

He was standing on the _ceiling_?!

She blinked at him quzically.

What he was doing defied all matter of logic!

"How are you-

He dropped down seconds later.

"That's why I'm here."

Smart as she was, she still didn't get it.

"I've trained everyone in their own special field, but I think you need to learn something more...

He held up a hand, which emitted a faint blue glow.

"Intricate."

Lisa leaned forward slightly, closing the manga she was reading.

"What...is that?"

"Chakra." He explained simply.

Lisa pushed up her glasses.

"Shall I fetch Hiyori and the others?" She was referring to the small band of people they had found, those who had an inner hollow, through some strange way or another.

Unfortunately...

Mayuri was partially to blame for this.

He owed it to them to at least _train_ them in their abilities.

Returning to the present, he shook his head, and tapped her once on the forehead with one finger.

"No, this is something I think only _you_ can learn." He stated, referring to the the nature of her inner hollow.

"What is it?"

He bit his thumb, and let the blood run down his sleeve.

"Watch."

A hissing rose from the folds of his jacket.

A trio of snakes poked their heads out moments later. One was larger than the rest. and upon its white skin was a small flame mark. The second one was around medium height, and its skin was a vibrant red, with a crescent mar emedded just above its eyes. The third was by far the smallest.

Unlike its fellows, it was an ebony black, and had no mark to speak of upon its smooth scaly skin. The largest viper was the first to speak, and you could dell it was male by its undertone.

Its yellow eyes reflected annoyance.

**_"Now what isssss it?" _**

"Don't be rude. I haven't summoned you in over a month."

"Th-They talked!" Sputtered Lisa referring to the snakes as she lurched back half a step, thinking this had to be a scene out of an anime she had read.

The middle sized one fixed her in its glare.

It did not sound to pleased, and it was also male.

It bared its fangs, which dripped with venom in displeasure.

**_"Of courssssse we ssssspeak! Do not confusssse usssss with mere beastssss wench!"_**

Lisa squirmed a bit, but it was the smallest stared at her inqusitively, its head tilted to one side.

**_"Who issss sssshe, Naruto-sama?" _**This one was female, and sounded younger than her peevish elder brothers.

The blond smiled lightly.

"Slytha, this is Lisa-chan."

Its tongue flicked in and out rapidly before it spoke.

**_"Are you going to let ussss teach her?" _**It asked eagerly.

"That I am."

**_"How botherssssome." _**Her brothers hissed angrily.

The shinigami could only blink.

"W-What is this?"

The jinchuuriki smiled slyly as the snakes uncoiled from his arm to slither down upon the floor.

"Summoning."

--

(Earth/Urahara's training area)

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The conflicting waves of red and blue slammed into each other, then nullified moments later, as they attackers themselves were nearly equal in reaitsu.

Ichigo Kurosaki hefted Zangetsu to the right, and placed his hand upon its flat edge, blue already silhouetting his body.

Naruto did the same with with his own, but red outlined his form in his trademark sinister aura.

The ground began to tremle as their spiritual pressure built, until the very stone beneath their feet started to crumble, holding the fragments centimeters in the air.

"It seems your shikai has improved, Kurosaki." Commented the captain.

The shinigami daijo smirked.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Only recently had Naruto offered to train him, and even now he was reluctant to accept help from the man who had once been his staunchest opponent, only a month or so ago.

However, that did not mean he wouldn't take advantage of the lessons.

He _needed_ to get stronger, he _had_ to protect his friends.

"Then show me."

Both spoke at the same time.

"Bankai."

The execution grounds vanished in a dome of bright purple....

--

(Hospital/ Soul Society)

His right arm was still in a sling, he was still using a crutch to get around. His grey hair was matted down...

And he wore a look of pure distress all over his face.

Her chest rose and fell steadily as oxygen was pumped into her lungs.

The only thing keeping her alive.

His face fell as he watched her.

She looked so...

Frail.

"How is she?"

Kiyone sighed.

"She'll live, but-

Green eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip until it felt like it would bleed.

He wasn't strong enough.

"Damn you, Aizen...

--

(Undisclosed area)

Sparks flew as their blows collided again, cratering the ground beneath them as white light cut many a swathe through the terrain.

Yoruichi cracked her neck, rubbing out the pain from the Jyuuken strike.

She'd already been smacked, and the girl wasn't even using her soul slayer.

"Not bad girl, you're picking up on this fast."

Hinata gave a low bow, her hair shorter now, about shoulder length, as she had cut it....

Much to Naruto's dismay of course.

"A-Arigatou, Yoruichi-san."

"However, there's something _else_ I'm going to teach you."

Hinata turned a beet red, as in one bound, the Neko woman suddenly crossed the distance seperating them, and pinned her against the wall by her shoulders.

She didn't like how that had been said.

"N-Nani? W-What are you going to teach m-me?"

"Confidence."

---

(Lab)

Data scrolled past the screen at a rapid pace, and violet eyes darted this way and that, equally keeping up with the stream as her fingers clicked over the keyboard at a ferverent pace.

"Nemu-chan?"

Naruto's assistant looked over her shoulder to see Neliel approaching.

She seemed to stiffen a bit, before returning to the task at hand.

"Oh. Hello, Nel-san."

'Nel-san' would not be dismissed so easily.

"Um...Have you seen Naruto-kun?"

Nemu felt a pang of jealousy stab at her breast.

"No, I do not know where she is." Lied the innocent girl through her teeth.

"Oh... She began to turn away-

Only to see all the info on the screen.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked curiously, leaning over her shoulder.

Nemu felt a bit flustered as she felt the woman's large breasts against her back.

"R-Research!" She sputtered out, blushing.

"Can I help?"

"N-No you can't!"

Oh how she wished this one would go away!

"Please?" Neliel pouted.

Nemu could scarcely breathe, nor could she describe the strange feelings that were nagging at her so suddenly.

She was too close!

This had never bothered her before, so why now?!

Was it because Naruto had been so busy with the Bountou?

Too busy to see _her_?

Nel tilted her head to one side, and placed one hand on Nemu's forehead.

"Nemu-chan? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?"

--

(Shinigami sparring grounds)

Left.

"One!"

Right.

"Two!"

Block.

"Three!"

"Four." Came a familair voice, interrupting her routine.

"Four."

"Jab."

_Jab?!_

She sprang away, but not before a fist impacted her solidly in the gut, nearly knocking the wind right out of her lungs.

Shaolin spun away from her assailant with a venemous hiss.

Until the sound of clapping was heard, and her attacker stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice reaction. You're still tense."

She scowled.

"I have to be ready."

"For?"

"For the Bounto of course-Oh!"

She let out a surprised cry as at some point during her speech, he had gotten behind her. Now she felt strong fingers dig into her shoulders, then her bare back, as she was clad in her usual combat outfit.

"You need to _relax_." He whispered into her ear, words running a shiver down her spine.

"But-

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as he pushed down harder, drawing relieved sigh from her throat.

"When they come, we'll be ready."

"We?" She whimpered, as he delicately worked out the knotted muscles in her back, with slow and tender care.

Kami, this was pure _bliss_!

"Did I stutter, Shaolin?"

She blushed lightly, just a faint pink tinge, at the use of her true name.

"I told you not to call me that-Ah!"

He was rubbing her neck, now, easing the stiffness there as well.

Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, she was beginning to fidget. It was clear what she wanted to do by this point, but still he did not let her move, and kept her facing away from him.

"And why not?"

"That is not what everyone else thinks."

He placed a delicate kiss upon her neck, and she trembled, shaking lightly.

"What does it matter what they think?"

His breath was hot and heavy on her neck, the sensation sending a wild canocophy of feelings coursing through her body, which was boiling at the fore, and demanding a release.

"_I _think it suits you."

That did it.

With a strength she did not know she possessed, Shaolin wriggled in his grasp spun about-

A delivered the fiercest kiss she could upon his lips.

He made no effort to resist, and when she pulled away, her steely eyes were glimmering with a fierce mixture of ragged emotions. Feelings that he had planted, seeds that had begun to flower.

Frustration, for how easily he saw through her carefully erected facades. Hate, that she felt herself weak when compared to him, or whenever he walked beside her. Bliss, that he could be so tender and loving at one moment, then a fierce warrior the next, with no visible distinction between the two, no mask of emotions to put on for others. He was himself, pure and simple.

And...

Fear.

Fear that he might betray her, as she had been betrayed before.

True, she had forgiven Yoruichi-sama, how could she not? Eventually, the realization that the Godess of Flash was actually _here_ had caught up with her, and when the bronze woman had offered her heartfelt apology for abandoning her little bee... Shaolin practically burst into tears.

But love for her superior (She still could not think of Yoruichi as anything other than this, for it had been deeply ingrained into her very being despite her hate) and love for a fellow captain was something else entirely.

Naruto was an active fighter. If there was trouble, if there was a battle to be fought, he was there. You could almost always find him out on the front lines with the troops, unless of course he was injured. Even then he would still actively participate in the fray-

Until Unohann-taichou caught him of course. Then he would be forced to rest and recuperate. That woman was NOT someone you wanted to irk. She herself had witnessed the 4th squad captains rage before, and her zanpaktou's release shortly afterwards.

It was...

A most fearsome sight.

Idly she wondered how the patient woman kept her cool around the flamboyant blond. Anyone else would have simply tied the captain down to the bed, and left him their until he healed.

Not Unohanna.

All it took was a simple "You need your rest," or "Please stay in bed, Uzumaki-san." And he was subdued, just like that, where no other force on this earth, human or otherwise could have stayed him.

Perhaps he knew of her temper?

But injuries and healing aside, there was still a small part of her that was afraid to fully accept him, terrified of making him a part of her life. Into her heart. That's how it always was. Once you let someone in, _they knew_. They knew you. They knew everything about you. Your pet peeves, what made you smile, cry....

And they knew how to break your heart into a thousand tiny pieces, too small to gather up and make whole again.

It was impossible.

She felt the heat rising. She _wanted _him to be in her life, after all, how could she not? She had already shared _many_ a secret with him, and in turn he had told her his story, his own tale. She knew as much about him, as he did about her.

They were not so different, so why was she trembling? Why did she _dare_ not kiss him again, when mere moments ago, that had been the sole thought upon her mind, blotting out all else?

Why?

The answer made her sick.

She was afraid.

As much as she was growing to love him...

She couldn't stand the thought of her heart being broken again.

"Shaolin, you're important to me, do you know that?"

Her eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent 0.

It was as if he had read her mind, all her doubts, all her fears about being vulnerable.

And dispelled them all with a simple sentence.

Emotions welled up in her, so powerful, so _strong, _that she didn't have a chance of staving them off for another second.

"How important...?" She murmured.

"What kind of question is-

"How important am I to you?" She hissed out. "Do you value me? Do you think of me as your _equal_, or just a tool to be used in battle?" She _had_ to know _now_, before things went any further between them.

Before it became intimate.

His grip on her moved down to her waist, until his arms encircled her, pulling her against him into a deep embrace.

"Of course." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Hot tears began staining into his jacket robe.

"You've always been my equal."

He was stunned when she suddenly ripped herself out of his embrace, seized him by the shoulders, then brought him to the ground, all in one smooth movement.

"Wow." Was all he could manage, as she held herself over him.

"Shut up. Just don't talk, you lovelorn fool." It came out as a ragged whisper, as if the words alone could not fully convery her feelings to him. But she knew something that could, and most certainly would.

For she no longer had any doubts whatsoever.

Her lips met his, tongue ramming down into his throat.

**Next up is TWO lemons, followed by the Bountou fights! And then CHRISTMAS TIME FOR SOUL SOCIETY!**


	24. Cutting Soul

**Sorry, but they're only be one lemon in this chapter. I need to develop the characters more first.**

Soi-fon whined in need, her breats rising and falling with every rapid breath, as she felt his hands roam over her body. It was as if current were running through her blood, prickling her skin in so many goosebumps.

Both closed their eyes, and just held on to each other, but, passion seizing them, the hold soon turned into a groping contest. Shaolin was soon on the loosing end of the battle, as Naruto suddenly seized her breasts, squeezing down with enough force to make her whimper into his mouth.

Roughly, her tongue darted past his lips, not waiting for him to grant her access. She was anything but patient at this point, her sexual frustration had all but driven her wild, and his admittance filled her with warm bliss, as her hands slid under his shirt, and began to pull it off.

He was _her's! _Her mind screamed at her! They had been comrades before any of this execution crap, and she be damned if she let _anyone(Well, maybe Yoruichi-sama) _get with him first!

Training everyday with the man you love...

Well, it can make ya just a _little bit_ clingy.

His hands were about to lift up her shirt, when she spoke, in a husky whisper.

"Naruto, we _can't_ do this out in the open." She suddenly stated. "People will see us."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but-

He saw her point.

"Your place or mine?" He grinned, exposing his teeth.

_"Mine."_She whispered huskily, pulling at his wrist. "The last thing I want is your subordiantes peeking."

--

(Second division captain's quarters)

As was customary, he removed his sandals at the door, as did she.

The floor felt warm beneath his feet.

"Heated?" He asked her, as he put his haori on a rack.

Shaolin could feel his eyes on her as she walked in first. Pervert that he was, the blond could not help but notice how her body still glistened with sweat, the moisture sliding of her open back, which was revealed thanks to her skintight combat outfit. Not to mention the accentuation of every line, every curve...

"Yes, it was installed just the other day."

A low whistle now. He looked around, and now noticed what had to be a hot tub in the corner of the room. Soi wasn't exactly the type to go out of her way and revamp the 2nd division like that.

"Sounds expensive."

At this, a small smirk tugged at her lips.

"Which is precisely why _Omaeda_ was the one to pay for it."

A blond eyebrow was arched as he saw the quarters of another captain for the first time. Granted, it felt rather homely, but the amount of black cat merchandise that was scattered about...

It was rather amusing.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, walking behind a stand up curtain.

He felt a smirk tug at his lips, as she tossed several articles of clothing over it, to hang there.

"So, why all the rennovations?"

"N-No reason." She sputtered over the curtain, grabbing a towel. "I just needed an excuse to relax."

"Oh? So _I'm_ that excuse?" He teased.

"No! I never said that!"

"Ah, then perhaps your excuse is _Yoruichi-sama_?" He put extra emphasis on the neko's name, knowing it would rib Shaolin. The squeak of embarassed surprise was actually quite rewarding. "W-What?!"

"Are you done changing yet?" He asked.

She emerged, clad in nothing but a towel, which was wrapped around her body tightly. It ended a few inches above her knees, despite her short stature. Her braids, which she often always wore, had been undone, and now long rich navy blue hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Her pale, yet tan skin was laid bare for him to see. There was not the slightest trace of flab to be seen on her legs and arms. Though he could not see past the towel, something told him that she was well muscled as well.

A light pink blush tinted her cheeks as he stared at her.

"S-Stop staring."

But it was her eyes that darted to the pool, as did his...

--

A low moan escaped her, passion, unrestrained, unrequited freed from its bonds, exploded forth, as they came up for air, gasping for air, after being under for so long.

The dim lighting reflected off the water, shining down upon them, illuminating their bodies, radiating off the droplets of due that clung to their forms.

Her hands ran slowly and lovingly over his back.

She cried out in surprise, as he abruptly seized her by the face, kissed back, then began pulling at her.

Eyes were warm and filled with love, for both of them.

His hands, smooth and soft despite all the battles he had been in, suddenly snaked under her, and lightly grasped at the expansive cleavage there. He was now cupping her breasts, accidentally pinching the nipples at one point.

"Mmmm...

She moaned into his mouth, and at this point, it felt like she was trying to reach the back of his throat with her tongue.

He squeezed in response, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, increasing her moans to a fierce husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth which felt raw from the passionate kissing.

Unintentionally, he squeezed down on the tender skin, causing her speed up against him,

She suddenly released him, then undid the belt that held her slim hip hugger jeans to her body, and she kicked off the pants into the water, before that article of clothing also joined his own upon the embankment.

Steely eyes glinted mischeviously, as she kicked off the towel, then attacked him once more with her lips. By now, they were both thoroughly soaked, with water and sweat, his soaked kimono and hakama soon joined the towel, that article of clothing, upon the floor.

He had awoken something in her, a fierce lust, that made her love him even more.

Her breasts bounced slightly, freed from their painful limiters, before she pressed herself against his chest, her entire nude body, flush against him, so he could feel her.

She was suddenly aware that he no longer held her by the chest, but instead, his hands had seized her by the waist, causing her to blush, then "Eeep!" in surprise, before he kissed her with a slow and deliberate passion, hefting her up with the greatest of ease.

However, he did not expect her to kiss him in turn with slow passion, then expertly rolled him over for a moment, before appearing once again, still lip locked, but now he was within her, and she moaned in ecstasy, beginning to move against him, slowly at first, then faster, faster, as they locked lips yet again.

He again groped her breasts, and she squeezed his shoulders in response, making him squeeze back, thoroughly molesting the fleshy mounds, making her moans a soft husky groan, barely muffled in his mouth once more, as she arched her back against him.

As they bumped hips, he continuosuly he squeezed down on the tender skin, making her speed up, as the last of their upper clothes fell to the ground, his hands finally releasing her sore chest, to caress her by the waist, a her legs locking round his back, pulling him deeper into her.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, as pleasure exploded in their bodies seconds later, then they collapsed underwater, reemerging up to their chests, the ground, panting heavily, their lower halves still hidden underwater.

The dim lighting shone in her eyes, as she leaned against him for support, finding it difficult to stand in the deeper part of the pool, despite the fact that it hid them from sight, she wasn't the best swimmer.

"I hate being short." She grumbled.

"Nah, its kinda cute." He replied.

Laughing, she tackled him as he rose, and together, they melted into an embrace, falling back under the spring...

--

(Present December 20th)

It was a flurry of activity that jarred him out of this memory.

"Hado 33-

Fuming furiously, he backpedaled from her kido.

"Rukia! Snap out of it!"

"Its no use shinigami! She can't hear you!"

His slitted gaze focused on the bount, who was controlling her.

"You!"

"Getsuga-

"Rukia!"

Rukia leapt in his way, and he had to curve the attack aside at the last second. In doing so, he received a thin gash on his left arm. A low growl escaped his throat.

"If you know what's good for you, then you'd better run."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

A white aura began to crackle around the captain. It was already cutting swathes of energy into the ground, and growing ever fiercer by the second.

"You will be."

Mabashi recoiled in fear.

"What on earth is-

"Shunko." Uttered the blond.

Rukia leapt to block him, but he smacked her aside, holding back as much as he could. She hit the ground with such force that Ritzu was dislodged from her chest.

"Mabashi!" He roared, building up kido into his fist.

Feebly, the bount tried to block with his arms. For what little good it did him. The impact alone was enough to break Mabashi's jaw, and send him sailing into the back of the warehouse.

"Ritzu!"

Naruto made no effort to sidestep the doll, which burrowed into his chest.

"Hope you like it in there-

It came out _screaming _seconds later, and retreated to Mabashi, who now emerged from the rubble, his left arm was hanging at an odd angle. He was badly cut up, and now sported a head wound, with blood running into his one visible eye.

When Ritzu's posession failed, he seemed to panic, leaping up to the rooftop.

"D-Damnit soul reaper! You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Run before I decide to rip out your throat."

Mabashi bolted before the blond could make good on his threat.

"Hinata. Inoue, take care of Rukia please." Requested the blond.

His headset buzzed and he pressed a hand to the device.

"This is Naruto. Go."

A voice spoke rapidly on the other end.

"Got it. I'm on my way."

--

(Later)

"Taichou!" His team was now assembled.

He barked orders rapidly to each of them.

"Everyone! You are hereby split into two groups for the purpose of this task! Your are to lend your assistance to vice-captain's Nemu and Neliel! Kensei, Mashiro, Hiyori! You are group one! Shinji, Lisa, Rose! Group two! Hachi, Love! Group three!

He then went about assigning their tasks.

"Group one will assist vice-captain Nemu, then track down Kariya! Group two, find and defend vice-captain Neliel!"

Each of them either grunted or nodded in affirmation, then sped off.

He felt slightly reassured now.

Kensei was the new captain of the ninth division, so sending a captain to deal with a bount almost guaranteed success. Personally, he was sending Mashiro along with the captain just to annoy him. However, he knew Mashiro was bound to give him an earful on this later.

She enjoyed tormenting her captain, but her ditzziness was a well put up front, and only a select few knew this....

(Flashback)

"Kensei, you're such a grouch!"

"Why you little-Hey! Lemme go!"

Naruto shook his head as the ever calm Lisa dragged a fuming Kensei away by the collar. Mashiro had _nearly_driven him to using his bankai this time. Though it was good for getting the brawler to achieve it, he had doubts that Mashiro was going to get herself killed at this rate.

"Honestly, do you enjoy tormenting him?"

Her response was to throw a fit about something.

Naruto sweatdropped, and scratched the back of his head.

"Kami, you're an odd one."

He blinked when she abruptly stopped throwing her fit. After a quick glance to make sure no one was around, she did something most unexpected. She stood up, and gave her superior a carefree, yet sad smile.

"Actually, its just a front." She patted some dirt off the knees of her hakama, then smoothed her curly hair with one hand. "Had you fooled, didn't I?"

Naruto wasn't exactly a genius, but even _he_ doubted this.

"And what would the purpose of this _front_ be?"

"To catch my enemies off guard."

"By acting like an imbecile around your allies?"

"If my allies don't know what to expect of me, then how will the enemy know?" He had to admit, there was logic in her argument. Rather twisted logic, but it made sense nonetheless

"Wah! You're so rotten!"

(End flashback)

--

Hiyori had more than enough raw power to handle a bount, but he almost felt sorry for whoever she ran into. Sicking her on a bount, after being on inactive duty for so long.

The hothead was itching for a fight.

It was Shinji however, whom he had the utmost confidence in. The perplexing man had taken Aizen's place as the fifth division captain, and he was getting along swimmingly with his subordinates. Initially, they were wary of his carefree and jovial nature, but after a time, they had warmed up to him.

Lisa, currently holding the fourth the seat, was the one who had convinced Soul Society to act in accordance with the now aptly named Visoreds, a.k.a masked army. Contrary to popular belief, the newly reformed Central 46 had wanted Naruto's vizard powers stripped, due to the fact that he was _technically _part hollow.

They hadn't even stopped to consider that he had singlehandedly fought on par with Aizen, albeit briefly. Instead, they focused on his insubordination of helping Rukia Kuchiki escape execution.

Things only got worse when they found out his secret. Needless to say, they hadn't been pleased when word reached their ears. The discovery that there were actually _others_ like him. The sentence had abruptly changed from simply removing their powers, to having them dead outright.

Furious that his allies would turn on him so easily, Naruto had taken his then small group and left for the human world, thus depriving Soul Society of yet another captain. To make matters worse for the Sereitei, no one wanted to fill the position he had left.

And then the bount had come. Though they were but a nuisance at first, he had kept tabs on them after they began to move more aggressively. It soon became apparent that he was needed back home. After a long and vehement argument, and a moving speech by captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, the invitation had been extended to the visoreds had been welcomed back into soul society.

It had taken a great deal to get him to come back here. And even then it was mostly thanks to Hinata, that he even considered it. But now, here he was, back in his element, even if it did feel a bit foreign.

Nearly everyone, aside from Mashiro, had a seated position now, but they all referred to Naruto as their default leader in times of crises such as this. Though he was reluctant to actually assume responsibility for such a select group, the decision had been unanimous.

This left Hachi and Love, the senior members of the group.

"Alright, Hachi I want you to put up a five layered shield around the area I'm headed to."

"Isn't that where captain Soi-Fon is- Love started to say-

Naruto's harsh glare told the 3rd squad captain to zip it.

"I need you to stay here. If you find Kariya, or any other bount, try your best and pin him down, got it?"

Love nodded once.

Naruto had been temporarily given the privileges of commander, thanks to Yamamoto.

It was only temporary of course. The simply needed to get things done, and twelfth division captain seemed to know the most about the bount. Therefore, he had been put in charge of handling the invasion.

He gave a firm nod to his allies, then reached behind his back to grasp his zanpaktou by the hilt. As time had passed in the human world, he had found that his zanpaktou merged over time, and now created one massively powerful blade.

Though the sword could still seperate into three, he often chose not to do so, due to the fact that it was draining on them. True, he still possesed, their individual bankai, but now he could only activate one at a time, and in doing so, would have to _deactivate _the other.

Endriago.

That was her name.

A slight musical note was heard as he drew her.

She glowed slightly as he swung experimentaly.

She was slim, yet large and slender at the same time. Her very tip was where the reishi was emanating from. The blade itself, was a pure onyx black, but at its very edges, the faintest trace of red could be seen. This was her aura. The hilt itself was inlaid with a red dragon's crest, in laid against the black wrapping of her hilt.

She would have to be a longsword, at best guess. And what a sword she was. Her entire form seemed to pulsate and pine for his touch, and with every swing of the blade, no matter how slight, she seemed to _sing_.

Reflecting back on that happy memory...

Only spurred his rage to insane heights.

"Shaolin!"

He skidded to a halt, and knelt to pick up her prone from. Mabashi's clothes were scattered on the ground, and covered in dust. She must've beaten. The 2nd division members were looking around in a rather confused state.

"Hey, c'mon, wake up!"

Her eyes opened blearily.

"Na-ru-to...?"

That was all she managed to say, before she abruptly went limp in his arms.

Love's voice resounded in his headset.

_'I've captured a bount.'_

That was currently the furthest thing from the captain's mind.

She wasn't breathing!

"Get me a medic!"

--

(Interrogation chamber)

Soi fon was in critical condition.

"RAGH!"

He slammed the bount into a wall, and in doing so, nearly forced her through it.

"Where is he?! Where is Kariya?!"

The bount that Love had captured went by the name of Yoshi. She was rather pretty, but that wasn't what the captain was focused on right now. He was focused, and finding Kariya.

"Either you tell me, or I kill you."

"Heh. Gettin' revenge for your bitch, huh-

He slammed her against the wall with enough force to break her arm.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

Yoshi smirked despite the danger she was in.

"You'll never find him. Might as well just kill me...

Naruto grinned devilishly.

"No, I have a much worse fate in store for you, bount...

--

The bount jumped away just before a blade split the turf on his feet. But there was another attacker, and he sprang to the side, as another cut through the space he had been a second ago.

It was Naruto and Ichigo.

"Kariya!" Bellowed the blond!

"I've got a score to settle with you!" This came from Ichigo.

"Not bad." Grinned the bount. His hands were in his pockets, and he did not seem to perceive the blond as a threat. "I expected as much from a captain."

Naruto responded by flipping him the bird.

"Kurosaki, this is my battle. Stay out of it."

The shinigami daijo shook his head.

"No way! I have to fight him!"

"I suppose there's only one way to settle this then." This was said ominously.

"Guess so." Replied Kurosaki evenly, as sparks flew between their eyes.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Each held out a hand, whilst Kariya looked on in curiosity.

"One...

"Two...

"THREE!" They cried as one...

"Rock paper scissors!"

--

An ominous silence hung over the battlefield.

Naruto's hand was clenched into a fist, whilst Ichigo had his hand out in a scissor shape.

Naruto grinned brightly, and Ichigo hung his head in defeated shame.

"Ha! Rock smashes scissors! I win!" Crowed the captain.

Kariya sweatdropped.

"You shinigami are quite odd."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Endria rang as she was drawn from her ruby crusted sheathe.

"Now lets go!"

Before Kariya could even take a step, Naruto had given him a thin paper cut like gash across his cheek.

"You're faster than the others." Mused the bount, as he funneled air round his fist.

"No, I'm not faster...

Naruto now looked like the devil himself, as his eyes became ruby red slits.

_"But I'm fast enough to kill you!"_

He seized the chain that dangled from his zanpaktou's hilt. Surprisingly, it extended, wrapping its length round his arm. The red tassle that dangled alongside if began to flow a bright red, as did the dragon upon the hilt.

This was shikai.

**_"Embrace: Endriago!"_**

**Sorry if the story lacks explanation! I need to get to the arrancar arc, and i don't feel like going through the whole bount arc, so i skipped to the good part. Naruto was frikin' invincible, so I had to give him a limit with the zanpaktou. Hope u like the rock paper scissors thing. I thought it'd be funny to throw into a serious scene. **

**Next time: Yoshi's humilating punishment, and more flashbacks to explain everything. Then the arrancar arc begins!**


	25. Righteous Fury!

**Note: Alrighty, a flashback to explain! The exile from soul society, the bount, the return to soul society, the rest of the vizard, everything will be explained in this flashback! Enjoy, cuz its gonna be a LONG one, likely spanning several chapters! Review too please, and read and review Shirosaki-sama's Bleach 'To be a God' fic. She needs ur support peoplz!**

**(Hueco Muendo)**

"That's nasty." Remarked Gin as Sosuke explained his plan. "Yer really gonna go that far to get him out of Soul Society?"

"Yes, I am." Replied the traitor. "The boy is the key to everything. I cannot unlock his true potential if his mind is poisoned with the falsehoods that the Soul Society upholds...

(Flashback Morning)

The smell of bacon and eggs permeated the air. Many mouths would have watered, had they picked up on the delicious morning aroma. Neliel sat at the table reading the newspaper.

Lisa Yadomaru was stretched out on the couch, and sleeping soundly. Shinji of course, was engaged in an arm wrestling match with Hiyori, and not taking her seriously, judging by the deadpanned look on his face.

The little hothead however, had veins popping out of her head, indicating she was either putting all her efforts into trying to overwhelm Shinji, or that she pissed. It was likely both, judging by the plentiful and incessant curses she kept spouting.

Yoruichi was of course out in the training grounds with Hinata, who was now teaching her the basics of kido, a hands on aspect that the Hyuuga was taking surprisingly well to. Surprisingly, she had actually taken a shine to the busty bronze woman, but not quite to the same obsessive degree as Soi fon. The goddess of flash apparently felt the same way about Naruto's little Hinata-hime...

As he had found out when he walked in on them sleeping together last night. They'd looked so cute together, that he just had to take a picture. Unfortunately, either someone in either the ninth division or the Shinigami women's association had gotten a hold of it, and it was summarily published the next day.

Hisagi had to make a recall, and he'd given Nanao _hell_ about it.

Turns out that in the end, it was Yachiru who'd taken the picture. Of course there was nothing anyone could do to punish the little imp. So Nanao had just promised her a bag of candy every week, if she stayed out of trouble with the twelfth division.

He already knew Yoruichi had been making advances on Hinata, and was content to let it be at that. After all, Yoruichi was never the type to stay in one place for too long. She was a creature of comfort and passion, and once she had her sights set on you-

Wham!

That was it, you were done.

He remembered how _red _Hinata's face was when he showed her the picture. He'd just laughed it off, and bid them to continue what they were doing, saying: "Hehe, who am _I, _a mere _captain_to give orders to my hime, a _princess_?"

Thankfully, the training field hadn't been completely obliterated yet.

"Ah, so everyone is here?" Naruto asked, coming down the stairs with a yawn. As always, he wore his captain haori, and under it, was his traditional hakama. He sat down at the table for breakfast, the action distracting Shinji, whom Hiyori now slammed down on the table.

"Haha!" She crowed triumphantly, standing over him with a foot planted on his back. "I win!"

Nemu looked over from preparing the breakfast. She was still iffy about cooking, but under Shinji's skillful tutelage (And Naruto's watchful eye to make sure he didn't try anything) She had actually become quite good.

"Good Morning taichou-

The door rapped loudly, as someone knocked.

"Is Uzumaki-taichou here?" Called a voice.

"Coming!" Called Naruto, getting up out of his seat.

He opened the door, and an out of breath Soi-fon stood before him.

"Uzumaki! You have to get out of here?"

She was met with an unconcerned smile.

"Ah yes, the paperwork. But then I'd miss breakfast-

"Imbecile, its not about the paperwork! Its-

Her eyes narrowed.

"They're here."

Before he could ask her, she abruptly disappeared in a shunpo.

A duo of blades were abruptly crossed before him, creating a small display of sparks. His eyes widened briefly, but almost immediately, his face twisted itself into a dark scowl.

A few members of the secret police were here, but that was not what concerned him. What concerned him, was the fact that amongst those assembled at his doorstep...

Was Byakuya Kuchiki.

He must've been brought here for a reason, but just what was it?

**(Music Bleach OST: Treachery)**

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked quietly, to the members of the secret police.

"Uzumaki-taichou- Started one.

"By order of Central 46, you are hereby placed under arrest!" Finished the other.

A chorus of gasps came from behind the door, and the captain cringed as he heard the commotion now being created. Apparently they had heard the announcement.

"Taichou!"

"Boss!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto, what's going on?!"

"And what are the charges?" He asked silently, hands still in the folds of his hakama, a simple expression on his face, refusing to turn and look at his friends. Clearly he wasn't going to make any hostile moves.

A third man held out a scroll, and read from it aloud.

"For illegally acquiring and maintaining the powers of a hollow."

Shinji sucked in a breath, and Lisa hung her head.

"Shit...She murmured.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Hiyori was the one say this, poking her head out from under her captain's arm. "Why the hell are you dickheads arresting him?!"She was visibly distressed, that much he could tell, as her grip on the door frame was actually enough to _crack _the reishi hardened wood.

"Hiyori-san, please be quiet." He whispered beneath his breath.

"Quiet?! They're arrestin' ya for no reason!"

"Go back inside."

She looked at his as if he'd told her to go jump off a cliff.

"HELL NO! There's no way in hell I'm gonna-

Her hand strayed to her katana-

"Urusai!" Barked Naruto. "Sarugaki Hiyori, stand down and go back inside!"

She winced at the usage of her full name, something Naruto did not often use. It was usually "Hiyori" with the suffix 'san' or even 'chan' attached at the end. For him to be so stiff and formal, as opposed to his usual laid back self....

He now gave a short, curt bow to the Onmitsukidō.

"I apologize for the actions of my subordinate."

He held out his hands.

Byakuya wore a forlorn expression on his face.

"There's no need for force. He'll...come peacefully."

Naruto allowed himself to be led away, and he hung in the back, next to Byakuya

"What's going on?" He whispered to Byakuya under his breath as they walked. "This better not be some elaborate plan by Yama-jii to promote me to the royal guard."

"Some scheme to keep me from seeing your sister?"

Kuchiki's brow twitched lightly.

"I wish it were so." Replied the noble, a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips at the references the new captain had just made. "But Central 46 has deemed you a threat to Soul Society. I trust Soi-fon came to warn you?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she did."

"I was the one who gave her the warning. Central 46 was the one that gave the order for your trial not her. I had expected her to arrive in a more timely manner...

"Why?"

"So you could escape of course." The reply was simple but hushed, as the guards were well within earshot, and they had a good chance of detecting this conversation.

"Why didn't this happen months ago? Why now?"

"I do not know the specifics, but someone of great influence must've held off the trial against you. It does not usually take Central 46 such a long time to arrange a trial and sentencing." At this, the blond wore an incredulous expression.

"You mean this was going to happen from the start?"

"Most likely."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and his shoulders seemed to sag.

"Great...

**(Music ends)**

--

(Central 46 chamber)

He rubbed his wrists as the reiatsu absorbing cuffs were removed. The shackles fell to the floor, and he stood before the newly remade Central 46 court.

Now read to him was his 'crime' again, and he listened to the reports of several key witnesses to his uses of hollow powers in the last month. Included amongst this was his brief battle against Aizen.

"How do you plead to your charges?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty."

"Uzumaki Naruto, we demand an explanation!" The chorus grated on his ears, but he patiently waited for them to finish their protests to his claims. Only once the ruckus had died down, did he speak

"I was unaware that this was a crime." He stated solemnly, addressing the entire assembly as a whole. "But regardless of such, let me assure you, my loyalties will always lie with you, my comrades, and the Sereitei."

"How ironic that you should mention your _comrades_." Boomed the judge ominously. A feeling of dread coiled in the pit of Naruto's stomach, and his eyes tripled as the voice echoed down from the podium. "Because they too are to be put on trial for crimes _against_the Sereitei."

"And what charges have you brought against _them_?"

"Quite the contrary. They are guilty because it was _you_who trained them to control their hollow powers. We cannot allow such an uncontrollable factor to exist within the Gotei 13."

"Had you left them be, we may have missed them." One man went on as the twelfth division captain listened helplessly. "In that, I suppose we do owe you thanks."

"For this, your punishment will be lenient." Spoke the judge. " You may keep your powers. However, Yadomaru Lisa, Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiryori, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and all members of this renegade group must be eliminated, post-haste." It didn't take a scientific genius to know what that meant.

Shinji...

Lisa...

Hiyori...

Nel...

They were all going to be executed.

"I tell you they mean no harm!" He swept a hand out in an all encompassing gesture. His tone was strained now, and a trace of emotional desperation crept through his shout. "If you would just allow me to complete their training-

"But your assurances are not enough!" Stated one.

"Words alone are not enough!" Cried another.

"Then what must I do to prove their loyalty?! How can I prove to you that they are not a threat?!"

Another moment of silence.

"There is nothing you can do, captain." Boomed the congregation as a whole. "You have already done all you can for them. Accept our decision and move on."

It was all he could do to keep himself under control.

"So that's it, huh? You're going to kill them simply because they're _different_?"

"Indeed, it sorrows us to do this, but we will bear the burden of this sin, and make sure it does not happen again."

He grit his teeth together, ground his hands into fists-

"Captain Uzumaki is a valuable asset to the Gotei 13." Stated a voice. "Surely we can work out a solution?"

Naruto turned to see an aged man leaning forward slightly. Blue eyes tripled as he recognized the face. Without the Hokage hat and robes, he was a bit difficult to recognize, and it had been awhile, but there was no mistaking it...

_"Old man?!"_

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled lightly.

"He has served the Sereitei well for these past few months, has he not?"

"True, true." Agreed several others.

"And has he ever once, betrayed us?"

Silence.

For a moment, the blond thought that was it.

It was not to be.

"He has!" Boomed a voice from across the room. "He interfered in the execution of Kuchiki Rukia and destroyed the Sokyouko! He injured three vice-captains! That is high treason!"

Sarutobi steepled his fingers. "And yet you forget, the execution itself was all an elaborate plan by Sosuke Aizen to retrieve the Hogyoku from within Rukia's soul, was it not? We were all deceived by Aizen. I believe we can make an exception in Naruto's case, as I believe that he did what he _believed_ to be right."

His words struck home, and silence reigned over the room again.

"That in of itself does not matter!" Cried a voice. "We are here to discuss the issue of his illegal acquisition of hollow powers, and his creation of a secret army to overthrow us!"

Everyone gasped.

"This is absurd!" The blond hissed. "I have no intention of betraying my home!"

"And yet you once betrayed your comrades when you were alive, did you not?" Questioned the voice again, becoming more aggressive in his accusations. "You left your allies to die once, so what can lead us to believe you will not do the same to us now?!"

"I did not leave my allies to die! I left to get them help!"

"No, you ran away in fear!" Cried a voice.

"You deserted your comrades, and you'll do the same to us!" Cried another.

"Listen to yourselves!" Objected Sarutobi. "Is it really so important that these youth's be executed-

"It is not a matter of whether the young ones should be killed." Boomed the judge, and everyone went silent. "It is a matter of removing the weeds that might grow to choke the garden of safety that is the Soul Society. Weeds will always grow, and it is our duty to pluck them out, before they tip the balance."

The gavel slammed down on the podium.

"It is decided. The execution will be held at dawn-

"No!" Naruto all but roared. "I refuse to allow such a thing!"

"You do not have a choice." Replied the judge. "Accept our authority and look beyond yourself. We are doing this not only for the good of the Soul Society, but for the material world as well. To preserve the balance, that is the only thing that matters-

"Shut up!" The fierce hiss cut him off. "Underneath all your righteous bullshit, you're really just sacrificing the individual for the whole! Killing innocents for the greater good! That's not how it should be done! Who'll it be next time, huh?! A harmless human, another shinigami? A captain?! What will it take to satisfy you?!"

"Do not question our judgement!" Boomed the judge. "Our decision is absolute!"

"Absolute this." He hissed, flipping him off.

"Resist and you will be stripped of your powers!" Cried the judge.

"Fine." His statement seemed to shock everyone, and they now looked to be suddenly uneasy.

"FINE!" He cried again, but louder this time. "But before you do, I'm doing Soul Society one last favor!"

_"Old man, you'd better run."_Warned Naruto, a second before it happened.

But the third hokage was nobody's fool. He knew Naruto was beyond convincing, and had already shunpoed himself to safety, this being the momentary cause for alarm as of earlier.

A hand reached to his face.

"Watch closely."

Dark energy began to fluctuate in his hand as he pulled. It began to take shape, and everyone was muted by the horror as the mask was revealed.

**"I will burn this night into your minds." **Rumbled the vizard ominously. **"I will make all of Soul Society will remember this night, and what happened here."**

He held up both hands, and almost immediately, a small golden sphere formed.

**"Then I will leave."**

"He's attacking!"

**"Congratulations, you've made a traitor out of me."**

"Stop him!"

It began to grow, until he held a sphere roughly as large as a soccer ball, then twice the size of such. He began to mumble under his breath, rapidly performing a spirit chant.

"Someone do something!"

Too late, the chant was done.

**"Hado #88:**

"Kido is forbidden in Central 46!" Cried the judge frantically, as everyone began to run.

He whispered the words:

**"Hiryugekizokushintenraiho."**

A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him away, just before he was consumed in the blast.

"Hang on!"

The entire chamber of Central 46 dissolved into a dome of light...

And was no more.

--

(Night)

"There he is!"

"He went this way!"

The streets were filled with shinigami, all searching for him. But his shadow clones had spread them thin, and as a result, his home was left unguarded.

"Unbelievable." Whispered his companion as they emerged from his house, laden with supplies. "I can't believe this is happening. Everyone's out looking for you, do you know that?"

"Quiet." He told her. "You don't have to come with me."

Golden eyes glinted from under the hood.

"You really do remind me of Kisuke."

"How so," He muttered, before going into a chant: _"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain."_

He pressing a hand to the ground, and began the spell he had asked Isane to teach him last week.

"Bakudo# 58: **Kakushitsuijaku!"**

"I had to rescue him from central 46 too." She sighed, as the symbols flashed past his eyes, receiving the coordinates. "But then again-

He was now drawing symbols on his arms with ink.

**-**He didn't bring Central 46 down on his head."

The markings were complete now.

"Well, its good to be loved." He retorted sarcastically. "Now do me a favor _dear _and keep an eye out for the welcoming party. The screen appeared before his eyes.

"This'll attract a lot of attention."

She took up a defensive position around him, as best she could, to watch his back. He began the chant, move moving rapidly as the markings on his arms turned white.

_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_

The energy was at its peak.

Bakudo # 77: **Tenteikūra!"**

--

_(Insert sad Bleach Music)_

_Yo._

Everyone looked up as his voice sounded in their heads.

"Uzumaki?" Ukitake sounded rather surprised.

"Why is he-

But is was his own division that was the most stunned by what he had said.

--

Soi Fon blinked away the tears as she stared at the crater he had created.

"Idiot. You stupid idiot...

--

_Sorry everyone, but I'm leaving. You can thank the Central 46 for that. _

A bitter chuckle.

--

Hiyori was cussing her mouth out, and Lisa hung her head sadly as Shinj stared despondently into space.

"Baka baka baka! Who does he think he is, running out on us like this?!"

_If you find anything left of them, they'll tell you about the execution they had planned._

The vizards stiffened.

_Don't worry, it won't happen now. I took care of it._

They relaxed, if only fractionally.

_In any case, don't come after me. _

"Hirako!"

"Hmm...?" He blinked, too depressed to think straight.

"Idiot!" Hiyori cried as she smacked him upside the head with her sandal. "Use your kido to pinpoint him!"

--

Nemu was crying into her hands, down onto her knees.

"Taichou...

_And Nemu, I want you-_

His next words comforted her greatly.

_To come to the house._

--

_I did what I did to protect my nakama, and I'll do the same to anyone who threatens them..._

Neliel was running all over Soul Society, frantically trying to pinpoint where he was broadcasting from. And she had failed miserably thus far, as he was masking his presence.

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

--

_I'm sure you're all wondering why I did this, and I'm sure that none of you will forgive me for what I've done here tonight. But what I believe is what I alone have to think._

Toshirou shook his head sadly.

"No...Not him too...

He'd always seen the blond as something of what Aizen had been. Kind, caring, getting along exceptionally well with his fellow captains and squad mates...

For him to do such a thing out of the blue...

It was shocking, to say the least.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Rangiku rubbing at her face. She had remained silent and stoic thus far, but now something was obviously wrong with her. He blinked, once then twice, at the sound of a sniffle, a choked, ragged sob-

"Matsumoto, are you..._crying?"_

"I am not!" The busty woman protested. I-I've just got something in my eye, that's all!"

"In _both_ of them?" He asked, incredulous, as she turned her face away from him, so he couldn't see how red her eyes were getting. "At the same time?"

"Yes! Now I need to find a mirror!" She ran off before he could say anything.

--

_To my loved ones..._

Hinata could not believe her ears, and her legs had given out under her when she heard the news. When she'd tried to run after him, she'd been restrained by her fellow shinigami, and then collapsed, sobbing when she felt his energy signature vanish.

The weight holding her back was suddenly gone, and she'd stumbled forward, falling on her hands and knees. The subordinates that had restrained her, were now out cold.

She jumped in surprise when a tan hand reached out to her.

"Hinata, come with me."

"Y-Yoruichi-san?!"

"C'mon, you're coming with us."

--

_No one is ever alone. I believe I'm not the only person who believes it to be so. As long as you cherish that person, they will always be with you, no matter how far apart you are, nor how distant you become._

Rukia heard his words, and nearly died, right then and there.

"Why are you leaving...? You promised to protect me....

--

A moment of silence, and his division members believed that he had gone silent.

_Oh, and keep up the good work guys. I'm really gonna miss all of you. And yes, that includes you, Nanao...._

Nanao had already locked herself in her room. If you listened closely, you could make out the sounds of her crying into her pillow. She was literally bawling his eyes out.

_Take care._

Silently, he held out the hell butterfly he had stolen, just in case he should need it.

"Here." He turned to hand it to Yoruichi, "It's time to go-

She just now returned with Hinata.

His eyes narrowed as he saw what she had done.

"Why did you go and get her?"

"Because I'm not letting you break her heart." The goddess of flash reminded him. "She's your hime, your princess, remember?"

"And there's no way in hell yer leavin us behind!" Shouted a familair voice.

Naruto twisted his neck to see Hiyori, Lisa and Shinj leap down from the rooftop above them-

And as Hiyori landed, she smacked him in the head with her sandal.

Hard.

"DUMBASS!" She cried, tears stinging at her fierce eyes, punching at his chest. "Why the hell're you tryin' to act all macho and leave us behind, huh?!"

He didn't react but only hugged her.

"I'm doing it for everyone's safety, Hiyori-san."

The hothead turned a bright pink, and squirmed out of the embrace.

"H-Hey! Don't distract me! I'm not lettin' ya get off that easy!"

"She has a point." Stated Lisa in her casual way.

"Besides," Added Shinji, jerking a thumb towards his chest. "You're one of us. "

"We're practically family." Chimed in Lisa.

"Y-Yeah." Put in Hiyori, snifling as she whipped away the tears on her sleeve. "And family's gotta stick together."

Hinata gave a firm nod.

"I'm not leaving, Naruto-kun."

A sudden gust of wind kicked itself up, and Naruto blinked as Neliel stood before him.

"I'm coming." She added fiercely.

He shook his head.

He'd been foolish to broadcast the part about the house.

"No. You have to take over in my stead."

"Nu-uh!" She shook her head vigorously, whipping her teal mane of hair about. "I'm coming!"

"Why so stubborn?" Quipped Yoruichi. "I'm sure you've already made gigai's for us."

"No, they're back at the-

"Taichou!"

Naruto staggered back as Nemu appeared from _nowhere, _glomming him a one armed hug. The reason for this was that she had a large bag over her shoulder "I brought the gigai for everyone, just in case!"

Despite himself, the captain sighed ruefully, his eyes running over his friends.

"Now see what you've done? I've got the shinigami on my tail, gotten myself outlawed, and on top of it, I have to go back to the material world to hide! _And _you want to come with me?"

Everyone looked slightly disappointed, until he spoke again.

"My,my I can't argue with determination like that."

Everyone brightened immediately.

He only regretted that not all of them could come with them, as some were absent.

"Aha! Finally found you!"

He twirled around to see none other than Zaraki Kenpachi racing towards him. The blond yanked free his Zangetsu to catch the strike. Kenpachi laughed harshly, and began to push down with his blade.

_Figures that he'd use this as an excuse to fight me..._

Naruto clapped his hands together.

"Nemu. Do it."

"Hai." She answered obediently.

She held up a hand, started a chant-

"Fushibi!" She cried, hurling the ambush flare into the ground, and blinding all who hadn't looked away. As this happened, Yoruichi opened the gate, and they stepped through.

Seconds after it closed, Naruto, Hinata, and Yoruichi whipped around.

"Shunko!"

The gate began to crumble behind them now, and the group ran to make it to the exit...

--

When the light cleared, they were gone.

Zaraki tsked, and sliced and the ground in an almost nonchalant manner.

"I'll get him next time."

**They're back to earth! But are they in Karakura town, or back in Konoha? You'll have to wait and see...**


	26. Lord of the Dragons

**Note: Naruto and crew will meet and recruit the rest of the vizards in the real world. Hiyori, Lisa, and Shinji _were _infected by Aizen prior to this, but they were never ranked shinigami beforehand, a change I needed to make.**

Chaos.

That was what had happened.

Countless shinigami were dead, and still more were wounded from the massive explosion Naruto had created. The 'betrayal' of another captain, this one who had been both well respected, as well as near and dear to many of them-

Had left many numb with shock.

Not only that, but his attack had been fierce enough to attract hollows. Of course, the beasts had been repelled, but not before massive casualties were inflicted upon the Sereitei.

The 4th squad was currently devoting all of its members to saving those they could. However, the situation itself looked grim. Reports of further casualties kept coming in, and

All of soul society was in total disorder, even as the captains were gathered. Unfortunately, they were just as, if not more, confused by the sudden destruction of Central 46.

There was nothing left of it, not a single survivor, aside from Hiruzen Sarutobi, who had wisely fled before the explosion. All that remained of the council chamber was a giant crater in the ground.

Yama-jii's cane rapped upon the floor, signalling the start of the meeting.

"Everyone! Settle down!"

A trace of spiritual pressure was enough to calm the captains, or rather, spook them into submission. Silence now hung thick in the air, laden heavy with pure reaitsu.

"This meeting _will _come to order." He put great emphasis on his words, quieting the remaining murmurs.

"We are here to discuss the behavior of captains Uzumaki and Soi fon, as well as the actions of their subordinates." He addressed them, but his gaze was focused solely on Soi Fon. Judgement will _not _be passed upon either of them."

Toshirou was the first to speak.

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

Yamamoto fixed him with a withered stare.

"You may speak your mind, captain Hitsuagaya.

"Who was it that gave the order for his arrest?"

"As you all know, Central 46 made the final decision regarding his fate...His hand gripped the staff of his cane a bit tighter. "And as I'm sure you're all aware, Central 46 no longer exists."

Kyoraku gave a low whistle, but it was a sad one. He shook his head, proving that to be so. Such a massive loss of life, even if the prejudice bastards deserved it, came as a shock to him. "The kid really blew the place skyhigh...

Ukitake silently bowed his head once, before speaking.

"I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Byakuya glanced at Ukitake, then he too voiced his opinion.

"I agree."

"However, he killed countless lives, regardless of his reasons." Rumbled Komamura.

"Shut up! Who are you to speak of hime like that!" Shaolin's words were so sudden, so _forceful_, that everyone turned to stare at her."He would _never _commit such an act without good reason!" She glared right back, eyes darting this way and that, _daring _anyone to say anything.

"Do you have something to say?" Replied Yamamoto, fixing her in his stare. Shaolin gulped, but managed a nod as she felt the weight of his spiritual pressure, despite his kindly voice. "If so, then _please _speak your mind, Soi fon."

"He's not the type to do this!" She insisted, throwing an arm out in an all encompassing gesture. "He wouldn't do this sort of thing unless he had no choice!"

"You speak of this as if you _know_him." Countered Yamamoto with a pleasant smile. "I was unaware that you had allowed your _personal_feelings to influence your thoughts, Soi fon."

For a moment, the captain seriously considered attacking her commanding officer. The former ice queen did _not_ enjoy being made to suffer such an indignity, and certainly not before the public eye. Especially when it came to personal matters.

"Soi fon." Unohanna's gentle voice reminded her of her place, and dispelled the suicidal thought of attacking Yamamoto. "No one is being condemned for their actions." She smiled warmly. "I'm sure Naruto-kun still has the best intentions."

"Intention or not, he _still_got away." Grumbled Kenpachi. He was still sulking over the fact that possibly the strongest captain in the seretei, next to Yamamoto and Unohanna, was no longer present to fight with.

He let the words soak in, and everyone seemed to sag in that moment.

"Four captains in the space of a month...Mumbled Ukitake.

"Its a pity." Answered Kyoraku. "He really was a good kid...

Hitsugaya suddenly found his voice. His eyes glimmered, and he raised his head, turning to address his fellow captains. "What is this world coming to?"

Everyone went silent.

"Tell me, why do we turn the sword on our own ally, when our mutual enemy can clearly be seen?" He asked, and did not receive an answer. They all knew that it was wrong, the actions of Central 46, but not a single soul other than Soi fon had done a thing to stop it.

He turned to look out into the hall, where the fires could still be clearly seen. They reflected in his eyes, the images of it all burned into his mind forever. "Have we really fallen so low to let petty _quarrels_ divide us?" Everyone stared at the four empty spaces in the line. Spaces that should have been filled. "We took one of our most loyal, most _faithful_ captains, and twisted him around, bent and tore at him, until he was forced to betray us."

He clenched both hands into fists.

"Perhaps this is why Aizen betrayed us."

Everyone gasped.

"We're too fixated in the old ways to look forward." Stated Hitsugaya, using an frosty tone that would make his zanpaktou look like a mere _icecube_ melting in the hot sun. "Right now, we need every single sword we can get. And yet we turned away our most valuable fighting force, half of the entire twelfth division's seated officers, for what? Our pride?"

Cries and screams pierced the night, and though Kenpachi smirked at the thought of battle, all the other captains winced. Toshirou remained silent for another moment, taking a deep breath to gather himself, then-

He spat at the ground in disgust.

"If this is what _pride _brings, then I say to hell with it!"

Yamamoto stared at the youth for a moment. It was as if he was looking upon a younger version of himself, one full of youth and vigor, truly determined to bring peace and balance to the worlds.

_'Well said, my boy. You will make a fine general in the coming war.'_

"Are you finished, captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, sir."

"You spoke the truth, just now. A truth we all needed to hear." Intoned the old man.

"We will need his strength in this coming battle." Stated Yamamoto. "Now more than ever, we must move forward, instead of running in place, for fear of change...

He let his words sink in before he spoke once more.

"This is why we will welcome Uzumaki Naruto back with open arms." Everyone except Kenpachi snapped their heads around to stare at the head shinigami. "He is a valuable ally, with a sense of the true justice, something we are all in great need of."

His head turned to address the congregation of captains.

"As of tommorrow, we will temporarily suspend all activity in the twelfth division. Furthermore, first thing tommorow, I will personally select a team of those close to him. This team will be sent to extend our sincerest apologies to _Captain _Uzumaki. We will open our arms to him, and give him the time he needs to return."

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Mumbled Kyoraku, but a small smile was tugging at his lips, even as he tugged down his had to hide his eyes.

Ukitake and Komamura nodded.

Byakuya wore the faintest of smiles.

Kenpachi grinned ferally, already eager for the day when the blond would return.

Unohanna closed her eyes and smiled.

Soi fon refused to say a word, but inside she was bursting with joy.

Yamamoto rapped his cane against the floor.

"Dismissed!"

--

They emerged into pitch black night.

Naruto looked around, then frowned. What he saw was a smally sleepy town below them. A few lights were on here and there, but there wasn't anything particularly noteable about this.

But it wasn't the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"This is...

"Karakura Town." Finished Yoruichi.

"I wanted to go to Konoha." Pouted the blond, as everyone else emerged. Hinata was currently being carrried by Yoruichi, due to her inability to fly. This was mostly because Naruto was tired, and he didn't trust anyone else to carry her. Hiyori was too short, Lisa wasn't interested, and certainly not Shinji.

Mostly it was because he enjoyed seeing the cherry red blush on Hinata's face. This was due to the fact that although Yoruichi was carrying Hinata, it was bridal style, with her one hand resting on the Hyuuga's backside, and the other just below her neck for support. Currently, Hinata's head was resting against the bronze woman's cleavage, a factor that she seemed terribly embarassed about.

Naruto wished he had brought his camera along with him.

"Well you can't." Stated Lisa. "We only had one hell butterfly, and you're from an entirely different dimension. We'd need another to go there at this point."

Hinata breathed a silent sigh of relief.

If Naruto were to see what their home looked like now, then he'd likely go insane. That, and burn everything to the ground, with the villagers still inside it.

She had no idea how many years had passed since her death at the hands of Sasuke, but she figured it had to be a long time, as it took her quite awhile to get into the Soul Society, and even then it was only with the help of Kukaku.

"Damn." Naruto sighed, looking down at the town. "So, does Kurosaki live here?" Yoruichi smiled teasingly, and her golden eyes seemed to spark. "Yes he does...

He knew that look.

Poor Ichigo, she was probably going to torment the boy by transforming in front of him. The whole look but don't touch thing most definitely applied to her, with himself, Hinata, and Soi Fon being the only notable exceptions.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to Kisuke."

--

"Ah, there you are!" Came a voice, as the door slid open-

And Naruto was the first to enter.

"Its been awhile, Urahara."

His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"Humble my ass!" Declared Hiyori, hitting him over the head.

Urahara winced and rubbed the welt she had left him. Even after he'd left Soul Society, she hit even harder, perhaps twice as hard as she had before his abscence.

"Hello to you to, Hiyori-san."

"I'm sure you already know what Naruto did, Kisuke." Replied Yoruichi, stepping in behind him. "I'm sure Aizen felt that one all the way from Hueco Muendo."

The blond grimaced a bit.

"When you say it like that it's a bad thing...

"My my, such recklessness." Chided the former captain, looking upon the company of soul reapers before him. "It would seem that the twelfth division is terribly understaffed as of the moment."

It was true. Losing their captain was bad enough, but now the 12th company had not only been deprived of that, but had lost their lieutenant, third, fourth fifth, sixth and _seventh _seats as well. Not to mention the fact that the Sereitei itself was still reeling from Naruto's defection to the world of the living.

And the fact that they were now down four of their thirteen captains....

Well, that was practically a slap in the face.

It seemed the twelfth division still had its curse.

Urahara cooled himself with his fan before speaking.

"I assume you'll be needing a place to stay?"

"Obviously, you shithead!" Barked Hiyori. "Did you really thing we were gonna crash _here_?!"

"Ah, is something wrong with my shop?"

"THAT'S IT! LEMME AT HIM!"

Shinji held her by back of her collar to prevent her from tearing Urahara's head off. Though she struggled and strained to get free, he simply hoisted her into the air, her feet kicking out at the ground in a futile effort to run.

"Oi, cool yer jets gaki."

Lisa rolled her eyes and Neliel remained silent as they all sat down around the table, amidst Hiyori's now silent fuming. They still had yet to change into their gigai's, and were still clad in their regular clothes from Soul Society.

"So, captain of the twelfth, huh?" Urahara was the one to say this, his gaze focused on Naruto. "Quite an accomplishment, especially in such a short time."

"Rest assured, I didn't _want_the position." His fellow blond reminded him, and Urahara only then noticed just how blood stained Naruto's haori was. "I only took it because I had to." He replied coldly.

"And killing Mayuri?"

"A neccesary evil."

"Ah yes, to protect Nemu-san." Countered the former captain.

The former lieutenant blushed and looked away.

"We did not come here to talk about that." Defended Naruto.

"So you have come here seeking shelter."

"Obviously."

"Tell me then, might you have brought _it _with you?" He asked this in all seriousness, abruptly dropping his cheerful demeanor like a bad habit. Everyone but Yoruichi blinked and turned their head to look at Naruto. The man now reached into the sleeved folds of his hakama, and produced a small orb.

Yoruichi was the one to hiss in surprise now.

"The Hogyoku?! But how-

"I didn't do anything." He reminded her, gazing gown at the orb. It was hard to believe that something so small could possibly cause them so much trouble. "The half I recovered eventually regenerated until it was this.."

"Which means-

"Exactly. Aizen still has a perfectly intact Hogyku." Stated Urahara

Naruto handed the small orb to him, but he held out a hand. "No,no I cannot take it."

"Why not?"

"Ah! I jusr remembered the _perfect_place for you to stay!" Kisuke declared abruptly changing the subject with such ferocity, making them all jump.

"And what place is that, Urahara-san?" Asked Nemu quietly.

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow.

"Kisuke, you're not thinking of-

"Oh but I am!" He declared with a lopsided grin.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance with the others, and then the former members of the twelfth division all shrugged. They were just as much out of the loop as anyone else..

"Ah, but first lets get you into those Gigai!"

--

Naruto looked at the beatup building.

"This is it?"

Urahara tilted his hat slightly, hiding his eyes.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Uzumaki-san...

Naruto remembered these words from where he sat, then yawned as he flipped to the next page in his book. This place was indeed worn down and boring, but a few pieces of furniture and a T.V. had fixed all that.

Not to mention it was spacious, so they had plenty of room to work out on their skills.

Hinata was currently listening to some music on her recently acquired I-pod, and practicing her basic hand to hand combat with Nemu. Both girls now wore a basic pair of sweats and a tank top, though Hinata's top was lavender, and Nemu's was a deep dark purple.

"Isn't there anything on?!" Whined Hiyori, flipping to the next channel, then the next. "Boring!"She wore a basic pair of sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a jacket over it. Her zanpaktou was now slung over her back as she lounged on the couch.

Currently, everyone was inside an untraceable gigai.

Neliel, who was currently peering over his shoulder as he read, had a gigai looked exactly like her. Of course, the bone helmet was gone, as was the red stripe that ran across her face. Aside from that, nothing had changed. In fact, she was actually wearing a schoolgirl uniform, which was almost similair to the one Lisa wore, but the blue was swapped for green.

"Do you really like this stuff?" She asked.

"Lisa lent me it, so I might as well take a look." He replied, flipping to the next page, which caused them both to blush at the image. "Lisa-chan has an...interesting taste in literature." The arrancar goddess murmured.

Speaking of Lisa, she had recently taken an interest in manga, and now she was almost always reading about the latest anime. Well, a hobby was a good thing for her.

Shinji had cut his long hair, both in spirit and in body, after deciding that it made him too noticeable. He now wore his usual everyday outfit a cap, a long sleeves shirt, and grey slacks.

He rarely carried his zanpaktou with him anymore, but could often be found listening to jazz music. He appeared to writing a book of sorts now, judging by the intent look on his face while he scribbled down on paper.

The plus that came with this place, aside from the atmosphere (yuck), it was the underground training facility.

They would be using it tomorrow, to try and suppress Hiyori's inner hollow, which had been oddly silent for quite sometime. But that was likely, due to the fact, that the hothead hadn't really seen any action since the rescue of Rukia.

A silent blur caused Naruto to close the manga and look up.

"Did you find the target?"

He was referring to one Kensei Muguruma.

Former Soul reaper...

And vizard.

Unfortunately, he lived a ways, away from Karakura...

Try an entirely different continent.

Yoruichi smirked.

"Of course."

Naruto nodded, and reached down to pick up, Endria, his sword. He himself wore the a casual outfit. It consisted of a basic orange t-shirt, and blue jeans. Over the orange tee, he wore a dark leather jacket with a fur collar. His gigai lacked the whiskers upon his cheeks, and his rough, spiky blond hair, was down, a few strands hanging over into his right eye, obscuring it from view.

He rose, and called out to the only two he trusted on this mission.

"Shinji, Lisa, get your gear. We found him."

They were the only other visoreds that had any control over their powers.

His fellow blond stopped what he was doing, then kicked his sword up into his hand, jamming the zanpaktou and sheathe into his belt. A small smirk traced his face when he looked down at the soul cutter. "C'mon girl, we've got work."

Lisa closed her manga with a sigh, grabbing her zanpaktou off the ground.

"Very well then."

Naruto strapped Endria to his back, then landed in a crouch on the main floor.

He rose with a small smirk.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us, I bet." Replied Shinji.

Naruto smirked.

"Then this should be fun."

In a flash of light they were gone.

--

(Amazon jungle, night)

The trio waded through the swamp, their boots sloshing in the muck.

The villager they had just passed described a terrible beast that wore a mask, and only came out at night. When it did, it destroyed anyone and _anything _in its path without mercy.

Obviously, Kensei hadn't learned to control his powers, and he was likely at war with his inner hollow. All the more reason to find him and bring him back to Karakura.

Several shinigami had been infected with hollow powers, but by some miracle, the powers of Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa, had laid dormant until recently. In their case, though they knew it was Mayuri who had done this to them they were lucky, and Urahara hadn't found the need to spirit them away. The case of Kensei and the other four apparently was not so. _Aizen_had experimented on them, and as a reuslt, the records had shown their disappearance, along with Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi.

They were the targets that the visoreds were pursuing.

Shinji blew a wet strand of hair from his eyes. He had rolled up his sleeves awhile ago, but Naruto told him to put them back down, thanks to the mosquito's the humidity of this place was getting to him already, and he was clearly impatient to bag their target then get out.

"Are ya sure he's here?" Grumbled the former 5th seat.

A deep rumble echoed out at them.

**(Insert bleach ost music: Showdown)**

Lisa drew her blade, its tip gleaming in the moonlight which now peeked through the thick canopy of clouds and trees to briefly illuminate them...

_And_ their target.

It was only for a second, but once it saw them it _roared._

"Holy shit!" Yelped Shinji. He had gotten a good look at that thing, and it was friggin huge!

"Does that answer your question?" Lisa replied.

Another howl, and a wall of wind rushed towards them. As it traveled, it litterally _ripped _the trees from the soil, then tossed them at the trio. "Brace!" Commanded Naruto, getting in front of them just before it hit.

He slapped aside one hulking trunk, then another, with minimal effort, though doing so stung his left hand. The trees landed some distance behind them, the rolled with the momentum before stopping.

Lisa and Shinji each raised an arm to cover their face as a wall of spiritual pressure pressed down on them, snapping several nearby trees in half. Their feet dug into the ground, but somehow they kept their footing and did not slide back.

"Whoa! That's gotta be him!" Shouted Shinji over the roar of the wind which tore at their hair and whipped it wildly about. "His reaitsu's the same as ours!"

"Obviously." Replied Lisa, adjusting her glasses as the gust finally died down. When the smoke cleared, it revealed several fallen trees behind them. That in of itself wasn't the problem. But this was serious. Just its _scream_ had been enough to do that. If he got close enough to actually connect...

Then they were in serious trouble.

The sound of something running, and the moonlight peeked through to reveal him.

He was crashing through the undergrowth towards them at an unbelievably fast pace. The hollow mask resembled a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes in two columns and extensions which framed his head. His hollow self was a large bulky humanoid with armored hands and feet and with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on its back and forearms.

It was running towards them in a hunched like gait, almost like a gorilla. Its fists were armored as well, and it was propelling itself forward as it ran, by pushing off with its hands.

This guy was big.

This was their target, no doubt about it.

"Remember, we're not trying to kill him, cautioned Naruto as he drew his blade. "You can cut him up if need be, but try to disable him first." It raised a huge hulking hand, which now shimmered with green light.

**"Send em flyin'...**

"I don't want him using those-

**"TACHIKAZE!"**

A green blast of light abruptly illuminated the night, and now ripped towards them!

"Shit! Move!" Barked the blond!

Shinji and Lisa rolled to the right, whilst Naruto jumped to the left. It just as the blast tore through the space they had occupied just a second before.

A blur of movement, and then the beast known as Kensei was on him.

_"Fast!" _The punch it delivered was neatly blocked by Endria, which now raked through the hand plating, drawing blood.

**"RAGH!" **It cried, reeling back in pain.

Naruto swayed under the hollow's hand, then shunpoed back a step.

Kensei was abruptly behind him.

"Kuso!"

The resulting blow catapaulted the blond through a tree, and out of sight. A blast of green light consumed the blond, and he was lost from sight, seemingly devoured by the blast.

Lisa saw this as they struggled to rise.

"Naruto!" She all but screamed!

She clamored up and placed a hand over her zanpaktou, as did Shinji with his own.

"Oi! Yadomaru, lets give _that _a try!"

"Incense smoke, a ghostly dance lights the shadows!" He began-

"Pink dawn rises with edges of red!" She continued as her zanpaktou started to pulse.

"Pillars of wrath, announce they descent from the underworld-

-And disintegrate thine enemy!"

Kensei turned to face the sound-

"Hado #74: Shakatsui!" They cried out as one, bringing both hands forward to slash with their blades! **(Note, my own spell: Obliterating slash, purple fire!)**

Red eyes went wide as the powerful kido slice rammed hard into him, scorching his skin. If you were watching from the canopy, you would have seen a mushroom cloud of smoke plume into the air.

"Did we get him?"

"Not yet." Panted Lisa, as she saw a hulking figure in the smoke. "He's not done yet." He held up one smoking hand, and waved it too cool off the limb. "If we use that spell again, I won't be able to move my arm

A guttural laugh escaped the monstrosity.

"Kido didn't even scratch it." Shinji grumbled, noticing that even though the beast had been hit square in the chest, there wasn't the slightest of markings there. "Shit, at this rate we're gonna have to release."

"We'd better." She retorted as Kensei beat at his chest, and began to stalk towards them, lowering his hand to start running again. Hirako raised his blade before his face and spoke:

"Awai! Ranpukumori!" **(Shine brightly! Mistress of light and shadow!) **He declared, and in a glow of blackish yellow light, his zanpaktou morphed into a wicked looking staff, with a guard that resembled the head of a pharoh in the middle. It was a double bladed end staff. Seizing the pole at the middle, he pulled, and the steel parted.

He was now holding two curved blades, attached by the chain, the edges themselves resembling a scimitar.

"Koiru! Hebihime!" **(Coil tightly! Snake princess!) **Declared Lisa, cracking her wrist in a snapping motion, and as she did so, the blade itself seperated, taking on the appearance of a segmented whip with the bladed edges turning a deep blackish purple. Each edge was hooked in a manner similair to Zabimaru, but the tips were more curved hooks then straight lines.

It was as if the weapon had been specifically created to gouge out flesh.

She twisted her wrist, and the zanpaktou snapped hungrily at the ground, raking across the soil and sucking it dry of life. "Alright. I'll take his left and draw him away, then you have attack his right flank."

"Got it." He replied as Kensei continued to charge. "But do ya think we can handle him?"

"We have to until Naruto recovers." She replied solemnly, breaking out into a run even as she spoke, and drawing a hand up to her face. Light violet energy gathered there, and her reaitsu darkened as a serpentine mask slid over her face. It was crisscrossed with eerie black lines, and her ireses were a fierce green behind it, whilst the sclera had turned black.

Surprised, Kensei leapt back, just as the whip scored his chest.

It drew blood.

She rejoined her blade, and struck at his face in a spin, forcing him to block or lose his head. She kicked aside his limb, raking her zanpaktou deep into the flesh of his shoulder, drawing a scream of pain.

Her free hand lashed out to grab his left arm before he could strike,then swung him back into the dirt. Again she went for his mask, but he violently catapaulted her away with a brutal sucker punch to the gut.

Twirling with the blow, she avoided having her wind knocked out. Regardless though he had had bruised a rib with that hit. A few more of those and she was screwed.

_'Hirako, you'd better hurry up..._

Shinji sighed, and reached up to his face, still standing still.

"Not much of a choice I guess...

A pharoh like mask slid over his face, and he watched as she began to lead him away. After a second or so, he had his back to Shinji. Now he had the opening Lisa wanted to give him.

_'There!'_

He held up a hand, and began to twirl his zanpaktou by the chain. Ranpukumori spun until it hummed and he tossed it with a flick of his wrist, extending the chain's length with his spirit energy.

"Right there!"

Kensei bucked in surprise as the hooks coiled around his waist, the chains holding him fast.

Lisa looked on as he struggled, and as Shinji began to reel him in.

"Good job Hirako! Now hold him still so I can-

"Yadomaru! Above!"

Shinji's came too late as something kicked Lisa _hard_ in the side, launching her through a tree, which she fell down against, holding her arm, which hung at an odd angle. Not giving her a second, the assailant, axe kicked her into the ground, and pinned her there. The attacker wore a mask that looked like a bee's or some other insect. The eyes could not be seen behind it.

It was another visored.

Distracted, Shinji loosed his grip on the chain, and Kensei was quick to take advantage. Seizing the chain with one hand, he yanked Hirako forward tossing him into the ground, and yanking the zanpaktou from his hand. He was now on his stomach, and reached for his blade-

Only for the other visored to appear over him, and pin him with a foot.

She gave a nod to Kensei, who raised both fists to end it.

Shinji struggled, but even with his mask on, he could not break free of the second visored.

Lisa wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, as she was still pinned in the rubble.

The hands descended-

_"My my, such a nuisance."_ Murmured a watery voice.

Then-

"Byakurai."

Kensei reeled back as the hado spell pierced through his side, causing him to fall down. A blur slammed into the other visored, getting her off Shinji, as a sword ran through her arm. The wound surprisingly knitted itself shut, and she was back up within a tenth of second.

Now Kensei was up as well, and looked to be quite pissed off.

Naruto now stood against a tree, and _he _wore his mask, that of a human skull. **(Remember, Ichigo's mask, but blue stripes, and black instead of white)**

_"You've had your fun with my friends." _He drew his blade from her sheathe, and held it out. Cold yellow eyes bored emotionessly into Shinji's soul. The captain was now out of his gigai, and he looked absolutely terrifying with his mask on. _"Now, its my turn to have som fun with the two of_ you_."_

Kensei beat at his chest, and the other visored crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto did not look at Lisa when she warned him to be careful.

_"I know."_

His zanpaktou began to glow a deep, dark red.

_"This is what you will face, my bretheren."_

The entire forest was lit in the glow.

"_Bankai. Okosu: Endriago." **(Wake up Fearsome goddess of the dragons)**_

She sighed deeply within his mind, and he could feel her joy at finally being released to her fullest potential.

**Let us show them our true power, Naruto.**

Behind the mask...

He smiled.

_"Yes, lets."_

Everyone was blinded by the red light...

**Hope u liked it! The visoreds shikai is awesome, huh? PLEEEAAAASSSE review!**


	27. An Ominous Foreboding

A wing blew the storm of dust and trees away.

Golden irises and black sclera shown out from the mask, his fangs curving upward in a sinister grin. "Hae: Soudai genshu no kyuuten, Endriago." **(Soar: Grand ruler of the skies, Endriago)**

Extending from his right shoulder, was a black wing. **(Looks like Sephiroth's)**

His hair had grown a bit, and now sported a rough, spiky look, similar to that of Ichigo's though it still hung down into his eyes. His mask remained the same sinister shape, but the lines seemed thicker now.

During his little power burst, he had shredded the edges of his captain haori, and now it was eerily alike that of Kenpachi Zaraki's, minus the torn off sleeves.

Endria herself, was now a long, ragged katana also akin to that of Zaraki Kenpachi's. But that was were the similarities ended. She now had the distinct guard of a dragon's head, and from the hilt dangled a chain,alike that of Captain Hitsugaya's, however it ended in a _mace _of all things.

The blade sported a wicked edge, that was ragged, yet the grooves in the blade itself were clearly designed to gouge and rip out hunks of flesh. The katana itself was emitting an almost subsonic hum, so great was its vibrating speed.

**"Come!" **He barked, spiking his reiatsu to its peak. **"Or I'll come to you! Either way, it doesn't matter!"** He seized the chain up, and began to spin the ball for emphasis. The deadly flail soon became a blur of blackish grey in the moonlight jungle.

Kensei moved in slow motion to him, as this was how he now perceived the world.

Everyone seemed so _slow_to the captain. So slow, it was almost _disappointing_ to actually expect anyone to keep up with this kind of speed, except Kurosaki. Honestly, using his bankai took all the fun out of a fight.

In this case it was necessary, as his shikai was now suited for speed, unlike his bankai. No, quite the contrary, but he honestly did not have time to think on that now.

Naruto effortlessly nudged his fist aside, the movement unseen to Lisa and Shinji. All they saw was the gian stumble to the left suddenly, and by the time their eyes registered that, Kensei had been heaved into a tree.

The mace had hit him square in the gut, then snaked down and around to wrap about the leg of his accomplice. The hollow shrieked as she was yanked away from her attempted axe kic, then slammed _hard _into the soil. The female hissed in surprise, clearly she had hoped their attacker had forgotten about her.

**"Yari yari, almost forgot you, didn't I?" **He responded jovially, standing over her.

Then his eyes narrowed to slits. **"Fraid not." **

Before she could react, Naruto grinned, and _yanked _the chain.

**"Now stand aside!"**

She too hit a tree, and with enough force to go through it.

Not wasting a second, Naruto jammed Endrai into the ground, then clasped both hands together in a seal. Mumbling the incantation, a weakened Lisa and Shinji looked on as their leader performed the spell.

"Bakudo #75:**Gochūtekkan!"** (五柱鉄貫, _Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars_)

Her shriek was heard as the pillars smashed down on her, binding her in place.

"Oi! Behind you!"

Lisa's warning was unnecessary, but he was still grateful for it, and used what little time he had to pull Endria back out of the ground. Kensei's angry growl ripped through the night as the target disappeared.

**"Over here."**

He whirled around just in time for the mace to sock him in the face.

Hard.

Howling his lungs out, Kensei bounced back along the ground, then again smashed through a tree. Or rather, _he_smashed the tree, for at the last second, he twirled in the air with surprising speed, and sprang back at Naruto. The captain began shunpoing back and forth from his blows, easily dodging them without the slightest of behind Kensei, before he could get clobbered by those giant fists.

Naruto was having a much easier time of it now. His bankai was actually able to deal damage, and the blasts of reiryoku he kept launching in the creatures face were certainly helping to keep it on the defensive a great deal more than it had been earlier. He hadn't yet been able to get to the hollows mask, but all it would take is time. He refocused himself on the hollow in front of him. He couldn't afford to get careless with this thing.

Dissapearing, then blurring into existence behind Kensei, he made ready to counterattack.

**"Raiso Tenshou."** **(Cutting wind strike)**

For the first time during the fight, Kensei _screamed_.

A wave of white energy slammed into the hollow from behind, sending it staggering forward. Not giving it the chance to recover, Naruto rushed forward, Endria still aglow with pure reiryoku, and slammed his zampakuto into the hollows back with all the force he could muster. For the first time in the fight, the hollow shrieked in _pain_.

As the hollow spun around to meet him, Naruto could clearly see the gash in the hollows back, right where the neck met the shoulders. Then, even as he watched, the wound closed and in less than a second it looked like there had been no wound at all.

_'At this rate, even I'll get worn out..._Steeling himself against the apparent indestructibility of this hollow, he prepared another wind cutter, and this time put twice the amount of reishi into it.

**"Yadomaru, Hirako!"**

They groaned in pain, but only Shinji was able to stand up.

**"GET DOWN!" **

Shinji knew what was coming, and threw himself over Lisa, somehow saving them both before the twister erupted into the forest. Kensei reeled back in surprise, digging his feet into the ground, resisting the pull.

This time, something was occupying the thing, and he wasn't rushed. He began to chant, bringing the spell up to full power. Hirako and Yadomaru were now unconscious, but by sending a shadow clone over to protect them, the situation was remedied.

About ten seconds later, Naruto begin to move, getting into position for the spell. It was then that Kensei got past the twister, sustaining many cuts, but they too healed up.

All he had to do was keep the hollow occupied for another couple of seconds and it would all be over. He deliberately fell back a few steps, trying to get the hollow to chase him so it wouldn't notice the trap he was laying. It didn't quite work. It didn't notice the kido, but it also didn't chase him. Instead, it held up its massive hand, gathering the index, middle, and ring fingers into a point, or as near a one as it could make. Green energy swirled around the tips of the clawed fingers.

_'Shit, Cero!'_Eyes widening at the power building up behind the blast, he sped up the incantation. Three emerald trails of reiryoku gathered around the viridian orb, and although it was deadly-

He had the time he needed.

"Bakudo #99, Part 1. **kin!"** (禁, _Seal_)

From out of the air, thick ropes of spirit energy sprang, tying Kensei by the arms, and then the back. Though he struggled, the shadowy ropes held him fast, and still more came to bind him to the ground. Now, thick notes of metal came to stick each ribbon into the ground, successfully pinning the hollow to the ground.

When the dust cleared, it was over.

The blond sighed heavily, panting through his mask.

The sound of clapping put him immediately on edge.

"Well done. You're every bit the man I thought you were, _captain _Uzumaki."

**"Show...yourself..." **He panted, for that last spell had taken quite a bit from him. He'd need at least five minutes to recover, and if this was who he thought it was-

Then he'd need every last _second_.

"As you wish."

His breath hitched in his throat, when none other than Gin, Kaname, and Aizen Sosuke emerged from the trees. Their clothing had changed a bit, **(Hueco Muendo attire) **But he recognized each traitor immediately.

**"Aizen....**

"You've saved me a lot of trouble, tracking down my old research samples." The former fifth captain smiled softly, his words simple and pleasant, as if to mask the sinister intent he had behind them.

Ichimaru Gin still wore that creepy smile, and Kaname remained silent. He could easily take either one of them in a fair fight, with Aizen being the sole exception to this. However, three captains against one, even an unusually strong captain, would be difficult, even at full power.

As he was now?

He could probably kill Kaname before Gin and Aizen mobbed him under.

**"Research samples?" **

"Surely you knew? It was I who experimented on them."

He could feel his strength returning, but he still needed a bit more time-

**"I know."**

His words actually seemed to surprise Aizen. It was the slight tightening of the eyes, and the slight twitch of his smile, that gave him away. His tone was still pleasant, but there was burning curiosity behind it.

Ten seconds.

"I understand that Urahara Kisuke told you-

**"Don't take me for a fool!" **Barked the visored, waving a hand out at them. **"I've known for _months_ that this was _your_ doing!" **A sly smile pulled at his mask now, and it made him seem even more unpleasant. **"You plan to make an army, and take over soul society, don't you? And you need Karakura town to do it."**

Aizen did not show it, but the jab had irked him. He hadn't guessed at his desire to kill the king of Soul Society, but regardless that was too close of a mark for a simple guess.

Five.

"You are very knowledgeable, former captain of squad twelve."

**"Tell me, how _is _the Hogyoku?" **Retorted the blond, silently counting down the seconds until he could fully move his body again. It was almost time, just a little more...** Still broken?"**

"Not quite."

His full power returned with a rush, and almost immediately, he made it known. The air was like an ocean suddenly, thick, dense and heavy, threatening to swallow them up and drown them.

**"Too bad. Guess I'll have to break _you_ instead."**

"And what makes you so sure?" Aizen remained calm in the face of this adversity.

**"Don't bluff Aizen, it makes you look weak. Right now, I have more than enough power to easily break Gin _and_ Kaname over my knee. What makes you think you'll fare any better?"**

"Oh, I don't think you'll fight me." Replied Sosuke.

**"Bullshit!" **Snapped the captain, slamming into Kaname, doubling him over, then seizing him by the throat. **"If you make even the slightest move, I'll break his neck!"**

He blinked in surprise as Tousen turned to mist in his hands.

Aizen was calm as ever, despite the fact that Gin was now nowhere to be seen as well.

And for good reason now too.

"You haven't forgot about my zanpaktou, have you?" Smiled Aizen, drawing Kyouka Suigetsu out of its sheathe. "I was wise to come alone it seems, otherwise, I may not have spoken to you."

**"The hell're you talking about?" **

"Answer me this, _captain. _Do you really think the Sereitei will let you live for what you've done? Make no mistake, they will hunt you down and kill you, your friends, and all your loved ones."

**"That's why I have this power." **Responded the blond stoically. **"To crush those who would harm my nakama."**

"Ah, but you have many friends. Can you protect them all at once, I wonder?"

**"If I kill you, then I won't have to worry about that."**

"Then you'd best start worrying."

The air opened, and the light came down.

Naruto narrowly grabbed Lisa and Shinji, before the Negaccion came down on them.

But by then, Aizen was gone.

**"Damnit!"**

--

He stood over the two menacingly.

Though their battle had lasted but a minute, in that sparse time of sixty seconds, it had been _very _difficult, even for him. Not to mention the fact that he'd had a prime chance to kill Aizen-

And lost it.

The one with the green hair and the insect mask was now restrained by a trio of mask enhanced shadow clones, whilst Kensei himself was firmly pinned under the original's foot.

"Yield!" He barked, bearing his sharpened teeth in a sharp hiss! "I have no desire to kill my own bretheren!"

When Kensei writhed under his boot, Naruto thought he was trying to attack _him_.

Therefore, he was _very_surprised, when Kensei's hands latched onto his _own_ mask, and began to pull and tear at it. The mask began to crack and splinter, until at last-

"GAH!" He cried, sucking in air, as the hollow plating finally came off his face. The white plugs on his body fell away, and his body returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

Naruto released him, and moved to the girl.

With a sharp rap from his hilt, he broke it, exposing her face.

"Uh...wha?" She mumbled, opening her eyes, then blinking slowly.

"Don't move." He told her, sheathing his zanpaktou. "I have to check on my friends." His sandals crunched against the broken branches as he crossed the distance between them.

Hirako was conscious by now, and though he had some bad burns on his back, he'd live. Naruto tended to him first, and though the effort tired him, he did not show it, only mumbling.

"I'm sorry."

Lisa was nursing a broken arm, and also needed some medical attention.

"I'm fine." She insisted, struggling to her feet-

He clasped her shoulders, and forced her down.

"Sit down and hold still." He ordered, ripping off her sleeve, to put a hand against her skin. She shivered momentarily, yet did so, staring unflinchingly into his eyes, even as the kido knitted her wound shut.

"You won." She stated simply, breaking the stare to look over the carnage, the broken trees, shattered stones, along with one _very_confused Kensei and his as of yet still unnamed female accomplice.

"I did." He replied in kind, as the bluish light of the healing spell faded, revealing his small smile. "Though if you and Shinji hadn't worn them down, I woulda had a much harder time of it."

"Don't patronize me." She replied. "You single handedly took them _both_ down, and we couldn't even scratch either of them-

"Ah but you did." He countered, helping her to her feet, still holding her hand. "I seem to recall your use of both your mask _and_your shikai, resulting in a cut."

She did not blush, as most girls would have in this case of such flattery. Lisa Yadomaru simply was not that type of girl. She was in most cases, an anime geek, kido master, and one hell of a shinigami. But when she wanted something, she went _after it,_and kami damn whoever was foolish enough to get in her way.

Instead, she just gave his hand a small squeeze, then released it.

Something warm pressed itself against his cheek.

"You need to train everyone." She stated curtly, upon breaking away.

"Eh?" He knew what she was getting at, and the word troublesome immediately came to mind.

"Out of all the visored, only you posses bankai." She continued. "If we're going to be on the run from the Soul Society, and recruiting our fellow visored-

They both turned to hear the name: "Mashiro!" Called out.

Shinji had at some point gone over to talk with the two other visored. They seemed to be getting along well enough, judging by Kensei's smirk, Shinji's wide grin, and the vacant look from the girl who must be this Mashiro.

-Then we need to become stronger." She finished, fixing him with a pointed stare.

"Ugh." He scratched the back of his head. "Bankai takes years and years-

"Then we will utilize the device Kisuke created, just like you."

He winced, and knew he had been trapped.

This one was good.

"Yo, Naruto." Called Shinji, striding up to them with a carefree gait, getting the attention of his fellow blond.

"They wanna talk to ya."

"Hello, Kensei-san." Greeted Naruto, extending a hand in greeting. "I trust the years have treated you well?"

"Huh? So you guys are-

Naruto pulled the mask over his face-

**"Visored. Just like you."**

"No way." Kensei shook his head in disbelief, withdrawing his hand from the handshake. "How can you control your powers like that? Mashiro and I can't even wear our masks without going nuts-

"I can too!" Whined the girl, surprising everyone but Kensei as she threw a fit.

"Ignore her. She always does this." Supplied Kensei.

Naruto pulled off the mask.

"We can help you control your powers, if you come with us."

"With training." Added Lisa for him, patting the hilt of her Hebi-hime.

"And take orders again? I don't think so."

Naruto's grin split his face.

"Orders? Who said anything about orders?" He waved down to his haori. "In case you hadn't noticed, or listened to my explanation, my friends and I have left the Sereitei."

"What he means to say, is that we're one big family." Finished Shinji, patting his hat back into place, having slipped back into his gigai to recover moments earlier.

"And _families_don't boss each other around." Naruto continued, as he and Lisa slid back into their gigai. Mashiro was now staring at them with a starry eyed look.

"I'm in!" She chirped.

"And you?" Asked Naruto, to Kensei. "The offer's good at any time."

The shinigami rolled his eyes, and sealed Tachikaze back into a katana, strapped to his side.

"Free food, a place to stay, and no rent? Seems like a pretty sweet deal to me." He chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head. "Ah what the hell? I'm in."

Naruto nodded in affirmation.

He really wanted to get some shut eye right now. The sun was coming up now, but back at their home, it was probably night. He instructed everyone to take a rejuvenation pill he had brought hands, then a white aura crept out from his body, as he leaked excess energy.

"Next stop, Karakura."

In a blinding flash of shunpo, they were gone...

--

(Soul Society gate)

"Fuku-taichou, Nanao Ise."

"Hai!"

"Fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Hai."

"Second squad captain, Soi fon."

"Here."

Yamamoto rapped his cane against the floor.

"You are hereby ordered to the world of the living! Your task is to locate squad captain Uzumaki Naruto, and extend to him, our sincerest apologies, as well as the invitation to return to the Sereitei at any time!"

He leaned forward to peer at the three women who volunteered to join the retrieveal squad.

"This is no ordinary mission. Kurosaki Ichigo has informed us of the bount, and they are growing increasingly active. Furthermore, Naruto may not wish to return-

_'We'll see about that.' _Each of them thought to herself.

-Regardless of the danger, do you accept this mission?"

"Hai!" Each voice was firm and steady.

"Then go forth!"

"Yes sir!"

**Hope you like! Next up, Controlling the hollow! Hiyori's do or die test!**


	28. A Bittersweet Reunion

Yoruichi fiddled with a strand of her hair, let out small sigh, then rolled off the couch. She leaned low to stretch, much like a cat would, ignoring the odd look Hiyori was giving her.

"So who's next on search duty?" She asked, upon rising.

Hiyori's hollow was unstable, there was no way Nemu was leaving without her captain, and she'd already gone. Pluse everyone else was busy, so there wasn't really much of a choice.

"Hinata-chan, I suppose you're up."

When the Hyuuga sighed, Neliel smiled lightly.

"Take it easy. It's your first time out, so I'll come with you."

Hinata relaxed, but only slightly.

"Ano...I can't detect energy signatures that well yet."

"How many do you sense." Asked Nel bluntly.

"Um...one. Close by actually."

"Then we'll go there." Decided the arrancar.

--

(Later)

Nemu's hand darted to her zanpaktou, as quintet of blurs phased through the wall. She relaxed only fractionally, when she saw the shock of blond hair that was her captain.

"Easy, easy, its just us-

Whatever her was going to say was abruptly cut off, when she abruptly dropped down from the upper level to glomm him in a fierce hug. He knew she was sensitive to reaitsu levels, and his own had dipped dangerously low during the fight.

She released him, stared at him then hugged him again, unable to speak. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and she looke about ready to burst into sobs.

Gently, he ran a hand through her hair.

"Sh, sh, I'll bring you with me next time, so don't cry, all right?"

Nemu nodded silently, then released him.

She looked like she was about to say something-

"Who the hell're they?" Asked Hiyori, peering down at Kensei and Mashiro from the ledge upon which she sat. As usual, she was scowling, but it seemed darker this time.

Wary, even.

"They're our friends, Hiyori-san!" Called up Naruto. "No need to do anything rash!"

"Why the hell would I do something like that?!" She shouted back.

He shunpoed up to her, and proffered her a gift.

A small box was dropped into her lap.

"Eh?" She blinked, offset by the present.

"You said you liked _dark_ chocolate, right?"

"EH?!" She flushed a deep pink as he turned away from her, to sit on the ledge.

It _was _chocolate!

Kensei was looking around the warehouse now, a grin slowly creeping up on his face.

"So I can stay here?"

"But of course," Answered Shinji, with a grin.

"And all I gotta do is _hang_ with you guys?"

Hiyori frowned a bit, but Naruto stopped her from taking any action.

"Kensei-san, I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude to us." He called down. "After all, we _did_ supply you and Mashiro with that gigai." He was referring to the faux body that hid Kensei's reaitsu, just like their own.

The former shinigami sighed.

"Sorry. So what-

A thought suddenly occured to him.

"Eh? Where's Mashiro-

"Sleeping, by the looks of it." Commented Yoruichi, appearing from nowhere, jerking a thumb towards the couch. Sure enough, the former lieutenant was sprawled all over it, snoring loudly.

A tick mark appeared on Kensei's head.

"Why you-ugh!"

It was impossible to miss the darkening of his sclera, or how his eyes briefly flickered to pale yellow.

His hollow was even more unstable than Hiyori's.

Naruto jumped down before him, and somehow made the action look ominous.

"Tell me, how badly do you want to control your inner hollow?"

"Badly." Responded Kensei, holding the side of his head in a futile effort to stifel both the voice and pain that agonized him so. "He takes over whenever there's a full moon, but its been getting worse lately."

Naruto nodded to himself.

"Yoruichi-san, please go get Tessai."

He supplied the answer to her unspoken question shortly afterward.

"We're gonna need a barrier."

--

**(Music: Bleach ost on the precipice of defeat)**

"Quintet of Iron pillars!" Declared the kido master, as the five prongs came down to bind the unconcious Kensei to the ground. The earth buckled beneath him, and less than a second later, his fingers began to work at the ground, clawing into it.

"Here he comes." Mumbled Shinji.

"At least this time he doesn't have any backup." Replied Lisa.

"Remember, we have about two hours till he loses it completely." Warned Naruto.

Regardless, this would be tricky.

With Hiyori and Mashiro's unstable hollows, Yoruichi had elected to keep an eye on them. Tessai was the one manning the forcefield, so he wasn't going to participate in the fight either. And to make matters worse, Hinata and Neliel still had yet to return from their scouting mission.

That left three of the visored, and Nemu, to keep Kensei pinned down in this fight. And unlike last time, he would eventually transform into a full hollow. Last time, they'd fought him before he could finish transforming.

The pillars began to crumble, and before anything else could be said, they shattered.

Kensei now wore half the mask on his face, reached down to seize Tachikaze, and looked right at them. His reiatsu wasn't quite the same as before, it seemed darker somehow, more sinister.

**"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **He howled!

"Tessai, open it up."

With a few quick motions of his hands, the former captain of the kidou corps opened the barrier enough for a person to fit through. Naruto's gaze traveled to those present, and the selection was obvious.

"Yadomaru, you're up."

--

In his shop, Urahara wore a small smile.

It was slight, but he could feel the battle beginning.

"Looks like they've started."

--

**(Music bleach ost: Rage of lunacy)**

"Coil!" Lisa barked, releasing her shikai to rip a trio of narrow gashes into Kensei's chest. The hollow reeled back and swiped at her, but she nimbly stepped aside, dropped flat to the ground, and launched into a unique move all her own.

One moment the whip was in her hand, the next, it had coiled about Kensei's chest. The barbs extending from the embrace now, do bite depe into his skin. Much to her surprise, white foamy material bubbled out of the cuts she had created, now forming a white, bone like substance there.

_'Regeneration?!"_

**"Hiya!" **It howled, and Lisa had to improvise, lest it smash her with a fist.

Keeping both hands on the ground, she twirled, snapping her legs into his neck. The attack stunned him, and spinning about again, she repeated the action, driving him back and away. When the attack began to lose its effectiveness, she sprang away, wrapped her legs around his chest in a stradling motion-

Then brought her elbow down.

Hard.

If Kensei had screamed last time, this was on a whole different plane.

He now reeled back and clutched at his face, unable to do anything, as Lisa leapt away. Airborne, she rejoined the segments of Hebi-hime, then lashed out again, coiling the whip around his legs-

She pullled with such force, that they actually came off at the knee. Or rather, it should have. The skin itself was shredded to pieces, and would have exposed the flesh and bone. Her blades dug in a bit, then stopped, as if they were stuck.

Everyone gasped, as Kensei now sprouted white feet, like those of claws, but they were tipped with claws, and covered in bone. The spikes were razor sharp, and gleamed briefly.

"What on-

Naruto frowned as Kensei's left arm reached down to grasp the whip. Heedless of the zanpaktou biting into his flesh, he tensed his muscles, as if preparing for a monumental effort.

"Yadomaru! Incoming!"

Too late.

With a triumphant cackle, Kensei pulled down on the zanpaktou, jerking Lisa out of the air-

And right into his newly hollowfied right fist. Bone met bone, as Lisa pulled out her mask at the last second, but to no avail. His punch possesed such sheer strength, that Lisa was sent sprawling through the air, hitting the ground, limp as a rag doll, then rolling a foot or so, before she stopped.

With surprising speed, Kensei was on her, and stomped her in the ribs.

Harder.

The sound of breaking bones echoed in their ears, deafening all else.

Lisa screamed, and coughed up blood.

"Shinji, Nemu!" Barked Naruto, and the former fifth seat and Lieutenant were already through the barrier, whilst Tessai extracted Lisa. Nemu held up her zanpaktou.

"Claw out! Ashisogi Jizō!"

Before it could even release, she was gone from sight, the blade morphing as she used rapid flash steps. When she was visibly again, Kensei had stab wounds all over his arms, and one hole in his leg, and Nemu was the one to deliver a sharp drop kick to the groin, as his midsection had not yet been hollowfied.

Hollow or not, that atill hurt, and he buckled over.

Shinji just blinked. That was one helluva shunpo.

Nemu stared down at Kensei disspasionately, brining her zanpaktou to his neck."You won't be able to move for awhile, Kensei-san. But if you do, then I will make your existence _very_ painful."

"Heh."

Nemu blinked in surprise, as the hollow parts of Kensei began to flake away. Before long, he had returned to normal, with the mask the only other hollow aspect that remained.

"N-Nani?"

"There's no need for that." He grunted, shaking his head-

And the now full mask fell off.

He smirked up at her.

"I beat him."

--

Lisa however, was in _terrible_ shape. Her arm hung at an odd angle, and there were deep gashes in her side from where the spikes had impaled her. Her breath came in ragged gasps, but she was clearly concious.

"I'm...sorry...She hissed, holding her side, in a futile effort to stem the blood. "He's...stronger than I anticipated...

His hand pressed over hers, and pain jolted through her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry."

_'What was I thinking?! I should've used the Hogyoku first! It might've at least made him more stable-_

He looked up just in time to see Kensei struggling to his feet. The mask was held in one hand, and now crumbled away, in a wind that turned the bone like material to dust.

_'At least he's got control now..._

"Ah!"

"Idiot."

"Huh?" She mumbled, hazy from the loss of blood, and the pain of jinchuuriki chakra coursing throug her veins. It was a feeling unlike what she had ever felt before. It was if she was on a sugar high, yet calm and cooly aware of everything going on. She could feel her wounds closing, but now she was tired.

So very tired.

"Now I have to teach you bankai." He grumbled under his breath.

A small smile tugged at her lips, her vision beginning to fade.

"Good...

--

The mindscape of Hiyori Sarugaki was an odd one. Due to her tomboyish looks, love of battle, and overall _lack_ of concern for appearance, one might come to think that the mindscape of the third seat would be something like a bloodstained battlefield.

It was not so.

Her mindscape was actually a field of flowers.

Hiyori swallowed nervously, as something toppled the sakura tree, the only tree in this place. She'd come here for peace and solitude many a time, she had even met the spirit of her zanpaktou here.

And now, it was being destroyed, right before her very eyes.

**_"Been awhile, hasn't it?" _**commented the pale figure, rising from the flames.

Her hollow.

The hothead paled for a moment, but by then, had recovered her brash nature. Jabbing a finger at her reflection, she snarled before declaring: "U-Urusai! Don't talk back to me, you stupid bitch! This time, I'll kick _your_ ass!"

The distorted laugh sent chills up her spine.

**_"Oh really? And what makes you think so?"_**

_"Because now, she has a reason." _Replied a voice, and the darker half frowned when something began to fade into existence beside her. It took shape after a moment, and was revealed to be translucent image of Naruto appeared next to her. _"Once she defeats you, she can finally stop crying herself to sleep."_

Hiyori jumped back, a look of shock and horror plastered all over her face.

"W-What the hell're _you_ doing _here_?!"

He smiled serenely, just like Kisuke always did.

_"Is it not natural for a commanding officer to worry about his subordinates?"_

"Baka! Then who's fighting me?!"

_"It's taken care of. Now fight your hollow, and subdue it."_

**_"It really is a shame that I can't kill_ you_."_ **The hollow sulked, but then its face pulled up into a sardonic grin, just as it got the most wicked idea ever. **_"Wanna know_ _why_ _me or queenie can't kill ya?"_**

Hiyori's eyes went wide.

"Don't you _dare_!"

**_"Because she has feelings for you!" _**Cackled the copy!

Naruto remained silent calm and serene, he didn't say a word, did not utter the slightest sound in reply. His silence was the worst possible thing for Hiyori, who now bit her lip until it felt like she'd tear it clear off her face.

"S-Shut! Stop lying!"

**_"Oh sure, she never says it, but she just_ loves _it when you bring her gifts, especially those chocolates from the other day!" _**Hollow Hiyori shrugged her shoulders now.**_ "And get this, she hasn't even eaten them yet, because she wants to share them with you!"_**

Hiyori shook her head, flinging the tears from her eyes. "No! Shut up or I'll-I'lll-

_"I know." _He replied quietly, interrupting her. _"I've known for at least a week now."_

Hiyori stared at him.

He smiled, knelt down to pat her once on the head.

_"Hiyori-san, lets finish this up quickly, so we can enjoy those chocolates, alright?"_

She blushed, but didn't jerk away.

"I-I bet I can eat more of em' than you!"

That was as close to an apology as he would get.

_"I accept your challenge." _He laughed, beginning to fade away. _"But you'd better hurry up before I find them."_

Then he was gone.

Slowly, she whipped at her tears.

"Naruto no baka....

Her will galvanized, Hiyori turned to her hollow, with fire in her eyes. "Alright... Her zanpaktou sand through the air as she drew it from her sheathe. Her eyes, formerly brown, now glowed a bright pink, reflecting the will of her zanpaktou, which now morphed to shikai.

"Now, come get some, BITCH!"

--

After Kensei, Mashiro and Hiyori had gained control over their inner hollows, it was peaceful for a time. They had received a report from Neliel that she was looking into another potential visored member, and that they'd be gone for another day or so. With nothing much else to do, the group decided that it was time for some rest and relaxation.

Shinigami style.

In other words, a game of shunpo tag.

Hacchi, the newest member of their group, smiled as the game began. Even though he was left out of it, due to the force field his new friends had asked him to put up, he was in an exceptionally good mood. He'd expected all the other visored to have been killed by now, and as a result, was overjoyed to find that there were so many others like him.

This was fun alright.

"They're so fast...Murmurred Hinata, as she watched the quartet of blurs race across the training field. They seemed to have no direction, but it soon became apparent that two of the blurs were chasing the other pair. Even with her Byakugan activated, she really couldn't make much sense of their movements, other than faded images.

"Yes, they are." Replied Nemu, her eyes darting this way and that, somehow keeping up with the game. "And to think, they can go even faster than this...

**_"This is easy!"_ **Laughed Mashiro, easily running circles around Kensei and Hiyori. After a few seconds of this, they grew dizzy, and it was then that she bowled them over, tapping Hiyori on the head, whilst Naruto knocked Kensei on the had with his right hand

**_"Now you're it!" _**Mashiro declared gleefully, and they sped off yet again.

Shinji checked the stopwatch, then blanched.

"Holy shit."

**"Something wrong?"** Called Naruto, as he to was involved in the game of tag. He and Mashiro were on a team, Kensei and Hiyori on another. Lisa sat down next to Shinji, her left arm still in a sling.

" Yes, she's kept the mask on for almost _fifteen_ hours." Her tone was that of pure awe. Even Naruto, could only keep his mask on for a full day, and that was if he didn't utilize all his various techniques and jutsu.

Naruto's eyes widened.

**"That long? Not bad, not bad at all-**

Hacchi frowned as a shattering sound was heard in his mind.

"Excuse me, but someone has broken through the barrier."

They all felt it at once.

Mashiro ground her heels into the ground, sliding to a stop, when everyone abruptly stopped moving around. She pulled off her mask, to expose a pouty face.

"Aw, why did we stop?"

"Sh!" Ordered Naruto, pulling of his own mask. "We've got company!"

Everyone froze, as the sound of footsteps were heard.

"So, this is the place Urahara told me about...

He was a tall man with thick black hair worn in a afro and with large sunglasses, perhaps around the 5'11 mark. His sword had a heart shaped tsuba for a guard (befitting his name) and he carried it by a _tōju_ over his shoulder.

His reaitsu was just like their own, but that did not leave Naruto any more at ease.

"And you are?"

The man gave a low bow.

"Love Aikawa, at your service."

"He's the other visored I mentioned to you." This came from Neliel, who now came down the stairs after Love. As usual, she was in a cheery mood, but it now seemed to be tempered somewhat. "Surprisingly, he's already tamed his inner hollow."

Naruto was about to say more-

When his stomach grumbled.

"We skipped lunch, didn't we?" He asked everyone, who had a sheepish look on their face, matching his own embarrased expression. Everyone was as guilty, having been too caught up in their game to stop and eat.

It was probably his turn to grab lunch, but who to take with him...

"Hinata, Nemu, you wanna get some fresh air?" He asked the two of them, recalling how he had been to busy with his duties as a visored, to actually spend time with them.

Hinata was up in a second, and though Nemu rose at a more languid pace, it was impossible to miss the small smile in her eyes. He allowed himself a small smirk of his own, then turned to the rest of his unlikely crew.

"Well, who wants what?" He asked, pulling out a list.

Everyone rattle off their prefferred meal, and he jotted it down. When it was all said and done, the former captain blanched at the overall price it would eventually come to.

"My my, its a good thing I brought a good store of cash with us...

--

"U-Uzumaki?!"

The blond looked up from his list and squinted for a second, trying to recognize the individual. After a moment, he succeeded in doing so. "Ah. Hello, Kurosaki-san. What brings you here?"

"Me?! I could ask you the same thing!" Replied the strawberry, jabbing a finger at him, and incredulous look all over his face. "What the hell's a _captain_ doing in Karakura town?!"

"Taichou, I have the eggs." Declared Nemu, appearing from out of nowhere with a shopping bag. "And I have the bread." Replied Hinata, coming around the corner from the opposite aisle.

At this, Ichigo did a double take.

"Hinata-san?! K-Kurotsuchi-san?!"

Hinata smiled a bit, gracing the substitute soul reaper with a small bow..

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Greetings, Kurosaki."

At this, the blond mellowed somewhat.

"I take you _haven't_ heard about my actions in the Sereitei?"

Ichigo tsked, then looked away.

"In case Rukia hasn't told you, I am currently in exile."

"She hasn't told me anything."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Have you gotten control of it yet?"

"I already told you, I don't need your help to control it."

"You say this after I trained you to control your bankai." Chastised the captain, the corners of his eyes tightening slightly, although his smile remained fixed in place. "If you don't learn to control it, you'll be devoured."

"Control it?"

_'Maybe you're not so dense after all..._

"Perhaps another time then. You seem to be quite busy at the moment-

A sudden explosion outside drew their attention.

Naruto tsked, and when no one was looking made a shadow clone, one for him, one for Hinata, and another for Nemu. As each shinigami popped out of their gigai, Naruto cracked his head in annoyance.

"Troublesome."

To the normal eye, Naruto emerged from the grocery store, his arms laden with heavy grocery bags. Even though they had gotten enough food for a year, that did not make him feel any better about buying so much, and nearly exhausting his store of cash.

However, it was now a troup of shadow clones that were bringing the food back to the visored...

--

"How exactly are we going to find him?" Asked Rangiku, as the trio surveyed the town.

Shaolin smirked, and reached into her robe, pulling out a kunai.

"With this."

Nanao tilted her glasses up on her face.

"A kunai?"

Shaolin shook her head, and channeled some of her latent energy into it. If it could pull him to her, then perhaps she could use it to trace his own energy, and go to _him_.

"This is no mere throwing knife."

--

Ichigo blanched at what they thought had been a hollow.

It was a man who was cracking a whip around at them, and thus far, his unique abilities had kept them at bay.

Naruto however, was downright annoyed, as they were forced to dart around the like flies.

"Snakes...why the hell is it always snakes?!"

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing." He sighed, fading away from another column of snakes, again, then again. This wasn't getting them anywhere, and keeping a low profile wasn't worth getting killed over. "Distract him for a second, and I'll try to get an opening."

Ichigo feinted to the left, and much to Naruto's surprise, the man took the bait!

The whip lashed out and caught Kurosaki hard in the chest, catapaulting him back through a building. But in doing so, he had been left wide open, something you should _not_ do if you were facing a captain.

"There." He hissed, and before the man could take another breath, Endria was held across his throat. The mysterious man stiffened as the jinchuuriki hissed into his ear. "I suggest you do not move. I would rather let you live, but if you're foolish enough to persist, then make no mistake, I _will_ kill you."

"Udagawa, that's enough." A firm voice commanded, and just before Udawgawa would've ended up losing his head.

The group looked up to see a man with silvery hair and red eyes standing on a nearby rooftop. His attire wasn't entirely noteworthy, neither was it interesting. However, he seemed to exude some strange energy, and his gaze was fixed upon Naruto.

"You are...Captain Uzumaki, are you not?"

"Former." Replied the blond, and much to his surprise, the stranger actually _smiled_.

"Good. Might I have a word with you and your two lady friends, former captain?"

"No. I'd rather that they go." He made it clear that he wanted them to find some safety.

Now.

Without a word, the two vanished, but he just knew he'd be getting an earful from the both. Sooner, if not later, he would have to explain his reasons to the two of them.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

The man jumped down from the roof, in one elegant motion, landing before the visored blond, who released Udagawa, allowing him to leap back and away. "You are a very interesting man, former captain of the Gotei 13. Tell me, what was it that made you leave?"

"My reasons are my own." He replied guardedly, his mind elsewhere.

_'Sorry Shaolin, but I can't let you find me just yet..._

_--_

Soi fon recoiled as the kunai knife abruptly shattered in the palm of her hand. A look of shock was plastered all over her face, then sadness, as the fragments fell to the ground, useless.

They'd just lost their one chance of finding him easily.

"This may take awhile...

"Oh? I don't think so." Replied a voice...

"You...

--

"Kurosaki-kun!" That voice was instantly recognizeable as the one called Inoue.

But that was not what now grabbed his attention.

Naruto whipped around, as an ominous wind blew through the air.

Kariya seemed to sense it as well.

"It seems you have your hands full, shinigami." The corners of his eyes tightened, if only slightly. "I would like to speak with you later." He extended his hand, and offered the captain a small piece of paper. "You know where to find me."

**_"Heh, its been awhile since I last fought you!" _**Cackled a voice, as someone emerged through the rubble.

It was Ichigo. Now, a half mask was on his face, and his reaitsu felt distinctly like that of a hollow's not a shinigami's. His mouth, what could be seen of it it, was curved up into a wide grin.

Zangetsu was clenched tightly in his hand, and his sclera had darkened to black, with his irises becoming a sickly dark yellow. The smirk seemed to grow, even as he spoke, holding the massive cleaver out before himself.

**_"Let's start round two, shall we?"_**

Naruto sighed.

"I'd rather not-

Shirosaki blinked in surprise as the blond was now gone.

"Idiot." A hand chop to the neck, stunning him, then a hand seized the mask, to rip it off.

"I'm not interested in fighting you, yet."

These were the last thoughts he heard, before Ichigo's conciousness dragged him back under, and both blacked out.

The captain shook his head in disdain.

"Now do you see, Kurosaki? You can't control him. It'll only get worse, from here on in."

With a flourish of his haori, he turned to face Orihime.

"You there, Inoue, was it?"

The redhead nodded.

"I suggest you heal your friend." He told her, walking off. "Oh, and tell him that you're all invited to dinner at my place tonight. Don't worry, I'll give you directions, so you can't miss it."

--

(That night)

Kensei was skeptical of course.

"Eh? A barbecue?"

Naruto grinned cheerily, as he and Nemu set out the steak preparing the last of the food, whilst Hinata was currently manning the grill with Neliel. Urahara had promised to turn up, and Yoruichi obviously wasn't going to miss out on this, so whether Kurosaki came or not, the night promised to be entertaining.

"Ichigo is obviously one of us. This is the perfect chance to welcome him into the fold, _and_ give him some training."

"Why not?" Shrugged Lisa with her good arm.

"It'll be fun!" Chirped Mashiro.

Hacchi nodded his approval.

"As long as he doesn't burn the food." Grumbled Hiyori, when in truth, she was looking forward to the cookout.

Shinji called first dibs on the music selections.

Everyone laughed at that, but allowed him to do so anyway.

"Then I trust you wouldn't mind a few _more_ guests?" Queried a voice.

"Shit." Groaned the blond, as she walked down the stairs. "I forgot about your kunai."

"And did you forget the promise you made?" Replied Rukia, a small smirk on her face, as he turned round to get a good look at her. Unfortunately, in doing so, he also noticed the others behind her.

Namely, Nanao, Matsumoto, and Shaolin.

Surprisingly, they had made no effort to use gigai, and had shown up in their everday shinigami attire.

"Naruto, Soul Society had exonerated you of your crimes." Explained Soi fon, before he could react. Realizing this might've been the wrong choice of words, Nanao was quick to add: "Yamamoto-taichou was not the one who gave the order for your arrest, it was central 46."

"Did you really think we'd give up on you that easily?" Sighed Rangiku.

"We'll talk about this later." He hissed at the three of them, whilst Urahara and his shop staff now came down the stairs, Yoruichi following soon afterwards.

Behind them of course, was now Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, and Orihime, the former had some strange lion plushie riding on his shoulder. Naruto took a second to wonder what the hell it was-

And then it spoke.

"Hey! What's with the glare?!"

"It speaks!" He cried in surprise, but the mod soul's attention was now elsewhere.

"He's cute!"

Naruto followed his gaze and frowned.

Hinata had obviously mistaken Kon for an actual plushie, and was now hugging him to her ample chest.

Then Kon made the mistake of speaking his perverted mind.

"Nice angle...

A vein throbbed in the jinchuuriki's head.

_'Staring at Hinata-chan and think you'll get away with it, eh?'_

"Hinata, drop him. He's a mod soul"

Flushing beet red, she released him, post-haste.

"Eep! Ecchi!"

The captain pointed a finger at the plushie.

"Hado #4: Byakurai."

"Yipe!" Cried Kon, as the kido bolt singed past his face.

"Byakurai!"

"Ow! You almost singed my fur! Ya trying to kill me?!"

Naruto glared at him evilly.

"Yes. Yes I am."

**Next up: PARTY!**


	29. The Game Begins

Their little barbecue had attracted quite the crowd. Every one of their friends had shown up, even a few of Kurosaki's classmates were here. Everyone was having a good time, engaged in various forms of merriment, whether it was eating, listening to Keigo's obscure stories, arm wrestling, sharing war stories, or in some cases, getting drunk till they couldn't see straight. Even Ichigo wasn't scowling for once, instead wearing a goofy grin as he played the obscure game of truth and dare.

But maybe that was because a certain _someone_ had gone and spiked his drink.

Now Naruto wasn't a scientist. Quite the contrary, he _loathed _the idea of dissecting a human being, and though such a case was rare, he would simply refuse to do it when the opportunity arose, leaving it to Nemu to conduct the procedure.

_However, _he did know how to mix a few drinks, and spiking Ichigo's root beer when he wasn't looking...

It was a simple task, for a captain.

Honestly he didn't blame himself, not one little bit.

Let him have some fun.

Kami knew they all needed to kick back and relax before winter came.

"Naruto," Called Rukia as she spotted him in the crowd, headed away from Ichigo. He had made it clear to their little 'rescue group' that he wasn't going to discuss the matter of his return, at least not until the party was over. However, Ms. Kuchiki was _not _willing to wait until the crack of dawn to have a word with the blondie.

"Na-ru-to!" She shouted, grabbing him by his sleeve, and pulling him around to face her-

And found himself _actually meeting her eyes._

"Ah," A wry smile tugged at his lips. "I see you've taken a liking to that gigai I developed." He was referring to the faux body for he'd been working on. Rukia had once told him of the gigai the R&D department gave her, and after looking it over, he'd gone through a hassle just to make her a new one.

She still looked exactly the same-

Just _taller_.

"Y-Yes," She flushed lightly, recovering herself a moment later. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about!"

"Then you have my attention." He replied calmly, taking a sip from his glass. He headed towards the nearest bench, plopped himself down, then patted the seat next to him, indicating her to sit. She did so, and he handed her a glass, which she now filled with punch. For a moment they remained silent, but the peace could not last forever.

At last, he spoke. "Speak your mind."

"Why did you leave?"

"Ah, cut and dry as usual, aren't we, Kuchiki-san?" He laughed darkly. "You already know why I left. Must I elaborate on my escapades to you now, or would you prefer a blow by blow detailed description?

"I would prefer it you were straight with me."

"Ouch." He winced, a crooked grin pulling at his face now. "Sharp and blunt too."

A deep sigh escaped him.

"Okay, okay. But first let me tell you this."

His eyes, pools of kind warmth, hardened abruptly.

"I spoke with him."

"Who?"

"Aizen."

Rukia stifled a gasp.

"W-When?"

"Last night." Replied the captain, realizing his good mood was officially killed until he got this off his chest. "I've known he was up to something," Continued the jinchuuriki, "But this...what he's planning, its beyond the scope of anything I could've _ever_ predicted."

Taking a moment to compose herself, Rukia finally spoke again. When she did voice her concerns, he could hear, he could feel the skepticism in her voice. She didn't believe him, and he didn't blame her. He could scarcely believe it himself.

"He told you...his plans?"

"Sort of. Rather, I guessed at them."

Before she could speak, he spoke again.

"Rukia, he's going to wipe out Karakura town." He deliberately neglected to mention that Aizen seemed to have some obscure interest in him as well. If he were to mention that, than he'd likely be locked up to prevent the twisted villain from getting at him.

It was all Rukia could do not to shout her next words aloud. "Naruto no baka! If you know what he's planning, then why haven't you told Commander Yamamoto?! This is serious!" It came out as a strangled hiss.

He did something unusual just then. Running a hand over his face, he actually snarled, and spat a string of long, profane curses, exuding a killer intent so foul, so dark, that many people stopped to glance in his direction for a second, before resuming their merriment.

"Rukia, I swore to protect you with my life, didn't I?" He spoke this softly.

The words cut through her anger like a hot knife through butter.

"Aizen betrayed not only you, not only me, but _everyone_. He either wants us to anticipate him, or is deliberately leading us astray. Regardless, he will not let a simple code of morals stop his goals, you heard him say that yourself. If he succeeds, if he achieves his goal, its over. We all lose." Now he fixed her with a sad stare. "Try and remember that."

"So...that's the reason you choose to stay?" During his little talk, he had watched her scowl turn to a frown, and then that frown began to crack, crumble, and now, finally shattered, as it was her lower lip that was beginning to tremble, now the rest of her. "To stop him?"

"No. I do not choose to stay. He insisted. "Rather, I must."

"You self righteous fool!" Her words cut deep into him, deeper than any blade. "What makes you think you have to take on this burden alone?! Who gave you the right to do such a thing?!"

"_I'll_ be the one to stop him."

"But why you?!" She all but sobbed.

"Because I have to." Came his icy reply. "If not for the world, then for the those I love."

She sniffled, as he placed a hand under her chin, tilted her face up to meet his. "Come now, don't cry." When she was unable to stop the tears pooling in her eyes, helpless to halt their descent down her cheeks, he added:"Rukia-chan, do you think I _relish_ this decision? That I chose this path because I wanted to? I'm putting the lives of others before myself."

"Righteous teme." She hiccupped. "I hate you."

Her eyes widened slightly, as his hand tussled her hair, much like Kaien-dono once had.

"Then I shall cherish that hatred." He quirked a blond eyebrow as he said this, adding mirth to his words. "Rest assured, I will cherish it always, even when I go to the grave.

He pulled away with a small smile.

"Now skeedaddle. You have something to report, don't you?"

With a blank look on her face, yet a small, sad smile, Rukia Kuchiki ran back up the stairs, and out of the basement. Naruto watched her go with something akin to sadness, yet he felt oddly happy at the same time.

"She's right. You really are an idiot sometimes."

"Nanao-chan." He stated, identifying her right away, even though he was still looking straight ahead.

She huffed in annoyance. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to get Shunsui to ditch the little pet name he had given her, and now Naruto was doing the same thing?!"

"Sharp as ever." She replied in a controlled tone.

Naruto looked to the left, to see none other than Nanao Ise sitting some ways across from him. For once, she wasn't toting that heavy book of hers around, though he knew better than to tease her about it.

"Yamamoto-taichou would like for you to come back." She said quietly.

_'And so would I,' _But she did not say this part to him.

"Was it you who organized this search party?" He asked, making an attempt at conversation.

"Yamamoto-taichou was the one to organize it." She replied curtly.

"And yet you _chose_to come." A small smirk played across his lips. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised, Nanao." He turned as he said this last part, directing his full gaze at her. "Not to mention flattered." She reacted as he had anticipated, and he took some small enjoyment in observing the light pink flush that suddenly lit her cheeks. "You're worse than Kyoraku-taichou." She grumbled under her breath.

"I try." He replied with a smile, looking over the festivities.

"Won't you consider returning?" She asked.

"Perhaps another time, Nanao." He replied stiffly, getting up from the bench, tired with this conversation topic. Okay, first it was Rukia, then Nanao, so Matsumoto and Shaolin should be coming any second now-

He paused in midstep as a pair of hands clamped over his eyes. He was then pulled back a pace, and felt the body of a well endowed woman, pressed flush against his back. He was really getting rusty if anyone other than a visored could sneak up on him.

"Guess who, taichou?" Came a playful voice behind him.

_'Let's see, who else do I know who has a body like this..._

As if he didn't know who it was.

"Gah, Matsumoto-san, let go." He hissed. "I'm not in the mood to talk about Soul Society!" Much to his surprise, she did let go, and even more unusual, was the fact that she was still smiling.

"Why would I ask you about that?" She tapped a finger to her lips when he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not here to talk to you about that, especially not since Rukia-chan and Nanao-chan already did." She shrugged lazily. "I just came to get out of doing my captain's paperwork." Naruto was beginning to understand just why she frustrated Toshirou so easily.

"That's the only reason you're here?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Rangiku blushed, but it was very light, and he missed it.

"Well-

"Ah!" Declared Shinji in the background, expertly flipping the last of the burger patties onto a plate. Hiyori used said plate to expertly catch each hamburger before it could fall to the ground. "Finally!" She grinned triumphantly, changing the subject post haste, then pulling him towards the others. "Chow time!"

Naruto chuckled lightly over their antics, allowing himself to be dragged over to the table were everyone else had gathered. There wasn't much room left alltogether, so he and Rangiku squeezed in between Ichigo and Chad.

Everyone was practically squeezed together, and surprisingly, Rangiku didn't show the slightest signs of being flustered. In fact, she actually seemed quite comfortable, even though they were practically shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.

Someone noticed how close the two were sitting to each other and spoke up.

Much to Naruto's charign, it was Urahara who said this.

"Well heeeeeeey there, rnt' you two cozy?"

_'Imbecile! You're drunk!'_

"Caful, Na-ru-to," The former captain slurred, his hat tipped so far over his face, he couldn't possibly see around it. "Ya don't wanna be startin' a famly' wit Rangiku-chan, now doooo yaaa?"

Everyone laughed, including the two unfortunate victims of Urahara's intoxicated speech.

However, only they were aware of their own thoughts.

_"Yeah, a family would be kinda nice."_

_--_

"No. Absolutely not!" He shook his head emphatically as he said this. Those who were playing the game, consisted thus far of...

Well, basically all the girls present, with a few men dispersed here and there. Kon had tried to play, but a few more byakurai had dissuaded him from partaking in this...questionable activity. Urahara, Shinji, Sado, Uryuu, and amazingly, Tessai, were partaking in the game as well. Kensei had outright refused, Hachi was too shy to even consider it, and Love as out scouting around for the last visored.

Hinata was blushing cherry red, deadset against it as well, as she was the one female aside from Nemu, _not _partaking in this event. Needless to say, it had been expected.

"I-I don't want Naruto-kun to play. That game is-is-

"What's wrong, ya scared?" Taunted Ichigo. Naruto had only spiked a few of his drinks, but the shinigami daijo was already getting himself in hot water, with seemingly no regard to his own personal safety. Plus, Ichigo had now made the mistake of including _Hinata_ in his taunt.

This insult to his _pride_ could not be ignored.

"Oh? Then why aren't you playing, Kurosaki?" The retort was quick and sharp, hitting home easily.

"I-It's spin the bolt for pete's sake!" The strawberry protested. "Besides, I don't see you playing!"

"I bet both of you 1,000 yen that you're too afraid to play." Yoruichi once again displayed her penchant for appearing out of nowhere, surprising all three of them.

Ichigo's brow twitched in anger, and for the first time that night, Naruto regretted spiking the boy's drink. Obviously, Ichigo couldn't hold his liquor, and now he was about to drag _him_ into this tomfoolery!

"Yer on! We're in! All four of us!"

Naruto sweatdropped and groaned as everyone fixed them with an expectant stare.

"Why must I be included in your foolishness....

**Next up, spin the bottle. The flashback will be over soon, probably in the next two or three chapters. And then storyline will resume with the start of the arrancar saga!**


	30. Spinning the Wheel of Fate

**Note: Ishida _has_lost his powers. and typo, Soi fon and rukia begged him to come back, not hinata.**

Naruto plopped down and gave a weary sigh, taking a seat between Lisa and Nemu. _'Blast that Ichigo! I'm not going easy on him when he has to control his hollow!'_ It was clear to see that he did not feel comfortable with this type of game, and with a few of the guys actually playing, it was all the more disconcerting.

More-so, he had learned his lesson about spiking drinks.

"Let's get this over with." Grumbled the captain, as someone set the bottle down.

"So... who should spin first?" Asked Yoruichi, the smile playing over her face, and up into her eyes. Those golden orbs seemed to glint with playful wickedness, as though they were just _itching _to cause trouble.

Everyone abruptly went silent, apparently not even the slightly drunk Ichigo was willing to try his luck. Or rather, he certainly wasn't willing to go first, just like practically everyone else.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Snarled Hiyori, reaching for the bottle. "If you're all too scared to go first, then _I'll_ do it!" Snatching the bottle up before anyone could even think of protesting against it, the former third seat twisted her wrist...

And sent it spinning like a top.

A few nervous laughs went up amongst everyone as the spin began to slow. Passing Uryuu, Tessai, Chad, Keigo.....

And landed squarely on Shinji.

Hiyori gaped, her mouth hanging wide open.

Shinji paled, turning white as a sheet.

"Aha!" Crowed Ichigo, making a fool of himself again, for not particular reason other than the fact that he was ridiculously drunk. He slurred a few more words, and Naruto wisely chose to ignore him for the duration of the night.

"Ack! Not _him_!"

"I want a do-over!" Complained Shinji.

"Why you-

Seconds later, Hiyori smacked him upside the head with her sandal.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ah, ah!" Chastised Urahara, surprisingly sober as he waved a finger at the two. A silly grin was plastered all over his face, but that's just how he usually was, and even now, he was fully enjoying the trauma Hiyori had brought upon herself. "The rules are the rules Hiyori-san!" And Hirako-san you have to obey them if you want to play!"

He pointed a finger to the 'closet' he had erected at some time during the party. In reality, it was another room altogether, the door was just open to expose what looked like a bedroom. "You have to spend five minutes in there, the both of you!"

The two slapped their faces and groaned.

Hiyori unwillingly trudged to the door, with Shinji lagging someways behind her.

The door shut behind them.

After five minutes went by, someone came out.

Everyone winced in sympathy at the sorry sight that was Hirako Shinji.

His right eye was visibly swollen, he was covered in scratches and bruises,not to mention the fact of a swollen lower lip. His clothing was also tattered and torn, especially around his arms, with the sleeves entirely gone, as if a wild beast had mauled him. He was also missing one of his shoes. Lastly, his beloved cap had a few puncture holes in it.

Hiyori emerged seconds later, a light pink blush on her cheeks, but aside from that, nothing else was out of place. They took their seats, and did not say a word.

"Okay...lets have someone else spin!" Declared Keigo!

Naruto sweatdropped.

_'He almost reminds me of Lee..._

As he mused this, someone had already taken the bottle.

"Honestly, you're all a bunch of cowards." Sighed Lisa, flicking the bottle with one finger, causing it to spin rapidly. For about five seconds, it spunn, round and round, until finally...

It landed on Nanao.

Several gasps rose into the air, and the fuku-taichou turned beet red.

Lisa would have none of it.

"Come on now, Nanao-chan" She took the lieutenant by the wrist, and pulled her to her feet. There was no mistaking the sly smile she wore, nor that deceptive glint in her eyes. "We have to follow the rules, after all."

When the five minutes had elapsed, Lisa emerged from the room with a self satisfied smirk on her face. Her glasses were slightly out of place, but she didn't seem to mind. Nanao however, was a different story. The poor thing was still beet red, and her hakama was visibly ruffled, with one side even hanging down to expose her shoulder.

Almost immediately, she straightened it up, but the whispers were already circulating.

Lisa took a seat next to Naruto, sighing softly to make room for Rukia, who had now been coerced into the game as well. A look of utter bliss was set upon the former's face, whilst Rukia just looked confused

"Happy now?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at the contented look upon her face. She didn't seem to hear him for a second, blinked, then finally turned her attentions towards her captain. "Oh. It was...nice."

_'Well, that's Lisa-chan for you..._

"Um, do I have to join in?"

"Yes you do!" Urahara laughed jovially.

Yoruichi was next to go, and much to everyone's amusement, she landed Hinata. Both women wore a contented look as they departed the room, and of course, no one was surprised there.

Rukia was elected to go next, and he actually felt sorry for the poor thing. In the blink of an eye, her face turned beet red, whilst she began to nervously fidget on her knees. "Um, er...I- she swallowed nervously. "I decline-

Urahara once again told her she could not do so.

In that moment, Naruto took pity for her.

"Che, fine _I'll_spin for Kuchiki-san." He smacked the bottle and let it spin, ignoring the protests. "If she doesn't want to kiss someone, then she honestly shouldn't have to." He sighed at the ruckus this caused without any notice of the small squeak she gave seconds later.

"C-Captain!"

He gave her a sidelong look.

"What?"

Her cheeks a light pink, Rukia pointed to the bottle.

It was pointing at her.

"Pucker up!" Declared Urahara, suddenly hammered again.

"H-Here?!"

"Of course! We can't use the room anymore, its far too dull!"

Naruto felt everyone's eye on him.

"Oh." He shrugged his shoulders, turning to place a hand under Rukia's chin. "I suppose I have to follow the rules then, don't I?" However, he did not simply lean in and kiss her, but merely kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Almost immediately her eyes slid shut, and her arms draped about his neck. Surprisingly, she did not make the slightest of sounds, but just leaned herself into him, against his shoulder if she belonged there.

When everyone, in other words, mostly the women, shouted at him, he replied with his usual mantra. "I have promised to protect Rukia Kuchiki from all harm, bodily or otherwise. This includes embarrassing her in public, but it also pertains to comforting her when it is needed."

He made no further reply, as her hand intertwined in his, despite the death glares of Hinata and Nemu. "I have been given this task, and rest assured, I do not intend to fail it."

"Arigatou." She whispered quietly.

"I'll go next!" Volunteered Rangiku cheerily, ignoring the many fuming glares directed at Rukia. She had decided it was best that she try her hand at the game now, before a riot started. Naruto stiffened, if only slightly, when the bottle began to spin, fast at first, then slower...

When it had landed on Ichigo, he'd decided to end the game-

"Unare: Haineko." Whispered Rangiku, and unbenownst to everyone, a small breeze whipped up. Her blade turned to ash, and thankfully, most of the participants were too drunk to notice what she was doing. Moving the hilt of her zanpaktou, ever so slightly, she twisted the breeze and the bottle just a little to the left-

And whaddya know?

It landed on Naruto.

He made no move to resist as Ranigku grabbed him by his haori. "I guess it's my lucky day." she purred airily, pulling him forward to plant the mother of all kisses onto his lips.

Or rather, that was what she had originally _intended_to do. At the last second, she surprised him, by leaning forward, tilting her head to the left. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed slightly, as she delivered the kiss, firmly planting her mouth against his, darting her tongue in between his lips, then pulling away before he could ever possibly react. However, she did give a soft whimper of surprise, and wore a pouty expression when he pulled away, almost as if she wanted to do more.

"Well, I suppose I'll give it a go." Ishida sighed in mild annoyance. He happened to land Orihime, who fainted outright on the spot, clearly because she had a crush on Ichigo, and was terribly embarrassed at the thought of kissing Uryuu. Ishida refused to kiss her now that she was unconscious, and only pecked her forehead.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, and he soon enough found himself outside, sitting on the rooftop. He looked up at the full moon for a moment and nodded, almost as if to himself.

"Do you want to talk with me now?" He spoke to the darkness, still gazing up at the night sky.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Sighed Shaolin, striding out of the darkness, her haori blowing lightly in the wind. She seemed to waft across the sparse pavement, and took a seat next to him, and he could easily guess at what was on her mind.

"You think I'm quite the flirt, don't you?"

"I do. Rather, I want to know why."

"If you haven't noticed, the only person I've done it with is you."

"And yet you've kissed: Nemu Kurotsuchi, Rukia Kuchiki, Hinata, Neliel and myself." She counted off each person on her fingers, shooting him a glare as she did it. "And how am I to know if you've had intercourse with them?"

"I promised to guard Rukia-chan."

"You are a captain, you do not have to do that now."

"I choose to." He stated firmly.

"And what is your excuse with Nemu?"

"I...have none." He replied sheepishly.

"And did you choose to do it with her as well?" Came the accusation.

"Yari yari, I don't go around having sex with all my acquaintances, Shaolin-chan." His tone went from easygoing to firm, in an eye-blink. But then the steely look was gone, and he laughed at her strange expression, which held the slightest tinge of a pink blush. "I cannot help the fact that some of my allies have feelings for me. Nor can I help the fact that I just have many people who are precious to me."

"Am..._I_precious to you?" Shaolin asked absentmindedly, her hand reaching up to trace a pattern of stars in the sky, twirling a complex intricate shape that he could not seem to understand. Her hairstyle had changed a bit, he noted. Her hair was now in the style she'd had back when she was younger, Yoruichi's lieutenant, to be exact. But he only knew that because the Goddess of Flash had shown him a picture of her, in exchange for a kiss.

Even the long ponytails were gone.

It gave her a softer look, _gentle_even. She didn't look to be as prickly now, compared to when they had first met. Back then she had been an aggressive little hornet, and treated her time with him as such. If he did anything she interpreted as forward, she _stung_.

Many had been the time she'd stabbed him with Suzemabachi, for doing what she deemed as 'flirtatious behavior'. In reality, he was just tending to her wounds, but the constant on guard behavior was the first hint that there was more under this proud captain.

Now, he had grown used to her little jabs, her haughty behavior, even her sometimes demeaning attitude. They were all her little flaws, and that was what made her unique. Other people might view her as a witch, but that was only because they were fooled by the tough exterior she put up.

Deep down, she was actually very loving. She had a constant need to belong, to know that she was appreciated in this lifetime. He found it rather endearing about her, that she could suppress such duality.

"Your hair, it looks nice."

Blushing, she touched at where here bangs now were.

"I suppose that's your way of saying yes." He told her how important she was countless times, as if having sex once wasn't enough to console her.

"Then I'll be formal about it." He replied, taking her hand up in his own, squeezing it lightly. "You are very precious to me. I value you more than the sun and the moon-no more than the very air I breathe. If anyone were to ever harm you, then I'd surely go mad with grief."

"And you'd kill anyone who touched me?" She asked, feigning weakness, using it as an excuse to scoot herself in closer to him, which of course she did. "What would you _do_ to a man if he were to touch me?"

"I'd tear his arms and legs off, then I'd stick his head on a pike for you." He made a clapping gesture with his hands, creating a small popping sound as he did so. "Just like that."

"Oh, stop the flattery." She sighed, abandoning all pretenses of stealth, and just leaning back against him, enjoying this moment of normalcy when he did not shy away. She didn't want to ask him about coming back, she didn't want to say anything. Right here and now, she just wanted to savor it, this time of peace.

With him.

Silently, he marveled as she laid against him. It was as if she were always meant to be there, leaning against him. Her eyes shut briefly, then opened again when he stroked at her now softer hair.

"You should keep it that way." He murmured, draping an arm around her shoulder, then the other, until he had pulled her into an embrace from behind, resting his head atop her own.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her eyelids sliding shut. Maybe if she pretended to fall asleep, he'd stay here. She was desperate to prolong this moment, yet not truly doze off, for she feared if she did, then she'd wake up to find him gone.

But she was getting sleepy, and was finding it difficult to open her eyes.

"Your hair."

"Maybe I will." She laughed softly, knowing he would enjoy it. Sure, she was making it obvious that she wanted him to stay put, but the fact that he wasn't budging emboldened her a bit.

She'd just...

Rest for a bit.

"I love you." She whispered softly. "I wanna start a family with you... He sniffed at the air detected the faintest taint of sake on her breath just now. The thought of it probably hadn't occurred to her, but that small sip was probably loosening her tongue just now. "Only...you...

The sound of snoring reached his ears, and he waited five minutes before picking her up bridal style, and carrying her downstairs. As he walked down the winding staircase, he paused to make sure the card Kariya had given him was still there.

It was.

Perhaps he could make an alliance with him and wipe out Aizen-

He shook his head, realizing he was getting ahead of himself.

_'Jeez. Why does everyone want a family?'_

**Then next chappy is the last filler! Then its onto the battle with Kariya and the arrancar arc!**


	31. Recollection

_"I wll stay away."_

_"Nani?"_

_"This is for your own good, Shaolin."_

_"I don't care about my own good! I care about you!"_

_"And as I do for you."_

_"If you really cared, then you'd come back to the sereitei!"_

_His hands moved into a intricate set of seals, the one thing he hadn't taught her._

_Jutsu._

_"Goodbye."_

_The blackness took her..._

_--_

_(Next Morning)_

"Ugh...

"Hey, she's coming around!" That was Rangiku's voice.

"Took long enough." That had to be Nanao, and now she felt a cool cloth dabbing at her forehead. "But I suppose it serves her right for gorging herself on all that sake last night...

_'What?! I only had a sip!'_

A flash of indignation coursing through her veins, Soi-fon opened her eyes and snarled. "Watch your tongue, _lieutenant_- any further retort she may have been prepared to give was cut short as a the morning sunlight shone down into her eyes, aggravating the splitting headache. With a groan, she sank back onto the cot, covering her face with the blanket, then choosing against it, throwing the sheets over the window to blot out the painful rays.

"What... happened last night?" She mumbled under her breath, recognizing the room as her own in Soul Society.

"One helluva party." Smirked Rangiku, a mischevious look in her eyes.

All the memories of last night came rushing back.

"Naruto! Where is-

"Gone." Replied Rangiku, sitting some distance away on an adjacent bed. "He's relocated his base of operations, probably did it when we were all passed out. He then told us to go home, but by then, you were already passed out."

Nanao tilted the glasses up on her face, a rather dissapointed look in her eyes, but that again, that was to be expected. "Perhaps we should give Yamamoto-taicho our report."

The mission was a failure.

_--_

_Come alone._

_'Phew...' _Sighed Naruto as he gazed up upon the mansion, scratching the back of his head. He looked down upon the map given to him, and then back up at the castle like abode. It was a massive mansion and though it towered over him, he wasn't necessarily _afraid_. Granted, it looked to be peaceful enough, but the storm brewing in the distance made this place all the more ominous. _'Looks like I came to the right place..._

He was anxious to get this done and over with already, and it could be seen in the way his hand kept darting Endria's hilt. He knew she was there of course, but the reassuring prescence of her soft hilt was a comfort to him.

A flare of spirit energy drew his attention to the utmost window.

A woman with auburn hair and brown eyes looked down at him from the window. For a moment, she stared at the intruder, then a small frown tilted her lips down into a scowl. "You... However, even this did not mar the beautiful face that gazed upon the captain.

His blue eyes met hers for a moment, but before he could even react, she turned away. With a curt motion her left and right hands grabbed the drapes, drawing the curtain shut behind her. The blond winced at the rudeness of it all.

"Something tells me I'm not exactly welcome here."

A silent rustling of steps drew his attention to the right, and his hand to the hilt of his zanpaktou. _'A welcoming comittee, eh?'_ It wasn't large group as expected, but rather a lone individual. He was obviously a soul reaper, judging from his spirit thread-

And he barred the path to the gate.

He wore a sleeveless shihakusho, and dark blue, almost black hair framed the corners of his face. Cold, steely eyes bored into amused blue, a faint memory was trigged then. He'd heard something about this one from Yachiru, whilst she was dragging him around Soul Society on one of her games....

"Ah, might you be Ichinose Maki?" The blond asked suddenly.

The shinigami's eyes narrowed into slits.

"And might you be Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I might be." Replied the blond.

"And you killed Captain Kurotsuchi to attain your rank?"

"I did." He replied with the utmost certainty.

Maki's eyes narrowed even further.

"In that case, I have a question to ask of you."

Naruto nodded once.

"Did you kill him for his rank because you desired it?"

"If you wanna be technical about it, then yes, I-

That admission was all the former needed to hear, and he didn't want to hear anymore! He drew his zanpaktou and held it at the ready. The words escaped him in a hiss! "I knew it! You're nothing more than a wild animal, just like Zaraki Kenpachi!" A thin mist of fluroscent energy glimmered about the blade, then surged into a powerful aura about the defector. "Therefore, I shall do this world a favor and take your life!"

A wall of super white brightness blinded the captain, who closed his eyes against it.

"Shine brightly! Nijigasumi!"

A thin swathe of light smashed into Naruto, then the tree behind him, creating a small mushroom cloud of smoke as the timber was shredded every-which-way. Maki stood where he was, eyes blazing with unspeakable hatred.

"Come out coward! I know you're still alive!"

With a swishing sound, the captain appeared someways away, his robes smoking slightly from the heat of the blaze, and torn, if only slightly. He shook his head now, giving a low whistle of admiration."Phew! You're really coming at me, ain't ya?! You coulda killed me there!"

"I'm trying to kill you, you monster!"

Naruto took the insult in stride, his eyes glinting in small amusement.

"Ordinarily, I'd have some fun with you, but if you're _really_ out for my blood -

Maki didn't even have the chance to swing before the spiritual pressure that was Uzumaki Naruto, Twelfth squad captain, slammed headlong into his core. The air caught in his lungs and for a moment, he saw something else in place of the captain.

Although this sight was not seen, the massive shadow of a fox looming over him was enough to give it away. However, when he blinked, the demon was gone, although its sardonic grin had been burned into his retinas.

"Ya-re Ya-re, guess I'd better subdue you."

"What... makes you think... I'd allow _that?" _He was having difficulty speaking now, both from fear, and the reaitsu that threatened to suffocate him into nothingness. He'd felt something like this once before, during a very breif sparring mach with Yamamoto-taichou.

And this scum dared to imitate him?!

Desperate for air, he raised a finger and spat out:

"Hado#4:Byakurai!"

The jagged bolt of white lightning sprang from the digit, and went about a foot before it bounced clear off the capatain. The spiritual pressured lifted for a second, and the former 11th squad member greedily drew in a lungufl of air. His eyes were wide with surprise as Naruto appeared behind him.

"Byakurai!"

Another white lightning bouncing harmlessly off his chest, and Maki rolled away as his hand reached out for him. He now grabbed a fistful of air, and a small frown marred his face. Maki clambered up and sucked in a ragged grasp. Granted, that had been a low level spell without incantation, but it shouldn't have just bounced off like-

No, now that he looked closer, _it hadn't bounced off_. A thin line of steam rose from the captain's left hand, and it was slightly burned, now that he inspected it closely.

He'd deflected it.

Naruto tsked, and his thumb flicked open the sheathe, then gently pulled out upon the hilt. Endria rose from the scabbard cradle in which her steel form was sheltered, emitting a humming sound as she was drawn. "I don't really care if you want to be subdued or not, because the fact of the matter is...

The edge glowed a black aura, with white on the edges of its outline, creating a sound so horrifying that Ichinose nearly fainted from the mass of killer intent that settled upon him. "You will be." Grasping its hilt, Naruto whispered softly, almost as if to himself, and called..._"Okosu. Split and obliterate...Endria."_

A wave of elation not his own welled up from within, and he allowed the energies to deviate themselves apart.

The glow faded, and there was a dull thumpin sound as he planted the blade firmly into the ground. The zanpaktou itself shattered int a thousand white shards, which now took the shape of: A massive clothed blade appeared on his back, and in his hands, he now held Yachiru and Benihime.

Maki stared at the display in a mix of horror and surprise.

"Th-Three zanpaktou?"

"That's right." Replied Naruto. "Its been awhile since I let these two come out to play, but as you can see- The decorated blade that was the crimson princess shimmered with raw energy, building up into a chiming hum that seemed to echo endlessly in on itself. "They're rather eager to have at you." Yachiru was already blazing with pink reiyroku, her jagged tip emmitting a rather nasty hiss.

"I suggest you give up now. Now that I've let these two losoe,"The sinister aura twisted and spiraled around Naruto, who retained a calm stance, arms held out at either side. "I won't be able to control myself or them much longer." Even as he said this, his body began to move, taking up a battle stance, and the feral undercurrent in his voice as proof enough of this. "Now are you going to let me finish or-

Maki knew he was in for a world of hurt when the blond sidestepped the slash, allowing his blade to slam harmlessly into the ground. He'd tried to take the opening when he had the chance, but had now left himself wide open.

A foot slammed into his back, pinning him down. Before he could struggle, he found both blades crossed over his neck in an x. Just the slightest twitch would likely lop off his head.

"Yield and let me finish."

"Finish?" Ground out Maki through clenched teeth. "Finish what?"

"His story." Replied a voice, and Naruto looked to the left to see Kariya leisurely striding towards them, hands in his pockets. His ruby red eyes were fixed solely on Maki. "Which, you interrupted I might add." As always, he projected an aura of confidence, and self assurance, as if he knew his purpose in this life.

With a quick flick of his wrists, Naruto sheathed the zanpaktou.

"You didn't attack our guest now, did you Ichinose?" Kariya already knew the answer obviously, it was virtually impossible to miss the spiritual pressure he'd ben exuding. "Thiese talks are a crucial step in obtaining our peace, and I'd be very dissapointed if you were to ruin them." His eyes narrowed slightly, though he seemed to be enjoying the little game he was playing with his subordinate.

"Please forgive me, master Kariya." He bowed low.

The bount waved it off.

"Quite alright."

Thunder rumbled overhead, and the three looked up.

"Come," Gestured Jin. "Let's get inside before we catch a cold."

--

"At last, we can speak as equals." Sighed Kariya, taking a seat adjacent to fireplace, and opposite that of the blond. "Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable." His ruby red eyes glimmered in the dim firelight as Naruto sat down in the chair. He was dimly suddenly aware of several other bount some distance away.

"You needn't worry about them." Assured Kariya, as if the captain were actually _afraid_of being attacked. "But I do apologize for Ichinose's rather rash method of greeting-

"What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot." Kariya gave a wan smile, steepling both hands beneath his chin. He leaned forward slightly, elbows resting on his knees, as if her were greatly interested in what he was about to say.

"I'd actually like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"For what reasons did you leave the Soul Society?"

"I left because my kind was not accepted there. Had I stayed, then they would have been in danger."

"In danger? Your kind?" Kariya arched a silvery eyebrow. "You _are_ a shinigami, are you not?"

The blond nodded and stood."That I am, and more." A hand reached up to his face, and clenched into a claw. "However, this is the reason for my expulsion." Golden light began to gather into his palm, gradually taking shape. In no time at all, he held a human skull mask, positioned to the left side of his face.

Slowly he drew it down, his eyes and sclera changing shape and color as they were covered. His reaitsu changed as well, becoming a warped and twisted blend of hollow, before mixing with the shinigami power, and leaving the transformation complete.

**_"I am a vizard."_**

"I suppose I'll be blunt then, former captain." Kariya cast a gaze back to the few individual lounging in the den. Each one varied in appearance and spiritual pressure, but aside from that woman, who was _still_ glaring at him, it was easy to see that they weren't really that strong, when compared to a captain. "I'd like you to help me enter the sereitei."

The hairs of his neck now standing on end, Naruto removed his mask, and chose his words carefully.

"And _why_ do want to enter the sereitei?"

"Surely you understand the reason." Kariya implied with a wave of his hand, pulling out a picture from his pocket. "They are stiff old fools with a bloated sense of pride, old codgers that have no place in the world of today. They cannot admit their mistakes, they're too stuck in their old ways."

He looked down at the slip of paper, then tossed it into the flames.

Naruto stared in horror, the realization slowly creeping upon him.

"I plan to annihilate the sereitei."

The blond slowly shook his head.

"Then if that's the case, I must decline."

The house began to tremble.

"How dissapointing. But if that's the case, I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

Naruto now found himself surrounded by the other bount. Some of them were smirking, some scowling, others, just didn't show any emotion what-so-ever.

"It would be a bother if you were to inform Soul Society of our plans."

"Fine." He sighed, rising to his feet. "Then I'll just have to end this myself."

In the blink of an eye, he released his full spirtual pressure, and with now limiter holding back his strength, everyone aside from Kariya and the unamed woman were soon passed out on the floor.

However, when he turned to look her way, she was gone.

Kariya smiled lightly, and held up his hand, which morphed to some strange steel object.

"Now, lets take care of this before Kurosaki and his friends show up."

Naruto smirked, holding Benihime and Yachiru out and up.

"I've got just one thing to say to that."

"And that is?"

The door now burst in behind them.

"KARIYA!" Came a voice from down the hall.

_'Nice timing Ichigo.'_

The blond snapped the two blades back into their sheathes, and gave a mock salute, before vanishing from sight, reappearing before Kurosaki.. He grinned and snapped off a mock salute to the shinigami daijo.

"He's all yours!"

"Hey what-

"Sayonara!" He dissapeared in a rapid shunpo, already long gone from this place.

**The next chappy is the last filler! But for now, enjoy a preview of it, cuz the arrancar arc will begin at the end of the last chapter!**

--

_(Preview of next chapter)._

_The huge hulking man with a huge hole in his chest, and mask fragments lining his lower jaw, blinked, then frowned as he pulled his fist away, for it had bounced off something._

_"Eh?"_

_Naruto arrived with a flourish of his haori. Beside him was Hinata, whom he now asked to attend to Orihime and the others, and on his right was Hiyori, a smirk tugging at her face. Ichigo lay on the ground behind them, severely battered, but obviously none too pleased at the sudden arrival of the captain._

_"Sorry we're so late, Kurosaki." he whispered, lowering Benihime._

_"But-_

_"SHADDAP!" Snapped Hiyori, kicking him in the back of the head! "You've been foolin' around too much! Ya gotten yer ass kicked already, so its our turn to kick some asses of our own!"_


	32. Boundaries Crossed! Red Clouds!

Rose spit out a clod of earth from where he lay. His face was covered in soot and grime, as made evident when he rose. His zanpaktou felt like a lead brick in his hands, and both his legs felt about ready to give out.

"Uwah...Must you be so rough? I'd rather not have a bruise for a present!"

"It's your own fault you've been so out of practice!" Snarled Kensei, twirling Tachikaze by his pointer finger. It completed two full rotations before he snatched it back up by the hilt and took his stance. "That's why I'm gonna pound you back into shape before Christmas!"

--

Love snickered to himself as he turned to the next page in the manga. Shinji spared him a glance, then continued to strum his guitar, doing his best to ignore the hentai his comrade was reading.

But after ten seconds of incessant snickering, his patience was exhausted.

Shinji shook his head in charign, momentarily stopping what he was doing to eye Love.

"Kami, you're a perv...

"You're right." Said Love, putting down the manga, much to Hirako's surprise. "Reading this anime is disgraceful, and shadow of the real deal." Nodding to himself, he readjusted his glasses. "I should be finding more _productive_things to do. He then got up and jumped down to the lower levels, where Neliel and Nemu had been a moment ago, before heading 'elsewhere'.

Shinji realized what he was going to do.

"Hey hey! Get back here!" He shouted, but Love paid him no heed. He headed towards the recently erected door, unaware that in the room beyond it, great peril lay in wait on the other side.

Hirako counted down on his fingers, knowing that this couldn't possibly end well.

After he reached five, someone shrieked, there was a loud crash, and not five seconds later, Love came sailing back up to the higher level, crashing down as if he had been thrown. His body was now covered in bruises, cuts and scratches, not to mention a fat lip. His glasses had been cracked, and the frame itself was broken, just like his nose. Smoke steaming from his Afro hairstyle, and his clothing ripped and tattered completed the look.

It was rather humiliating, but he'd had it coming for trying to peek on those two.

"Hachi, fix him up before he dies of blood loss."

--

"Ano...was that okay?" Asked Hinata meekly, tenting her fingers together. The blond shinigami was crouched down some distance away, panting heavily. Sweat beaded from her brow, to puddle on the floor beneath her.

"Sugoi." Was all Hiyori could manage after Hinata finally gave her a break in sparring practice. "Friggin' amazing... The girl didn't have a hollow mask, but she knew some strange fighting style she called Jyuuken.

And it _hurt_.

One hit had been enough to leave her arm numb, and from there on, Hinata had doggedly pursued her, even though she was wearing her mask, she'd been unable to get the upperhand. Thanks to intensive training with Yoruichi, the girl had mastered Shunko, to certain extent that is.

Before, she was only capable of raw burst of power, and only when she was emotionally distressed, like back at the gate. Now, she channeled her energy through her palms, and then into her hands, making what would have ineffectual jabs, deadly blow capable of cracking bone. For defense, she'd honed her Kaiten to a razor edge, to the point where if you were an enemy, it actually _cut_ you to come too close.

And all this from a _human_.

"C'mon! One more round!"

--

Yoruichi's left ear twitched and she scratched at it lazily, whilst flipping to the next channel. A look of supreme boredom marred her tan features, and even her attire spoke volumes of it. Ordinarily, when she had a busy day ahead of her, Yoruichi wore tight fitting clothes to emphasize her curvy figure, not only because she looked good in them, but because she enjoyed the gobsmacked look the boys often wore.

Now, on a nothing-to-do day like this, she had neglected to wear her usual attire, and was instead clad in a pair of black sweats. A long baggy black tee finished up the look, and her hair was let down for the weekend.

"They're arguing again." She mumbled to herself, or rather to Mashiro, who had draped herself over the chair adjacent to her couch. She snored softly, then scratched at herself, before rolling back over.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and resigned herself to another uneventful day...

--

"No. Absolutely not."

"Baka yarou!"Protested Hiyori.

"Listen to yourself! You're being childish!"

"Watch your tone, Yadomaru-_san_." It came out as a deadly hiss, and the casual aloofness was suddenly gone from his eyes. In its place was cold and quiet fury, quelling the protests in their throats. "We may have left soul society, but I am still your superior nonetheless."

"My superior wouldn't act like a spoiled brat who doesn't get his way." Lisa replied evenly, putting as much venom as she could into those words, driving the point home...

And realizing that she'd gone too far.

"Spoiled." He said this as a statement, not a fact, but now you could _feel _the fury in his voice. "I'm _spoiled_?" In a flash, he whirled on her, eyes narrowing into deadly red slits, his face less than an inch away from hers. "If you really knew me, you'd never say that. You'd know that I was anything but spoiled, and you'd be more reasonable about this."

He seemed to stare at her a few moments more before pulling away to say:

"Perhaps I made a mistake."

With a flourish of his haori, he spun on one heel, and ascended the stairs.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Naruto no baka." Hiyori muttered under her breath, giving chase seconds later.

--

Surprisingly, she found him rather easily.

He wasn't that far away at all, just on the roof, where he always went when he needed to think.

"Oi." She called, having the presence of mind to warn him of her approach.

He didn't answer again, at least not to her, instead staring out into the night sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Eh?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"The sky." He gestured to the ebony black travesty of darkness that covered the sky like blanket, and the countless stars that decorated its design. "The stars don't come out often here."

"Yeah."

A moment of tense and uncomfortable silence lingered between them, neither willing to look the other in the eye, nor did they wish to speak. It was actually palpable, you could cut it with a knife if you wanted to.

"Kami, you're so hard to talk to."

The blatant statement caught him off guard.

"Eh?"

A box was pressed into his hand.

He looked down, and almost immediately recognized the box of chocolates.

"You heard me." She replied, still staring up at the stars, sitting Indian style now.

He spared her a glance, then found his gaze locked on his fellow blond as she continued to speak. "You can't always try to be the silent macho man, a tough guy, like those cheesy 70's flicks Shinji watches." A shy smile tugged her lips upward into a u shape, and she turned to look at him, but blushed, the words and the smile growing softer as she realized he'd been staring at her for about a minute now. "Don't you get it moron? I...erm... _Girl's_...we don't like that kinda stuff."

"And you know this because-

Her smile flipped upside down and he winced as she whacked him with a sandal.

"Because I'm a girl, dumbass!"

"Oh."

"Oh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hmm? Nothing."

She blinked when he suddenly popped one of the chocolates in her mouth.

"I said we'd share them, right?"

She blushed a deep pink, but managed a nod.

The matter of what her hollow had said...

Well, she'd forgotten it in all the chaos that followed soon after her inner battle. Recruiting and training the other visored, encountering the bounts, going partying for weeks on end...

She thought he'd lied to her.

"Arigatou, Hiyori-san." He gave her a small smile. "You cheered me up after all."

_'Now, I've made up my mind. Rukia was right. I have to go back...._

(End Flashback)

--

Their backs were to the other, and silence reigned.

The final blow had been struck.

Kariya turned to face Naruto.

"I guess this is where it all ends." It's a shame I won't be able to see which path you take."

The blond now slowly turned to face Kariya as well, but fell backwards as his legs gave out. However, a pair of arms caught him at the last second, then forced him back up, a hand on each shoulder.

Kariya could only stare as he recognized none other than Yoshino, standing behind the blond. It _had_ to be her, for her eyes were full of complete and total disdain, yet her voice held great sadness within it.

"Kariya, how could you?"

"How?" Was all he could say. "How are you still amongst the living?"

The blond shook his head, choosing not to divulge the long and arduous process of regathering her spirit particles from eveyr single Bitto. Not to mention getting a tissue sample from RanTao.

That blasted process had taken him a bloody month to finish!

"Now do you see? This is why Yoshino left you, because of your lust for-

Kariya hung his head, and a ragged sigh escaped him.

"No, I believe you've mistaken my intentions."

Naruto blinked.

"This was...a way to end it. My life."

Everyone gasped as he began to disintegrate.

"Finally, I can-

He vanished into dust before he could finish the sentence.

A lone tear dripped from the captain's eye, and he shook his head as the dust was blown away in the wind.

"You fool."

--

"So what now, gramps?" Naruto asked blatantly, as he stood before the assembled captains, a look of fire in his eyes. "I take it you've agreed to my terms?"

Yamamoto remained silent a moment before speaking.

"Your actions today proved your worth ten times over, twelfth squad captain. You and your team efficiently disposed of the ryoka bount, and now we shall never have to worry about them again. Yoshino Soma will also be granted pardon for her aid."

Naruto tapped his foot against the ground, frowning at the way they had been referred to.

"And what about the new members of my division? Will they keep their rank?"

Yamamoto answered promptly, but Naruto did not know _this_ information.

"Yes. I see no reason to deny them their rank, they have demonstrated exemplary skill. The ones known as Tobi, Konohamaru, and along with the other recruits, will be admitted to your squad as they have requested, after their time in the academy is complete. They have also asked that they not be seen by you until graduation day, one month from today.

_'Eh?! New recruits?! And Tobi? Uh-oh, Could he mean-_

--

(One uneventful week later)

The huge hulking man with a huge hole in his chest, and mask fragments lining his lower jaw, blinked, then frowned as he pulled his fist away, for it had bounced off something.

"Eh?"

Naruto arrived with a flourish of his haori. Beside him was Hinata, whom he now asked to attend to Orihime and the others, and on his right was Hiyori, a smirk tugging at her face. Ichigo lay on the ground behind them, severely battered, but obviously none too pleased at the sudden arrival of the captain.

"Sorry we're so late, Kurosaki." he whispered, lowering Benihime. Aizen created these two, of that he could be certain. Their reaitsu was massive, different from anything else he had fought so far.

Ichigo didn't stand a chance against them right now.

"But-

"SHADDAP!" Snapped Hiyori, kicking Ichigo in the back of the head! "You've been foolin' around too much! Ya gotten yer ass kicked already, so its our turn to kick some asses of our own!"

Naruto suppressed a snicker at how she had just phrased her words.

"You people just keep popping up and getting in the way, don't they?!" Laughed Yammy, drawing their attention back to him, and both wore a serious frown as he spoke. "But since you're butting in like this means you want me to kill you first, right?!"

Hiyori rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, intercepting the punch.

"HIYA!"

Everyone but Naruto sweatdropped as the diminutive girl seized his wrist. She squeezed down firmly, a vein bulging in her forehead as he muscles strained to lift his heavy weight.

Finally, she heaved him forward, flipping the giant over her shoulder, his head smacking hard against the dirt. His zanpaktou fell from his now loose fingertips, clattering to the ground with a dull thud.

He was up in a moment, shouting his fury, slamming one massive fist into the ground, kicking up a spray of dirt and dust. When it cleared, she was already gone, he realized all too late.

He tried to turn, but the movement seemed sluggish and slow compared to her graceful movements. Grinning like the little devil she was, Hiyori roughly backhanded him against the cheek, his face crumpling back from the impact, his body sagging low to the ground.

She did not stop there however, and everyone looked on as, reaching up to pull his long ponytail, Sarugaki flipped herself upwards. As she twisted around, an unceremonious scissor kick smote the man roughly in the back of the neck. The motion, gave her further momentum, which she now used to her advantage-

Before crashing her interlocked hands down upon his skull. In comical fashion, Yammy's eyes bulged of his head out from the impact, and by then, she had used her surprisingly considerable strength to force him to the ground yet again.

Spinning high into the air, Hiyori soared high above Yammy, who know sagged to his knees, dazed and drooling from the beating. A dumbfounded exrpession twisted his face into a furious scowl. And this embarrassing beatdown had taken place in less than ten seconds.

Her figure was a dark silhoutte against the sun as she raised one leg straight up-

Then, much to the shock of Ichigo, abruptly came crashing down upon the brute, and with a sharp THWACK, the giant sagged to the ground, literally eating dirt with a cataclysmic crash.

As the dust cleared, she rose to her feet, and with a small "Hmph." Tossed her single ponytail back over her shoulders, as if just now noticing the other observer.

She strutted back to Naruto, hands in her pockets.

"How was that?"

"Impressive, Hiyori-san." He congratulated her, one hand tussling her blond hair, an action that drew a small blush from his third seat. "I could barely even keep up with your-

Yammy clamored up from where he was, shouting a curse, opening his mouth wide!

Hiyori paled as the cero abruptly spat from his mouth, point blank, no time to dodge-

But time to attack.

"You're a sore loser, aren't you?" Sighed Naruto, stepping around her in a imperceptible motion, and raising a hand, even as he spoke. The hollow flash descended upon them, but much to the surprise of Yammy, the blond he caught the cero barehanded. It wavered there for a second, then he raked Benihime across the middle, negating it.

Ulquiorra caught the attack, and in turn stopped it, delivering a humbling blow to Yammy, seconds later.

"Fool, you're no match for these two at your level."

Their eyes widened as the very fabric of space was torn open.

"We're going back to give Aizen-sama our report."

Silently, _two more_ figures stood in the abyss, waiting. At first, they weren't particularly interesting, but then same could not be said for he soon recognized them. The first had a large sword strapped to his back, that and the blue skin gave him away.

"Well well, look who it is...

"No...

The second man, a slim tall figure, brushed a strand of raven black hair away from his face, a long ponytail fluttering out in the wind. Red eyes with black tomoe gazed out calmly at him, but instead pierced into his very soul.

"Hello...Naruto. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Granted, they didn't wear their black cloaks anymore, but still even now they had red clouds stitched into their white cloaks. It was impossible to forget them now, though he thought he had done so in the past.

"Akatsuki."

"He made you all arrancar didn't he?" The jinchuuriki was referring to Aizen. He felt a familiar weight settle about his shoulders at the silent nod. His body went tense, adrenaline pumping through his veins at an alarming rate. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"We'll meet again." Promised Ulquiorra, in response to Hiyori's taunt of running away, yet his sickly gaze was locked upon Naruto. "And perhaps next time, I'll get to see that strength of yours

Then the garganta closed behind them.

Naruto glared at the ground and spit a curse.

"Damnit!"

**Akatsuki lives?! (Dramatic music)Tobi! Gotta love his personality! Madara...not so much. Is another betrayal about to take place? And who might the new recruits be? (Wink wink) Note: Christmas will come soon enough, mainly in the next three chapters or less, because I just didn't have _time_for it in other chapters. And please forgive me for rushing the bount saga, I'll elaborate on Yoshino surviving and helping him, in a flashback! Okay, now that I'm done ranting, and now that we're in the arrancar saga, things will _finally_ get good, promise!**


	33. Invasion!

The rain plinked down into his hair, the wet locks plastered to his whiskered face. A cold look shone in the pools of his eyes, his steps firm and swift as he plodded down the soaked street.

In his hand dangled a plastic bag, laden with groceries.

A million thoughts bounced around in his skull, echoing his footsteps as he waded through a puddle, then rounded a corner....

Unaware that a pair of eyes had him locked in their sights.

Why was everyone showing up here again?

And the Akatsuki...

This wasn't making any sense!

"Captain...

The man stiffened in surprise as the blond whirled about, then sheathed his sword, which had been drawn already.

"Ichinose, you didn't need to folllow me out here."

"Suimasen, taichou." He gave a low bow-

Only for the blond to rap him on the head with the flat of his sword. "Ah! What did I tell you?" He chastised with a glare, sliding the blade back into the sheathe as he spoke.

Maki could not remain silent, and thus spoke before his commander reminded him.

"We're equals?"

"Precisely. Equals do _not_ bow to one another!"

But when he tossed Ichinose the bag of food, the shinigami sweatdropped.

"However, I need you to bring these back for me."

"Captain, where are you going-

But by then Naruto was already gone.

_'So much for being equal..._

--

"Why the long face?" Called a voice as he stepped inside the shop.

He looked up to see Urahara peering at him over his fan. After shaking himself like a dog to dry off, the captain slung his jacket on a coat hanger, and only then did he cast his fellow blond a glare.

"Do you enjoy sneaking up on me?"

"No, but it gives me something to do."

After their encounter with the arrancar, Naruto and company had retreated to Urahara's shop, where Hiyori had learned the hard way, that you don't smack an arrancar around with your bare hands and feet.

She'd actually cut herself up pretty badly, commenting that she hadn't expected Yammy's skin to be so thick. If not for his insistence, she'd probably be sparring again-

"OW!" She yelped in the adjacent room. "Not so tight you dumbass!" The sound of a thud accompanied the shriek, followed by a muffled froan of pain from Jinta. The two captains exchanged a glance then each smiled in wry amusement at her antics. A laugh was exchanged with Urahara speaking moments later.

"So...how has she been?"

"Eh?"

Urahara closed the fan then set it down beside his cane, fixing the current captain with a piercing stare. It was clear that he wanted an answer, and would go to great lengths to get it.

A sly grin crept up on Kisuke's face when Naruto didn't answer.

"Ah...I see."

"See what?"

Urahara rose and patted the dirt of his jeans.

"Take good care of her then, Naruto-kun."

A light red tinge lit his cheeks.

"U-Urusai!"

"Ya-re ya-re, I hope you won't be so rude to Hiyori-san and the others during your stay...

He had a point.

In fact, Soul Society had now decided to sent a strike team to aid Ichigo in handling this new menace. Obviously Naruto was the first one to arrive, with the visoreds in tow.

Currently, Neliel and Nemu were running the twelfth division for him. Though they were not happy about it, it was a neccesary task, due to Shinji and the others all being either promoted, or transferred to seperate divisions altogether. Such was the case of nearly all the visored, excluding Hiyori and Lisa. Kensei, Rose, and Love as well as Mashiro and the rest of the visored, had all left the twelfth division, though Naruto was still their acting leader as the visored.

This was were things got _really_ tricky.

Yamamoto had the soul society under his control now, due the execution of central forty six. Taking advantage of the power gap, he'd outlawed the council altogether, before another could be elected from the noble families.

With that out of the way, the visoreds had felt slightly more inclined to return to their home, though they had only done so when Rukia and Soi fon were able to convince Naruto so. However the 'masked army' was now viewed in a different light.

Though they had been widely accepted by most of the captains, excluding Byakuya Kuchiki out of principle, some lieutenants and other seated shinigami viewed them with distaste. That had made it especially difficult for Kensei, Mashiro, Rose _and_Shinji to leave their posts as captains, for fear of losing the respect of their subordinates.

Thankfully, Shinji had been able to weasel out of it, with Love acting as a sub for him.

Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori, Hachi and himself.

Five would be enough, he reasoned, but Maki had decided to come as well.

Ichinose had begged to become a visored as well, and though Naruto had granted his request, he felt ill at ease with the idea of Hinata, who had wanted to try it as well, undergoing the procces. It'd been hard enough getting Maki to come back to the Soul society, but despite his reservations, he knew the soul reaper had enough fortitude to overcome his darkness when the time came.

Hinata...

_He didn't even want to risk it._

He still had many questions to ask her, but until now, hadn't really had the chance to ask her, and he wouldn't be able to for awhile either. Instead, he'd asked her to return to the sereitei, fearing that Aizen might use her as hostage or worst.

Meaning that he was currently five men short, four if Yoruichi lent them a hand. A sense of uneasiness tugged at him now, and he was suddenly alone in the room, with Kisuke having gone elsewhere.

Tsking, he reached into his pocketed, and fished out the soul pager, which had now begun to ring.

"Yo."

He paused when a voice answered, then winced as Hiyori shouted an obscenity and Jinta flew through the wall.

"Yeah, its me."

A questioning tone was heard on the other end, but a voice couldn't quite be heard.

"Alright, got it."

Backup might be needed.

--

Naruto held up his blade, its edge gleaming with a foamy white substance.

"Ready?"

Ichinose swallowed nervously, but nodded.

The blade descended, and cut him on the shoulder.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then all hell broke loose.

--

The little vizard's eyes were still reddened when Naruto sat on the ground next to her. The warehouse was never really quiet, but on the box where the pair of vizards' had settled, the noise from the sparring across the room was distant. The older blond hesitated before settling a long-fingered hand against dirty blond hair, tugging the other closer.

"Still upset?" he asked, flicking at a messy pigtail.

The battle with Maki's hollow hadn't gone well.

He'd nearly ripped Hiyori to shreds, and it had taken Naruto and Shinji to pin him down. Her arm was bandaged again, and she'd refused treatment from Hachigen, instead choosing to sit and sulk by herself.

In the corner, Maki sat with a disgusted look on his face.

That was natural, it was his first time actually dealing with his other self.

Hiyori grumbled, hands fisting against his uniform as she leaned closer, a parody of a little girl. She might have been hundreds of years old, but curled against him, she really did seem like a child.

It was...kinda cute.

Normally little girls could wear dresses and go on about make-up, but it was hard seeing Hiyori think of stuff like that. He trailed a warm hand against her slightly freckled cheek. Hiyori had her own charm, something that few, if any, could pull off right.

There was a charm in the way little bits of blonde hair curled at the nape of her neck, too small to be pulled into the messy pigtails above. There was a charm in the way her reddened eyes still watched Naruto suspiciously as he professed his concern for her.

But most of all, it was the way she brightened a bit whenever he was around, the tear-reddened eyes lifting and regaining some of their life. It was a bit selfish, but he enjoyed seeing that in the girl, the little changes that showed she made a difference to him.

So he gave the blonde hair one last little flick, "You gonna be okay?" and the return of the cocky grin, somewhat stunted from before, reassured him that this was the case.

Naruto rose to his feet, brushing off his Shihakusho and holding out a hand, "C'mon, then. We've got a new vizard to train-

His eyes narrowed suddenly, as several high reaitsu levels were felt. Hiyori, Lisa and Hachi displayed similair reactions as well, each going stiff as one, then two, no now six were felt.

No wait, seven!

"Kuso." Growled Naruto

They had come.

The arrancar.

**Uh-oh! They're here! I wonder who the seventh is...**


	34. Ice cold

Expanding his senses, Naruto almost immediately recognized the distinct spiritual pressure of his comrades, most of whom were already engaging the enemy. Rukia, Rangiku, Toshirou, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji, all were fighting now, and that made six shinigami against seven.

Best to even the odds.

"Well?" Asked Shinji, as they felt each arrancar diverge in a different direction. His hand strayed to the zanpaktou at his hip, as if to make certain it was still there and such. "Whaddya wanna do?"

A second later, he felt one of the arrancar die.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

_'Rukia.'_

However, his smile faded as he felt one of the reaitsu's pause and head in _her_ direction, then another did the same. The first one was different from the others, and the second was actually pretty close to him in-

Blue eyes widened suddenly as he realized Aizen's words.

_It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her...._

_'Crap!'_

"I'm... heading out." He replied eventually, heading towards the door, a redish white aura emanating from his body. It was so intense that it visible burned wherever he walked, scorching his footprints into the stone. "Keep an eye on Maki and get his hollow suppressed while I'm gone."

--

"I said, which one of is the strongest?"

Rukia felt everything slow.

"Ichigo run!"

A hand on her shoulder, felt like ice.

"Figured it wasn't you." He grinned, right arm arching back, fingers flattening into a hardened point-

_"DUCK!" _

Reacting on instinct, Rukia dropped to the floor, surprising the arrancar, who made to grab her by the throat-

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Just before the arrancar struck, a blur of whitish red rammed into him from behind. He grunted, and took a half step forward now unbalanced. Steam rose from the back of his jacket, but his skin had amazingly withstood the attack-

That is, until another hit him from point blank range catapulting him forward and into the air, accompanied by an explosion of smoke. He slid back for a bit, but then dug his heels in with a laugh, stopping altogether.

"Not bad shinigami!"

Naruto however, frowned.

Zangetsu's edge had been slightly chipped from hitting such thick skin.

_'Kuso, that's all I could do with my limiter on? What's going on here?'_

Granted, he hadn't released bankai yet, but if he did, that'd likely attract the other six arrancar to him, a most unpleasant prospect. Right now, he wanted to get this one out of the way, find the seventh who was doubtlessly watching him, and then whipe them out.

"N-Naruto!"

He paused to look over his shoulder, shooting Rukia a lopsided grin.

**(Music precipice of defeat)**

"Sorry I'm late."

"Y-You again!" Ichigo sputtered furiously, although he was secretly glad that Rukia wasn't hurt. The wind trailed out the black cloth wrappings of the white zangetsu, **(Remember, its colors are that of Hollow Ichigo's) **flapping out in the breeze.

He shouldered the blade, and placed himself squarely between the two.

The grin now faded to a grim line.

"Please, allow me to handle this, Kurosaki."

A grin split the arrancar's face.

"Eh?"

Zangetsu whipped itself backwards, catching the incoming kick on its flat side. The arrancar seemed slightly surprised, but when Naruto slid back an inch, his visage regained its smug grin.

"Name yourself, arrancar!" The words came out as deadly hiss.

The man smirked, grinning ferally as they struggled for dominance.

"Sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

"Well then, _espada _if you want a fight, then how about me?!" Naruto all but growled, suddenly pulling back. Momentum was now against Grimmjow, who was still in the air from his kick, and now deprived of any resistance, lurched forward-

Right into Zangetsu.

A cloud of blue light enveloped them both and rocketed into the heavens!

Rukia looked on as the two exchanged blows, neither getting the upper hand, but Grimmjow seemed to be the one landing more hits, due to using only his bare hands.

When the dust and dirt had finally cleared, the earsplitting screech of steel raking across something drew their attention skyward, as the two were now engaged in fierce combat. Grimmjow wasn't even cut from an attack that should have taken his arm off, and now held Zangetsu's edge squarely in his hand.

The espada cracked his neck and smirked.

"Not bad! You're stronger than those other two!"

It was then that he noticed the haori fluttering in the wind.

"You're are a captain, ain't ya?"

"You are correct." Replied the blond jumping back, holding Zangetsu out over his shoulder. After a moment, his eyes began to shimmer blue, indicating his stoic resolve. "Uzumaki Naruto, Twelfth squad captain."

His gaze narrowed slightly, noting that this one had a hollow hole as well.

"You said...you were an espada. I saw a six on your back earlier too. What rank does that signify?"

Grimmjow snorted.

"Why should I bother telling you?"

A blur of static noise was his only warning.

"You'll be dead soon enough anyway!"

With a silent whoosh, the blond phased out of sight, reappearing behind Grimmjow, blade to his throat.

"That move just now...what did you do?"

"We call it shunpo."

Grimmjow was gone again, fist cocked back, and ready to do some damage.

"Heh, I call it Sonido!"

A thin shaft of white light pierced Naruto's haori, and singed some of Grimmjow's hair, giving him pause. During this time, the jinchuuriki flash stepped away to a reasonable distance, stating the spell he had just used.

"Hado#4: Byakurai."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond-

"_That_ kinda speed at your level? Not bad, hmm."

His blood froze as a static blur appeared some ways away.

Deidara.

A smirk tugged at the Akatsuki's face.

"Not bad at all."

**(Insert ominous bleach music)**

Taking advantage of the lull, the captain sized up his opponent, and noted some diferences.

Deidara's hollow mask was were he usually kept that weird eye covering gadget. At his side was an odachi, with a curved hilt in the shape of an X, with crooked edges. The hilt itself was wrapped in yellow cloth, and held inside a white sheathe. A hand ran down his outfit, which wasn't particulary extravagant to begin with, and pulled out a pouch, doubtlessly full of clay.

"Let's see if you've gotten any better at controlling yourself, gaki...

This battle just took a turn for the worse.

If the bomb happy artist joined in the battle, he'd at least have to put on his mask if he wanted to survive. As it was, he wanted to keep that little ability a secret, as Aizen had only seen a cero on Soukyoku hill, not the actual manifestation of a hollow.

"Oi! Deidara, he's mine!" Grimmjow surprisingly saved him face, and suddenly shot his partner a glare, clenched and unclenched his hands into fists, his grin splitting his face. "Stay out of this- Crystal blue eyes gleemed with manic desire, the urge to cut, slash and kill...

"Or I'll kill you."

And now they were locked on Naruto.

The former terrorist sighed, and put away his arsenal.

"Ya-re ya-re, you're no fun."

"Shaddap! You can have the two weaklings down there!"

Deidara rolled his shoulders, and peered down at Rukia, who paled, as did Ichigo.

"How lame."

Ichigo raised his own Zangetsu as Deidara appeared before him.

"You should be honored."

"Honored?"

Ichigo placed his hand on the flat of Zangetsu.

Deidara wasn't even bothered by the whirlwind that was the precursor to his bankai.

"The hell would I be honored to fight you?" Growled Ichigo, the chain of Tensa Zangetsu rattling slightly as he swung it about into a ready stance. His brown eyes glinted with determination and with a single swing, he even gave the blond a slit across his cheek.

Deidara however, could not be dissuaded.

"How crude. I suppose you are worthy of witnessing my art after all."

In one step, he stood before Ichigo.

Who found himself unable to move.

_Switch with me!_

_"Crap! Not you again!"_

"Begone."

A massive explosion engulfed the shinigami, catapaulting him into a neary building, then another consumed him, as he struggled to his feet. Deidara shoved some more clay into the maw of his hand, and the rubble exploded, effectively burying Ichigo.

Naruto was too busy using shunpo to evade Grimmjow, to notice this. The arrancar was fast, faster than anything he'd ever seen before, and even without using his full power, for he had to be holding back, he was already wearing the captain down

"Behold, the first to witness my true masterpiece!" Deidara shouted a loud, an evil glint in his eyes.

Rukia did the only thing she could and held Shirayuki up to defend herself.

He now drew his blade.

Naruto immediately stopped his fight, and sprang in her direction as he saw the reflection of steel in the streetlights.

"Rukia!"

Grimmjow appeared before him, blocking him off, and dealt the blond a resounding kick to the stomach.

"Hell no! You're fighting me, shinigami!"

It was a long, thin edge, slightly longer than the usual zanpaktou, which seemed pretty basic aside from the aforementioned hilt and guard. But he now held it up before himself, raised it up....

And then opened his mouth, with the tip of his blade pointing down his throat.

Naruto and Rukia looked on in horror as Deidara shoved the entire zanpaktou, down his gullet, and a yellow aura surged around him expanding to a ten foot radius, while sparks began to crackle around the blond shredding off his sleeves. His mask, formerly covering his left eye, now shattered completely, and his ponytail was shredded away in the wind.

"Explode:Estampido!"

A flash of golden light consumed everyone, blinding even Naruto in its glare.

Grimmjow sighed.

"Great...using Ressurreccion like that..

_'Ressurreccion?'_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll explain you Shinigami's, our Zanpaktou is our Hollow powers sealed into the shape a of sword. By releasing it, our Zanpaktou, we get all those old abilities back."

And when it began to clear, Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What...is...that...?"

The lower half of Deidara's face could be seen through the fog, curled up into a smirk.

"This...is my art!"

A pulse of reaitsu banished the smoke, and something else stood in Deidara's place. Gone were his arms, in their place was a pair of pure white arms, the fingers ending in wickedly sharp claws, that looked to be capable of ripping out huge chunks of flesh. His shoulders were coated in the white boney substance as well, but at the end, they curled into long wings, which drooped behind his tattered cloak.

Rukia stifled a gasp as she saw another mouth, positioned squarely in his chest, where his hollow hole had been a moment ago. Furthermore, his arms still had two mouths in them, and that couldn't be a good thing either. His eyes had become a darker shade of their normal color, though his hair had now taken on a spikier look, and his mask resembled that of a bird, though you could see his face, and the lines ran through the hair.

Blue eyes turned red with fury as he began to advance on Rukia.

"Shunko." He whispered, dropping Zangetsu, allowing it to stick in the ground. White sparks roared about him, even as he spoke the command, tearing away the sleeves of his Shiakusho, but leaving him otherwise intact.

The same could not be said for Grimmjow as the kido enhance fist smashed him between the eyes. Stars flashed before his vision, and as he shook his head to clear it-

Naruto pounced!

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Even as the dome of redish white swallowed Grimmjow whole, he was in motion.

A white blur suddenly darted down, and Rukia gave a small eep of surprise as Naruto scooped her up by the waist. Stepping back away, he reappeared before Grimmjow, slightly in front of Rukia, one arm still hodling her close.

"Run." He whispered, releasing her.

She gave him a confused look.

"What-

"Run." He repeated, as Deidara became aware of her abscence. "Get out of here."

As he turned to give Naruto a better look, the blond became painfully aware of just how masssive Deidara's reaitsu was. It was as if he were in an ocean, miles down, and deprived of all semblance of oxygen.

Rukia wasn't faring well either.

And to make matters worse, Grimmjow had recovered, and didn't seem to be affected by this. He cast a glance down to Deidara, who now rose into the air, clearly intent to continue his battle with Rukia.

"Nice! You actually hit me this time!"

Before Naruto could reply, something flashed past his vision, and he he turned instinctively-

Air rushed out of his lungs as the bomb exploded into his back. Though he had shielded Rukia from the worst of it, he now staggered back a step, and held a hand on his bleeding shoulder, letting her stand beside him.

"Kuchiki-san, I said run." He insisted, as the espada began to advance again.

"No! You're-

"I'll be fine!" He snarled, whirling on her suddenly, and taking another explosive to the back, drawing blood. Fire blossomed in his left hip, as if a hot iron had been melded into his skin. Grimmjow waited off to one side, scowling darkly. Clearly he wasn't pleased with this, but Deidara insisted he had been aiming for the girl, and now the two were arguing.

This bought Naruto a much needed reprieve.

He was well aware of everyone getting overpowered now, except Ikkaku, who was just about to release his bankai. There was no _way_ he could win with his limiter in place, and he'd be damned if he waited for permission, so...

_'Ugh, gramps is gonna kill me for this..._

He pulled aside his Shihakusho, and exposed a symbol on his chest.

"Limit release!"

Nothing visible happened, aside from the mark fading away. But now Naruto wore a sharklike grin. Power, his full strength, surged anew within his veins, a cooly, soothing feeling, basking him in the afterglow of its ecstasy. His wounds stitched themselves shut, and he straightened slightly.

Smoothly, he held Zangetsu out, with his good arm.

"Bankai."

Unlike Ichigo's wild and uncontrolled version, a simple flash of white consumed the captain. When it had faded, he wore his traditional bankai outfit, and a white Zangetsu gripped in hand. The whitish red aura still danced about him, and he spared Rukia a glance.

"Deidara, I must ask you not to attack Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh?" The mad bomber sneered. "And why should I listen-

A cut appeared on his arm.

"Because I will kill you if you do."

The Akatsuki just chuckled, reaching to his injured limb. Surprisingly, it was clay, not skin he pulled away, and now stuffed it into his hands, until the mouth's had gorged themselves. His arm simply regrew its lost tissue, and it was then that both shinigami realized...

His body was made of clay!

"Fine then I-

**_"OI!" _**

A black getsuga slammed into Deidara from behind, causing him to turn around. A an expression of slight irritation marred his otherwise serene face as he determined the culprit.

"You again? What are you this time?"

Hichigo, for the half mask was now back on Ichigo's face, grinned like the demon he was.

**_"You? Don't talk to me like that! I'm me!"_**

Before the arrancar could respond, Hichigo sprang with a wild cackle!

Naruto scratched the back of his head, turning to Grimmjow as the two started their own fight. He was loathe to let the inner hollow run amok as it was now, but at the moment, it spared him the trouble of a two against one fight.

"Well, this works out well, don't you think?"

The espada shrugged.

"Don't matter to me-

His gaze slid to Rukia.

"Is she gonna fight or not?"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto took a step forward.

"I'll be your opponent."

The grin back in place Grimmjow didn't mind so much as he felt Edorad perish.

Rukia glared daggers at Naruto however.

"You're fighting my battles for me."

"You're overmatched here."

A small smirk tugged at her lips.

"Am I? You haven't seen me fight in over a month."

"A month? That makes no difference in this sort of battle. Now please get to safety, I need to take care of this." He spoke rapidly and blandly, trying to focus on the fight, and not the fact that he was overwhelmingly concerned for her well being.

"A lot's changed since then, Naruto." She continued.

Before he had time to even think it, her spiritual pressure jumped. A white aura surged about her small frame, and dark clouds closed in over the otherwise clear sky, blotting out the moon.

Snow began to fall moments later, slowly at first, but then rapidly, much to Grimmjow's annoyance.

"Can we just get started already?!"

Unable to focus on anything but the scene before him, Naruto didn't even spare the arrancar a glance.

"Rukia, when did you-

Her violet eyes flashed once, and with a sharp intake of breath, she declared:

"Bankai!"

A wall of white blinded them!

**Hope u liked Deidara's released form!**


	35. Taming

"Tch, what a beast you are." Sighed Deidara as he regrew his arm.

Hichigo just laughed, twirled Zangetsu by the chain, then held it up and out. **_"Great!"_** A sardonic grin twisted his visage, and even though the mask had ceased it's growth halfway over his face, he still had plenty of control.

**_"This is great! I've been waiting for someone like you!"_**

Deidara blinked.

"Is that so?"

Hichigo held three fingers up into a point, and they began to form a sphere of red.

**_"NOW SURVIVE THIS!"_**

--

Violet eyes snapped open, just as the air grew heavy with unsuprressed reaitsu.

Once it had reached its maximum, she began to force it down as before, suppressing it...

And succeeded in doing so.

"BANKAI!" The word ripped from her mouth!

The ground beneath her feet abruptly froze in a mile wide circle, forcing Naruto to jump back a step. Less than a second later, the ice itself drew in from the circle, and swallowed her up in the thick, opaque crystal.

He landed some ways away, and looked on, fearful that she had just killed herself.

For a second, she just remained like that.

Frozen.

Then...

She barked an unheard command behind the ice, and the iceberg _exploded. _

Steam, dust and snow were flung everywhere

When Rukia was revealed, she now stood a good head or so taller.

Clutched tightly in her right hand was a massive, double edged scythe. Her hair had turned lavender, as had her eyes. Her sandals had dissapeared sometime during the transformation. Her hakama was no longer black, instead it was the purest shade of white, and red on the inside. It was far from natural, tattered at the sleeves, shoulders, and even more so at the bottom, showing off long and slender legs.

If anything else, her body had grown as well.

She had...

Matured.

She now looked like a full grown woman, even without her gigai. A tattered yellow sash was tied around her waist, which now strained against the kimono-like robes she was wearing. The upper half of her new attire was pushed out quite a bit as well. Basically she now rivaled Rangiku in _that _department.

**"Sode no Shirayuki: Kyousei Koori-hime."(Great flowing Ice Princess) **She murmurred, as the snowflakes stopped falling, and the clouds parted to reveal the moon and night sky. She rose off her knees, and stood tall, with a confidence she had never displayed before.

Naruto's gobsmacked expression was rather amusing, or so the woman once known as Rukia Kuchiki seemed to think. A small smile curved her full lips upward as she spoke again, her voice slighty different.

"Told you so."

Naruto however, frowned.

"Impressive, but I still think I should handle this-

"Urusai!"

He blinked in surprise.

"Kuchiki-san...

She shot him a glare, her words laced with venom.

"I'm sick of it! Naruto, I respect your promise, but you have to let me fight my own battles!" She cast a glance to Grimmjow, who was sizing her up to determine whether or nor she was actually a threat. "How am I to get stronger if you always fight for me?!"

"Ah. Perhaps I was being a tad overprotective-

A vein throbbed in her forehead.

"A tad?!"

A hand on her shoulder drained the anger right out of her.

She blushed lightly at his touch, and even more so at his words.

"Kuchiki-san, I promised to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt, when I could have done something to prevent that." He looked slightly to the left, then his reiatsu jumped, matching hers. "Please don't ask me to do something I might regret."

Even the scowl she was now wearing did not mar her beauty.

"Do you say that as my superior, or as an ally?"

"As your friend." He replied stoically, looking her square in the eye, as her hand reached up to trace his face a moment later. "If you want to fight, I'd rather you take on the one down there whom you at least have a chance of-mmph."

He found himself cut off as her soft lips claimed his own. He made no effort to resist of course, nor did he respond, just merely stood where he was, knowing this was not the time to abandon himself to the wiles of passion.

Honestly, she seemed to pull all kinds of stunts nowadays.

He did not show any surprise, even as she pulled away with a small smile.

"We'll talk later?" This came out as an almost frantic plea, not by tone, but simply by the look in her eyes. Granted, her voice had the same annoyed, almost cynical tone to it, but her eyes, her eyes were what gave her away.

"Hai."

His gaze fell to Deidara, and Hichigo, the latter currently holding his own against the former with great ease. Perhaps if this continued, and when Ichigo suppressed his hollow...

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

Now was not the time for that.

As Rukia descended to deal with the out of control Ichigo, and a rather amused Deidara, he finally returned his attention to Grimmjow. His eyes gleamed over, and his tone came out fierce, instead of calm, as he had intended.

"Oi, espada!"

Grimmjow yawned and gave him his attention.

"Yo."

Naruto expelled more reaitsu, and Rukia looked up from her descent, as it passed her own maximum.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be holding back."

Grimmjow laughed, reached to draw his sword

"Great! Let's go-

A hand abruptly snagged his shoulder.

"That's enough, Grimmjow."

"You!"

**Ugh, sorry, this chappy was a pain to write. So here's preview from PART of my next chapter to make up for it.**

--

_(Preview of Next chapter)_

_He gave a low bow._

_"My apologies Ukitake-san, but I would like to be the one to accompany Inoue-san."_

_The redhead blinked in surprise._

_"Nani? C-Captain Uzumaki?"_

_Joshirou arched a silvery eyebrow, but it was soon accompanied by a smile of kind understanding. Typical Naruto, trying to keep an eye on Rukia, and using whatever he could as an excuse._

_Or maybe he was just being a gentleman?_

_"Well, I suppose that'd be alright," The gate began to open behind the duo, basking them in the light, lengthening their shadows across the floor. "After all, your squad members are still over there, aren't they?"_

_Ukitake chuckled at the firm nod given by the blond._

_"Well I can't necessarily prevent you from leaving, can I twelfth squad captain?"_

_The jinchuuriki responded with a lopsided grin._

_"Ready to go, Miss Inoue?"_

_She nodded, and he followed her into the gate..._

_--_

_It was difficult, knowing that he couldn't use flash steps, or he'd leave Inoue behind. If he were to merely scoop her up, Ichigo would probably never forgive him, that and the fact that he didn't want to test his speed whilst carrying someone._

_Thankfully, he merely exuded some latent chakra to his feet, and that sped up the proccess of their run. Orihime wore a look of pure determination, both in her eyes and face as they ran over the dead bones and other debris across the floor._

_"So they picked you to guard her."_

_A frown marred his face, as a humming sound was heard._

_"Inoue-san."_

_She skidded to a halt, and his eyes darted this way and that._

_"A wise choice."_

_"Get behind me."_

_The very fabric of the air now ripped itself open._

_"Perhaps Soul Society is not so incompetent."_

_The garganta parted fully, revealing an all too familair face._

_"I thought you might show up..._

_He stepped forward, revealing himself fully._

_"Ulquiorra."_


	36. Nostalgia

**Note, Ulquiorra's attempt to take Orihime will happen a bit earlier, for plot sake. But as i said earlier, they ARE going to Hueco Muendo, so somebody's gonna get kidnapped eventually...**

**I promise it'll be a shocker!**

"You!"

"What're you doing here?" Grimmjow all but hissed as he was forced to sheathe his sword.

"Why, you ask?"

"Dont play games with me!" Snarled Deidara from below.

Kaname remained silent for a moment more, then spoke again.

"You don't know?"

Naruto's desire to kill Tousen was momentarily quenched as he watched the two converse."You take upon yourself to invade the real world, mobilize five arrancar, then _lose _them in battle-

His gaze momentarily strayed away, and seemed to focus on Naruto, even though the former ninth division captain was supposedly blind. He held the nonexistent gaze a moment longer, then returned his attention to Grimmjow.

"You are both in violation of your orders."

The espada stiffened slightly as Tosuen walked across the expanse that seperated them. Again, he seemed to stare before finally speaking.

"Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow."

He glanced down then sighed as he saw the reason for Deidara's refusal to leave.

"How pitiful."

Rukia, who had been trying to calm a berserk Hichigo, never saw the attack coming.

However, Hichigo did.

**_"Ah, sonova-_**

At the last second, he seized her by the leg, and _pulled_.

Hard.

What would have been an instant death instead became only a very painful existence.

Moments later, she reeled back, clutching her bleeding shoulder, and falling to the ground, as several hundred shafts of steel fell from the sky to

pierce her arms and legs.

She gasped, but looked up at Hichigo.

**_"Ru-kia...._**

Hichigo gnashed his teeth together, inwardly at war, his visible eye shutting in pain, both physical and emotional. A small part of him yearned to check on the shinigami, but another, more dominant part pined to rip Tousen limb from limb.

Ichigo and Hichigo agreed on that much.

"There, she is no longer capable of fighting you." Stated Kaname, unaware of the impending peril he had just placed himself in. Justice was about to be meted out, and with not the slightest touch of mercy.

Deidara rolled his eyes, and rose back up into the air. As he went, his demonic features faded, taking back into the shape of the zanpaktou. Silently, he slid the blade back into its sheathe, ignoring the sudden spark of anger a certain strawberry gave off.

"Fine, whatever." The akatsuki grumbled.

A finger touched at the air, and the very fabric of the sky opened. Beyoned was a dark whirling space of nothingness, which seemed to spiral on forever.

"Come. Your punishment will be decided in-

A wave of killer intent billowed out as the white aura crackled into existence again around Naruto, whilst a dark red exploded into life around Hichigo. All three of them went stiff as their reiatsu quadrupled, and a black wing unfolded from Naruto's shoulder, whilst his attire took on a more ragged appearance.

**_"Endria."_**

With a screeching sound, the fingernails elongated into claws, tipping his fingers with the deadly knives capable of ripping through flesh. They clacked together, piercing flesh as he clenched them into fists around the hilt of his zanpaktou.

**_"Tousen...._** Naruto scowled darkly, his eyes glinting red, red as the blood that was now dripping between Rukia's fingertips. Meanwhile, by this point Ichigo had come to some sort of truce with the hollow, judging by the way he was now scowling up at Tousen.

The marks upon his mask became deep feral scars, whilst his skin took on a more whitish hue. Naruto himself winced as he felt his own canine teeth grow out into fangs. His hair took on a more shaggy appearance, and the very air itself began to hum and hiss with power.

As before, the wild of energy shredded off his sleeves, and took the shape of a fox cloak, but this time, it wasn't anywhere near as wild and unruly. Now, it was controlled, focused...

And took the shape of three tails.

**"You'll die here! ALL OF YOU!"**

Tousen turned to glance in Hichigo's direction, for he had sprang first!

"Bankai."

However, as the ring on his blade began to grow, Naruto _roared_.

**Kill.**

A wave of red energy slammed into the trio, all of whom held their ground, but the dome was ripped to shreds. As the dark luster faded, Naruto looked down at Hichigo.

"Truce?"

**_"TRUCE!" _**The monster roared!

Naruto shifted Endria into a reverse grip, whipped his blade around in a crescent ark!

Hichigo did the same with Zangetsu, a wild grin twisting his face!

**_"HOWl! WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"_**

**_"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

A wall of wind erupted from the ebony black edge as it was swung! Hichigo's own fury, further fueled by the malevolent powers dripping off his body, peeling away at his skin, upped the ante of his own technique, and soon the two blasts merged into one.

**Kill them.**

In short, a cyclone, powerful enough to cut even through stone and every building in its path, was created. then ripped towards the trio! Effortlessly, They got around it, but by then, Naruto was behind them, and going into the windup.

Hichigo had gone after Grimmjow sure enough, and with a single swing of his blade, dealt the espada a scar across the chest. The arrancar scowled darkly, and began to draw his blade again

_Stop!_

A voice in Hichigo's head gave him pause, if only briefly.

**_"Not you...again!"_**

Grimmjow stared at the sight of Hichigo flailing about, and quirked an eyebrow.

"What the...

Deidara had his hand pointed down at Rukia, preventing Naruto from pursuing them.

"Grimmjow, Deidara." Tousen beckoned to the portal.

Naruto stared after them for a second, his fury building, then spit a curse.

**_"Yo."_**

He turned to face Hichigo, who seemed to be eyeing him up with an amused smirk. For a second, it looked like he was about to attack Naruto instead, but he allowed Zangetsu to dangle at his side.

**_"Heh, we made a pretty good team there, eh?"_**

"I suppose."

**_"Too bad. I'd rather have fought you."_**

"You say that like we won't meet again."

**_"Ya might say that-_**

And for good reason, as a hand reached up to smash the mask, pulling it away from his face. His tone strained, Hichigo spoke again. **_"You'd better hope I don't get out again, partner!"_** With a cry of pain, Ichigo resumed control, ripping the facade free. He shook his head, clearing the rest of the mask from his face, then seemed to realize what he'd done.

"Na-ru-to...

He blinked, and as quickly as it came, the power left him.

With a minute shunpo, he landed beside Rukia, cringing as he saw the blades sticking out of her. Her breath came in slow and painful gasps, and as such, she was unable to withstand the taxing efforts of maintaing her bankai, releasing it seconds later.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, but Naruto silenced him with a glare.

Thankfully, none of them had pierced her lungs or throat, so she'd live.

He placed his hands an inch or so above her chest, then muttered an incantation.

In the blink of an eye, her wounds faded, but not without cost. Blood pooled beneath him, as his body took on the full extent of what damage she had taken, and even with his regenerative capabilities, pulling a dozen spikes out of sensitive places was certainly no picnic.

_'Kuso..._

A gasp of air, and she looked up at him in shock, her violet eyes reflecting uncertainty.

"Naruto?"

He stiffened, as she reached up to touch his face.

"Ow."

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to-

"Die?" He finished for her, and winced, biting his lip though in pain as the wounds began to close up. Bone and sinew knitted themselves back together with agonizing slowness, every second feeling like a hellish eternity of pain. "Why would I die?"

"T-That was-

"Instant regeneration." He replied, falling back on his haunches, gradling her gently in his arms, though she made absolutely no effort to move away from his light hold, even when he pulled her up, hands resting lightly on her hips. "It's a little something I picked up along the-

He wasn't surprised when she abruptly smacked him aside the head. A swelling red mark pulsed on his right cheek, with the clear imprint of an open handed smack.

"I deserved that."

_--_

_"Akatsuki?" _Hitsugaya asked incredously some time later, as Naruto finished up his report, and Orihime finished healing him. Everyone had won their fights as expected, with himself, Rukia and Ichigo being the sole exception to this. But there was no mistaking the saddened look in Ichigo's eyes, nor the dismal expressions everyone else wore. "And you say the two you fought were at least adjuchas or higher?"

"One was definitely a vasto lorde, I can say that much." The others stared at him a second longer, then looked away, a mix of shock, confusion and surprise marring their faces.

At last, Renji gathered himself up to speak the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Captain, did you-

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I was interrupted before I could finish them off." He now walked to the far edge of the roof, looking down over the damage the battles had caused, the chaos that had been wrought.

"We'll need to fight with our limiters released from this point on. Otherwise we don't stand a chance."

They'd been forced to release their limiters against _gillian_ arrancar.

When Naruto had explained he'd fought something far stronger, and at the mention of espada, Toushirou had fallen eerily silent. He then explained a chilling fact.

If Aizen were to gather ten vasto lorde...

Soul Society was done for.

The long tale Naruto had finally given them, his entire past laid bare, surprised everyone but Rukia. Of course, she already knew, so this was no surprise to her. But just then, his soul pager vibrated, and he fished it from his pocket, pressing it against his ear....

"Yo. Already? Wait, what? Yeah, alright-

He placed a hand over the speaker and turned to address his fellows.

"There's...been a change in plans."

Everyone stared, confused.

Ichigo blinked, as a senkaimon opened up a foot from him, whilst Naruto silently flipping the soul pager shut. "What the- Everyone was visibly surprised as none other than captain Ukitake emerged from it, the blinding white light, followed by Kiyone and Santaro.

Surprisingly, the two weren't arguing for once.

"C-Captain!" Rukia sputtered in surprise as he emerged.

The 13th squad leader smiled at his subordinate.

"It's good to see you've been well, Rukia."

"Captain." Naruto nodded in respect for his senior, but confusion did play across his whiskered face, mirroring his urgent tone. "This might be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Ukitake gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I should explain my actions."

He turned to Hitsugaya.

"Captain, would you mind If I borrowed Inoue and Rukia for the night? Yamamoto's given me a task to attend to, and I'd like to have a word with the two of them as well." When silence still reigned, he added: "Well, it shouldn't take too long, but I'm leaving this world in your capable hands while I'm gone."

"What's this all about?" Naruto was the first to ask.

Ukitake shook his head, and wagged a finger at the blond, a small smill once again tugging at his lips.

"It's a secret."

He gave a low bow in response.

"My apologies Ukitake-san, but I would like to be the one to accompany Inoue-san then," He straightened himself up, staring Ukitake square in the eye. "Since she doesn't have a hell butterfly, she'll at least need an escort."

The redhead blinked in surprise.

"Nani? C-Captain Uzumaki?"

Joshirou arched a silvery eyebrow, but it was soon accompanied by a smile of kind understanding. Typical Naruto, trying to keep an eye on everyone and everything, and using whatever he could as an excuse to follow after Rukia.

Or maybe he was just being a gentleman?

"Well, I suppose that'd be alright," The gate began to open behind the duo, basking them in the light, lengthening their shadows across the floor. "After all, your new squad members are over there, aren't they?"

Ukitake chuckled at the firm nod given by the blond.

"Well I can't necessarily prevent you from joining us, can I twelfth squad captain?"

The jinchuuriki responded with a lopsided grin.

"Ready to go, Miss Inoue?"

She nodded, and he turned to face his comrades again.

"I will see you soon." That being said, he followed her into the opposite gate...

--

It was difficult, knowing that he couldn't use flash steps, or he'd leave Inoue behind. If he were to merely scoop her up, Ichigo would probably never forgive him, that and the fact that he didn't want to test his speed whilst carrying someone.

Thankfully, he merely exuded some latent chakra to his feet, and that sped up the proccess of their run. Orihime wore a look of pure determination, both in her eyes and face as they ran over the dead bones and other debris across the floor.

"So they picked you to guard her."

A frown marred his face, as a humming sound was heard.

"Inoue-san."

She slid to a halt beside him, a look of confusion reflecting upon her face.

"Uzumaki? W-What is-

"A wise choice."

A thick reaitsu blanketed the corridor, cauring her eyes to go wide, the air to hitch in her throat. A moment later, Naruto exuded his own spiritual pressure, pressing out the offensive force that was strangling the air from her very lungs.

"Get behind me." He warned, and she did so, peeking out behind him.

The very fabric of the air now ripped itself open, revealing what had to be an arrancar.

"Perhaps Soul Society is not so incompetent."

The garganta parted fully, revealing an all too familair face.

"I thought you might show up...

He stepped forward, revealing himself fully.

"Ulquiorra."

"I would like to have a word with you woman-

A byakurai whizzed past his cheek, clearly a warning shot.

"Why don't you take a hike?" Stated Naruto calmly.

Benihime leapt from her sheathe to catch the retalitory bala, blocking it with her shield. As the smoke cleared, he firmly grasped Orihime's wrist, and walked forward at a brisk pace. When he passed Ulquiorra, the arrancar made no move to attack him, simply turned around to watch him go...

"Don't look back."

"Ano-

"Don't listen to a word he says."

"But-

His eyes met hers.

"Don't. You'll regret it if you do, trus tme-

"Then she chooses to leave her friends to die." Ulquiorra's voice rang through the halls.

Inoue almost stopped right then and there, but Naruto kept dragging her.

His words echoed over his shoulder.

"I know you can't be everywhere at once Ulquiorra, but _I_ can. Your words are nothing but a hollow threat." Shinji and the others would be on the other side, he just needed to keep moving, and everything would be alright...

"You're all talk."

"..."

He wouldn't waste time here.

"Just like Sasuke."

Now, Naruto stopped, his sandals crunching the bones beneath his feet.

"Oh? It appears I have struck a nerve."

"Don't...you dare talk about Sasuke like that."

"He does not seem to think so highly of you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you know? He was the one who killed all your friends. Even that pale eyed woman you cherish so-

A blast of red light flew into him!

"Inoue! Run!" Snarled Naruto as he grapled the smaller arrancar down by the arms, pinning him to the ground. Ulquiorra showed only the faintest signs of surprise, and even then, did not appear to be worried.

But Orihime was frozen in place.

"What are you doing?! I said-

With a flick of his wrist, Ulquiorra slapped the captain away, and into the wall. It took all he had not to cry out in pain as a bala exploded into his chest, the sheer force of it nearly breaking his ribs wide open.

"Pathetic trash." Chastised Ulquiorra, turning to face Orihime, who was still rooted in place, frozen out of fear-

"Now-

A hand grabbed his ankle, then flipped him over onto his face before he could continue.

"Run!" Ordered Naruto, his blue eyes boring into her steely grey. "Run away Orihime!" and she finally did so, taking off down the hall, as fast as her legs could carry her. However, before this would have happened, Ulquiorra pushed off the ground with a bare hand, used his monentum to get airborne-

A pallid green glow formed from his fingertip as he pointed the digit down-

"Must you persist?

A bolt of red light exploded from the blond's hand at the last second and Ulquiorra frowned as he used Sonido to evade, whilst the blond took his own blast, though unable to find its mark, and Orihime kept running.

"Can trash use a cero?!" Spit the blond, rising to his feet, part of his skin crumbling away to reveal that he'd shielded himself with some kind of thick earthy plating, which now fell away at his feet.

"What...are you?" The pallid arrancar frowned, as normal human skin was revealed beneath.

"Doesn't matter." He planted his feet squarely into the soil, and made a cross seal.

Ten duplicates appeared behind him, each holding out his zanpaktou. "Only thing that does matter is you're not taking her!" They declared in unison, springing forward to engage him in combat.

Ulquiorra frowned as Inoue dissapeared from sight, having finally found her way out.

It was a delaying tactic, and he'd fallen for it.

"I see." A small shrug as he brushed off the dust where he'd been hit, as if the full powered tackle had done little more than scuff up his clothing. "But it matters not. She belongs to Aizen-sama regardless."

"That's a load of bull you're spouting!" The group declared.

"Oh? All I've seen from you thus far is talk."

Nine of the copies vanished, leaving the original, who now placed his hands into a seal.

"And it's all you're gonna see!"

In a flash of shunpo he was gone.

Ulquiorra stared after him for a moment.

On to plan B....

_--_

Byakuya arched an eyebrow as the blond opened the sliding door. He bore a few cuts and bruises here and there, but had apparently refused treatment for whatever harmed him, for he had still come here...

Ahead of schedule.

"You're early, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rolling his eyes at the constant use of his full name, something he highly doubted Byakuya was ever going to drop, the jinchuuriki resigned himself to sit down in a cross legged position.

"I have good reason, Byakuya." He replied, taking small enjoyment in the annoyed glare he was given. Byakuya _hated _being spoken to with such an informal tone, even by his equals.

Perhaps that was why he disliked Ichigo so much.

Putting his amusement aside, the captain then elaborated on the attack meant to take Orihime.

Outwardly, the sixth squad captain reamained calm, the only sign of tension was the corners of his eyes tightening. Inwardly however, his mind was in a flurry of motion, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I see." He finished silently, his gaze straying the portrait of Hisana, positioned on the opposite end of the room. "If this is the case, then perhaps I should not allow her the rank of a seated officer after all."

"We already discussed this."

"We may have discussed the promise I made to Hisanda, however, we did _not_ discuss your promise to keep Rukia safe."

"Then let us discuss it." Came the counter.

"In her most recent battle, you allowed her to sustain life threatening injuries, correct?"

"Yes."

"And then you took those injuries on as your own."

"Yes."

Byakuya frowned and leaned forward slightly.

"Your words inspire confidence, But know this, _captain_." He put great emphasis on that word, as if to further embue it with meaning. "If, because of her new rank, any harm should come to my sister, whether through your own ineptitude or a simple mistake on her part...

He released the full force of his spiritual pressure.

"Then you shall have me to contend with."

Sparks flew between their eyes, but neither would back down.

"I accept your terms."

"Very well."

"My my, you're early." Commented Ukitake as he now emerged from behind the sliding door. Under his arm, he carried a small bundle, which he now set down before himself.

It was a small plate which bore the insignia of his division, the summer snowflake. "Kiyone and Sentaro probably won't be very happy to lose their ranks." Naruto commented, referring to the fact that the two third seats were currently out with Rukia, keeping her busy until the preparations had been made, and the decision finalized.

It was time.

A knock on the sliding door.

"Captain, we brought miss Rukia as you requested!"

"Good, bring her in."

The door slid aside, revealing a puzzled Rukia who as now ushered inside by her soon to be subordinate's. At first, she did not seem to register the prescence of Naruto and Byakuya, but when she did, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What-

Ukitake stepped aside to reveal it.

It was a lieutenant's badge.

Tears welled up in her eyes,which now darted to Byakuya, and then to Naruto, who nodded slowly, his expression unreadable, even to her. Ukitake's smile didn't help things much either, and a hand flew to her mouth, stifling a small sob. A torrent of memories came washing down in that moment....

--

(Flashback)

"So...you killed him." He said this as nonchalantly as he could, casually whittling away a piece of wood whilst he reclined on the only chair outside of her cell. He and he _alone_ was now allowed to enter the tower, heck, he'd kicked the wall down when the guards had barred his entry a second ago.

"Yes." She finished, a sorrowed look in her eyes.

Currently, she'd recounted to him her tale of why she didn't want to be rescued. It was the day before the execution, and needless to say, she'd started to have dobuts as to his sincerity, especially regarding her story.

"It's a sad," He added, tossing away another piece of wood. "Killing someone precious to you."

He paused, and met her gaze.

"I did the same thing once."

"How did you deal with it?"

He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I cried, cried until I didn't have any tears left. And when that didn't help, I realized why. He died figthing for his nindo, his own ninja way, and that there was nothing more he wanted than to protect his precious person, me."

He let the carving knife fall from his fingers, and held up his creation, a small sailboat. He slid the ornately carved instrument in between the bars, and allowed it to softly drift into her hands

"I took some small solace in the fact that he died with a smile on his face."

"Who was he?"

A lone tear dripped out of his eye.

"My sensei."

(End flashback)

--

"C-Captain...

"I, Joshirou Ukitake, hereby recognize you, Rukia Kuchiki, as lieutenant of squad thirteen." Her superior gestued encouragingly to where the armband lay, waiting to be picked up. "Go on, it's perfectly alright."

Rukia just stared.

Was she really worthy to take up the position of the man she'd killed? Would she really be able to live with herself, even when she wore the same symbol he had worn at his death?

"Here."

Naruto lifted up her arm, and helped her to tie on the patch, for she was too stunned to move her fingers properly. When it was properly secured, she gave a small hiccup, then whipped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Congrats, Rukia-chan."

"Arigatou...

_--_

_(An hour later)_

"There you are." She scowled as he finally arrived. "What took you so long?!"

"Ya-re ya-re, why the look Soma-san?" He yawned, scratching the back of his head lazily, still damp from the shower he'd taken to wash away the grim and dirt accumulated from the battle. "I've been busy in the real world, just attended Kuchiki-san's promotion to lieutenant, took a shower, and you really expect me to arrive _on time?"_

Yoshino rolled her eyes and fixed him with a glare, before gesturing to the doors. The ornate oaken gate still had yet to be opened, and on the opposite side, the unmistakeable buzz of chatter could be heard, several voices speaking at once, punctuated by the occasional sigh.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Know what-oof!"

He grunted as a blast of heat scorched his eyebrows clean off. Smirking, she uncrossed her arms a moment later, her hands once again dissapearing within the unusually long sleeves of her Shihakusho. "I've been waiting for over an hour now, and so have they."

A small smirk touched his face, when he took in her attire. Like most shinigami, she wore the standard Shihakusho, but as mentioned before her sleeves were slightly longer, concealing her hands from sight, meaning he could never tell when she was going to physically chastise him for a wrongdoing.

If you assumed that mean she preferred the conservative style of dress, then you were slightly right, and yet slightly wrong. The baggy knees of her uniform were nor present, in fact, her Shihakusho ended an inch or two above her knees, whilst her long shapely legs were clad in fishnet, of all things.

Her hair, as always had been let out behind her back, and a set of bangs, framed her eyes.

It gave her a regal, yet fierce look.

"Sheesh, have they started already?"

"They all graduated early, so it couldn't be helped."

"What do they know of the situation?"

"Not much." Yoshino replied, looking over a clipboard. "One or two of them _might've_ seen you, despite our best efforts. But aside from the knowledge of their transfer, they haven't a clue."

Old man Yama's work, no doubt. On the record, it'd been said that they had requested transfer to the twelfth division, but in reality, a freshly graduated shinigami didn't have a choice as to what division they were given. Naruto's division was the one lacking the most manpower, due nearly all his seated officers either being promoted or transferred.

In short, he needed the sixth through twentieth seat filled, and the upper ranks were held by Nemu, Nel, Hiyori, Lisa and Hinata, all of whom he had close ties too.

Honestly, at this rate, people would think him to be sexist against men.

"Well then, I'd better go greet them."

He pushed the doors open....

And a wave of nostalgia rushed over him as the ancient oak creaked and groaned before finally splitting wide to allow him passage. He could see people from beyond the bright lights of the room, which now fell silent.

"Welcome to squad twelve." His voice caused them to blink, though silence still reigned....

But not for long, as several gasps rose from those assembled.

"N-Naruto?!"

A wide grin split his face as one hand tucked aside the loose blong shoulder length hair which hung into his face. He stood tall and proud, the picture of strong leadership.

"Yo. Been awhile, hasn't it guys?"

**Next time: Pushed to the limit! Grimmjow's slaughter!**


	37. Creeping Shadows

"Just how long do we have to wait?" Grumbled Ino, blowing a strand of blond hair away from her sapphire blue eyes, then scratching at the skin of her elbow. Like the rest of the group, she wore the standard Shihakusho, but her arms were bare and crossed over her bosom.

"It won't be much longer, Ino." Replied Sai quietly, his eyes glancing up to the door, then drifting back down a second later as he let out a small breath. His hairstyle had changed somewhat over the years, taking on more a scruffy bad-boy look to it, hang over his eyes, which slid shut. "Now please, keep it down."

At his words, the blond quieted, with a small sigh.

"Impatient as ever." Tsked Shikamaru, resigning himself to a nap, his arms folded down upon one of the few desks in the room, and ignoring several complaints from his fellows. "Maybe you should be wondering just how we got here in the first place?"

Everyone, the entire rookie nine, fell silent at that remark.

"There's no point in asking that." Replied a certain girl with her hair styled in two buns. Her brown eyes wore a slightly downcast look to them, oddly enough a sharp contrast to her cheery tone. "We woke up in the streets, were brought here, and judging by what everyone's been telling us-

"We're dead." A young woman with pink hair finally decided to speak, sea foam eyes still wet with tears, tears stemming from shock and betrayal. If there was an award for being the most negative person on the face of the earth, she easily beat Kira out of his spot. "We've been killed."

"You don't need to keep saying that." Grumbled Choji, sweatdropping.

But Sakura wasn't paying attention, she was focused on much more dismal matters.

_'Sasuke...how could you..._

"She's right, it's annoying." Grumbled Kiba, scratching himself lightly, whilst Akamaru gave an affirmative bark. But a feral smirk pulled upon the face of the Inuzuka less than a second later. "I say we bust out of here, find whoever's in charge, and make him explain what's going on!"

"Yes! Let us do just that!"

Lee's enthusiastic agreement caused everyone to sweatdrop, and returned a sense of normalcy to the the displace shinobi, even as Neji smote him over the head for his stupidity.

"Could you keep it down?" Muttered a figure in the corner. His expression was unreadable behind that orange mask he wore, but his body language conveyed an almost open sense of hostility. As far as they knew, they and this guy were dead , but still had their bodies.

Tobi, for that was the only name they knew him by, had simply explained that they'd been killed in their sleep, as had he. Yet, the Akatsuki leader did not elaborate on just whom had killed them.

He'd responded with:

"Why not ask Haruno-san?"

Sakura of course, had kept her mouth shut.

The one who brought them all here, to this place, was a man by the name of Kyoraku, saying that they had impressive spirit energy. He'd recognized Tobi, a.k.a Madara right away, and what was even more confusing, was the fact that these two actually seemed to know each other. Strapped to his back was what appeared to be a large black gothic cross, but he wouldn't elaborate on its purpose.

And then they'd been forced into this shinigami academy, being told that they'd be given answers once they graduated.

And graduate they did, at the top of their class.

The concepts had been pretty basic, and due to the their natural chakra control, they'd picked up on the concept of reaitsu and kido rather quickly, especially in Sakura's case. Lee and Kiba however, had bombed out on kido, due to their reliance on physical strength and speed, rather than actual techniques.

The door began to creak open, and they all went silent as a voice on the other side announced: "Attention! Presenting twelfth squad captain of the thirteen court guard!"

"About time." Muttered Tobi under his breath, silently cursing the fact that he was forced to ally himself with his enemies, just for the sake of surviving. "He's kept us waiting for at least an hour now."

But his reasoning shall be explained soon enough...

A duo of two unrecognized shinigami on either side formed a two person aisle for the being that now , the looked to be exactly alike, young, short, and non imposing. However, despite this, the two each bore distinguishing features; white hair, a kanji for sword, and another for victory tattooed on their opposing cheeks. Like pillars they stood, stiff, proud and rigid at attention, not budging an inch as the group looked on.

Peering closely at them, Neji arched an eyebrow when his Byakugan found nothing out of the ordinary.

"They're...just kids."

"Oi!" Snapped the one on the left, his blue green eyes sparking dangerously as he whirled about! Hands balling into fists, he exuded a fierce killer intent, the likes of which had only been felt in beings such as Orochimaru, and twice as nasty. "Who're you calling a kid, you no good piece of Rukongai trash?!"

"Jeeze, talk about a potty-mouth." Grumbled Shikamaru.

"Watch your tongue, scum!" Snapped the other boy, hand darting to the sword at his side-

"Hito, Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you..._at ease."_A familiar voice rang through the room, and the shinigami seemed to slump, if only slightly. "Yes sir!" However, they did not relax completely, until a vague glimmer of spiritual pressure convinced them otherwise.

"Better."

For a few of them, that was the hint right then and there. But the rest needed to see with their own two eyes before they actually acknowledged what their minds were now screaming at them.

When man stepped in, and the mood went from dismal to-

Well, stunned.

"No way-

"Is that-

"It can't be!"

"Boys, what did I tell you?" He didn't look directly at them, but the two went from argumentative children to silent statues in less than a second as his shadow loomed over them.

"You told us to be polite to the new recruits." The two grumbled under their breath, heads hung slightly low, as if they were afraid to meet his gaze. "And to help show them the ropes."

Naruto didn't smile, but his eyes reflected his amusement.

"Good."

"Na-Naruto?!" Finally Ino found her voice, speaking the one question that had to be on everyone's mind at that moment. He glanced up at his fellow blond, and rose to his full height.

"Yo." He smirked, flipping them a small salute, his blue eyes shining beneath the thin layer of blond bangs that did obscure them from view. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"W-W-Wha-

Poor Kiba, he couldn't even find his voice. Akamarau, who, didn't need to concern himself with the difficult concept of speech, gave a happy yip trotted over to Naruto, then plopped his considerable bulk down before the blond, looking up at him expectantly.

"Whoa! You've gotten a bit bigger." The captain chuckled, kneeling down to scratched the dog behind the ears. The canine's tail thumped upon the polished wooden finish of the floor, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, an expression of pure bliss set upon his face.

Lee was going on and on about how he knew Naruto couldn't be dead, Tenten was trying to get it into his bushy browed head that they were dead, and Neji wore a self satisfied smirk.

"I didn't think you'd roll over that easily."

The blonde grinned in return, choosing to pass over the fact that he'd practically committed suicide to get here.

"Of course not."

Choji was content just to laugh.

"Oh well, it's good to have you back!"

Shino nodded silently, as did Sai, yet oddly enough, the artist refrained from insulting his former teammate.

"What the hell're you doing here?!" Sakura finally found the strength to speak, and even then, she held a look of incredulous disbelief in her eyes as if this were some mirage, and not the real deal.

"Talking, for starters." He replied simply, then slapped himself on the face. "Duh, where are my manners? Uzumaki Naruto, twelfth squad captain of the sereitei," He gave a small smirk, flourishing his haori as he did so, his eyes lingering on Sakura for a moment. "And I expect you to address me as such, Sakura." His cerulean orbs, they bored into her, but she looked away, unable to meet the intensity that was his gaze.

His eyes swept the room, and he noticed that though the rookie nine was indeed here, some of his friends were still missing. Gaara and his siblings were nowhere to be found, neither was Iruka or Kakashi-sensei, and that heartened him, if only slightly.

Grandma Tsunade wasn't here either.

In all likelihood, everyone else was probably still alive...

But _where_was Sasuke?

_'Nah, he's probably too stubborn to just die like-_

Ulquiorra's words nagged at him just then.

_"Don't you know? It was he who murdered your friends."_

_'No way. Sasuke's a teme, but he'd never do something like that...right?_

A terrible thought struck him just then.

Was... Ulquiorra telling the truth?

A small cough alerted him to his lieutenant, and the thought vanished from his mind.

For now.

"Oh! And this is-

The young woman beside him, whom they had not noticed until just now, bowed as well.

"Assistant captain Nemu Kurotsuchi, at your service."

The boys bowed as well, but their tone was curt and clipped.

"Hito and Hiro, replacement third and fourth seats!"

Everyone wore a slightly puzzled look now.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again, "Ah, perhaps I should explain," but it was then that his gaze fell to the furthest corner of the room, and the words died in his throat. At first, he didn't see anything other than shadows, but then he realized it.

He was looking _at_ the shadows.

"That is to say...here, if you'll follow Nemu, she'll explain everything to you shortly...

She nodded and gave a small bow.

"If you'll please follow me?"

Everyone filed out after her, each one sparing Naruto a glance.

Except for one, who still remained.

"Come out of there. I can feel your spirit energy from here."

"Not bad."

A flinty gaze met one of calm aloofness as the Uchiha emerged.

Konohamaru jumped back with a startled yelp of surprise, as he had been standing closest to him.

"Ah! Where'd he come-

The rasp of steel quelled his panic, and replaced it with raw fear.

"Get going."

"G-Got it boss!" He took off after the fading group in the distance.

Endria was now held to the throat of 'Tobi', while Hirto and Hito had his arms pinned behind his back. Effectively bound, or so it seemed, the blond cleared his throat to speak.

"What are you doing here....Madara?" The question came out nicely enough, but that was the only nice thing about it. Blue eyes glimmered furiously, and even now, they melted to red.

"I could ask you the same thing," The former Akatsuki countered smoothly, "But I'm sure it wouldn't do for you to give your answer in front of all your friends, now would it?"

The blade moved an inch, drawing a trickle of blood.

"No more games. And off with that mask."

Slowly, Madara complied, reaching up to it-

Until a rather drunk Kyoraku came around the corner, supported by Ukitake. He knew it was late, but by now it had to be at least mid noon here in the the sereitei, as opposed to his arrival of last night.

"Aha! There you (hic) are!" He called, and everyone jumped in surprise as the duo came into full view. Kyoraku now peered at the scene with a dizzied look on his face, trying to make out the blurred picture that his drunkeness obscured even further.

At last, he was able to make out the images properly.

"Heeeeey.... Whaddya think yer doin' to my ol' drinkin' buddy?"

Naruto almost impaled Tobi right then and there, and rather wished he had.

"What... is the meaning of this?"

"Weeeeellll," Slurred the eigth squad captain, stumbling a bit as Ukitake shifted his weight, to better support his hammered comrade., and earning a hiccup in response for his efforts "I waz lookin' for Madara ver' here but I couldn' a find em, so Shiro here an me we-

Ukitake coughed, then clamped a hand over Shunsui's mouth, effectively cutting him off from describing their activities in detail. Taking a moment to compose himself, he spoke for his clearly intoxicated friend.

"What he means to say is, despite what you might think, Madara is not necessarily a bad person."

Naruto looked to Joushirou for an explanation.

"Care to explain?"

Ukitake was about to, when Kyoraku slumped against him.

The sound of snoring was heard seconds later.

"Perhaps another time." Sighed the thirteenth squad captain.

"I may not have time."

Kyoraku mumbled something in his sleep, and whatever it was, it caused Ukitake to turn red with embarrassment. Suddenly flustered, he sputttered out: "A-Anyway, I must be going! I'm sure Nanao-san is wondering where her captain disappeared to, and there's probably piles of paperwork waiting for me!"

In a swish of shunpo, he was gone.

Freed from the distraction, the blond returned his full attention to Madara.

"Now, tell me what in kami's name brought you here."

"Perhaps you could ask my other half."

"Other...half?" But Madara would say no more on the subject, and when all other attempts and threats of death failed to pry the knowledge away from his mind, Naruto reluctantly sheathed his blade. An evil glint shone in his eyes when he spoke again."Boys, take our friend to a cell. And tell the interrogation team that they can use whatever methods they like on him."

"Sir!" They said as one, and led the unprotesting Akatsuki nin away.

He waited until they were gone, then released a heavy burst of reiatsu, that crumpled the chairs and desks. When his bought of fury had lessened, then faded altogether, the room was nothing more than a broken pile of wood and timber.

Tsking, he made a hand seal.

"Kage bunshin."

Two copies of him poofed into existence, each imbued with enough chakra to withstand easily two dozen critical hits. The loss of energy left him dizzy for a moment, and he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He honestly wasn't used to creating these kinds of clones, and he could only hope that he wouldn't have to make any more for awhile.

"Alright...you two... get going."

"Right." The two nodded, and set out to their destinations.

Finally, after five minutes of heavy breathing, Naruto stood up and steeled himself for a hellish pain. Slipping on his skull mask, he channeled half his power into another clone, and though the energy returned half a minute later, in those thirty seconds, the effort of just breathing nearly made him pass out.

"You know what to do."

The clone nodded.

--

"Alright, now, I'll explain how to manifest one of these."

He held up Endria.

"It's called a zanpaktou."

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

He held up a finger.

"Each Zanpakutō is a manifestation of its owner's soul, and has a unique name which a you have to learn in order to use it's Shikai and Bankai-

"Ban-what?" Asked Kiba.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, each Zanpaktou has unique abilities that match its owner's characteristics and personality. Their names usually hint to what these powers may be. A Zanpakutō spirit is part of your soul, meaning your personality traits are the same-

"What? So the sword's alive?" Ino asked.

"Yes yes, now let me finish!"

Everyone winced.

"At the same time, they are also independent, and thus can be considered your partner in battle. Because they are part of your soul, a Zanpaktou can never be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if broken."

When he'd finally finished the explanation, he was rather disappointed.

Out of all his friends, only Tenten had gone into a meditative state, meaning she was trying to find the name of her sword, even though she, like the others had yet to actually receive a katana.

Everyone else was just sitting around staring off into space.

And with the roster check, he was disappointed yet again. Based on their overall strength's and weaknesses, he couldn't really afford to keep them all in just his division. And with his prior explanation of each squad, it'd made his own division sound rather...

Unsavory.

Lee would do just fine in Zaraki's squad, even if he didn't use his zanpaktou, providing he could even create it.

With her medicinal skills, Sakura was _obviously_ meant to be in the 4th division.

Sai and Shikamaru, well, he'd keep them in the 12th, just so they didn't laze around all day.

Ino, Shaolin's division for sure, she was definitely a stealth type.

Neji, well he'd go to the 6th, assuming he and Byakuya got along well enough.

Choji and Shino, they'd opted to go Sajin's division.

Kiba eventually chose the fifth division, as it was the only one both he and Akamaru could agree on.

But Tenten was a problem.

The only division that suited her would be the eleventh, but well...

Most, if not all of their members were men, with Yachiru being the sole exception.

Which meant to prove herself....

She'd have to fight for the rank.

Groaning, he scratched the back of his head, then tossed the clipboard aside.

"What a drag-

A silent whoosh of air behind him snared his attention.

A member of the stealth force?

"Uzumaki-taichou!" The man bowed low as his superior turned to face him fully, his face betraying nothing, though he could easily read the fear in the face of the unranked shinigami. " My humblest apologies sir, but Captain Soi fon requests an immediate audience with you!"

"Can't you tell her I'm busy?" Naruto half sighed half groaned, knowing this was no time to relax, yet wanting to do so very badly. He knew if he went to visit her, one of two things would end up happening. "I...can't really talk right now."

One, they'd have sex.

Two, they'd have sex and he'd be stuck her for a day after she gave him that look of hers. And time was of the essence, so even though he wanted to, right now, he couldn't give in to his desires.

"Sir, my orders are urgent! This is a most pressing matter!"

"Then tell me what's so pressing!" He was quickly losing his patience.

The man turned white as a sheet, something he did not usually do, and shook his head vigorously to and fro."I-I cannot sir! I value my life far too greatly to disobey my captain's orders for your leisure!"

"Excuse me? Did you just talk back to me?" At this, the man lost all semblance of color in his skin, and looked as if he were about to faint right on the spot. Normally they, the stealth force that is, would just quake in fear if he ever became angry with them, but they only tended to pale like that...

When they had secret they _dared_ not share with anyone else.

In other words, she'd bite off this poor man's head if he didn't come.

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

"Nemu."

"Hai." She was at his side in an instant.

"Could you keep an eye on them for me? I-

He noticed something.

"Hey...where's Nel? I haven't seen her in a week."

A helpless expression was what he received.

"She comes and goes quite often, master. It is...difficult to keep track of her."

He seemed sad for a moment.

"Oh. Well, when you see her, just tell her she's missed."

He nodded to the messenger.

"Let's go."

--

(Meanwhile)

Naruto could not hide the smirk he now wore, as the grate opened and Kurosaki finally walked in.

"So you've finally decided to join us, eh Ichigo?" Shinji called down

A moment of silence, then...

"Yeah right! I came here to use you! I have absolutely no intention of joining you guys!"

"I figured as much." Sighed Naruto, rising to his feet, whilst Ichigo came out in soul reaper form. But by the time the shinigami had reached him, the blond still had yet to draw his sword.

Instead, he flicked the former ryoka with his finger.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui."

The blast of pale fire slammed Ichigo right out of the sky, and into a box of crates.

"Look's like you are a fool." Naruto chastised as the dust and dirt from the impact faded. A second later, Maki rose up, and a frown marred his face. "You idiot! Captain Naruto won't teach you _anything_ if this is how you treat his hospitality!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snarled, swinging Zangetsu to free himself from the boxes. "I'll make him!" He exuded a blue aura just then, lightly singing the area at his feet. Lisa looked on dispassionately, but then her brow twitched angrily at the mess Ichigo made as he rose, hacking and slashing the containers out of his way.

And shredding the contents within to pieces.

"My manga...

Her face collapsed into a dark scowl.

"I'll kill him."

"No killing."

"Can I break a few of his bones when we train him?" Her hand was twitching dangerously, a sure sign that she was angry.

"By all means."

Maki winced at the small smile the visored girl wore.

_'Captain...that's cruel..._

Hiyori suddenly sighed, and stood up.

"Ichigo, lemme tell ya somethin...

He blinked.

"It's not your decision."

Naruto gestured to the visored assembled.

"It's ours."

Hiyori air walked over to him, making it clear that she was itching for a fight.

"Now if ya get the picture, hurry up and Hollowfy. I'll see how strong you-

"I refuse." He snapped.

"You don't get it, do you?" She sighed, the mask forming on the side of her head, then taking its full shape as she turned to face him fully. "It's not your choice."

Ichigo swallowed nervously as she reached up to pull the mask down onto her face.

A second later, she was right in front of him, and he paled as she drew back her right hand into a fist, whilst the left clutched him tightly by the front of his Shihakusho.

**_"I'll just have to MAKE you turn into a hollow!"_**

"Hacchi." Naruto mumbled. "Put up the barrier."

"Hai."

"This'll get rough...

--

_(Preview of next chapter)_

_The wind blew through his hair, and tickled his nose, causing him to stir and awaken from his long slumber. His eyes opened to reveal the hollow colors of black and yellow. A wicked grin twisted his pale face as he noticed the weight of Zangetsu upon his back, light as a feather despite its massive size._

_"Heh."_

_Rising, he briefly stretched, even though there was no need to do so. When all his joints had produced a satisfying pop, he stood to his full height, looking about, surverying his domain._

_Almost immediately, Hichigo noticed Ichigo, some ways below him, on a lower level. The 'king' looked about this way and that, but seemed to be in some sort of daze. Therefore , he wasn't yet aware of his prescence, and so Hichigo slinked along side the building's surface, looking for his_ real _target._

_"Looking for me?"_

_His grin grew even wider, as he spied the shock of blond hair and the captain's haori. With all the grace of an assasin, he landed in a crouch a foot away, then stood tall, making himself known._

_"Yo. Been awhile, hasn't it, partner?"_

_Naruto unsheathed his own Zangetsu._

_"That is has."_

**Gotta love Kage bunshin. Now I'll just leave you guessing which is the real Naruto, and what he and his clones are up to. And a pressing matter? What _does_Soi fon want to see Naruto so badly for? And not, its not just for sex, use your brains and think _really _hard people! lol. And where is Neliel *wink wink* Hmm i did say Ulquiorra would kidnap somebody... But did I mean her?**


	38. Expecting

In no particular hurry, despite Shaolin's urgent summons, he dismissed the messenger, and took a more roundabout route. Though he was careful to skirt the eleventh division(He was in no mood to fight Kenpachi) He took his sweet time, arriving about an hour later.

**(Bleach music here to stay)**

An odd scene awaited him once he arrived.

Soi fon stood in the center of the room, her back to him. It was dimly lit, but in the dim lighting of the candles, he saw that her hairstyle had changed again, and it was now slightly longer than before, falling down to her bare shoulders, for she wore her combat outfit, as opposed to her shihakusho and haori.

"You look nice." He commented, alerting her to his presence at last.

"Naruto. So you came after all." She sounded sad.

"Of course."

A small sniffle, and he just now noticed the tears running down her cheeks. Before he could even think, he had taken two steps forward, halving the distance between them.

"Hey, is something-

She held up a hand, and he froze.

"Naruto, listen."

He bit his tongue, sensing something needed to be said. "This last month without you... and when I thought we were over... it hurt." Naruto shuddered at that. Her saying that it _hurt_ was like saying the desert was just a bit dry or that the ocean was just a bit wet – in other words, a _massive_ understatement.

"I _never_ want to go through that again. Never, do you hear me? If I had to choose between being a captain of the thirteen court guard, or staying close to you, then _I'd choose you, _you know that, right?"

He nodded, stepping forward to embrace her from behind.

"I always did."

She melted into the embrace, reaching one arm back to coil it about his neck, his words causing her heart to skip several beats. "I love you – and I will _never_ hate you. I just wanted to say that."

He placed a soft kiss on her neck, and uttered the words that nearly stopped her heart. But had she died right then and there, she would've died happily.

"I love you too, Soi. Nothing could ever change that."

"And that Hyuuga woman?"

He held her closer.

"I didn't know I had feelings for Hinata-chan until recently. But just because I love her, doesn't mean I love you too. Like I said, it's equal, but different."

"You're not making any sense." She grumbled.

"It's...hard to explain." He sounded sheepish, for indeed it was difficult to understand himself, and why he felt this way about more than one person. Love was supposed to be simple, you were supposed to fall for one person, marry her, raise a family, grow old togehter and that was it.

Done.

You weren't supposed to fall for more than one person!

But Naruto had, and this made things very confusing, both for him, and for those he cared about. Granted, he didn't want to see anyone get hurt, but in trying not to hurt someone, he often ended up hurting someone else.

"But what I _can_ explain," He continued gently, oh so gently, "Is that my feelings for you aren't going to change, not ever, and no matter what you say or do."

Her eyes blurred with tears. She sniffled and blamed the overwhelming urge to cry on her fluctuating hormones. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Not even... if I was accidentally pregnant?"

_Pregnant?_

Naruto blinked.

He blinked again.

_Pregnant?_

"What?"

He froze the moment his head caught up with his mouth.

_Oh. Shit!_

"A... family?" He mumbled, unable to comprehend the concept of it.

Shaolin's reaction was totally unexpected, for she now turned a beet red, and uttered a small squeak of surprise. For the proud warrior, this was certainly a first.

"No! I mean yes! B-But only if you wanted to, of c-course! We don't have to, if you don't want one. We're fine the way we are!" she added hastily. "It's just... I've always wanted... I thought a family would be nice, you know? There's no pressure! It's not a big deal, if you'd rather not."

Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes. She cringed and silently cursed her mouth. So much for not scaring him away. She bit the inside of her cheek and bowed her head.

"It was only a passing thought, forget about it, okay?"

"Do you want for us to be a family?" He pressed again.

"Can we just forget about this?" she asked evasively, not wanting to lie – and not wanting to incriminate herself further. "It was stupid, forget I even mentioned it!"

"I can't forget about it because..." he blushed "... I ...kinda want that, too."

"You do?" she asked hopefully, squirming in his grip, turning to face him fully. Though she was still annoyed at the obvious height differential between them, her face did not show it, not this time. "You'd... want to have a family with _me_?"

"Well, yeah." he said with a smile. "I've been thinking about it ever since that night."

"_Yes_!" She gave a joyous shout, jumping back and away from him with such force that he lurched back a step. A smile of pure bliss was set upon her face now, and before he could hope to respond to this unexpected reaction, and as fate would have it-

"Captain Naruto!"

Both captains frowned when a messenger rudely barged in.

"What is it?" Naruto had the semblance to ask, but Shaolin looked about ready to kill the man with Suzemabachi, for a look of pure fury was in her eyes! "You'd better have a good excuse for intruding upon my personal quarters, you worm!"

"Yoshino-san requests an audience with the captain!" The man declared, then feld as if his life depended upon it!

--

He roughly kicked the door in to arrive, and was greeted by a glare.

"Be quiet!"

Out cold on the floor, were Tenten and the others, each of whom were out cold. However, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji, each had a sheathed sword by their side meaning they had at least succeeded in hearing the voice of their soul.

The blond blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"So how did it go?"

"We were talking and she basically asked me how I'd feel if she were accidentally pregnant." A moment of silence hung in the air, then he spoke again. "She seemed really worried about it, too. It was weird."

Yoshino remained silent for a moment.

"Naruto," she said carefully, "have you considered the possibility that _maybe_ it wasn't a rhetorical question?"

"Not a rhetorical question?" Naruto tilted his head to one side in confusion. "But then... that would mean..."

_Not even if I was accidentally pregnant?_

The way her voice trembled... The way her hands reflexively clenched his haori. The way her silvery eyes watched him fearfully, waiting for his reaction... _Everything_ about that moment slammed back into him so quickly that it left him reeling.

_Not a rhetorical question! Oh, my God... Oh, my God... _

"Oh, my God!" Naruto was on his feet in a flash and racing out the door, the loud crash jolting everyone to consciousness! "Sorry guys! I have to go!"

Yoshino chuckled, at the dumbfounded expressions the rookie nine wore, then got back to work waking them from their stupor, drilling those who had yet to attain a zanpaktou mercilessly, whilst those who had manifested, to ruthlessly to concentrate. She glanced over the form in her hand one more time and signed it, thereby granting yet _another_ leave of absence...

...to one Soi fon.

--

"Shaolin!"

Naruto had run straight back to the 2nd from the 1st division, narrowly dodging obstacles and almost causing several painful collisions with pedestrians. By the time he found her, his spiky blond hair, usually laid down over his face, was windblown and wildly sticking up in every direction – and he was panting from exertion. He skidded to a stop before Soi fon and placed his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" She asked worriedly, trying to dis. "Aren't you supposed to be working with your squad today?"

Naruto didn't even hear her questions. His mind was still so _stunned_by the possibility of "not a rhetorical question" that he couldn't focus on anything else. His heart was pounding madly – and not just from his recent run through the Sereitei. And his blue eyes were riveted on her still flat stomach. He placed a shaking hand over Shaolin's abdomen and finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Are you... really?"

She nodded slowly, her heart beating like a drum a drum as his jaw practically dropped to the floor. What would happen now? Would he reject her, call her a bitch, a slut a whore, "How dare you put this burden upon me?!" Or worse?

But she dared to press a small brightly colored object into his hands nonetheless. He looked down to see what it was, and his eyes tripled to twice their size. It was an orange and yellow _baby rattle_.

Naruto was so _rattled_ that it took a few seconds for his mind to come up with a logical conclusion.

A _baby_ rattle plus "_not_ a rhetorical question" equals? _Equals_?!

"We're having a baby," he breathed, his face blank, his legs going weak like jello, so much so that he nearly fell flat on his butt, yet somehow remained standing. "Damn...

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." She whispered, using the affectionate suffix for the very first time in their relationship. Sadness reflected in her eyes when he did not answer. "If you don't want me to have the child, then I-

Naruto whooped aloud!

"What the hell're you talking about?! _Of course_ I want you to have the baby!"

Soi fon just couldn't help herself then.

A ragge sob escaped her lips, and she flung herself against him burying her head into his chest. Tears stained through his shihakusho, but he held her gently and firmly. "Damn you!" She sobbed! "Damn you for scaring me like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

Then, startling all the students and teachers in the area around them, including herself, he laughed, took her by the hips, and swung her around and around until she was dizzy. Then he gently, ever-so-carefully, set her back down on her feet and proceeded to kiss her breathless.

Upon pulling away, he stared into her eyes for a moment, then tenderly brushed at her tears with a finger. "Sorry, I really wasn't trying to scare you, honest." She snifled, and he kissed her softly upon the lips, pulled back an inch or so, then just stared at her.

At last, just when she could take it no more, he spoke. "Damn, I can't believe I never realized this before, but you're _beautiful_." Shaolin turned a deep cherry red, then threatened to kill whoever mentioned this incident.

The passerby scattered, and the streets were suddenly empty.

"Really?" She asked, now that they were alone.

He kissed her again.

"Really."

"Shut up." She replied, regaining some of her fierceness, and dragging his lips down to hers...

Oh yes, he was happy!

--

(Meanwhile)

**(Bleach music hollowed)**

Ichigo suddenly began to chuckle.

"Heh."

"What's so funny?!" Snapped Hiyori, glaring down at his still prone form, and even daring to kick him in the side, though the strike didn't budge him. "What the hell're you laughing for?!"

His limp form rose up now, and the mask Naruto paled, realizing what was about to happen.

"Hiyori!"

**_"GAAAAAAH!" _**Hichigo howled, seizing her by the throat, attempting to strangle the life right out of her! **_"Payback time!"_**

"Hacchi! Put up the barrier!" Demanded the blond, leaping forward! "We're suppressing his hollow by force! Take him down to the basement immediately!"

Hichigo went rigid as Naruto streaked towards him, but tossed aside Hiyori all the same, the dirty blond hitting the pavement with an audible thud, though she was still conscious, tears of fear reflected in her eyes. Leering over his shoulder at her, Hichigo picked Zangetsu up from the ground and brandished it menacingly. **_"Alright! Let's go!"_**

It was then that Shinji appeared above the ryoka, pinning him down, as Naruto grabbed Hichigo by the face. He squeezed down, forcing the hollow into submission, the injecting his own reaitsu into the mask...

Forcing his way into the mindscape...

--

The wind blew through his hair, and tickled his nose, causing him to stir and awaken from his long slumber. His eyes opened to reveal the hollow colors of black and yellow. A wicked grin twisted his pale face as he noticed the weight of Zangetsu upon his back, light as a feather despite its massive size.

**_"Heh."_**

Rising, he briefly stretched, even though there was no need to do so. When all his joints had produced a satisfying pop, he stood to his full height, looking about, surverying his domain.

Almost immediately, Hichigo noticed Ichigo, some ways below him, on a lower level. The 'king' looked about this way and that, but seemed to be in some sort of daze. Therefore, he wasn't yet aware of his presence, and Hichigo intended to keep it that way. Like a cat, he silently slinked along side the building's surface, looking for his real target.

He didn't have to go far, until he felt a massive spike of reaitsu some ways off.

**_"Looking for me, eh?"_**

His grin grew even wider, as he spied the shock of blond hair and the captain's haori, in the distance. With all the grace of an assassin, he sprang from his tower to the next, landing in a crouch a mile away, then stood tall, making himself known, for he was a foot away from the blond now.

**_"Yo! Been awhile, hasn't it, partner?"_**

Naruto unsheathed his own Zangetsu.

"That is has."

"Ya seem different." Hichigo commented with a smirk.

Naruto was different. New life coursed through his veins as never before, invigorating him rejuvenating him, giving ten- no one hundred times his normal strength. For once in his life, he could truly fight without having to worry for the safety of anyone else.

He had a family again!

He could live!

**_"Is the 'king' gonna interrupt?"_**

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I have him trapped in a genjutsu for now." He pulled aside his Shihakusho, and declared: "Limit release." A pillar of redish white energy consumed the tower they stood on, but now they were no longer there. Instead, they now stood on the roof of a building further away, a result of Hichigo's influence upon Ichigo's mind.

"However, I suggest you don't try to hollowfy him while I'm here. With this much reaitsu, something unexpected might happen," Hichigo rolled his shoulders in response, as well as his eyes. **_"Fine! But I haven't cared what happened to Ichigo since 'mother' gave birth to me that night! You're here to fight me and that's all that matters right now!"_**

"Ah, 'mother'...I get it." Naruto finally realized why the hollow had taken that action last night. Normally, a hollow would rather die than ally itself with a soul reaper, yet Hichigo had done just that, and worked willingly with his enemy. "That would explain why you saved Rukia. You have my thanks-

**_"Don't be thankin' me!"_**Hichigo cut him off with a demented grin, the cloth of his Zangetsu falling away to reveal the zanpaktou in all its silvery glory. He slashed at the captain, who leapt back to dodge, but still received a small cut across his right cheek. Even as Hichigo spoke, Zangetsu's tip sputtered and hummed with redish white energy. **_"I'm tryin to kill you!"_**

"I take it you'd like to drag this out?"

**_"Duh!"_**

"Shikai or bankai?"

**_"Heh, like I said, lets take our time and have some fun!" _**A look of seriousness marred his pale face, whipping away the sinister grin momentarily.**_ "Either way, we won't get to do this again, so lets enjoy ourselves while we can!"_**

"In that case-

Naruto held Zangetsu out before him, its cloth wrapping about his arm.

"Bankai it is."

Hichigo chuckled, mimicking his action.

Both grinned wildly.

**_"This'll be fun!"_**

A moment of tense silence hung in the air.

Then....

"Ready?"

_**"Let's do this!"**_

"Bankai/**Bankai!"**


	39. Negotiation

**(Bleach music battle ignition)**

An ominous wind nudged aside the smoke, which parted to reveal the two in full bankai form. Whitish red energy hissed and spit off their bodies, forming a lightning like aura of sparks that permeated the air with thick spiritual pressure.

Hichigo grinned dementedly as Naruto turned to face him, his own white Zangetsu hanging loosely by his side.**_"Nice! Now we match!"_**Like Hichigo, he wore white robes, but his were a bit brighter, unliked the bleached version the hollow wore, and the inside of his cape as a deep greenish color, as opposed to blackish blue.

That, and his skin actually looked tan, and had some semblance of color.

"Guess so." He sighed, bringing Tensa Zangetsu into a ready stance, which Hichigo of course matched. No mercy would be shown here, no quarter given nor asked for. This would be a fight to the death, between two unimaginably powerful souls.

Their eyes narrowed to slits, and each slid a half step forward. A breeze blew by, cooling the sweat that had begun to bead at their brows, and dripped down to their chins, for both of them could feel the tension, thick in the air, so palpable that it could be cut with a knife.

It would be one of the most climatic battles of the century, rivaled only by other clashes soon to come.

Zangetsu met Zangetsu, in a flurry of sparks!

"So, when'd you get bankai?" Naruto asked as they strained against each other. Hichigo's response was to twist his blade into a reverse grip, trying to overpower Naruto and get around his guard.

**_"Isn't it obvious?! I got the same time Ichigo did!" _**Came the reply, as they disengaged, in opposite directions, redish white energy trailing after them.**_"After all, I'm Zangetsu!" _**Their spin had taken them both into the air by this point, and each of them grinned wildly, without the slightest of restraints. Naruto's eyes flickered back and forth between red and blue, then eventually settled on crimson, meaning he was truly getting into the battle.

After a time of staring the other down, they charged again!

The two collided with all the force of a hurricane, and spiraled to the ground below! However, just before either one would have eaten unforgiving concrete, they stopped grappling with each other, and split apart!

Naruto was already into the windup!

"Gestuga Tenshou/**_Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

Both blasts of pale red hit erupted from the blade, easily ten times the size they should be. When they hit each other, the force was such that each energy negated the other out with a roar of wind and flame! Hichigo laughed aloud, and pointed one finer outward. **_"Sugoi! Friggin' amazing! This is the fight I've been lookin' for!"_** Immediately, the digit shone with crimson light. **_"Now, eat this, Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

Naruto held out his hand, and his palm glowled bright with alabaster blue!

"Back at you!"

"Cero/**_Cero!"_**

The hollow flash leapt from their hands, streaming across the abyss that seperated the combatants, then colliding with earth splitting force! The buildings split and crumbled beneath their struggle, a struggle which the earth had never before seen!

But yet again it was a stalemate, with both attacks negating each other after a brief struggle, and spraying redish blue light all about. Shards of it stuck into the buildign Ichigo was on, but he still did not stir from the genjutsu, thankfully.

The two stared at each other, for they had locked blades again.

**(Music bleach never meant to belong)**

"This'll go on forever." Reminded Naruto, his tone quiet, yet deadly, his stance firm, yet loose, ready to move at the slightest threat, the slightest indication of danger. "If this keeps up, we'll fight on for an eternity, here within Kurosaki's mind."

When neither gave an inch, they sprang away, each landing in a crouch some distance away.

Hichigo nodded to himself, rubbing at his sore shoulder. **_"Just a little longer...I...want it to continue. Just a little longer."_**His tone had gone quiet by this point, his usual insanity gone from his face, replaced with a dejected expression. His yellow eyes held sanity now, for he knew the truth of his existence, he always did.

Naruto nodded slowly as he rose, understanding him perfectly.

"That's right...Once this battle ends...

**_"You'll either kill me, or I'll be suppressed to nothingness when the 'king' get's Zangetsu back." _**Hichigo chuckled bitterly, looking down at a pallid hand, and the Zangetsu it clutched in a deathgrip. **_"Heh, this sucks. I...don't wanna be the horse... I never even got to tell 'mother' I was...kinda grateful that she made me..._**

Naruto felt a pang of sympathy just then.

"You know, don't you?"

Hichigo sighed, and patted himself off, rising in turn.

**_"Yeah... If ya hold back, not gonna get my freedom after all, not the way I wanted it." _**He began to twirl his white Zangetsu by the chain, obviously preparing for some other attack.**_ "If I win, those shinigami of yers are gonna kill me dead before I have the chance to get away, aren't they?"_**

"Yes, yes they will." Naruto conceeded, knowing there was no point in lying.

Pale lids slid shut, and when they opened, they gleamed with the usual madness.

**_"Fine then! Let's go all out! No mercy, no matter what we say or do!" _**There was just the slightest hint of desperation, lingering within his voice now, and you could see it in the way his smile was wider than usual.**_ "If this is my last battle," _**His reaitsu doubled, cracking the surface fo the building beneath him, which couldn't really be called the floor anymore, due to the fact that they were fighting on the side of skyscraper now.**_ "Then I'm gonna enjoy myself as much as I possibly can!"_**

Naruto nodded, and reached up to his face.

"Then I shall honor your last wish."

As the humanoid skull mask formed, a white energy mixed with the pale red that was his aura. And then came the unimaginable force that was Uzumaki-taichou's spiritual pressure. To a lesser being, the energy was like being swallowed up in an ocean, and desperately trying to reach the surface. It was so thick, this spiritual pressure, that you couldn't even breathe, and if your reaitsu was lower than that of a lieutenant, you'd be dead within five minutes.

But to Hichigo, this was heaven on earth, his ultimate battle!

**"Here I come." **His voice was now distorted, sounding as if he were speaking underwater. His Haori burned itself away in the blaze of his shunko, leaving nothing but shredded and tattered cloth, and then, even that was gone. His sleeves were next to go, shredding away up to his elbows, which was were they remained.

His reaitsu was now higher than that of Hichigo's but the hollow didn't seem to care. There was no fear in his eyes, no regret or sadness, despite the knowledge that he very may die here. Instead, he finished spinning Zangetsu by the chain, and as if satisfied with something, nodded again to himself and declared:

**_"BRING IT!"_**

**_(Music Showing off!)_**

Naruto appeared behind the hollow, made as if to impale him, but Hichigo smirked and pointed one finger back at his face! The move was easily recognizeable, as its number and class of spell was named-

**_"Byakurai!"_**

Naruto tsked, and used shunpo to get back around, but he was obviously surprised, even as the magic ended.

**"That was kido! How did you-**

Hichigo chuckled and sprang forward!

**_"I'm not some moron who doesn't learn from his mistakes!"_**

Naruto scowled, catching Zangetsu on the flat of his hilt, and then held one hand forward.

**"Soukatsui!"**

Hichigo scowled in turn, leaning his head back, the flash of pale fire whizzing harmlessly over his nose! **_"Heh, not bad, but-_**But by then, Naruto had seized him by the collar. **"Whoever said that was meant to hit you?!"** A demented look in his eyes, he jammed Zangetsu into the sash, locked both arms around his opponent, and began a spin, bringing them both down.

"Primary Lotus!"

The two hit the ground with mind numbing power!

But when the smoked had cleared, Hichigo and Naruto each only bled from a small headwound sustained in the crash. Surprsingly, Hichigo bled human blood, crimson, instead of the black ichor that came from a hollow's body.

**_"Not bad! It's been awhile since someone made me bleed!"_**

**"I'll do more than that!"**

Their struggle, which now consisted of blasting cero's and Tenshou waves at each other, eventually carried them across the buildings, until at last, they had arrived, to the building where Ichigo stood stone still, unable to do anything, thanks to the genjutsu. Both Naruto and Hichigo panting heavily by this point, and though they hadn't sustained any further injuries, it was apparent that they were running out of energy.

"That's it...breathed Naruto, his mask crumbling away. "I'm done."

Hichigo, smirking, turned, and kicked Ichigo.

Hard.

Ichigo, who had been practically at ground zero, (literally) felt the full intensity of the attack, pain exploding throughout his body, but mostly in his neck and lower back. His brown eyes finally lost their hazy look, causing him to blink, and look around.

Hichigo abruptly grabbed the strawberry's zanpaktou, and broke it in his hand. **_"You won't be needing this."_** The black steel turned white, and began to crumble away, as if it had never been there.

"Zangetsu...

**_"I already told you! That's not Zangetsu..._**

Not waiting a moment longer, he seized Ichigo by the face...

**_"I'm Zangetsu..._**

And heaved him into the side of the building!

As the rubble rained down on the would-be vizard, Hichigo shook his head in dissapointment.

**_"You suck, Ichigo. What do you think the difference between the king and his horse is?"_**

"...What?"

He was met with silence, as Ichigo tried to come up with an answer.

Hichigo smirked, as he snatched _his_ Zangetsu back out of the air.

**_"I'm not talking about some kiddy shit like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four! If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king, what do you think the difference between the two is?!"_**

Naruto already knew the answer, and now stood off to one side, some ways behind Hichigo.

_"There's only one answer..._

**_"INSTINCT!"_**Declared Hichigo! **_"What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely!"_**

He pointed the blade directly at Ichigo, his intent more than obvious, at least that's how it was to Naruto.**_ "That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword?!"_**

Silence reigned supreme for a moment, and then-

**_"That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!"_**

Zangetsu was thrown, and hit its mark...

--

**(Meanwhile)**

"Yo! Wake up!"

His loud shout startled the rookie nine out of their slumber, but most of them, Shikamaru included of course, went back to sleep when they saw that it was the two boys from before

A certain Hado spell convinced them otherwise, and a chorus of screams rang throughout the halls!

"When your commanding officer says wake up, you wake up!" Chastised Hiro and Hito.

"Boys." Naruto called, as he walked in behind them, whilst most of his friends tried to cool off their burning backsides. His tone was calm and clipped, as if something were troubling him. "What did I tell you about using Kido on them?"

"To not to." The boys grumbled under their breath.

"Good." The captain smiled, ruffling their hair affectionately, but the corners of his eyes had become slightly tense. He whispered something unintelligible into their ears just then, and they both stiffened. "I need you to take care of this for me, alright? But don't overdo it."

The two boys gave him a salute.

"Sir!"

Shikamaru finally spoke as the two ran off at top speed to their destination.

"So what's the big idea, Naruto?"

The blond wore a small smile, drawing Endria a moment later.

"All of you, come at me with intent to kill."

"EH?!" Came the chorus of surprised cries!

"Don't worry." He assured them with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "You won't be able to kill me, I can promise you that much."

Kiba started to rise-

"Ah!" He held up a finger, giving everyone pause. "But you must use the skills you were told to develop, in addition to your ninjutsu genjutsu, and taijutsu skills."

"NANI?!" Came the confused cry!

--

**(Elsewhere world of the living)**

**(Music Whisper of the apocalypse)**

"So do we have an agreement then?"

"..."

"If you do not agree, then I'm sure you don't care at all for him. The longer you stay with him, the more risk you take." His cold, green eyes betrayed no emotion, as usual. "When he finds out what you've done, from the very beginning, he'lll...

"No! That's not it! Shut up!" She snapped taking a step back! "I've changed my mind! I don't _care_ about Aizen anymore! Just go away and leave me alone!"

A pallid hand was extended to her.

"You _belong_ with us, Neliel. You belong with your own kind. You will not be accepted here, not when they find that you are a traitor." She clamped both hands over her ears, but it was no use. "And they will find out. You do not belong here. You belong to Aizen-sama, and no one else. You are welcome nowhere else."

"No...

"You've seen the looks the shinigami give you, what they call you behind your back...

"Urusai!" Declared a duo! "Leave lady Neliel alone!"

She spun around to see Hiro and Hito running up to her, and once they'd reached shouting distance, they drew their zanpaktou!

"No! Stay back!" Neliel pleaded!

Ulquiorra frowned.

"What's this? More trash?"

He raised his hand-

"Begone."

"RUN AWAY!"

**Next chapter promises to be a good one! Read and review please! Many questions will soon be answered! Will Neliel leave? Will Hiro and Hito die? What of Hichigo and Ichigo? What will happen?!**


	40. Arrancar? Naruto's triple surprise!

"RUN AWAY!"

Too late, the bala was already on a collision course with the two boys, both of whom still had yet to hear her warning, and who still had yet to stop. But at the last second, just before they would've become a bloody paste upon the plain...

Hiro skidded to a halt, with Hito stopping a second later, putting them both side by side, their soul cutters coming up in a circling arc. At first, they, the blades, didn't look like anything _particularly_ special, aside from the blade's edge being actually curved, a reverse edge in actuality. The hiltwraps being a myriad of orangish blue, with the guard itself poised downward over the handgrip, reminiscent of a pirate's scimitar, gave their weapons a very odd appearance, in fact.

"Amparar:Protect us!"

A bluish light exploded from their zanpaktou, but instead of a cutting wave, they were encased in a small dome of azure energy, spanning 360 degrees. The boys seemed quite confident in the durability of their barracade, for they both stuck out their tongues, even as the bala rocketed into this hastily erected shield...

And bounced right back a second later.

His eyes going wide, Ulquiorra nimbly sidestepped the reflected attack, but surprised was the expression he wore, for not only had that dome bounced back his attack, but_ it was still in one piece_.

Neliel seemed equally surprised, confusion flickering across her face.

"Nani...How did they...?"

Ulquiorra raised a finger now, showing no hesitation, even as the boys paused for a moment to cease their taunting, uncross their twin uncrossed blades, dissipating the dome in the process. "Oh? So you two, a mere third and fourth seat, are able to withstand _my_ spiritual pressure, and now think you can withstand my cero?"

Hiro thumbed his nose as the pallid espada said this, whilst Hito just stuck out his tongue.

"Just try it teme!"

"Yeah! We won't even try to run!

Now Ulquiorra didn't show his emotions often. If you asked his comrades to describe him, or to name a single time he'd even smirked, you'd come up with an cold, unfeeling glacier and "I didn't know he _could _smile." However, despite this, he did have some sense of pride, and of course he didn't actually enjoy being insulted by these weak, low-tier shinigami.

And cocky shinigami were the worst kind, in his opinion.

Therefore, when the sickly green light leapt from his fingertip, screaming across the abyss towards the two soul reapers, he allowed the corners of his lips to twitch upward into a smile.

"Farewell, trash."

The twins however, smirked, and held up their blades again, pointing the tips towards the ground now. When they spoke, they spoke as one, and the nape of their shihakusho's parted to reveal what looked like a necklace of _bone_ around their neck.

"Protect." They declared as one, their features beginning to shimmer and flicker, almost as if they'd never even been there at all to begin with. The cero now bathed them in its emerald glow, but the two smirked, whispering the last part. "Sagrado defensor!" **(Spanish forSacred defender!)**

A massive explosion rocked the field, creating a mushroom cloud which spiraled up into the heavens, onward and onward, adding weight to Neliel's horrofied scream.

"Done." Ulquiorra had both hands back in his pockets now, and turned to face Neliel, whose tears had now spilled forth from her eyes, and down onto her cheeks, plinking to the ground as she fell to her hands and knees. "There's no point in crying for them. Trash will be trash-

"I beg to differ." Came a voice from the smoke, a silhouette seen seconds later. Black zaori sandals crunched against the scorched ground, as the figure began to walk out of the dust and debris, and his eyes gleamed from the haze. "This piece of _trash _is just getting started."

"Impossible...Ulquiorra muttered under his breath. "

A robed arm reached out and wiped at the thick black ashen cloud which obscurred his form. "Impossible? No, far from it, Ulquiorra Schiffer!" The smoke finally swept aside, to reveal a man of average height and build, clad in a black hakama, similair to the style of Ulquiorra's, but with the sleeves ending at the elbows, and a blue outline on the inside of the coattails.

His eyes, partialy hidden behind his smooth, shoulder length white hair, were a fierce red, with a blue iris on the outsides, creating just a tinge of purple on the lenses. His right hand tan, just like the rest of him, its hue roughly equally to that of Yammy's, reached up to brush aside the silken locks, exposing a mask fragment...

One that was exactly like Grimmjow's yet on the other side of his face, longer, and extending back from his neck. The hand now strayed to the sword, for bound to his right hip, was a zanpaktou with a black sheathe, a guard in the shape of a crooked M, and a violet hiltwrap.

He reached up to the collar at his throat, and pulled it down...

Exposing a hollow hole at the neck.

"I am Hirohito, at your service." He gave a small bow, with one hand across his chest, obviously displaying his reverence to Neliel, not Ulquiorra. "Now that I've taken my real form," He rose, and drew his zanpaktou with a smooth languid motion, holding it in his left hand, then twirling it by the white chain dangling at its tip. "Ya-re Ya-re, you looked surprised, or is that because I share some of your comrades features."

"You, how were you-

"You can ask father, how I was created." Replied Hirohito, snatching his still unamed blade back out of the air, in midspin, a sly grin twisting his face. "He created me, and three others, just in case things got ugly with Aizen-teme. And from the blood of the espada he's faced thus far."

He held up a tan hand, and clenched it into a fist.

"I have the brute strength of Yammy Rialgo, the speed of Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and the firepower of Deidara. My sister has even greater powers than I do, not to mention my brother, because they're purebloods and something more." He gave a small shrug, seemingly unconcerned. "Me, I'm the weakest of the bunch, that's why I have to be sealed in two seperate bodies."

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow.

"So you mean to say, that you and these other two, were created by Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hirohito rolled his eyes.

"Have you been listening to a word I just said?"

He appeared behind Ulquiorra, who immediately recognized the technique as sonido, not shunpo. "Can't keep up?" Taunted the arrancar, whipping his weapon around in a flashy arc. Ulquiorra, who was once again, surprised by this sudden turn of events, caught his arm, and threw him over his shoulder, before he could be attacked.

However, Hirohito performed a midair flip to regain his balance, and pointed his zanpaktou down, tip first at the pallid espada. "Neliel-sama! Run!" He shouted, stealing a glance over to her-

However, before she could even do so, he looked on in horror, as another arrancar, this one appearing from nowhere, _and_ wearing a white hakama with red clouds, grabbed her from behind, one hand over her mouth, and the other around her waist.

Once he saw those red eyes, Hirohito knew who he was dealing with.

Itachi.

_'Kuso! I didn't think there'd be two of them to deal with! Shit shit shit!"_

Snarling, he bit his palm now, allowing the blood to drip down the blade, and onto the edge. An orange light emanated from its white jagged tip, then formed a fluctuating orb which gave of a distinctive humming sound.

"Eat it, Ulquiorra Schiffer! GRAN REY CERO!"

All Ulquiorra did was swat it away with his bare hand, but the cero hadn't been meant to hit him at all. Now that he'd finally gotten some distance between them, he could release, and even the odds.

"Pounce-

A blur alerted him to motion, and he turned-

And found himself staring into a different pair of Sharingan eyes.

Almost immediately, he knew something was up.

_'Wait...Itachi's still over there so-_

"Tsukiyomi."

And all hell broke loose.

--

(Meanwhile)

"Jeez, I never realized you guys were that weak." Sighed Naruto, as some of them, those who had been knocked out, finally began to come too, and found him sitting on the furthermost step, Endria slung over his shoulder, a small dish of sake in his hand, from which he now took a small sip. "I'm amazed you graduated the academy at all."

"Sonova-Kiba winced, holding a dislocated shoulder, and everyone else groaned a similair complaint.

He'd goaded them all to come in at once, and he dealt with them accordingly, ending the spar in about ten seconds. The worst they'd done was give him a small cut on the cheek, and even then, it'd more of a free-bee than anything. "I mean c'mon-

He noticed a certain pinkette was nowhere to be found.

He sighed, lashing out to where there seemed to be nothing, but in reality, grabbed Sakura by the wrist, dragging her out of the shunpo. A sly grin tugged at his lips while he reveled at the stunned look she wore, as his reiatsu flared to max, just for a brief second. "I'm not so easy to hit now, am I...Sakura?!"

As he said this, and harder than he should have, he _heaved_ her down on the unforgiving tile floor, causing her to bounce, then roll a few times, before she finally came to a dead stop on her side.

Coughing harshly, she tried to rise, but Naruto advanced on her ruthlessly, stopping to loom over her. Cruelty reflected out of normally calm and serene blue eyes, for he didn't exactly have fond memories of her hitting him.

"Get up!" He snarled, dragging her up by the collar, then sticking her back on her feet, even though she looked about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. "All of you! Get your asses up and come at me! I won't accept this half ass effort!"

When no one rose, he flattened them to the ground with his spiritual pressure.

"You're shinobi training won't cut it here! The rules of the ninja do not apply in the soul society!" Holding Endria aloft, he swept it at them, creating a harsh breeze. "THIS is the only thing that matters! You're zanpaktou is part of you, now call it out-

"Break! Gosunkugi!"

A hail of weapons whizzed overhead, for the captain ducked at the last second, and watched as they embedded themselves into the far wall. That wall collapsed seconds later, and he rose from his crouch.

"Good." He laughed, turning to see a very surprised Tenten holding her released zanpaktou, which was actually a long bo staff, crossed with black flames embroidered into the hild and handgrip down the middle. She stared at the object as if it were gold, a spooked, yet eager look in her eyes. "_You_ can go rest now."

A grateful Tenten allowed a team of medics, which had been standing by here since the exercise, to lead her away. However, it was impossible to miss the heated glares everyone shot at her.

"Sorry guys, but I guess you'll have to carry on without me."

Suddenly in a good mood again, Naruto turned to face the rest of the rookie nine.

"Get it now?" He laughed, tapping his forehead with one finger. "I'm going to force every last one of you into a corner, until you either awaken your zanpaktou, die trying, or I could always subject you to...

He shook his head, then shuddered.

"Nah, lets go with trying to awaken your zanpaktou, or die trying.

Everyone paled.

"He's...He's kidding, right?!" Ino cried, as he began to advance.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, he isn't!"

"Here I come!" Naruto sang, and the fight for their lives began!

--

"No."

**_"Eh?"_** Hichigo arched an eyebrow as Ichigo gripped the flat of Zangetsu, which was still embedded deep within his gut, preventing the hollow from yanking it out of his gut. A wave of dark black energy flowed out of him, and into the blade, causing Hichigo to leap back in surprise as it snared his arm, leaving Zangetsu where it was.

_"I..._

In a lightning fast motion, Ichigo yanked the katana free from his stomach, twirled it in his fingertips, gripped the hilt firmly. His eyes began to shimmer a bright blue, and he grit his teeth together fiercely as he made ready to spring.

It was over.

_"I won't let you take my sword!"_

In less than a second, he'd halved the distance between them, and in another he was upon Hichigo, who had been too surprised to even consider trying to dodge.

Hichigo must've realized what was about to happen to him, because a second before the blade pierced his chest, he gave Naruto a glance. Unspoken words were exchanged in that brief second, and the blond nodded slowly to show that he understood.

"I'll tell her."

Hichigo held his head high and shuddered as the cold black blade pierced him through.

Almost immediately, he began to dissolve, but before he was gone, he gripped Zangetsu with both hands, and grinned. **_"Ya got me, Ichigo. But never forget, any one of us can be the king! If you give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush you!"_**

Naruto had seen enough, and with a slight shimmer, dissapeared from Ichigo's mindscape.

He needed to check up on Hirohito, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut right now...

But Hichigo spoke one last thing before vanishing fully, and since Naruto had just withdrawn from Ichigo's mind, he missed something he might've wanted to hear.

**_"Make sure you don't die before I show up again, partner!"_**

And that was that.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPPY! SORRY IF ITS A LITTLE RUSHED!**

--

**(Omake!)**

His ears were bleeding, his eyes red and bloodshot.

_'I can't take it anymore!'_

After hours and hours of the incessant noise, which could _barely_ be described as karaoke singing, and that was more like raking thousands of nails across a chalkboard, Madara Uchiha had had just about enough of this terrible static!

This was a fate worse than death!

Anything was better than this!

"Stop stop! I give! I'll tell you everything! Please, just no more _singing_! It burns!"

Soi fon smirked, and signalled for the eleventh division to stop singing karaoke.

"Okay, that's enough for now. You can start up again in five minutes."

Madara's agonizing screams echoed throughout the sereitei....


	41. A Stinging Betrayal, or Second Thoughts?

**Gotta love shadow clones, huh? Lets you be in so many places at once!**

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou! You have visitors."

Rukia frowned at the messenger.

Constantly being referred to as lieutenant chafed on her nerves. Granted, _maybe_she had earned the title, despite her reservations at taking a place once held by Kaien-dono.

But did everyone always have to remind her of her rank?!

"Let him in." She spoke calmly. "And didn't I tell you not to bar anyone from my door?"

The guard/messenger paled at the frigid look in her eyes.

"Y-Yes lieutenant, s-sorry lieutenant!"

He skittered aside, as a familiar face was seen.

"Yo."

"Na-Naruto?!" She sputtered, still unused to his sudden comings and goings, for they had become more random as of late. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. Honestly, she didn't know if this was the real one, or a kage bunshin-

"Ow." Naruto blinked, as she hit him over the head with her hilt. "Why, did you do that?"

"Ah." She spared him a triumphant smirk, as if she had done something incredibly brilliant. "So you're real."

"Yes, and I do not appreciate being attacked." He replied with a small chuckle, which soon gave way to a somber frown, killing the mood almost instantly. "But, I didn't come here to mince words."

"Oh." She blushed slightly. "Well...there's something I wanted to say."

He blinked, but waved for her to continue.

"Ladies first then....

--

"Fang over Fang!"

Naruto turned to see Akamaru and Kiba's combination attack, not even bothering to glance at Neji and Lee, bot of whom he was currently fending off without even looking, despite the two being downright deadly in close combat range.

The two spun rapidly as they homed in, an attack that would've scared even the most fearsome shinobi, and made them dodge.

But not a shinigami.

"Shunko."

Sweeping his legs low in a spin, a dome of white shredded at his clothes, infusing his body with the power of kido. As he completed the rotation, His form seemed to blur, and by the time they realized they were staring at an afterimage, Naruto had already seized both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru by the facce, then blasted them both with a point black Hado 31. Not quite enough to kill, but still enough to leave them both serious burns, and requiring immediate treatment by Sakura.

Neji and Lee realized a moment too late, that he had absolutely no intention of holding back, for now he turned to face them again, a devilish glint in his eyes, a feral smile on his face, as the aura of shunko snarled about his body, cracking the floor, and shattering wood.

"Do you see now?" He raised one hand, in a style reminiscent of Lee's own taijutsu, catching an air cutter jyuuken strike, then from nowhere, a shadow clone lunged in, delivering a brutal one-two punch that cracked one of Neji's ribs, but to his credit, the Hyuuga only lurched back half a step. Then he was darting back in to assist Lee, who was now having a particularly tough time of it against the bunshin, for Naruto's taijutsu, that is, physical prowess, had surpassed his a long time ago.

The real Naruto wore a look of mild boredom."If you keep coming at me like this, relying on each other, and nothing else-

A rush of air, and then he and his clone had them both by the face! It took the two teammates a second or two to realize what had happened, but it was soon made quite obvious. Somehow, he had crossed the distance between them, closelined both Shikamaru and Sai, then grabbed them.

"Make no mistake, I _will_ kill you." The two spoke as one, their eyes red with blood lust.

Lee's Leaf Hurricane came around to smash Naruto in the face, but the blond ducked, using, dragging the two shinobi down with him, thus ruining the kick entirely, as they ate cedar oak.

Using his momentum, he flipped away, waited for them to get back up-

And then repeated the process again.

This continued on for about five minutes, then he actually grew annoyed of their lack, and showered them with a hail of byakurai spells, before binding them down with a kido spell

"You're so _slow_!" Naruto snapped, slamming them down again! "Do you honestly expect to keep up with me at that level-

"Slam the nail in the coffin!"

He whirled around, just in time to dodge a blast of what looked to be a pale blue flame, erupting from Ino's left hand, though his hair was slightly singed from the attack. In all the chaos, he'd forgotten about her, and apparently, seeing her friends in danger had been the extra little push the Yamanaka needed.

Clutched in a deathgrip, there in her left hand, was a nasty looking scythe with a black jagged edge at each end, connected to a chain. It actually resembled Hisagi's Kazeshini, but this chain was longer, the blades lacing a double reverse edge, and it, the chain, curled about her right arm, up to the shoulder, and another length of it around her waist.

Furthermore, there were not just two blades, but a third, whose pole and scythe was smaller, yet held in her mouth, her teeth biting down on the steel, holding it in place.

"Zetsumei-kaji! **(Reapers flame)**" She shrieked, and tossed the scythes forward, another azure flame already leaping from their trio of edges. Naruto knew this thing could cut, and thusly shunpoed back out of her range, but what he was _not_ expecting, was...

A spin.

Somehow, Ino knew how to use this thing. For with a flick of her wrist, she uncoiled the length of chain from her arm, then, planting both feet firmly on the ground, and even when Naruto had used Shunpo to evade her, she called her zanpaktou back to her, just by opening her hands.

However, Naruto _slapped_his hands together, then placed both hands out again, tossing her a small bundle. Surprised, Ino dropped her soul cutter, which now reverted back to a katana with a golden hiltwrap, and a crescent, moon shaped guard.

"Ino Yamanaka, pass!

"Oi! That's enough! She can go meet up with her squad, right?" Called a voice, that of a young girl, as two medics came to lead Ino away.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Naruto responded to the unseen figure.

"I am not!" She protested.

A small figure stepped through the door.

Everyone took in her appearance.

She was short, _really_ short, possibly around the 4"10 mark.

Like Naruto, she wore a customized black hakama but with a red sash, as opposed to his white. Her shirt stopped halfway down her stomach and the sleeves started on the side of her shoulder and went down to her wrists. A piece of clothe extended like a glove and covered the middle finger of each hand. On the top of her left arm, just as the shoulder, a kanji for love was visible. Her face was slightly covered by smooth, dark red hair that went to the middle of her back, and swished with every step . Underneath it were two blank eyes; they had no pupils, though the sclera were still white, her irises were nothing but solid dark violet, and now locked themselves on the rookie nine.

"Ah, Saita-chan. Perfect timing." Commended Naruto in a cheery manner. "Did you and Shiro sleep well?"

She nodded, gave a small yawn, put her hands in her pockets, and looked up at him.

"Nii-sama's, still sleeping, but what did you want _me_ for?"

Naruto smiled, and gestured to the remainder of the sleep haggard rookie nine.

"Please, could you lend me a hand? They need to awaken their zanpaktou, but I thought you'd like to have some fun with them before that actually occurs."

"Sure." She replied in an eagertone, but it still held some small battle lust within it as she looked over at the greenhorn shinigami, obviously sizing up their power, and looking for the strongest amongst them. "Can I...play with them?"

"Of course." His tone grew soft, as he patted her affectionately on the head, causing her to blush, though she did not refute the physical contact. "But remember Saita, these are my friends, and I don't want you to kill them."

She bowed to him, tone reverent, but her eyes had an almost delighted look in them.

"As you wish, father."

"EH?!" Everyone shrieked! "Father?!"

"Surprised?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, then scowled fiercely when everyone nodded their heads dumbly. "Well don't be. If you let your guard down because of this , if you give me or Saita even the smallest opening, it'll be your fault, not ours if you get killed."

"Wah!" Saita whined, itching to go. "Lets go already!"

"Good." He commended, patting her on the head again, ignoring the fact that she clearly disliked such an action, judging by the pouty scowl she wore. "I knew you'd enjoy this." A knowing smirk traced his face, and he set one foot forward, turning to face the group of Sakura, Sai, and Choji, whilst Saita glanced towards Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba. "Shall we begin then?"

"Naruto!" Sakura, now fully healed, moved to go after him. "When did you-

A hand rocked her skull, as Saita delivered simple slap to the face. What should have been a simple pinprick from a child, was anything but, and catapaulted her backwards, into the wall, then off it, with a loud thud.

"Papa said _stay put."_Saita spoke calmly, but the way her hand now rested on the hilt of her blade warned her away, as she drew the weapon, flashing its violet edge, which sported a wavy crimson pattern on the blunt edge, about, then sheathed it a second later. "So you'll _stay_ put and fight him."

--

Words were exchanged silently, and Hirohito soon found himself freed of the genjutsu.

_'Wow. Pops is gonna flip when he hears this...._

Its work done, the clone vanished.

_'But first, I gotta save Neliel!'_

Returning to the task at hand, the brash arrancar turned back to Ulquirra.

"Now lets go again!"

His zanpaktou shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but the hilt as he held it aloft.

"Pounce! Leopardo!"

There was a brief explosion of golden light, then his Resurreccion was revealed. As it sounded, he had indeed taken the form of a leopard, although he still seemed human. **(Grimmjow's pantera form, just a leopard, no collar, or elbow blades, and the mask fragment is gone.)**

His eyes, now a golden red, narrowed to slits, as he clacked the claws of his hands together.

"Time for round two!"

--

(Half an hour later)

In a matter of moments the plain had been all but destroyed. Hirohito had been stronger than Ulquiorra believed him to be—but he was by no means invincible. As Ulquiorra had anticipated, his taunts had finally goaded the warrior into action, and had made him reckless. His attacks were _irritatingly_powerful, but most were lacking power, despite their speed. If they hadn't been such wide rapid and unrelenting attacks, the scum would have missed the Espada on numerous occasions.

It was time to end this—it wouldn't be wise to linger here for any extended period of time. He knew better than anyone else that Naruto had picked up his reaitsu, and was none too happy about his presence here.

Sensing something was amiss, Hirohito leapt for the foremost tree, perhaps in a mad attempt at escape with Neliel, or perhaps only to rest for a moment or so. But Ulquiorra wasn't one to allow him that luxury. Time was of the essence.

He appeared in a blur beside the arrancar, whose astonished gaze met his in an instant, and then moved down to observe the orb of viridian Cero the Espada held in his palm; just before Ulquiorra released it at point-blank range.

Hirohito twisted to take the full impact, so as to spare Nel, who was directly beneath him.

And it _hurt._

Trailing smoke, the arrancar flew back, crashing into an opposing tree far away. The Espada was there in an instant, just as Hirohito was pulling himself forcefully from the debris.

Hirohito's tail reached back to coil around his legs, and dragged him down. Like the cat he was, the leopard pounced, pinning the espada down to the nearby tree, by the arms. Then, oddly enough, the arrancar began to laugh quietly.

His body, which sported the fur of a leopard on his back and arms, whilst still leaving his jacket open, began to glow. "Katsu no kire." He muttered under his breath.

Ulquiorra felt an uncomfortable sensation over the tattoo just underneath his torn surcoat. The tip of the sleek claws, extended from Hirohito's hands, were pressed against his chest, though they trembled with his effort to keep them placed there.

He looked up, his face fearless and arrogant.

"I guess you've got to be Aizen-teme's most powerful, huh?" he asked, grinning, exposing razor sharp teeth from his now slightly slanted face. "So if I just take you out right now, it'll be a major blow to his little army, won't it?" Ulquiorra blinked once, his pale hand taking Hirohito's wrist, and pushing it aside as he rose to his feet, despite the arrancar's best efforts to keep him pinned. The coat tore with its passage, revealing the ebony number _four_emblazoned in the Espada's stark white skin. His green eyes gleamed with satisfaction at the look of fading hope on the arrancar's battered countenance, as he fell to his knees.

"Shit...

"Even if you were to somehow get past me, _shinigami_," Ulquiorra began quietly, enjoying the insult to his opponents pride, "there are three others more powerful than myself lurking the halls of Hueco Muendo." The Espada felt the leopard's tight grip begin to loosen, but Ulquiorra held it steady at its tip. "But you do not have the capacity to best me, so it makes little difference."

Ulquiorra's other hand tautened, his fingers forming a deadly sharp point, but there was a moment of hesitation as the Espada remembered a time and place that had only a few seconds ago seemed so far away. He remembered the calm confidence in her sparkling emerald eyes as she spoke his name; he had taken a step back, though there was no reason to. He had promised her—but it was such a foolish pact. Why even consider it now?

The Espada struck; he all but grimaced to see the wounded Hirohito faint in front of him while he withdrew. But the fool was alive all the same—it had been a calculated miss. Ulquiorra blinked down at his fallen foe, deciding that he was a complete fool, and that he would probably regret the decision later.

Yet he knew it didn't matter.

The alternative was unacceptable...

He now hefted the unconscious form of Hirohito up, and silently, he used sonido to bring himself back to where Itachi still held Neliel captive. Though she had bit down on the Akatsuki's hand, the Uchiha didn't seem fazed by her attempts to break free, and merely tightened his grip on her neck, until she whimpered, and relented.

"We weren't ordered to kill him, Ulquiorra." Itachi stated coldly, as Neliel screamed into his hand, her cries muffled against his palm, restricting her horrified cries, but not the tears which began to stream out of her hazel eyes.

"He is not dead." Replied the espada blandly, hands back in his pockets, dropping the prone form of Hirohito down upon the ground. "Although, I do not recall you being able to give me orders."

However, a flare of reaitsu, sick and sinister, alerted them to something.

"ULQUIORRA!"

The pallid espada turned to look over his shoulder, to see the one person he'd actually expected to see.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ignoring them, he walked over to Hirohito, and mumbled an incantation. A score of wounds appeared on his body, which healed away a second later, for he had taken in the pain, to spare the life of his 'son'.

His gaze now strayed to Neliel, and he rose.

"Itachi...Let...her...go." It came out as a strangled hiss, for a malevolent energy was leaking out of him, and he was already at two tails. He was exuding such spiritual pressure, that the ground itself began to crater underneath him, while Zangetsu, Yachiru, and Benihime, all still in their sheathes' were aglow with their respective reiryoku colors, the wind now blowing, making the scene even more ominous, for dark clouds began to roll in.

"There's no point in restraining her." Countered Ulquiorra, for now Itachi let her go, whilst thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Nel, come on, let's go." Naruto held out his hand, his words kind, despite his appearance, which was downright terrifying. "I'm here to save you, just like I promised."

She stood where she was, and shook her head.

Naruto's expression, behind the mask, frowned, confused for once.

"Nel, c'mon! We're not fighting them!"

"She won't be returning with you, shinigami." Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Neliel, who bit her lip. "She will never return to the soul society, not so long as she draws breath."

"What does that mean?" Naruto growled.

A faint smile, barely even there, tugged at Ulquiorra's lips.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

Nel scrunched her eyes shut.

"Naruto...I wanted to tell you, really I did, but-

"Ulquiorra...Itachi began, seeing where this was going, and seeking to prevent it-

"What? Tell me what?"

"DON'T!" Neliel screamed aloud! "I'll tell him! Just don't-

But to no avail.

"She is a traitor." Ulquiorra spoke very slowly, taking some small enjoyment in the way Naruto suddenly went rigid, and in the fact that a third tail instantly sprout from the jinchuuriki cloak enshrouding him. "The one who tried to get you removed from the Sereitei for life, the reason for your wounds, on Soukyoku hill, she was the culprit. She helped to gather information on your squad, told us of their respective powers, though I AM surprised she didn't report your experimentation's with arrancar, or this little ragtag group you seemed to have formed."

"..."

Naruto didn't answer.

"You see, she has been trying to kill you since you first met her." Naruto was at four tails now, but his skin wasn't beginning to peel away. "That was her mission, her goal, the only reason Aizen-sama set up the complex illusion about her reiatsu, so that no one would notice that she was no mere shinigami."

Naruto finally responded.

"Bull-shit. I don't believe you."

Ulquiorra looked to Neliel.

"Then why don't you ask the traitor herself?"

"Nel...

Naruto looked to her, but Neliel couldn't meet his gaze.

"Nel, he's lying, right? I know, you wouldn't ever do such a thing...

"Naruto...

"C'mon," He insisted, walking over to her, taking her by the wrist, and pulling her away, towards Hirohito, whom he now slung over his shoulder. That being done, he began to pull her towards the senkaimon gate he now opened. "Let's get outta here...

"No."

Abruptly she turned to meet his gaze, and slapped his hand away, surprising him. He stumbled back a bit, for that slap, had been laden with heavy reaitsu, and actually stung a bit.

What she said next...

Turned his blood to ice.

"He's right. I am a traitor."

**Uh-oh! No she didn't! What'll happen now?! No omake this time, gotta keep the mood going!**


	42. Bittersweet

**Note, I _will_ be including the Amagai arc in this fic, i just need to find somewhere to put it though...Should I try it before they go to Hueco Muendo, or after? Hmm....**

He stared at her for a second.

"Stop kidding."

A dull hum drew his attention downward.

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

She looked like she was about to say something...

And that was the moment our favorite blond lowered his guard.

It turned out to be a mistake.

Sapphire blue eyes went wide, as he saw the violetish pink cero, about to be shoved into his stomach. Confusion flickered in those cerulean orbs, which darted up to meet sad, tear filled hazel. "Oh." Was all he managed to say.

He staggered back from the mushroom cloud that washed away his doubt, and without thinking, he threw Hirohito back into the senkaimon gate, which slid shut after his passing. He'd lost a good deal of skin from that attack, and though it regrew almost instantly-

But by then, Neliel was before him again.

Time seemed to slow, as her hand rested on his chest, just a second before the mindnumbing pain washed over him. His heart refused to believe what his mind was screaming at him, that she was a traitor, the enemy, his foe, and if he didn't do something now, he'd be in a world of hurt, even if he was just working through a shadow clone at the moment.

He closed his eyes...

"No...

And when they opened again, you could only see red in them.

"Forgive me, Naruto." Neliel could feel the tears running down her face, as he was consumed in the explosion. "But this is the only way...

_'It seems he's merged with the Kyuubi at some time during his stay within the sereitei.' _Itachi mused, a small smile seen behind his collar, but other than that, no visible display of emotion could be seen, and the slight twitch of his lips was gone as quickly as it had come. _'And to think, this is only a kage bunshin, half his true strength. With that kind of power, he might be able to-_

The bala was abruptly sucked into his right hand, and negated within his jinchuuriki cloak. His hand lashed out, and with it, came a fierce roar, that deafened her ears, and as the long gash blossomed across her Neliel realized Naruto wasn't Naruto,_ not anymore_. Naruto was kind soft, caring, he wouldn't fight you unless you either tried to kill him, went after his loved ones...

Or in this case, stabbed him in the back.

"There is no forgiveness for this." He rumbled ominously, fire licking at the edges of his feet as he began to advance forward, causing her to take a quick step back. "Forgiveness is something you would give to a friend, not someone who wants you dead, not a traitor."

Yachiru _leapt _from her sheathe, to land squarely in his right palm, the fingers gripping into her worn hilt with enough force to draw blood, as the zanpaktou emitted a howling shriek of bloodlust. As the storm grew nearer, Naruto shouted over the din of thunder and lightning for mother nature had added her own to the mix. "You say this is the only way, yet you're just walking away from it all without even trying to fight back!"

"Shut up! You think you understand me?!" She cried, voice choked with sobs, hands balling into fists at her side! "How can you _possibly_ understand me when everything I ever told you up until now was a complete and total lie?!"

"I'd understand if you could explain it to me!"

"You wouldn't understand no matter how many times I explain! You know nothing about me!"

He winced at the remark, made as if to reply-

"Enough."

The air abruptly rushedout of Naruto's lungs, for now Ulquiorra, moving at an impossibly fast speed, appeared to his right. Before Naruto could even defend himself, the pallid espada had already kicked the air right out of him, despite the fact that he was up to four tails of jinchuuriki chakra.

Red flashed before his vision, and several ribs broke from just that kick, while he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Ulquiorra now turned to Itachi and Neliel.

"There. Now let us depart-

"OI!"

Ulquiorra frowned as he saw Naruto lying at his feet, still out of breath.

"Still alive?"

And he mercilessly kicked him in the ribs again.

With a cry of pain, the impact _threw_ Naruto back into a tree, but he rebounded off it just as quickly, shattering the wood as he used the momentum to blaze forward, hand digging into the ground as he rand forward, tearing up the gravel, lunging for the espada's head...

And then he dissapeared, reapearing before Ulquiorra, instead of behind him.

Sickly green eyes widened, as the kyubbified Naruto grinned in triumph, bringing his arm up and around....

"RASENGAN!"

There was a dull 'whump!' similair to the sound of a shotgun being fired, for though red orb slammed into Ulquiorra, it hit his Hierro, emitting sparks, instead of blood, but the sphere had enough rotation behind it...

That it actually sent both Ulquiorra _and_ Naruto flying, though in a much more controlled manner as opposed to the blonde's earlier unexpected flight. The two zoomed past Itachi and Nel, the latter having to dive aside to get out of the way, as the fight really took off

In the space of about ten seconds, Naruto used every single trick he had to get at Uquiorra, but the espada still had both hands in his pockets, seemed only mildly surprised at the fact that there was now a small burn mark above his tattoo, that it almost stung a bit, _and_ dodged every swing of both claw and blade.

Naruto however, was growing frustrated.

At a third of his true strength, there really wasn't much he could do, and another few moments like this, and the the clone would burn itself out from using up all this chakra.

Ulquiorra seemed to realize something was amiss, for he now raised a single finger...

And the cero sent Naruto into the ground.

His body smoking, Naruto struggled to rise from this latest blow, reached up to his face, ready to pull on his mask and get serious. A smirk traced his lips, as the jinchuuriki cloak coalesced into his hand-

Until he felt a host of reaitsu blaze into existence.

Immediately, he dropped his hand, and looked to the east.

"More Espada?!" He mused to himself, struggling between his boiling fury, and the urge to help his friends, the end result being he was too conflicted to attack Ulquiorra. "Already?! But how-

"It seems you have business to attend to, shinigami." There was a hint of satisfaction in Ulquiorra's voice, as a garganta opened behind them, its wide maw stretching wide into the abyss. Itachi, with a glance towards him, stepped in first, with Neliel following afterwards-

"Nel!"

She spared Naruto one last tearful glance,

"Don't. Don't you dare come after me. If you do...

She turned her back on him, though it broke her heart to do so.

"Then I'll never forgive you."

Ignoring everything else, she too departed.

"I'm certain your friends are in need of assistance." Commented Ulquiorra, his usual frown back in place, no longer even remotely interested in this fight. "So what will you do, shinigami?"

He received no answer, for the blond was to distraught to even think straight. Ulquiorra pitied him for this, and blinked once, before he too stepped through, and the rift began to close behind him, at an incredibly fast pace.

"Farewell."

"Wait!" Naruto lunged for the hole, but just when his hand would've grasped it-

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and it closed.

--

Neji sweatdropped as the redhead took up a stance, then blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. Lee looked uncomfortable, Shikamaru was scratching the back of his head in confusion, and Akamaru was whimpering in fear, whilst Kiba also looked on in confusion.

"Alrighty! Let's get started!"

"You...have got to be kidding me." They all said at once.

"Nani?" Saita tilted her head in a way of cute confusion. "Are we telling jokes?"

"Fighting a child is not youthful." Insisted Lee.

"What a drag," Grumbled Shikamaru.

"Damnit....I can't fight _her_!" Protested Kiba, with Akamaru giving a sympathetic whine. "She's just a little kid!"

Her lower lip trembled, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You _don't_ wanna play with me?" This was accompanied by a small sniffle. "W-Why not?"

The four shinobi just stared, unsure of what to do.

This was not a good idea.

"Pa-pa!" The redhead wailed, and Naruto turned from what he was doing, delivered a roundhouse kick to Sai without looking, performed a rapid backflip to dodge a similair spinning kick from Sakura, then sharply(And rather mercilessly) blasted the pinkette with a boint blank Getsuga.

"Something wrong?" He called, from the opposite end of the room, as Sakura crashed into the wall, and there was no mistaking the cold icy tone of his voice, nor the way his slitted red eyes narrowed even further at the expression of his 'daughter'. "Don't tell me they won't fight...

"Yeah! And the'yre being meanies!" She cried, pointing a finger at Rock Lee, who was of course put off by the gesture perfectly, for a vein now bulged in Naruto's head, causing all of his former comrades to gulp nervously. "They won't play with me cuz they said I'm too little!"

"Is that so?" He muttered, as Choji staggered up behind them, and performed a partial expansion jutsu on one of his arms,clearly intending to simply subdue his former friend. The blond just used shunpo to dodge, then turned around to fire off a hado 31, right into the Akimichi's face. "Then I guess I'll just have to convince them otherwise."

"The hell?!" Snarled Kiba, his hands clenching into fists, "Are you trying to kill us, Naruto?!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Replied the blond, blurring across the room, decking Kiba hard across the face, and running him across the wall! "Believe me, if you wanna live, to see the next sunrise, you'll be much better off fighting Saita then me!" As he said the last part, he threw Kiba into Shikamaru, and exuded a killer intent so strong, that they all saw themselves being killed, right before their very eyes.

A smirk twisted his face.

"Burn this into your eyes."

Holding Zangetsu aloft, the black cloth wrapped about his arm, and his eyes shimmered for a brief moment, as he declared:

"Bankai."

A twister of black light spiraled up from Zangetsu, consuming both shinigami and zanpaktou for a brief moment, then dying away a second later, as it smashed a hole in the high ceiling of the training facility.

A spike of light hit the roof, and it began to crumble further, leaving a hole that was easily a mile wide. Large chunks of stone debris now tumbled about, each falling like a lead weight, and shattering the wooden floor beneath.

Time seemed to slow in Sakura's mind.

_Speak my name... _A sultry voice, that of a woman, commanded.

_"Huh?"_

_Do you want to die?! _The voice snapped!

_"No, but-_

_Then shout out my name!_

_"Who are-_

_I am you, and you are me, impudent girl. _It had an annoyed tone to it now, but laced with smug confidence and determination, something she could grasp and understand. _Be grateful I chose to reveal myself to such an ungrateful whelp such as you!_

Sakura just reacted, as particularly large shard of tile fell towards them, and she was aware of her lips moving.

_Yes..._

"Guard the night: Seshome!"

Her eyes glowed bright green at that moment and a flash of emerald pinkish light shot forth from her hands slicing through the chunk of stone. Through the dust, dirt and debris that spewed about, the sound of a chain clanking against metal could be heard, and not a moment later, the white edge cut through the smoke, dispelling it.

"What is...Sakura began...

"That...?" Finished everyone else, staring at her hands. They were now each covered, as were her arms, in armor, which ended in spikes at the shoulders, with blades at the elbowss. A series of green flame trails ran up and down their length, for they were pink, just like her hair, but smooth and streamlined. Unlike simple gauntlets, they circled her back and chest, and seemed to be merged onto her skin there.

Maintaining this was a strain, and almost immediately, she fell to her knees, gasping for breath, the shikai fading to reveal a short kunai like weapon, with a triangular guard for the hilt. Aside from that, it looked like any other kunai.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Replied Naruto holding it out, point directed towards the medical shinobi, and letting his spiritual pressure practically flatten all of them to the floor, giving each of them the true taste of a captains power, though this was only a third of his max. "The first form, of _my_ bankai."

He then noticed Sakura, and frowned.

"So, you got it, eh?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he waved a hand at her, clearly indicating she was dissmissed, and that he was done with her.

"Get outta here and report to your squad. I'll have a word with _you_ later."

Sakura walked past, escorted by a medic.

Her eyes met Naruto's for a moment, "Naruto, I-

But he refused to meet her stare for more than a second, and turned his back to her with a word.

"You really think I'm still angry?" He looked over his shoulder, showing no reaction to the small gasp she gave, though he did enjoy it, for he had deliberately hit the nail on the head with that casual remark. "I thought so." He mumbled, as she was led away.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to address the rest of the rookie nine...

And that was when the torrent of information, from his shadow clone came rushing in.

His right hand, the one gripping Zangetsu, twitched slightly, but that was the only outward sign of emotion that he displayed, as he felt a third of his power return, putting him back at fifty percent. However, all the memories of his duplicate now swarmed over him like a plague, each image burned into his mind like a scar, forever.

When he got to the part about Nel, his knees went weak.

The betrayal stung like an open wound, and for a second, just a moment in time, he forgot himelf. "Getsuga Tenshou." He hissed under his breath, accidentally using lethal force, which caused the remainder of the rookie nine to skid backwards in a terrifying mixture of fear and apprehension, for the spot where they had stood a breath before....

Was now a smoking crater.

Saita however, giggled amongst the many gasps that rose from his friends, and instead clapped her hands cheerily bouncing up and down in place, her long mane of red hair flying about as she did so, eyes sparkling in the bright light

"Yay! Bankai bankai!" She chanted, another short, lively giggle pulling the corners of her lips into a huge grin that covered her adorable face. "Papa used his bankai and now he's gonna beat you meanies up!"

"I'll say it again," Snarled the blond, as he began to stalk forward, his reaitsu burning into the ground, leaving a set of scorched footprints in his wake. "If you don't fight, if you don't rely on that inner power you posses-

A huge foxhead of redish white energy loomed over his head, though they couldn't be sure if it was their minds playing tricks on them, or if this was the real deal, and he was siphoning off the kyuubi's power.

"Then you'll die!"

Without even looking he grabbed the Akimichi's wrist, for he had foolishly tried to strike him from behind. "I already told you! You can't expect to beat me using shinobi tactics! They won't work here, and certainly not on a captain!"

"Whoa!" Neji jumped backwards as Choji was flung past them, pursued by a cackling Naruto!"I don't think that was such a good idea!"

The rookie nine, now the rookie six due to the temporary abscence of Ino, Tenten, and Sakura, exchanged glances, trying to decided what they should do, but as they seemed to ponder this...

Saita _moved_.

Neji let out a surprised grunt as he felt something settle on his head.

"Kami!" He yelped, as he saw that a certain redhead had made it her perch, and was now leaning down to grin at him. "Hely, your eyes are just like mommy Hina-chan's!" Neji sputtered in surprise a this, but Saita giggled as she kicked off from her perch on Neji's head, " But Papa was right! You _are_ slow!" thus launching the startled Hyuuga ten feet forward, sending him careening into Shikamaru, who'd been trying to get her with a shadow possesion.

Realizing this little girl was not what she seemed, Lee realized far too late how strong she was, for she appeared behind him, seizing his ankle spinning like a top, and launching him across the room. "C'mon, you're it bushy brow!"

--

"You first."

She blushed, and turned her head to one side.

"Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"It's a serious matter." She insisted, and this caused him to chuckle, much to her dismay.

"I told you not to-

"Ya-re ya-re, you're just being so serious-

"Do you think I'm intresting? As... a woman?" She blurted the question out with such haste, that it actually took him a second to register the words. Confused, he arched one eyebrow, and leaned forward slightly.

At the intrusion of her personal space, Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, he wasn't just her guard anymore. He wasn't just a basic bodyguard anymore, not someone who was here because she was in danger, no, it felt like he was...he was...

She blushed at the train of thought her mind was taking, but couldn't help herself.

_Here for her._

"Where in Kami's name did you get this idea? Who ever said you weren't interesting?" He asked, poking her on the forehead with two fingers, a smile beginning to play on the edges of his lips as he leaned closer, until his nose was brushing against her own, until she could feel his breath, warm on her face. "Does it have to do with a size issue-

"Urusai!" She snapped, flushing a deep cherry red, at the mention of _that_ topic, and swiping at his face. "I told you never to mention that ever again!" Eyes warm with amusement, he laughed and ducked under the wild swing, leaning forward the rest of the way as he did so, closing the remainder of the distance between them...

And capturing her lips with his own.

Eyes going wide as saucers, Rukia gave a small squeak of surprise at first, something that sounded like: "Naru-MMPH!". But then, ever so slowly, lowered her right arm, which had been ready to smack him again, to encircle around his neck, and pulled him forward slightly, deepening the kiss. After a momet or two, her tongue lapped at his lips, shyly, as if seeking entry.

Entry which he allowed her, drawing off a soft whimper from the lieutenant as his hands traveled down to her hips, and pressed her up against the wall, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat as they broke for air.

He chuckled, and patted her once on the head, knowing her dislike of the gesture, yet doing it anyways. "If _that_ wasn't interesting, then you, have a very loose definition of boring, Rukia-chan."

She tugged down on his neck, bringing their face's back together, until their eyes locked, with their lips barely a centimeter apart. "Naruto...I...she struggled with the words, wondering if this was even right to say, whether she should.

Byakuya nii-sama had recently told her of Shaolin's pregnancy, though Yoshino had admitted her suspicions to her some days ago. The news had come as a massive shock to her, and doubt had plagued her for days on end ever since. Was it right to shackle him with her feelings, especially if his feelings were for another, as well? Would he reciprocate her feelings?

"Something on your mind?" He asked, and she could feel his lips brushing against her own, just for a second. She managed a stiff nod, and her free hand now ran through his mane of blond hair, which was tickling at her nose, almost enough to make her sneeze, but not quite. "Is it true about-

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Wait, I almost forgot to tell you what I wanted to say." He chuckled sheepishly, and scratched at the back of his head. "It's a funny story really, and you probably won't believe me but-

Her heart skipped a beat, then another, and the butterflies in her stomach were making her dizzy by this point.

But as he recounted the tale, confusion replaced the tension.

"Oh. So that makes me his-

"Sorta." He shrugged, studying her face carefully, for it had fallen blank just now.

"That poor creature." She finally whispered, stunned that she could feel sorry for a hollow, even if it was Ichigo's hollow, a crazy, relentess berserker, with an appetite for madness and mayhem. "So on that night, when Ichigo became a soul reaper-

She bit her lip, feeling guilt wash over her.

A pair of hands secured her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Don't you go there." Naruto chided. "You did what you had to do on that night, just like before. Don't second guess yourself, alright?" He tilted her face up to meet his, put on a scowl, and said: "That's an order. And I'm sure Kaien would've said the same thing if he was here."

She winced, and he could tell that speaking about Kaien was a sore subject, and maybe he shouldn't have mentioned her former teacher. But there was no other way for her to ever possibly overcome her residual guilt on this, and what's done is done.

That did it, right then and there.

She had to say it, or she'd never have any peace.

"Naruto...I...think I love you." She whispered it, the words coming out in a small squeak, barely even a gasp.

He blinked, and she thought he'd become angry-

Not so, when a wide grin crept upon his face.

"There, now was that so difficult?"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Heh, I guess the feeling's mutual then."

"Nani?" Rukia blinked, blushed, then turned a deep red, a mix of both anger and embarassment. "Nani?!"

"BAKA!" She shrieked, swatting him over the head! "You had me all worked up for nothing!"

The blond laughed it off, and not a second later, she found her lips locked with his again, for he was the one to initiate this kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled him down atop her, but he rolled aside, and they just lay there for a bit, sharing a brief kiss a moment later.

However, as they broke for air, Naruto's face abruptly soured, just as Rukia was about to speak again. From out of the blue, a _fierce_ killer intent erupted from his being, though it wasn't directed at anything, and had it been, the target would've dropped dead in an eyeblink.

He knew.

And he wished he hadn't known.

"No...He muttered under his breath, clenching at the folds of his haori, threatening to rip it in two. The words slipped out in a strangled hiss, his teeth grinding together with every syllable "Impossible..how could she...That's....

He rose hastily, aware of the confused stare he was receiving from his charge.

"Kuchiki-san, I-I have to go."

Without waiting for her reply, he slid the door open, the motion jerky and uncontrolled, and stumbled outside. "J-Just wait here, alright?" Again he didn't wait for her reply, instead staggering across the courtyard, as if he were drunk.

A little voice in Rukia's head told her to follow, and a second later, he heard her footsteps padding after him.

"Naruto."

He didn't answer.

In response, she increased her stride, grabbing him by the elbow.

He froze in place, trembled for a moment.

When finally he did speak, she barely heard him.

"She's gone. This whole time....I....

Rukia's scowl turned into a concerned frown.

"Naruto," She began slowly, sensing something was amiss, but unable to grasp just what it was exactly, "Did something happen?"

He nodded.

"Something terrible."

And then the tears came.

--

**(Preview of next chap: Inferno)**

"So, we meet again?"

Blue eyes narrowed fiercely, but he did not draw his zanpaktou.

"You. Are you two gonna make me regret letting you live that long ago?"

The man's unique eyes, narrowed slightly, and the woman next to him frowned.

"Regret it? I've come to join you, Uzumaki." He exchanged a glance with his comrade. "For the sake of peace, and as allies."

He extended a hand, which the blond surpisingly took and shook.

"Deja vu, huh?"

"Quite." The man flicked back his hood, exposing long red hair with a spiky look to it.

Saita poked her head around her 'father's side.

"Ne? Who're you?"

Naruto restrained a small smirk.

"This is....Nagato. Former Akatsuki member."

**Dont worry! Pein, is still bad, and for the sake of this fic, all six paths of pein exist still, and are evil, Rinnegan included! But Nagato will be good and on Soul Society's side! And get ready for some interaction with Hinata next chapter!**

--

_"Mark my words comrade, things will change...we will bring the fight their land, their people, their blood. And you will have your vengeance."_

Neji's eyes gleamed white hot in fury, a searingly hot combination of rage, fury, and shattered pride, all stirred into one."So...it's not enough to actually harm me physically, not enough that I'm dead,... A white aura surged about his hands, flowing into a form, taking a shape....

"But now he strikes at my pride as well?!"

By now, Lee was experiencing the same sort of thing, the voice in his head that is. A dim green light could be seen about him as well, but unlike Neji's fury, he seemed to be more confused than anything else.

_"Knowing the routines and movements of your prey can tip the balance of a hunt, remember that, gaki."_

_What? What is-_

_"My name, boy. Speak my name."_

"Hotaru Nagare." Neji hissed through clenched teeth. (**Silent strike)**

"Bakasu Kajatsu!" Declared Lee! **(Immortal warrior)**


	43. Wrath

"Saita."

"Hmm?" The redhead turned to face her 'father'.

"I need to to continue their training without me." He cast a glance up to the stairs, where Yoshino was jotting something down on a clipboard, the returned his focus to his 'daughter'. "And Yoshino will be here to make sure you don't kill any of them." His tone was stern, and this drew a pout from the little one.

"Aw! But that's no fun!"

"I'll take you to get some earth candy if you behave yourself." Came his reply.

"Ooh! And can Yachiru-chan come with us, so we can get ice cream too?!" She asked bubbly, her eyes all but shining up at him.

The thought of those two put together, and on a sugar rush was not a pleasant one...

But sacrifices must be made.

"Fine." He relented, knowing he'd just damned himself to a hellish evening.

"Promise?"

Bending down to ruffle her hair, he forced a smile.

"I promise."

And then he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

--

"Naruto?"

He rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shihakusho, took a deep breath, and kept his tone steady.

"I'll be alright."

"You're leaking spiritual pressure." She responded curtly, tone firm, yet gentle at the same time, her words holding him. "It's all over the place."

He glanced down at his hand, which was trembling lightly, and indeed a thin white steam was rising from his palm.

"So I am."

She now reached across to take at his hand, and was successful in doing so, for he did not move, but instead, intertwined her fingers within his own. Nevermind that his grip was suddenly ironclad, nevermind the way he trembled suddenly.

"What happened?"

He stared down at her hand for a moment, and then gently, delicately ran his right hand over it, covering it completely. The look on Neliel's face, her words, they rang through his mind, cutting deeper than any blade, and more potent than any poison.

_"Don't you dare come after me! I won't forgive you if you do!"_

"It hurts, Rukia-chan." He muttered, the tears still streaming down his face, yet he miraculously kept himself from sobbing. His words were shaky now, despite his best efforts to be stoic. "Dang it, I thought I'd gotten rid of this feeling when I came here. Why does my past always catch up with me?"

"What feeling?" Rukia asked softly, gently pulling him back toward the mansion, lest he do something reckless, and something that he would regret. "And what does this have to do with what you told me?"

He allowed himself to be led, shuffling along slowly, almost like a zombie, though his eyes had not lost that spark...

It was just hidden somewhere.

"Being betrayed. At least...I think I was betrayed."

He sat down, and recounted everything to the newly promoted lieutenant, and by the time he had finished, Rukia wore a look of stunned indignation and sadness, slightly mingled with jealousy. "That's right...You two were insuperable...weren't you?"

He didn't respond, only rose, released her hand, and half shuffled/staggered to the nearest window, the sound of his footsteps louder than usual, as if he was laden with a heavy load.

But when he had taken five steps, a cool breeze wafted in from the window, giving him pause as it blew across his face, as if gently caressing it.

It was like flicking a switch.

Slowly, his shoulders started to tremble.

"Rukia...I...I can't...I can't accept this...

The Kuchiki heiress winced as a section of the wall was systematically blown away by a sharp gust of wind. Dust and dirt blew about, scattered with the reishi particles, disrupted from the sudden impact.

_No, its not right. I won't...accept it...._

"It's wrong." He mumbled, beginning to tremble, his reiatsu flaring uncontrollably by this point. "This is so friggin' wrong, its not even funny-

"Naruto."

He blinked, and turned to face her, tears still spilling down over his visage.

"Ah shit," He groaned, rubbing at his face with a fist, and looking away. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

A soft smile graced her lips.

"It's okay to cry."

He bit his lip stubbornly, refusing to look at her.

"Real men don't cry."

Her smile became a wry one, despite the sight of his tears. "Oh? And who was it that told you this? Ikkaku-san? Ichigo? Renji?"

"Nobody." He replied, taking a step forward, bringing himself back to her again, for by using a flash step, he was right before her again. His eyes still wet, yet refusing to let another tear fall. He leaned forward slightly, placed both hands upon her shoulders, and stared deep into those violet eyes, splashed with just a hint of blue.

When he finally did speak, his words, they held great conviction, warmth kindness, love, and so many more emotions, that the mere words of this author cannot hope to describe them.

"I _have_ to be strong. For your sake."

Unwillingly, Rukia's left hand flew to cover her mouth, stifling the gasp, for her right hand now reached up to cup his whiskered face.

"Oh, Naruto....

He refused to pull his gaze away.

"What's the point of it if I'm weak?" He insisted, blinking away the tears, though she saw the effort it took to do so. "I _have_ to be strong to keep my promise to you. If I don't have strength, then I can't keep you safe."

Words escaped her, though she wanted to say it, she didn't know _what _she wanted to say.

"Maybe...you don't have to do it by yourself." She whispered, not knowing exactly why she said it, but judging by the stunned look he now wore, it was the right thing to say. The heavy spiritual pressure abruptly subsided, and the sounds of the morning gradually returned, rushing in to fill the void of deafening silence that must be filled. "Maybe, you just need, someone to share your burden....

She grabbed the lapels of his captain's jacket and pulled him down, rising onto her tiptoes to meet him halfway. She crushed her lips to his, pushing out every riotous emotion from the past few days into it. She felt those strong, gentle hands settle on her hips to keep her steady. He was perfect at doing that, she thought hazily. The anchor to her storm.

"What....?" Was all he managed to say when she pulled away...before some invisible force pressed their lips together again. His eyes went wide as he felt Rukia's slim, delicate hands, running through the chest opening of his shihakusho, and then pulling it down, along with his haori, about his waist, leaving him bare chested. He broke this kiss, if only for a second, "Hold it, what're you-

But she pulled his face to hers once more, now reaching down to the belt which held his zanpaktou, and the rest of his shihakusho, up. Immediately, he grabbed her wrist, to prevent her from doing anything..._rash._

The entire time, their lips never separated, but when he made to move to touch her like _that,_nor did he release her hand, Rukia was quick to break away from this kiss. Pulling back a centimeter or so, she fixed him with her impervious icy stare, and mouthed one word.

"Why?"

He lowered his hands to her hips, and kept them there.

"I won't take advantage of you."

Her face wasn't marred by the scowl he now wore.

"Taking advantage of me...? Pervert." She quipped, slapping him lightly on the face, a playful gesture. "I'd never let you talk advantage of me...

She placed both hands atop his own, and forced them to her shoulders.

"Without my permission."

"Rukia," He began, "Do you have any idea what you're doing-

"I'm not naieve." Came the clipped reply. "I know what intercourse is, and its really rather simple-

He becam flustered at this.

"Yes yes, I _know_ that, but well...

"What?" She was quickly losing patience with his sudden timidness on the subject. "What's wrong with you?"

"Byakuya would kill me." He muttered. "If he found out I did this."

"Then don't tell Nii-sama." She answered simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In all actuality, though she was desperately trying to distract him from brooding about Neliel, and could've used a less obvious method, some small part of her actually _wanted_ to do this, thus the reason for her impatience.

"Are you crazy?!" He hissed through clenched teeth, suddenly angry. "Rukia, what if-

"What if what?!" She countered fiercely, provoking him further, just _daring_him to say it aloud. "You look like you want to say something, so out with already, Naruto!"

"What if, because of me, you get _pregnant_?" It came out as a choked, broken whisper, and he shook her lightly. "I'm not afraid of what Byakuya would actually say about it, and I know he couldn't do anything to stop me, but what about you? What if you get-

Pulling his arms down, she forced his hands to pull down the fabric of her shihakusho, leaving her in nothing but the white cloth underneath, as the top part of the shihakusho fell around her waist.

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take, baka."

--

(Some time later)

"Na-Naruto?"

He rolled over in the bed, bringing his face close to hers, edging his body closer to her own.

Well, this was unexpected.

"Yeah?"

"Are...you alright?"

"I will be."

Rukia uttered a small "Eep!" as his hands finally came from around her waist, to fondle with her nipples. Her face heated a deep scarlet as she felt flush him against her, skin against skin, with only the thin sheets and a comforter covering their otherwise naked bodies.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

By then, he'd stopped playing with her nipples, and began gingerly squeezing the soft skin of her breasts, softly kneading her bosom in his hands, the gentleness of which caused her to moan softly, her head tilting back. For some reason, he took this as his cue, and placed a soft kiss upon her neck.

Rukia whimpered and tilted her head further back, allowing the blond to have his way with her, for she was enjoying this, just as much as he...

--

(Sometime later)

Hopefully Toshirou could handle an arrancar or two, because right now, he needed some more comfort, and tempting though it was, he honestly didn't want to burden Rukia any further than he already had by waking her up.

So with a soft kiss on her head, this caused her to nuzzle deeper into his chest, her arms encircle his waist.

Placing one hand on the back of her neck, and looping one arm about her waist, he enjoyed the embrace for as long as he possibly could, then disentangling himself from her."Sorry Rukia. I promised Saita I'd spend the rest of the day with her."

Stealing one last glance at his sleeping lieutenant, Naruto pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and after staring at her for what seemed like an eternity, finally forced himself to get up. First, he shrugged on his shihakusho, then put on his haori, buckling tightly the belt that held Yachiru and Benihime around his waist. There was a soft rustling of cloth as he tied Zangetsu firmly upon his back.

"Saita."

By the time he'd left the mansion, he could already tell she was headed his way, just by the commotion she was creating.

"Papa!" She chirped, coming around a corner, skipping as she walked, then effortlessly flipping herself through the air, to land on his shoulder, the sole place reserved for her and her alone. "I made everybody release their swords!Can we go get the candy now?"

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Nope!"

"Break any bones?"

"Um...she scratched the back of her head, tone sheepish. "Kinda?"

It turned out that she'd given everyone either a broken arm or leg during the battle.

Sighing the blond shook his head.

"What about Yachiru?" He dared to ask.

The redhead pouted.

"I couldn't find her."

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Oh well then-

And that was when they felt the spike of reiatsu.

"But first, I have to make a detour."

--

"Wow lady, I never really noticed it, but you've got a killer body."

When she refused to break her icy stare and speak, the sexta espada licked his lips, and raised up one of his many limbs. "Wow, talk about _luscious_....

"You talk too much." The lieutenant sighed.

"Oh?" His grin grew wider. "Then maybe you won't talk so much if I punch your body full of holes?" Luppi sneered, thousands of spikes popping out of the tentacle, their purpose all too clear as they glinted in the sunlight.

Rangiku gasped, her crystal blue eyes going wide, and this drew a laugh from the arrancar, who flailed the limb about, deliberately trying to scare her. "Ya-re Ya-re what's wrong?! Cat got your tongue, shinigami?!"

"Teme!" Snarled Ikkaku, struggling to get free of the own limb that held him fast, as did Yumichika, but to no avail, they were both held fast.

"Let her go!" Pleaded the fifth seat, knowing it was useless to beg, but still attempting to do so anyway.

"Too bad." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a gesture of feigned helplessness. "Looks like it's my lucky day!"

"Oh really?" Someone growled, and an immense surge of spiritual pressure blanketed the air. It emitted an almost static sound which caused everyone and everything to pause and look for its source. But the voice spoke again, coming from all angles. "No...I think you crapped out this time, arrancar!"

A flash of red, and the tentacle fell to the ground, the severed appendage now spurting blood. The limb that now held Matsumoto, was also severed, causing her to slowly fall to the ground, for in the eyes of the arrancar, everything slowed to barely a crawl.

**(Music Battle ignition)**

"What- Luppi _barely_even noticed the shunpo that accompanied it, the rush of air being the only warning...

Before the razor sharp edge of Benihime slammed him in the face. Time sped up again, and he all but screamed, holding his broken nose with the folds of his sleeves.

"You're really loud, do you know that?" The voice of a little girl giggled in his ear, then was gone, picking him up by the hem of his collar, then throwing him into the ground. But before he could hit the unforgiving soil, Saita seized one of his many tentacles with one hand, and _pulled_.

Luppi was yanked back quite comically, much like a yo-yo, and Saita began to punch him back and forth, slugging him hard in the face, then yanking him back when he rocketed away from the impact.

As this spectacle took place, Rangiku felt an arm encircle her waist, then another swept her clear off her feet, holding her bridal style. Startled at her sudden loss of balance, she threw both arms around the neck of her rescuer to secure herself.

"Sorry I'm late." He breathed.

The air blurred before her, then they were on the ground. Cold blue eyes, devoid of any emotion, gazed back from the face of her rescuer.

"U-Uzumaki t-taichou!" She managed to breathe, the air rushing out of her lungs in one breath. "You...

"Are you alright?"

She managed a nod, as all the tension slowly ebbed out of her body, now that she finally realized she wasn't going to die, at least not yet. "H-Hai. I think I'm alright."

His eyes softened, if only marginally and he set her down, though this drew a slight frown from the busty lieutenant.

"Good," Naruto slowly averted his gaze away from her, his glare traveling up to Luppi, who was still thrashing about in the air, trying desperately to get at Saita, who was proving to be his better in speed. "Now stay back, Rangiku-san."

"M-Matei!" She spoke suddenly, grabbing him by the wrist, and he turned to spare her a glance displaying no emotion as she continued to speak. Saita's laughing could be heard in the distance, meaning she was probably still torturing Luppi "He's stronger than he looks-

"I saw what happened, Rangiku." Came the frigid response, and he pulled his hand away, rather forcefully, for he was in no mood to play with his prey, no not today. "Captain Hitsugaya took that blow deliberately. He's building up for his finisher."

He pulled aside his shihakusho, exposing a well toned muscular chest, that which sent many a suggestive thought through Rangiku's head.

"Limit...release!"

His reaitsu flared again, but now, it was different. No longer was it a mere halve or a third of its strength. This was the full power of a captaion of the Gotei Thirteen Protection Squads.

And it was suffocating.

Thankfully, the massive killer intent he had been exuding for quite some time now, was focused solely on Luppi, and no one else, for had it been fixated on any lesser being...

They would've dropped dead.

"But this one is _mine_."

**(Music change creeping shadows)**

The look on her face suggested otherwise.

He gave her a terse smile.

"Don't worry. Even if he had _sixteen_arms, this arrancar would still be less than a match for me."

He gave her a quick once over.

"Just relax, and leave this to me. Your part in this battle is over." Reaching back around, he forced her to sit, all without even bending over himself.

Her face softened, slightly.

"Arigatou-

"Kuso! What did you do to my _face_?!" Howled Luppi, removing his hands, and exposing a nasty gash dealt by Saita's zanpaktou. The slice ran down from the length of his forehead to his face. It was a thin slice, somehow sparing his eyes and jawline, and though it was hard to tell under all that blood, his violet eyes blazed furiously down at the shinigami girl.

"I missed, actually." She called back , red reiyroku steaming from his body, and into her blade.

"You'd better watch yourself." Naruto called up at him.

"Who are you?!"

The jinchuuriki rolled his shoulders, allowing his haori to billow out in the wind. "I am the captain of squad twelve, Uzumaki Naruto,"His feet shifted slighty to the left, as if he was a spring, ready to uncoil. The ground cratered beneath his feet, for his reaitsu was actually pressing the earth itself inwards.

"And I'd prefer it if you kept your filthy mitts off by daughter....

**(Music change:Breakthrough even)**

A silent swish, then he was behind Luppi, blade raised to his neck, free hand on the espada's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Or I'll slice off your head."

Luppi chuckled, but his tone was shaky.

"A-Aren't you forgetting something? I still have two of your comrades as my hostages-

"Had." Someone sighed.

To the arrancar's charign, the arms securing Yumichika and Ikkaku suddenly went rigid, as did the rest of his tentacles.

They were covered in ice.

"I appreciate the assist," Naruto turned to see none other than the 10th squad captain himself, someways behind them, perhaps three feet or so. "Captain of squad ten, but as you can see, I had the situation well under control."

"Sorry Shiro-chan!" Saita laughed, suddenly standing on Hitsugaya's head and this caused the captain's left eye to twitch in annoyance, for he swiped at her with a hand, in an effort to shoo her away. "But we got here first!" She replied, gracefully backflipping off his head, and landing a foot or so away.

"Don't mind her. She just hasn't had her candy yet."

Hitsugaya nodded curtly.

"I suppose we're even then, aren't we?"

A bitter chuckle from Naruto, "I suppose we are."

Then the icy captain returned his attention to Luppi.

"Even for landing a hit on a captain, you were a fool to let your guard down." Toushirou chastised the obviously terrified Luppi, waved his zanpaktou, and pillars of ice began to rise in the air. "Now, you were even _more_ of a fool to leave me alone for so long."

Luppi was dimly aware of a portion of his skin being ripped off, and the fact that he was screaming many foul curses.

"I've had plenty of time to set this up." Continued Hitsugaya as the last icy pinacle rose, completing the prison. "And thanks to you captain, for giving me those last few seconds."

"It was my pleasure." Replied the blond nonchalantly, as Benihime, which had been slowly grinding its way through hierro skin, finally all but _exploded_from Luppi's gut.

The feministic arrancar looked down in horror at the bloodsoaked blade, mouth open in a silent 0.

"Do me a favor." Naruto hissed in his ear. "If by some chance you survive this, if Aizen decides to save your sorry rear, which I doubt he will...

His eyes glinted red.

"Tell him this is only the beginning. He wanted a war," Benihime slowly slid from his gut, her blood lust satiated, her desire for the crimson stain appeased. "And now, its personal."

Toshirou could not help but grimace at the gory display before him, and now coughed loudly.

"Enough."

Naruto didn't hear him, but fully removed Benihime from Luppi, the flow of blood now held back soley by the white gloved hand which was inserted within his chest.

"And remember, I _always_ settle my debts."

"Captain!" Toshirou's voice finally broke through the red haze that had been clouding his mind. Blinking once, then twice, Naruto yanked his hand free from Luppi's chest, taking some small pleasure in the red stain that spread from the gaping hole in his chest cavity.

Naruto now shunpoed away, and appeared some distance away, eyes narrowed to slits. "He's all yours."

Not wasting a second, he steadfastly advanced across the sky, headed in the direction towards Yammy, whom Urahara was thoroughly making a complete and total fool of. But that was to be expected of course.

Luppi's scream of frozen terror bounced around in his ears, even as he forced himself to advance, the enemy locked dead in his sights.

The dull roaring in his ears reached a feverish pitch, and all he could see was the arrancar known as Wonderweiss, who was still staring off dumbly into space, seemingly unaware of his own peril.

"Ban-kai." He all but snarled, and Benihime dissolved into a red mist, which now coated the entirety of his right arm, creating a monstrous claw. "The fifth song." He muttered under his breath, increasing his speed, until he was blur of shunpo. "Fanatos."

A gust of wind swept up from that transformed arm, until a miniature cyclone whirled about it, even as he sped forward, leaving a trail of red light in his wake, a war cry leaving his throat hoarse.

"You're finished!"

Wonderweiss didn't even look up as the berserk blond appeared before him, with a silent flash step, nor did he even pay any attention to the claw that was about to rip him in half.

He just raised his hand and caught the attack.

_Barehanded_.

"IKEI!" Snarled the captain, channeling as much energy as he could into the explosion, spiraling the twister around them both, ripping and shredding at everything within its vortex, shredding away every tree within a mile radius!

A huge dome of red encased the two, as the explosion spread outwards, forcing Hitsugaya to leap away, whilst Rangiku and the other just dove for cover, with Urahara looking on silently, holding his hat down with one hand.

Yammy however, smirked.

"Heh, he's as good as dead."

Kisuke frowned, as two silhouettes could now be seen within the cloud of dust and debris that fell about.

"But that's....

And what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Papa!" Saita cried!

When the smoke cleared, Wonderweiss hadn't budged an inch. In fact, he remained in the crouched down position, still staring at the dragonfly he had caught a few moments ago, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

And then he flexed his wrist, releasing the insect. Just a simple motion, nothing deadly or dangerous about it-

Or so it seemed.

Naruto's claw, along with most of his right arm, abruptly exploded in a flurry of long deep gashes and pulverized bone, rendering it useless and limp as blood trickled down its length. He grunted in pain, frowned, and tried to force energy into it-

_But it refused to heal._

Something had cut off all sensation, all feeling, in that limb, and apparently negated the natural ability to regenerate as well.

Somehow, he still managed to clutch Benihime's hilt. Though right now, he couldn't be sure who was surprised, and who was frightened, for a torrent of emotion emanated from both shinigami, and the crimson princess.

But it was clear, that this was NOT supposed to happen.

Fanatos was _physically_the most powerful of his 'songs', with the only Nephelim, and Jiptus, being the next best in technique.

**(Music change: Bleach Ost: Nightmare)**

For a second, Naruto simply could not comprehend what had just happened, to him and the zanpaktou, and thusly stared down at Benihime's shattered edge with a look of horror. For all that remained was her hilt, and about an inch or so of the blade, and pain radiated outward from her very core.

_How did he-_

Finally, he found his voice.

"I-Impossible!

That was when the arrancar, still with that vacant look on his face, and still not even so much as _glancing _in the direction of his attacker, raised a finger and _poked_Naruto in the chest.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a wave of pain, far more intense than anything he'd ever felt before, washed over his mind.

If not for both his shinobi and shinigami training, he would've succumbed almost immediately. As it was, this sensation wasn't just physical...

It was mental.

It felt as if someone had taken a hacksaw to his head, sawed open his skull, then poured corrosive acid all over his brain.

Needless to say, it _hurt_.

"Enkosen!" He hissed, and the circular orange shield formed between him and Wonderweiss, pushing them apart, or rather, pushing Naruto away, for once again, Wonderweiss didn't move from where he crouched.

**(Music change: On the verge of insanity)**

As Naruto slid back, he reached for Zangetsu, still strapped to his back, all the while trying to control his skid, yet failing to do so, and by the time he'd finally arrested his momentum, he'd put several yards worth of distance between him and the arrancar.

Toshirou was just as confused, for in the space of a minute, the outcome of this battle had already soured.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?" He muttered, glaring fiercely at Wonderweiss, whilst Naruto was having similair thoughts. "He blocked Benihime with one hand, and for some reason, now I can't heal my arm...

"Uzumaki!" Toshirou called, "Do you-

"No way!" The jinchuuriki snapped at Hitsugaya, blatantly refusing his help, unsheathing Zangetsu, and using his left hand to hold it straight out. "He can't beat me in a contest of speed!" The black cloth circled about the length of his arm, trailing aways behind him.

"Bankai!" He declared, and in a torrent of reddish white light, Tensa Zangetsu emerged, its pure white edge reflecting the afternoon light and creating a dim radiance about its edge, as he gripped its white wrapped hilt, covering the red diamond like pattern emblazoned within. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Wonderweiss finally turned to look at him now, but that retarded, fascinated look was still there, even as he stared at the blond. Tilting his head to one side, slowly, he raised a hand, and a brief pinkish glow sparked from his fingertips as he gave a idiotic, 'I don't know anything' laugh, followed by an "Awaaaah...". Less than a second later, the bala ripped past the air where Naruto had been.

He reappeared to the right, surprise written all over his face, and a light burn mark on his left cheek. He touched at his face and winced in pain. "The heck was... But his surprise did not last long, for now a barrage of the redish pink blasts rocketed at him, forcing a near constant use of shunpo to evade them.

But not all of them.

With a dull whump, one of the blasts scored a direct hit in the gut, burning away part of his shihakusho, and seemingly setting fire to his skin as he was consumed in the resounding explosion.

A moment later, a trail of smoke, Naruto, careened headfirst, into the ground, creating a violent tremor from the impact, and leaving a massive crater in its wake. On the ground, Madarame, Yumichika and Matsumoto were forced to leap to the air, where they looked on in horror, with Hitsugaya and Kisuke left speechless as well.

"Aaaaah." Wonderweiss looked at his sparking smoking hand with complete and total fascination, seemingly forgetting about the captain he had just defeated so easily, instead more interested in the sparks left by his bala.

On the ground, Naruto's shockwas soon replaced by boiling rage. Struggling to his feet, he somehow managed to rise, and glared up at Wonderweiss, spitting a curse as his body screamed its protest.

In his place, he did not see Wonderweiss, but _Ulquiorra_, smug, confident and arrogant...

And the source of his unhappiness.

"ENOUGH!" Bringing Zangetsu around, the soul cutter trailed red steam as red/white reiyroku was gathered, focused, at its tip. There was that manic glint in his eyes, and he now reached to his face, and pulled on the mask, creating it form a flurry of red light. _**"I'll whipe that grin off your face!"**_

Dark clouds gathered in the clear sky, darkening the sun as he held the white blade aloft, and thunder rumbled ominously. Slowly, he rose into the air, his entire body sparking with uncontrolled, barely contained energy.

**_"You're finished!"_**

**_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_**He roared, and the crescent wave ripped outwards from Zangetsu's edge, eating up the space as it crossed the abyss between them! Within a second, it was easily double its normal size, and by the time it was halfway there, it was a massive crescent inferno, clearly capable of obliterating even the most stubborn of obstacles.

However, before the Getsuga Tenshou could connect...

A pillar of yellow light came down, and the attack bounced harmlessly away.

"Negacion." Sighed a voice. "They'e pulling back, cowards."

Naruto whirled about to face the speaker, as another beam of light came down around Yammy, and still another around Luppi, who emerged from the ice prison, totally intact, and promising vengeance on him and Hitsugaya.

Their was no mistaking those eyes, nor that hair, though he looked a good deal healthier than before, and was still pale, somewhat. Strapped to his back and against his shihakusho, was a large flamberge, wrapped in an blong sheathe to fit its massive shape.

"You?"

"You seem surprised," The man wore a small smile as he smoothly walked across the air. " Did you forget what I told you, Uzumaki Naruto?" This drew a small frown from the blond, who now noticed the companion of the man with red hair. "When I was once part of the Akatsuki, I said I would believe in your answer, for the sake of peace."

"So I take it you're on my side?"

"Neh?" Saita poked her head from around Naruto. "Who's he? And who's the old lady?"

Konan's brow twitched.

"O-Old?!"

"Saita!" Naruto chastised, and she hung her head.

"Sorry."

"These two are Nagato and Konan." He continued, "And apparently they're our new allies."

"So that means we can get candy for them _now?" _She half begged half whined pleadingly. "I'll tell mama you were being mean if we don't."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, but paled.

"N-Now now, no need to threaten to tell your mother. Of course we can get you that candy now! And we'll give Nagato and Konan much as you want!"

"Yay!" She giggled! "Candy!"

Nagato smiled wrly.

"I suppose we'll tag along, Uzumaki. After all, we have much to discuss."

--

(Hueco Muendo)

She approached the throne with great trepidation, flanked by Ulquiorra and Itachi. The hall was crowded with numerous arrancar, and she shuddered at the sight of the 'Akatsuki' class arrancar, all of whom were present, minus some familiar faces.

"Itachi, Ulquiorra. Show us what all that Neliel has seen in the soul society and in the real world." Aizen commanded. "Show us everything."

They both bowed, but Itachi showed the slightest flicker of hesitation in his gaze, though it was so brief, that even Aizen himself could not detect it.

"Hai."

The lights dimmed, and a thin mist of redish black swirled about the room, projecting images, from Neliel's earliest encounter with Naruto, and so on...

Several gasps went up, most from the female arrancars.

Itachi felt a small smile play on his face, as this was part of his plan, his reason for becoming a hollow, and even giving Hirohito that crucial information.

_'Not much longer...._

It would be time soon.

_Time to revolt._

--

He chuckled and looked to the cross still strapped to the wall in the far corner.

Once he had that, he'd hunt that kyuubi brat down and make him pay for this humiliation! (More or less)

Currently, he was in the medical ward, being treated for his bleeding ears, but bound down with seki seki rope, just in case he tried anything. Beside him, a bed or two away, lay Hirohito, being tended to by a score of twelfth division medics, one of whom held a particularly sharp piece of metal, and now inserted it into the foremost cut upon the arrancar's chest cavity, then stitched the hole shut.

There was no way he could tolerate another round of that horrible noise, not if he wanted to maintain his sanity.

And they had forgotten something.

His sharingan.

With a quick blaze of Amateratsu, he burned away the cords that bound him. Then, he turned his attention to the research team, led by vice captain Nemu Kurotsuchi, and attempted to get their attention.

"HEY!" He bellowed, and suceeded in getting one of the medics to look his way...

Right into the spinning copy wheel.

_"Time to break out."_

Unfortunately, all thoughts of doing just that escaped him, when a shadow loomed over the bed, and a white haori blocked his gaze.

"And where do you think you're going in your condition?"

The sound of that pleasant voice chilled his blood to ice.

"M-Miss Unohanna!"

Here was an entity even _he,_Madara Uchiha, former co-founder of Konoha, and pscyopathic manipulative madman, feared.

"You need to rest, your wounds haven't healed yet."

"B-But-

"Need I remind you, that while you are here in the fourth squad barracks, your life is in my hands?" She said this pleasantly enough, as if they were talking about the weather, or something simple. There wasn't the slightest trace of anger in her voice, nor was there any to be found in her expression.

But Uchiha Madara knew what Retsu Unohanna, captain of squad four, was like on those rare occasions when she _was_ angry.

Compared to her wrath, hell itself was more inviting.

He immediately slumped back down.

"Yes ma'am."

**(Preview of next chapter: Winter's arrival)**

Closing his eyes, Wonderweiss slowly stood to his full height, and reached to the ornate blade strapped on his back, even as the attack looked as if it were about to devour him. He was in no hurry, even though he was now cast in its wickedly bright glow, he let out a calm sigh.

With one swing of the blade, he caught the massive overflow of green energy, then tossed it into the air, where it exploded, raining down a shower of candescent emerald zanpatou was clearly a longsword of some type, and its colors, those of the edge, matched the markings on the hit and guard.

When those brown eyes opened again, the vacant look was gone, and his odd smile turned down into a scowl, setting itself into a grim line. "I'm impressed, girl. I didn't think you'd see through my facade so easily."

Yellowish orange eyes narrowed and his opponent raised an arm in a defensive stance.

"Father told me all about your tricks. I won't lose to you, and-

A greenish black aura burst into existence.

"And I came well prepared!"

Wonderweiss arched an eyebrow, and held out his left hand, palm open.

"Do not confuse luck with skill. You have been dancing in he palm of my hand this entire time," He now clenched his fingers into a fist. "But now, Sokyouku shards or not, your little dance is about to end, and once we are done here, I shall report your death to Aizen-sama."

The man behind her screamed for her to run, and struggled to rise, despite the fact that he was missing an arm.

"Go! Fly you fool! Get out of here before he-

Frowning, Wonderweiss raised a finger, and slid it through the hole in the blades hilt, positioned a centimeter beneath the guard. "Too late." In doing so, he embedded the blade into the arid sand at his feet, then clasped both hans down upon the ground, palms open.

"Raja a tiras. Principe Hiena." **(Rip to shreds: Prince of ??? What release form is it?! You'll have to wait until the next chappy!)**


	44. The Onset of Destiny

"Mama!" Saita snifled loudly, as she helped her father through the door, somehow supporting him despite her diminutive size, for she'd roped Nagato and Konan into heling her bring him back to the relief station. "Papa's hurt! Papa's hurt bad!"

The door on the opposite side of the room burst open, a wall of steam buffeted them as she emerged.

"Sh, it's alright dear."

Saita snifled and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, whilst her other held the hand of her 'father' in bonecrushing grip.

"But Papa got hurt....

"Your father's difficult to harm." She inisted, turning her attention to her other, _guests_.

"Excuse me, but might I ask the two of you two wait outside? My lieutenant will be happy to answer any questions you might have." She said it politely enough, but Nagato and Konan could easily detect the implied threat beneath her calm, clipped tone, and the way her eyes narrowed, ever so slightly as she spoke.

"Well...um, yes, we'll be....outside." Nagato managed to sputter as he quickly stepped back, and out of the door, earning a dissaproving glance from Konan as he did so. "You weren't that flustered when you saw _me_ like that."

"Well, I...er....

Their..._discussion_, carried on as the door slid shut behind them, but at the moment, Naruto's attention was..._elsewhere_.

She was standing there before him, and he gazed at her angelic face with her deep violet eyes providing a stark contrast to her alabaster white cream like skin. her long dark hair, which was still wet, framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. The sensual curve and beauty of her neck and chest and her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him with her profound dark nipples and areoles still dripping with water, that for a second, nearly took his breath away. The blond captain also took note of her slender arms and of her lean flat stomach before his eyes fell upon her slim feminine hips and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs, encased within her long supple legs. Never in Naruto's life, with the sole exception of Shaolin, and this was a pretty close comparison, had he beheld the sight of a more beautiful goddess before him than he did at that moment...

And never had he been so embarassed to see a fellow captain, _naked_.

With a small sigh, she emerged from the shower, slipped on a thin white bathrobe, and the sight of this seemingly nonchalant action actually caused Naruto to blush and look away as she seemingly wafted over to them.

"Oh my, you overdid it again, didn't you?" The long raven locks of her damp hair briefly hung over into his face, tickling at his nose, whilst tense sapphire blue eyes met calm, serene purple violet orbs. He hissed in pain as his arm flared up with pain again. "And what, do you have to say about that?"

Naruto winced as a pair of gentle hands took hold of his mangled arm, pulling him onto a nearby table, then applying some kind of gel to his wounds, soothing the burning sensation there. "Ow, I'm fine, really." He'd kept quiet about his wounds while Saita got her candy, but by the time he'd finished discussing the 'game plan' with Nagato and Konan, the bloodied condition of his arm had finally drawn the redhead's attention.

"Ow? You're _fine_, really?" She chided gently, shaking her head, yet still smiling gently, for she now reached down to scoop up a still tearful Saita in her arms, for indeed the little redhead looked like she was about to burst into tears and sobs all over again. "Is that really all you have to say for yourself, honey?"

"Uwah," He blushed at the affectionate term, his cheeks heating a fierce scarlet as he looked to the side, his tone a mix of both irritation and embarassment. "Unohana-_taichou_, do you still enjoy calling me that?"

"I enjoy," She began, sitting down beside the bashful blond, still holding their 'daughter' on her lap, simultaneously brushing her hip up against his own, something she again, seemed to have no qualms about. "It when you call me by my name, Retsu."

"And I'd enjoy it if you'd heal my arm-mmph."The words went silent, dying in his throat as her lips softly covered his own, killing his protests. Initially, he frowned, but soon relaxed into the kiss, as Unohana tilted her head slightly to the left, and-

"Huh? Are mama and papa making kissy faces again?" Saita interrupted in a quivering, yet curious tone, looking up inquisitively at the two of them, violet eyes burning with curiosity. "Does that mean mama and papa were arguing?" His face burning, Naruto pulled away, and tried his best to explain things to his little Saita.

"No no!" He insisted, shaking his head emphatically. "Not at all! We never fight!"

"Of course we weren't fighting." Retsu's approach was a bit more controlled than Naruto's, and this seemed to calm their daughter somewhat as she allowed the redhead to wriggle closer into her lap. "We both love each other very, very much, almost as we love you."

"Papa?" She looked to her father for confirmation of this, and in response, the blond ruffled her hair.

"Of course we love you sweetie."

Slowly, a cheery smile spread across Saita's face, accompanied by a cheery giggle.

"Yay!" She cried, giving her two 'parent's a big hug, and Naruto tried his best not to yelp in pain from the near bonecrushing embrace, causing both captain's to wince from the sheer strength the little girl possesed. "I love my mama and papa too!"

Thankfully, she missed the brief flash of pain in her father's eyes.

"Alright, let's see that arm." Retsu, medical expert that she was, easily noticed the sudden tension in Naruto, and disentangled herself and their daughter from him. "Saita, why don't you go play with Captain Zaraki? I believe he's been looking for a sparring partner"

"Ooh!" The redhead squealed giddily, a wide smile splitting her face. "I get to play with Ken-chan and Yachiru-chan?!" With a small leap, she pecked her mother on the cheek, and gave her a brief flying glomp."Mommy's awesome!"

"Remember to be home by eight."

"Kay!" She chirped, picking her zanpaktou up off the floor.

Without further ado, she sped from the complex, leaving a trail of smoke in her wake.

"It hurt's, doesn't it?" Unohana finally asked when Saita was out of earshot.

"My arm?" He asked quietly, but yelped in pain when she applied something hot to his arm. Seconds later, skin began to grown back over the mangled limb, rushing to attend to its many severed nerve endings. With a series of painful pops, the bones realigned themselves, and Naruto grit his teeth against the pain.

"Don't play dumb with me." She sighed, rupping a towel over his wrist to clear away the bloodstains. "It's much deeper than that, sois there really any point in lying to your doctor, twelfth squad captain?"

"Then you already know." He replied tiredly, rubbing at a burn mark on his right cheek, whilst the salve was applied to his shoulder, then wrapped in a thin bandage. "It's Saita. I can't keep lying to her forever, you of all people know that. I was so outta focus today that I almost died."

Saita was by far, the most unique of the arrancar he had created with his hogyoku. However, his breakdown orb was slightly different from the one Aizen had. His sphere, after extensive experimentation, took the good traits of any being, and amplified them, a hundred fold. Aizen's likely amplified the darker side of one's heart, judging from what he'd seen thus far.

But Saita truly _was_ special. She'd been essentially cloned from the tissue of Neliel and himself, and as such, inherited many of their traits, both shinigami and arrancar alike. Naruto really did look upon her as his daughter, even though they looked nothing alike, he cherished her, more than life itself.

He hadn't told her she was created from Nel, or that her real mother had effectively gone awol on Soul Society, and likely defected to the enemy. Unohana had helped him create Saita, so let the little firecracker think she had such a wonderful mother.

Furthermore, this little project of his, creating these four arrancar, was top secret. Only old man Yama-jii and the other captains knew about what Saita and the other were, with no one else being privy to such sensitive information that they had arrancar amongst their ranks.

Oh, they had seen the kids running around, but they'd just assumed that they were new recruits.

After all, ignorance was bliss.

Not even Neliel had known, because he'd kept the four of them hidden until just recently. Saita and Hirohito were the only two who had been 'completed' but unfortunately the last two still needed time to recover from their surgery.

The second eldest of his children, Jacqli, hadn't been too happy about that, but thanfully, there was Shiro to keep her calmed down. Those two would be fully healed by tommorrow, even if he had to stake his soul on it.

After all...

_'Neliel...damnit, Saita's just like you. If only..._

"With my mask on." He added pointedly, continuing his train of thought. "I nearly lost. And even now, I can't focus my power, at least not the way I wanted to back there. Kami, at this point, A third seat could kill me if they wanted to."

"Then there's a very simple solution." Retsu replied calmly, snipping off the gauze, and tying the last bandage into place around his forehead. "But I'm sure you already know the remedy, do you not?"

"Enlighten me."

"If Neliel is the source of your distress, then go find her. If you allow doubt to cloud your mind, then you'll only be fighting yourself."

"To Hueco Muendo?" He stared at her incredously, anger building, tone becoming irate, then all out furious. "In the middle of a war? For someone who doesn't want me to save them? For someone who stabbed me in the back, and nearly killed one of my kids?!"

By this point he'd already leapt to his feet, eyes blazing, but Unohana remained calm, even as he began to shout, drawing some concerned stares of those on the outside, for there were no windows to allow them the chance to look in on this 'conversation'. "Its suicide I tell you! Even if I were to bring my _entire _division, we'd be wiped out in an instant! And for what, for someone who-who-who-

Angry tears, hot and burning, brimmed in his eyes, and a sob escaped his lips.

He couldn't say it.

_'Neliel...why?'_

--

(Hueco Muendo)

"It seems you took quite the beating, Neliel." A shadow fell over her, but she looked away, didn't spare him a glance, refused to let anyone else take a shot at her, physically, mentally, emotionally, or otherwise. Thanks to him, she was viewed as a whore by the men, and viewed as a slut by the girls. "Or did you give yourself those bruises?"

"Shut up."

Only Dondochakka and Pesche would've welcomed her back with open arms, but her two fraccion had long since gone missing during her abscence. Secretly, she believed Nnoitra was the one to blame, however, she wasn't going anywhere near that chauvinistic bastard anytime soon.

"You wound me." Itachi sighed, "But come, I can't leave you out here like this." He reached down to help her up, but she started violently, and slapped his hand away. Their eyes met for a second, frightened hazel meeting calm coal black.

"Good." He commend her, taking a seat beside her, ignoring the cold feel of the sand beneath his feet. Neliel didn't hit him again, but neither did she make any move to relax. "After all, I might just be an illusion, sent by Aizen to deceive you."

She stiffened.

"Calm yourself. I was merely speaking in jest."

_'Was that supposed to be a joke?'_

"Tell me, why do you serve Aizen?" She couldn't help it, the question escaped her before she could bring it back, and so she tried to make it sound more simplistic than it really was. "I...er, I mean, what is Aizen-sama to you? You never address him with honorifcs, and whenever I see you, Ulquiorra isn't far behind."

Nnoitra had already tried to sneak attack her once, and judging by the panicky look in her eyes she was already constantly glancing over her shoulder to make sure the same event didn't occur again.

A wise choice, he thought to himself before answering:

"A means to an end." A slight smirk could be seen, barely hidden by his collar, but still there nonetheless, and there was no mistaking the open contempt hidden within his words."Though he does not yet know it, he is a puppet, and nothing more."

He made a slicing motion with a wave of his hand.

"And it is my goal, to silence the puppeteer, the one who pulls the strings of _Lord _Aizen."

But her mind was racing now.

_'Is he planning to overthrow Aizen...?' Can he really...do that? And is he saying that there's actually someone_ controlling _Aizen?'_

"You speak riddles with your forked tongue." She contented herself to sigh bitterly.

"As _you_ break hearts with yours." Itachi countered coldly, knowing his words would sting her. And sting they did, for her shoulders slumped, and her tone became broken, losing the bite it had possessed nary a moment ago. "Love...is that too, an illusion?"

Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder, and rose to his feet a moment later.

She glanced up at him, and he muttered something she would never forget.

"I cannot answer all your questions, Neliel. Only you, and you alone can tell yourself what is real," His eyes became red, as the trademark tomoe of the Sharingan appeared within them, a silent reminded of the power he still wielded. "And what is an illusion."

And with a swirl of sand, he was gone.

--

_(Meanwhile, Sick Bay)_

A room, where two beings of great power sleep.

No, this is no room. They view it as a cell, a prison, to contain their power.

Freedom is only hours away.

A pair of eyes snap open, their fierce green irises the only source of color in the darkened room. "Uchiha Madara has escaped." A voice, that of a young man, sighed, as his figure rose from the cot, barely visible in the pitch blackness. "Hmm, and it looks like he took out the guards with his bloodline ability."

"So?" A voice asked from the bed beside him, identifying its speaker as female, and sounded as if its owner was somewhere in their teenage years. She opened one eye, exposing an amber orange iris. "Its not my problem. I say we let someone else handle it."

The rustle of sheets, and the creaking of springs as she turns over.

"Anyways, I'm going back to sleep."

The young man yawned lazily, and there was the distinctive steely rasp of a blade being drawn from its sheathe.

"Fine lazybones, _I'll_ take care of it." A small smirk, exposing pearly white teeth. "I'll hunt him down, like the dog he is, and drag him back to sickbay."

"Shiro, dad said we can't leave this room until tomorrow." She warns him, but he shoots her a glare.

"Does it look like I care, Jacqli?"

"You never did."

A splintering crack, and the door falls in, the sound of its breaking, filling the room.

"Dad's gonna kill you." The girl sighs, as he advances through the doorway.

"Yeah, _right_." He grins, stepping into the light....

--

_(Karakura Town)_

She never saw it coming.

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

She stiffened, and a pallid hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her from turning to see who her assailant was. She screams into the hand, calling for help, but before the thought to actually _fight back_ could even begin to enter her mind, there was a sharp pain in her neck...

And she slumped over, unconcious.

A garganta, the spiraling abyss of black, opens behind the figure. He slings her over his shoulder, and heads into the darkness. The faintest hint of a smile can be seen, playing upon his lips as the portal closes behind them, sealing her fate, and the fate of countless others alongside her.

"Consider yourself...a hostage."

**Next time: Shock! The Coming of War!**


	45. Hueco Mundo

**thanks to Dylan Millwood for helping with the ENTIRE scene between Naruto and Shaolin! You rock dude!**

A warning claxon went off, interrupting what Naruto had been about to say. The two captain's exchanged a glance, just before all hell broke loose. A series of distant explosions now followed the sirens, then:

"Rape: Kage-Daichi!"

"Madara." Naruto sighed, pushing himself up off the table. "Of all the times...

A dull, ear splitting crunch was heard seconds later, accompanied by a pained curse.

"Agh! Sonova bitch, that was _my face_! Now how am I supposed to fix this?!"

Another moment of silence, then:

"Screw this! Bengala Luminoso: Endriago!" **(Flare brightly!)**

A terrifying roar pierced the evening, followed by the distinctive sound of wings beating against the air.

**"I'll burn you to ashes!"**

"Crap." Naruto winced, his arm throbbing painfully at the sign of his son's release. "Shiro, I told you to _wait_...

--

At the moment, Saita REALLY wished she hadn't taken that shortcut to get home faster. She'd somehow wound up on Sokyoku hill, at night. Now, Shiro had gone missing, so of course she'd decided to look for him.

She hadn't found Shiro.

She'd found someone else.

"Um...mister?"

"Hmm?" The man turned away from the cliff's edge and Saita, and she froze. "What is this?"

The redhead swallowed nervously as he approached her, the setting sunlight casting his shadow upon her frame.

"You smell like a hollow, yet you look like a shinigami...

Crouching down, he peered at her intently.

"Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"S-Saita."

His face softened, if only slightly.

"My name is Arturo. Arturo Plateado."

She now took stock of the arrancar's appearance.

Long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It, the mask, appeared, to be the upper jaw, but actually extended around the back of the hollow's head like some sort of crest. His Hollow hole located below the base of his neck, and the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash, completed his strange countenance.

"Hmm...She didn't really know this guy, but then again, maybe papa did?

"You probably do not recognize me, nina." The arrancar seemed to sense her confusion, and for the first time, she noticed the way he held himself, laid back, but not so relaxed as to let his guard down, for he briefly glanced at her zanpaktou before speaking again. "I-

"Arrancar!"

**(Bleach Ost showing off)**

Said man leapt backwards, whipped around, blade drawn, sparks flying about as the Naruto slammed into him. Following the collision, the two skidded several feet, spraying gravel beneath their sandals, as they slowed to a halt.

"Soul reaper," He had a distinctive Spanish accent when he spoke, bellying his unique features. "What business do you have with me?!" As he finished his sentence, a wave of red light slammed into the blond, throwing him several feet into the air, though he managed to control his momentum enough to gracefully land upon his feet, and point Tensa Zangetsu towards the hollow.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Hmph." The arrancar snorted, dusting off his knees with a flourish of his hand. "You do look familiar, I will admit that. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Captain of squad twelve, Naruto Uzumaki." The jinchuuriki replied. "Now tell me why Aizen sent you here!"

"Uzumaki?!" Arturo snarled, gritting his teeth together, ignoring the question altogether, "So, you are of that line then?! Come to seal me away once more?!"

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Of that line? Wait, you mean you've met my clan?"

_'I thought I was the last one, and now this? What the hell..._

"Do not feign ignorance, boy!" Arturo all but screamed back at him! "It was your _ancestor's_who imprisoned me within the chambers of Central Forty Six!" Furious, eyes agleam with flame, Arturo raised his zanpaktou before him. Almost immediately, dark, ebony black flames, with just a hint of dark purple, began to flicker about its length. "All the humiliation, all the suffering I have endured for countless millenia...

The fire crept up into his skin, setting the flesh itself ablaze!

"There can be no forgiveness for this sin!"

"Hold!"

"So!" Plateado was furious to find another soul reaper now standing some ways to the left of the blond. Unlike the other, this one wore an orange mask, but there was no mistaking the putrid scent of a kekai genkai upon him. "One of the Uchiha has come to mock me as well?!"

"Madara." Hissed Naruto under his breath. "I don't have time for this...

"Tell me arrancar, would you be willing to forgive him if you were to learn, _he_was the one who freed you from your torment?" His voice interrupted, cutting the thick tension like a knife through butter, as he set the unconscious Shiro down.

"Lies! You speak lies!" Arturo spat back, red light exploding from his palm! "What could a shinigami of _that _line possibly want with the likes of me?!"

Madara reacted quite smoothly to the outburst, catching the cero with his cross shaped weapon, and seeming to _absorb_ the attack, but not before a section of it ripped into his mask. With a spitting, hissing sound, the red hot color faded, returning the weapon to its cold black coloration. Reaching a free hand up to his face, he threw aside the charred facade.

"I see you're disposition hasn't changed."

"Madara Uchiha ...Arturo was practically trembling with rage by now. "You...You _dare_ to wield that weapon against me?!"

Naruto looked on silently at the exchange. _'They know each other?'_

"Answer me this first." Countered the first Uchiha. "In the millenia in which you lay dormant, were you aware of the events taking place in Hueco Muendo?"

Surprised, the arrancar blinked, his fury dimming somewhat.

**(Music ends)**

"Why do you speak of our home so easily?"

"So, you do _not_know anything of Sosuke Aizen's activities?" Madara prodded insistently, slinging the cross upon his back whilst his little speech continued. "And you're entirely unaware that a great number of your kind now willingly serve under him as arrancar?"

"What?!" Vermilion irises went wide in surprise. "It takes countless years to become an arrancar."

"Not anymore, thanks the Hogyoku."

"That man completed it?"

"He did." Madara nodded slowly. "And it is the main reason so many have gathered under his rule."

"Lies!" Howled Arturo! "We hollows would never serve a shinigami in exchange for power! And certainly not one such as him!"

"See for yourself then." Madara raised a finger forward, and touched the air before him. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Moments later, a dull rumbling sound could be heard as the portal formed, projecting countless images before them. What Arturo saw spurned everything he had ever known about his kind, which was a lot for one as old as he. "This...This cannot be...he muttered as the garganta closed.

"But it is." Naruto cut in, _finally _sensing just where Madara was going with this. "No matter how much you deny it."

"Do not speak of it so lightly!" Jabbing a finger at the remnants of his mask, his words took on a lofty tone. "I achieved this power through means the likes of you, a soul reaper, can never understand! I toiled, fought, I, the first of my kind, survived for _eons_on my own power and not a single other's!"

"Power? Do you mean power like**, _this_?"**Replied Naruto, pulling on his vizard mask from the dark matter of his reaitsu, enjoying the surprised look the arrancar now wore as his reiatsu changed into something else entirely, along with his body, but only his shadow, the shadow of a humanoid like creature, could be seen. **"I had to work for this power as well."**

"Hmph." He managed to reply as the blonde's body took on human form once more with a sickening pop of bone and musculature. "It is no different than a resurreccion. And just because you can use such a thing, it does not make you any more than a half breed-

"Hey, papa." Saita tugged on Naruto's sleeve, giving a small yawn as she spoke. "Can we go home now? I'm...sleepy."

Just now, the blond seemed to notice the sun, which had nearly set by this time.

"Yeah, we're just about done here."

"Papa?" Arturo blinked at this, interrupting them. "Chica, did you just call him, that one...your _father_?"

"Don't group me with the likes of Aizen." Naruto replied, scooping up the sleepy redhead, cradling her in his arms. "Unlike that man, I don't see your kind as pawns. I see them as friends, comrades, and even," He ruffled Saita's hair softly, tone tender. "Family."

"That's... right..." Saita yawned blearily. "Papa wants shinigami and hollows to be have equa-equa-

She was obviously having difficulty with the word, so Naruto finished it for her.

"What?" Arturo redirected his attention to the redhead.

"She's trying to say equality. And if indeed you are the first arrancar, perhaps we can work together-

"Equality? Ha!" Arturo laughed bitterly. "Such irony. But perhaps, I had this coming to me...

"Insulting, isn't it?" Madara sighed in a bitter tone. "When one has to side with their most hated enemy."

"What I am about to do goes far _beyond_ insulting." Muttered Arturo, sheathing his sword with a metallic clank. "But if you _truly_treat my kind with compassion, as this little chica says, then... He approached Naruto in a blur of Sonido, as if to prove his superiority. "I suppose I will lower myself to side with the likes you, _ally_myself with you, descendant of the Namikaze bloodline. For the time being....

_'And to spite that fool Yamamoto.'_

"Good to have you." Naruto extended a hand, but Arturo scowled, slapping it away."But know this!" He glared fiercely right back at the blond. "Sosuke Aizen is _mine_! I will be the one to lop of his head and devour his soul!"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Neh, why is uncle Arturo so loud?" Saita yawned, interrupted the standoff.

"U-Uncle?!" The arrancar sputtered in surprise.

Naruto chuckled.

"C'mon. You'll get used to it eventually. You're part of the family now-

"Father."

A plume of black smoke erupted to the right.

"You too?" Naruto let his shoulder slump slightly. "Jacqli, you're no better then your brother."

"My deepest apologies then." Replied the figure sarcastically, as the fog began to fade.

When the smoke cleared, everyone got a good look what looked like a young girl of seventeen. Her hair, long and jet black, the only thing normal about her, flowed down her back, nearly reaching her knees, and that was saying something, what with her height and whatnot. In fact, the long locks seemed to shimmer with sweat, and upon rising from her crouch, it was revealed-

A strange red symbol in her hair, which upon closer inspection was actually _part_ of her hair.

Her face smooth and slender, wore a slight frown, her eyes, a startling shade of pure red, with no irises, just like Saita's, remained focused on the blond. Her skin was a soft and smooth creamy white, yet unlike the other's, her mask remnants were actually visible, and a _strange _mix they were. They were three segments, alike to Itachi's, but like the fragment in of Ulquiorra's which was centered over the left side of the head, they actually molded against her skin, not _quite_ covering it, but preventing the bangs from falling over her eyes.

Put it altogether, and it created what looked like half a gladiator's helmet.

"And who might this one be?" Arturo glared at the girl, but surprisingly, she completely ignored him, instead choosing to say:

"Tatsuki Arisawa has been kidnapped."

--

The next day was a blur.

When word finally reached them of Arisawa's kidnapping, no one knew how to respond. When the Hitsugaya advance team was recalled to Soul Society, there was chaos as everyone prepared for the inevitable coming of war. It was unspoken knowledge that Ichigo wanted to go after Tatsuki, but without help, he was basically walking to his own death.

Through the chaos, a shadowy figure headed towards the twelfth squad quarters.

But even with the cloak, the blond hair was unmistakable...

--

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata sputtered, jumping back half a pace as he pulled down the hood he wore. Needless to say, she was startled by his sudden appearance after spending so much time in the world of the living, and had quite a few questions for him. "When did you-mmph!" Before she could finish her sentence, he violently _crushed_ his lips against hers, stifling further protest as she gave in to him, pressed up against the furthest wall.

"Wha-She began...

"Be quiet." He muttered, breaking the kiss for a moment, breath hot upon her face. "You need to be _quiet_, Hinata."

The Hyuuga managed a nod, biting her lip for his hands now ran down her body with slow and careful precision.

They stopped when they reached her stomach, then ran over her belly, _very_ slowly.

After an unbearable silence, he looked her square in the eye.

"How long." It wasn't a question.

"A...A month or two now." She finally mumbled.

"Oh...my...God." He murmured, taking half a step backward. "You're....You're...pregnant."

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry...

"No,no, don't be." He shook his head. "It's just...now I'm _really_ glad I made you stay here."

Shaolin was three months, which put her a little ways ahead of Hinata, but still, speaking of which...

--

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Shaolin froze and turned to see the vizard that lead squad twelve leaning against the door frame of her quarters...

With a frown on his face.

"You already know so why bother asking?" She began, dread coiling within the pit of her stomach. "Yamamoto ordered that the captains mobilize to Karakura to deal with the Arrancar that serve under Aizen, so that's where I'm going."

Naruto's frown deepened. "The front lines? No way. It's been taken care of. I won't have you go and get hurt."

Shaolin tensed.

Why? Why did he prefer that Yoruichi-sama handle the coming battle instead of her? Wasn't she good enough?! It confused her, he _had_to know she was capable. He'd even called her his equal once. So what was it? Racking her brain for an answer, her hands balled into fists and she grit her teeth. She remembered when he had to step in finish her fight with Yoruichi-sama when he was suppose to _just watch _and then the battle against the Bounts where she'd nearly died after being poisoned. She felt her temper flare. Of course...he clearly was recalling those times as well and had decided she wasn't able to handle herself.

Furious, she rushed at him with Suzemabachi in its shikai-state, but he'd already grabbed her wrists and pushed back against her as he forcibly redirected her hands so the weapon wasn't aimed at anyone.

"Damn it! Shaolin, stop and listen to me for two seconds!" Naruto shouted! "I've got a good reason for not wanting you there!"

"I KNOW WHY!" She shrieked, struggling in hi sgrip! "DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK YOU CAN PAMPER ME, I'M NOT SOME HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL THAT NEEDS-

She stopped when a hard backhand struck her across the face.

Naruto glared at her furiously.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" It came out as a snarl."That's not it at all, so get over that suicidal pride of your's and LISTEN to me, Shaolin Fon!!"

Soi Fon froze.

Naruto had never EVER addressed by her full, actual name before.

"I requested that you be prohibited from battle and that Yoruichi go in your place during that captain's meeting because I don't want to lose you! I know full well that you're a skilled warrior _and_I know you just want to do your duty...but right now, that isn't an option for you." Tenderly, he touched her cheek, where he had slapped her only moments ago. "So shut up and let me finish what I want to say." Naruto said, his tone back to its normal gentleness. "I did that because...because I didn't want anything to happen to you....ETHER of you." Naruto finished this, by resting his hand on her abdomen.

Shaolin winced, the full force behind his reasoning now crystal clear to her.

The baby...**_their_** baby.

He didn't want anything to happen to her or **_their _**still-unborn child. How could SHE of all people have missed _that_ being the cause of his actions? Looking into those matchless sapphire orbs that served as his eye, she saw something that terrified her, filling those blue pools she had come to love so dearly.

_Fear._

Fear for her...and their family. She remembered when she'd given him the summons to her chambers and how the idea of him rejecting her after he found out they were going to have a family...quite frankly, it frightened her. Instead, he'd adored the news and shown her even more passion than he normally did.

The fear, this fear...It was grater than her own, when she thought he wouldn't want anything further to do with her once he knew they were going to have a child.

All at once, her anger collapsed like a house of cards and her lips began to tremble.

Tears wetting her eyes and overflowing from their corners, began to spill out over her face.

His reasoning wasn't weakness...it was that he was afraid. That he was an expecting father and he was honestly terrified about what would happen. How had she missed that? Was her pride as a warrior so overbearing that it had blinded her to something so obvious?

She recalled Captain Hitsugaya's words after the actions od Central 46 had forced Naruto into his self-imposed exile. Pride was the cause of suffering that day...pride and the inability to understand, nor the desire to. She was acting the same as those who forced his hand, causing him to abandon his life in the soul society...to abandon her...

Before she knew it, she'd grabbed him in an embrace and was sobbing into his chest, her fingers digging into his haori.

"Naruto...I...I..."

"Shh...shh...I know."

"I hate it though!" She sobbed, tears staining through his shihakusho. "I hate having to stay here while you risk your life! I hate the idea of you never coming back! I hate the fear of not knowing if you're alright! I hate all of it!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly whilst his hands ran slow circles across her back, waiting for her crying to stop. And all the while, the only thought running through his head was:

_I'm such an ass for this._

He knew only all too well that she wouldn't like the idea of him sneaking off to Hueco Mundo to help Ichigo and his friends rescue that Tatsuki girl. Rukia and Renji had told him how they planned to help Ichigo regardless if it was against Yamamoto's orders or not. What Naruto _had_ been proud to hear them say was; Soul Reapers were taught to do whatever was necessary to protect the innocent.

Therefore, rushing to aid Ichigo and the others with Tatsuki's rescue was their duty.

The two knew he wouldn't agree with the order NOT to save Tatsuki... but they had been dumbfounded at what he'd said in response to what they told him they planed to do:

"Well, if you plan on going to Heco Mundo, I'm afraid I'll have to report you...UNLESS I get to come along."

That had resulted in Rukia smacking him "for scarring them" (they'd frozen up until he'd said the word "unless", thinking that Naruto really was going to report them). He'd just laughed it off, declaring that either way he HAD to go with them thanks to an oath he'd made to someone he'd come to call "-hime". He'd had to throw on a pair of sunglasses with how bright pink Rukia had turned after that.

Idly, Naruto wondered if the bee in his arms was aware of what Byakuya had told him in regards to his promise to Rukia about keeping her safe. Sure _Naruto_wasn't afraid of Captain "Blade Blossom" Kuchiki. If anything, it was the other way around, Hichigo had seen to that during the time at Sokyoku hill. Byakuya knew his limits and had seen the gap between a Soul Reaper and a Vizard first-hand.

In Byakuya's own words, it was like comparing a gecko to a T-rex.

Naruto still remember Shinji's little victory dance when the Vizards had heard that, feeling that doing a jig and saying "And you wanted us dead for being so powerful when we're on your side" over and over again _had_ been pushing it.

...Then Kenpachi had pulled out his sword, saying he wanted to see if Byakuya was being dramatic.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the captain of the stealth force tightening her grip on him.

"If _I'm_ staying, then YOU...You'd better come back." cold, steel grey eyes glared at him, fiercely, pleadingly.

"I'm hard to get rid of." Came the smooth reply. "Besides, my kids, Madara, and even Arturo are coming with me anyways."

"While I have nothing against the ones you created, I DON'T trust Madara or THAT Arrancar at all." Shaolin scowled, referring to Arturo Plateado.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He'd been getting alot of that lately.

"I can understand that. When we first met, I _did_think he was one of Aizen's, but he's a good enough guy. A little too ambitious and an overly-developed vengeful side, but he's not bad. Times have changed since his attempt to topple the soul Society." Naruto finished. Seeing as Arturo was an ally, he felt an obligation to defend the legendary Arrancar from scrutiny...that and he was the father of four Arrancar himself.

"Heh," She snickered. "Times have changed sice his attempt to topple the Soul Society"? She'd stopped crying by this point, contenting herself to simply rest her head upon his chest. "They have indeed alright, and YOUR fingerprints are all over it, you revolutionary."

"I confess that with pride, thought I can't take all the credit." Naruto said giving a theatrical bow.

"Hmm...that's true I suppose. After all, if the Soul Society hadn't been so narrow-minded, it wouldn't have taken you turning Central 46 into a crater to open our eyes to how we were acting over a technicality." Shaolin said thoughtfully.

As he'd said to the captains after the Vizards had returned, it was easier to to have a deaf person hear what you had to say than it was for someone who didn't want to listen to what you had to say.

"So I guess I better go now, no sense for waiting on Aizen to make the first move." Naruto sighed.

Shaolin planted a kiss on his lips before letting him go

"...For luck..." she murmured to the man she loved.

He gave her a small, fragile smile and nodded.

Hell, with where he planned to go,they'd need a lot of just that as well as skill.

--

"Everyone ready?" The captain turned to address those who'd volunteered to join him on this potentially suicidal mission. "I hope you know, once we set out, there's no turning back. If any of you want to back out, I won't hold it against you."

Everyone remained silent, but Shinji grinned, with the rest of the visored each wearing a similar expression, though Lisa and Rose each wore a slight frown in place of a smirk, and with Kensei, it was a scowl as usual."Just get going before we change our minds and go with you."

First to step forward and bid them goodbye was Shinji himself.

"Now get outta here, leader."

The fifth squad captain bumped fists with his fellow blond.

Kensei wasn't really the type for that, so he just slapped Naruto once on the back.

"Give em hell."

"Same to you." The jinchuuriki replied.

The new captain of squad nine now stepped back into the line of those present to see Naruto off.

Now came Hachi, who simply bowed in respect, the motion mirrored by Naruto, before he too stepped back.

The blond shook hands with Love and Rose, with a few words of confidence given to him by his seniors.

This left the visored girls to bid their own farewells.

Next came Lisa.

Her way of saying goodbye wasn't quite as brazen as her comrade's might've hoped or expected it to be. It was worse. With that distinctive swagger in her step, the female visored walked right up to the blond, grabbed the collar of his haori, pulled him forward...

And crushed her lips against his own.

"Thanks for all you've done." Were her words upon pulling away from him, whilst she softly stared into his eyes. "You really turned my life around, you know that? So that's all I wanted to say. Just....thanks."

"Hey, I'm coming back." He replied.

"...I hope so." Lisa whispered to herself, looking away.

Silently, she stepped back into the line.

Mashiro's turn, and she surprised everyone by calmly setting her sword on the ground, and walking right up to Naruto.

Time seemed to slow as their eyes met.

"Hey.... she began-

"Hey." He replied, unsure exactly what to say, or what _should_ be said for that matter.

They stared at each other for a moment, then at last, Mashiro was the one to make the first move. Abruptly, and without warning, she stepped forward, threw herself, arms and all, around his neck, and just...held him tightly. The startled captain returned the gesture, but it was easy to see the surprise was written all over his face. They stayed like that for a moment, sharing a warm embrace with the other, but Mashiro again stunned everyone by actually being her real serious self for once.

"Please, just stay alive....okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled faintly.

Last was Hiyori.

"Look," She began, trying her best to put up a good, tough girl front, "You might be our leader, but that doesn't mean you can do anything stupid, ya got that? So you'd better come back alive, or-or-

Something warm and soft touched her cheek, cutting off her words and drawing a small squeak of surprise from her lips. "Or you'll kick my ass, right?" He chuckled, pulling away to ruffle her hair. "Funny, you haven't been able to do that yet, not even once." Everyone winced, expecting her to put Naruto six feet under, or worse, shove her zanpaktou where the sun didn't shine.

But she just flipped him the bird.

"Dumbass." She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away. "You know what? I really hate you, ya know that?"

"I hate you too." His whispered words caught her attention as he turned to the portal Arturo had opened. Taking a deep breath, he addressed his friends and followers, those who would ultimately walk into hell with him.

"Alright, this is it! We're going into hostile, enemy territory, and there's a pretty damn good chance they're waiting for us. There's a ninety percent chance they've even got an ambush set up. I can't promise your safety if we get ambushed, so this is the last call! If you don't want to come with us, then speak up now!"

Everyone remained silent.

"What have you done to them?" Arturo queried.

"Why do you ask?"

"For soul reapers, they seem fanatically loyal to you, they are even willing to traverse my realm, all because their precious captain is going to be there." The arrancar rolled his eyes and shook his head in irritation. "Its a shame most of them will die."

"You should have a little more faith in my ability, Arturo."

"Whoever said I didn't?" He now turned his attention to the one hundred men and women of the twelfth division that would be accompanying the real fighters. Himself included, of course. "Oh well, perhaps they will make for a useful distraction."

A few dirty glares were sent his way, but the arrancar ignored them.

"Now, shall we?"

"Bout damn time!" Shiro grumbled, only to be rebuked by Nemu.

"Sorry.. mom."

And with that, they stepped into the abyss.

--

"My dearest espada...we are under attack."

They were under attack, just as Aizen-sama had said.

There was no mistaking it, no denying the intense reaitsu that abruptly burst into existence, one after another.

Two groups.

Kisame grinned, exposing shark-like teeth.

"Nice, there's a lot of em. Should be plenty to go around, am I right?"

"Assuming they get past the privarron." Itachi replied.

--

"DOWN!" A voice bellowed, and they dropped flat!

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!"

"Cero Oscuras!"

The enemies before them vanished in the flash of dark kido and reaitsu.

"Ya-re ya-re," Drawled a familair, voice with the rest of the hollows vanishing in a spray of blood, collapsing to the ground in a gory heap as they were freed from the massive black coffin. "This is turning out to be a _real_ pain in the ass." It came from the nearest stone pillar behind them, and there was no mistaking its owner, for at that moment, everyone turned to see...

Uzumaki Naruto, and a good portion of squad twelve, standing upon the tower. Beside him, and to the right, was Nemu of course, with a scowling Arturo on the left, but standing some ways behind those two, was the rest of Naruto's 'family' Saita, Jacqli, Shiro, Hiro, Hito. They were all here, each of them outfitted with a desert cloak, befitting of the hot, scorching weather, even in the night.

They'd actually come.

_'N-Naruto?!'_

"What were you four thinking?" The blond called down, giving a lopsided grin as he sheathed his sword. "Good thing Arturo here saw you trying to sneak off without us, eh?"

Not a trace of his former anguish could be seen, as he and several other's leapt down from the spire. Ichigo felt a small smirk growing on his face, though he didn't know why, his inner hollow suddenly felt very, very pleased, as if Hichigo were seeing an old friend again.

"The hell're you doing here?!"

Naruto now noticed the rest of the group, and raised a hand in greeting.

"Ah, hello Kurosaki! Sorry to just drop in unannounced like this, but I simply couldn't let Abarai-kun and Rukia-chan sneak away like that!"

"He brought reinforcements." Sado stated the obvious.

"Inoue-san. Sado-san." Naruto nodded to the two humans. "I take it you're going to be fighting alongside us in this battle

Chad managed a nod, but Naruto reflexively felt his attention drawn to Orihime, and though the girl beamed brightly at his greeting and replied with an: "Oh of course! Hello captain!" There was no mistaking the steely determination in her eyes.

_'Hmm, looks like she's gotten a new power...or something. Is it because of Arisawa's kidnapping?'_

Indeed, Inoue Orihime was leaking spiritual pressure, and a pretty fair amount of it at that. However, her energy overall wasn't diminishing in the slightest. In fact, it felt _alot_ stronger than when he'd last seen her. Enough to actually be a pretty serious threat to a numerous at the very least.

_'Seems like she's found the will to fight again too. Tsubaki's been fixed.'_

He roughly estimated her power to be around that of a stronger than average lieutenant, before a sharp intake of breath drew his attention.

Ishida stiffened slightly as he recognized Naruto.

_'Wait...you...?!'_

"Shinigami."

"Quincy." Naruto replied stiffly, remembering all too well the hole a full power Uryuu had put in his chest during their last battle. It'd taken him a week of bed rest to heal from that life threatening injury, and though he wasn't one to hold a grudge, needless to say, he still felt little sore about it. "It seems you've recovered your powers."

"No thanks to you." The quincy replied.

"Me? I offered to let you run. You were the one who insisted we fight."

"Liar! You-

"Ah...Ishida-kun, do you know Naruto-san?" Orihime asked, clearly confused.

The hackles on the back of his neck rose.

"No." Naruto was finally the one to answer. "We're just..._acquaintances_."

Arturo, the last to jump down from the pillar, now rose from his crouch, surveying his home for the first time in more than a century. Briefly, his eyes fell on Chad, and he exchanged a glance with Madara as he noticed the unique reiatsu emanating from him.

_'This human...his power, no it cannot be..._

"Oi! Are we just gonna stand around here all day?" Shiro grumbled, stepping into view, and for the first time, everyone finally got a good look at Naruto's eldest 'son.' Cold, coal black eyes peered straight out at Ichigo's group, yet were focused at nothing. "Well?" Similair to that of his mother's, long, violet hair spilled from down his shoulders, but smooth and straight, lacking any sort of ponytail or braid.

His outfit, like Jacqli's was his own persona style, but with ripped sleeves, and long torn, white baggy hakama pants, he'd clearly changed his look to show off his _masculinity_, as opposed to Jacqli's femininity. His zanpaktou was no less impressive than his appearance.

There it was, in plain sight, a long spear. Looped around his right wrist, and strapped to his back, a long and winding chain ran from its length, binding the weapon to him, almost as if it could be used as a flail. Every single link sported a nasty wire of barbed spikes, but at the northern and southern tip of the spear, just before where the edge lay, dangled a red crystal, wrapped tightly its purpose still unknown.

Like Grimmjow, he wore his jacket open, exposing rippling muscle, and a hollow hole seen squarely in his abdomen. How he actually dressed himself, and his fashion sense, were another matter entirely, though, because he somehow had a cape attached to the shoulders of his jacket.

"Hey!" He cried, as a pair of hands fondled the fabric. "Lemme go Saita!"

"Aw, nii-san!" The redhead pouted. "How did you know it was me?"

"How'dya think?!"

Shiro was temperamental at times, but he was terribly powerful, and for good reason. He'd been created from not only the DNA of Ulquiorra, Itachi, and Nemu, but many other captains features could also be seen in him. Like Kenpachi, he loved to battle, and would go to great lengths to enjoy a fight. Like Byakuya, he refused to fight an opponent, unless they were on even ground.

"If you don't like her pulling on your cape," Jacqli rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Then just tell her to stop."

"Why don't you?!" He protested.

And unfortunately, like Kyoraku, Shiro was lazy as _hell_.

"Shiro, that's enough." Nemu's voice pricked at his ears, and he stiffened.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Hiro and Hito snickered, causing Shiro to whirl around and tell them to shove it.

"Kids, that's enough." Naruto sighed, and at last the bickering died down.

But what made him the most unique, and _perfectly_ suited for combating Aizen...

_Was his blindness._

It had not been intentional at first, but when Shiro had come to be, his body rejected all the different DNA within him. This had only been made worse by his body's attempts to replicate the Sharingan, due to Itachi's blood. As a result, he'd recently gone totally blind.

Like Kaname, he was able to see by sensing spiritual pressure around him, but _this_ 'radar sense' was so fine tuned to his environment, that Shiro didn't need his eyes. A range of other senses were open to him, and when he got the chance to walk around, he'd always use it to train.

As a result, he'd honed his abilities to a razor edge.

But gallons of Naruto's own life blood ran through his veins.

It hadn't changed any.

Almost immediately, he saw the fortress in the distance.

"Las Noches." Arturo pointed towards the castle. "That, is our destination."

"Ah." Naruto nodded, dusting himself off. "Then lets get going. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

"E-Eh?!" Renji sputtered

--

One group was made up of at least three shinigami, two humans, and a quincy. The second group was another story. There was a pretty decent number of them, but out of the second group, five were higher than the rest, being undeniably the strongest of the bunch.

"They're here." Sighed a pale skinned woman with olive green hair.

"There's a lot of em, especially for a rescue party, dont'cha think, Sun-Sun?" Apache smirked, peering out into the distance searching for any sign of the intruders, her eyes alight with excitement. "That guy there, the blond, think he's _that_ captain with em?"

"Which one?"

"That one that bitch Neliel tried to kill." After a moment of silence, a tan, well endowed woman with long dark hair stepped into view. "Hmm? It might be him, it might not be." Mila-Rose couldn't blame her though, in fact, it was all she could do to _not _draw Leonara and race out to fight them.

Sun-Sun and Apache felt the same sensation. It was blood curdling, enough to make their skin crawl, yet at the same time, it _called_ to them like a siren song, beckoning them forth, as if to their demise.

The spiritual pressure was like _nothing_they'd ever felt before. Even Halibel-sama wasn't like this. The spiritual pressure was calm on the surface, but as it drew steadily closer, there was an unmistakable air of ferocity about it. No, that wasn't quite it, it was more like...._Bloodlust_. Whoever this guy was, he meant business, and he wasn't slowing down any. It was both exciting, and terrifying, all at the same time, to know that such a strong opponent was on his way here.

Sure, they were nowhere near here, they still had to cross the desert to get to Las Noches itself, but as it were, they were moving pretty damn fast...

They'd be here soon.

And so would he.

"Agh, I can't stand it!" Apache finally hissed, jumping up onto the railing, crouched like a puma, clearly ready to spring down into the sands in pursuit of the intruder. "I gotta go see who it is, even if it kills me!"

"Don't be stupid." Sun-Sun waved one sleeve at the hotheaded tomboyish arrancar, who violently slapped her hand away with a flick of her own wrist. "We are to wait here for further instructions, remember?"

"Aizen-sama told the _espada_ to stay in their quarters!" Apache countered with a wicked glint in her eye. "Last time I checked, we _weren't _espada!"

"Hmm," Mila-Rose scratched the back of her forehead in thought. "Halibel-sama _did_ say we were free to do as we wish until the invasion begins....

"Then come after me if you want! I don't care! I wanna see this guy for myself before he gets himself killed"

And without further ado, she disappeared in a blur of static.

Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose exchanged a glance, shrugged, and went after her.

Maybe they'd run into him.

--

They'd barely even set out, before the ground started to tremble.

"Oh- Ichigo began

"SHIT!" Renji yelled as the ground gave way under their feet...

--

A loud explosion could be heard at the southern end of the dome.

Hazel eyes went wide, and Neliel didn't even have to look.

"No...

**Next time: Seperated Fights! Climatic clashes!**


	46. Breakdown

All the espada and their Akatsuki counterparts were gathered at the table, their bickering only recently silence by Stark. They'd been summoned by Aizen, and now, they'd been sitting here for a good five minutes.

"Hello, my dear espada."

They didn't have long to wait now, for a trio of shadows fell over them, soon followed by the sound of footsteps. There they were, the three generals of this 'hollow army', each of them strong enough to command respect and obedience.

At the head of the group of course was Aizen Sosuke, the man who'd brought the Hogyoku to them, the promise of unlimited power, and their glorious revenge against the shinigami. The man who knew no fear, and feared nothing.

Truly awe inspiring.

Then there was Gin Ichimaru. The man who rarely opened his eyes, and unnerved even Grimmjow with that saddistic chuckle, that sinister grin, and his casual tone of voice. Like Aizen, he couldn't be read, and was feared, disliked, and altogether _avoided_ as a result. There was something _not right _with Ichimaru, everyone knew _that _but the question rather, what? Was he mad, insane?

Last, and least in the eyes of the espada, Kaname Tousen. No one knew, or _understood_ for that matter, the motive behind siding with Aizen. Justice, he claimed it was, the path of least bloodshed and violece. How ironic then, that he had sided with the hollows, those most likely to _spill _blood, and certain to wreak havoc. And yet he still went on and _on _about his perverse sense of justice.

They descended the steps, but Sosuke was the only one to take a seat, Kaname stopping at the projector, Gin at the door. "We are under attack." All eyes fell on their commander in chief, who took a small sip of tea, a customary practice that he'd forced upon them in his short time of residence here.

"But first, let us have some tea."

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"Ow." Hissed Ichigo, rubbing his skull, feeling like someone had just taken a firework and lit it off inside his brain."What the hell was that?

"Ano...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Gah!"

"Well, well, this is...interesting." Ishida coughed into a fist, but the irritation he wore was unmistakeable, barely made visible by the faint glimmer of his bow. Chad was also aware of what'd just happened, but wisely remained silent.

When they'd fell, Ichigo must've hit the ground first...

And _that_ was when Inoue fell atop him.

Said vizard _now_ noticed where his hands were, hastily removed them, and leapt to his feet.

"Alright what the HELL?!" That was Hirohito, he must've fused at some point, and he did NOT sound happy. "What just happened here?!"

"Fucking wonderful." Shiro snapped, spitting out a gallon of sand.

Arturo growled slightly as the sandstorm raged above them and into a raging sandstorm. He brought his hand up to his face in an attempt to cover his eyes and mouth, but the shield was futile against the grains of sand that were pelting his flesh. Saita shot him a distressed look, which only served to further place the espada on edge. He looked over to his right at the rest of his comrades, noticing that the other Arrancar were looking equally as upset about their situation.

"Something was fuckin' with our _garganta," _Jacqli spit in distress, responded, her red eyes shooting daggers at Renji through the torrent of desert sand in the air. "This was a good as we could get, even with the rest of us."

"We can't even _see_ _Las Noches," _Shiro shouted back. "How the fuck are we supposed to _get_ there?"

"Hey," Hirohito peeled his collar back nervously. "In that case, maybe we oughta keep quiet-

"Bullshit!" Shiro would have none of it, and he made that very clear by seizing his sibling's shoulders. "I don't want to walk ten miles through a goddamn forest only to find out that I've been going the wrong goddamn way!"

"It's not my fuckin' fault!" Hirohito snarled , throwing his brother back into the tree. "So shaddap!"

"It is no one's fault." Nemu's quiet voice punctuated the silence, directed solely at Shiro.

Shiro sighed. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at his brother, but honestly, this place gave him the creeps.

Those of the hundred who'd actually survived the fall, were just upset that the mission had already taken a turn for the worse. They were less than a minute in and they were already caught in a sandstorm _under_ the middle of the desert. And seeing as how this was their first mission with their new Captain, they'd wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. As unlikely a possibility as that was.

"I'm sorry," he said through the wind, his head turning to where Arturo had been pointing. "Let's...just get going."

"I thought we were meeting up with the Vizards?" Rukia asked, burying her face into the bend of her elbow.

"I'm sure they'll find us," Renji said with a dismissive wave, his feet already leaving a lengthening trail in the sand below. The rest of the group exchanged quick glances before following their appointed leader.

As irritating as this was, it was really only a minor setback. Renji could deal with a small sandstorm. And as for meeting up with their promised pair of Vizard escorts, Renji could care less about them. If he could get his team in and complete the mission without their aide, then all the better. Assuming that they could even get through this hellacious storm, of course. He doubted that the hybrids' _garganta _had gotten them any closer than Grimmjow's.

Naruto stopped suddenly, a jarring thought reaching into his mind. Although painfully obvious, he'd just made the connection. Arturo having his _garganta _messed with could only mean one thing—

The Espada knew they were coming.

He swore under his breath as he began to drudge forward again, his team following behind silently through the grinding winds that ripped at their clothes and tore at their skin. _Of course _they were being expected; they practically sent them an invitation when they'd kidnapped Tatsuki and attacked him. Getting into _Las Noches _was going to take a bit more finesse than he'd thought. They would have to be a hell of a lot more subtle than he'd originally planned. Breaking through the walls wasn't exactly a quite procedure.

This was a rather unfortunate oversight on his part, and he once more cursed himself in the nocturnal desert.

"Hey, where are we anyways?" Saita suddenly asked, her loud voice startling everyone.

"This way," Arturo declared suddenly, nodding his head forward. "And all of you, _be_ _quiet_."

"Why should we- Rukia began, only to have herself shushed by a certain blond.

"This is the menos forest." Naruto explained with a scowl, visible only by his white haori and rough blond hair. "And if we make a ruckus, we're screwed."

Arturo smirked. "Need I continue?"

"Forest?" Ichigo took a look around, as did Rukia. "I don't see any trees."

"Look closer, you fool." Arturo's reply grated on the lieutenant's ears, but she when she did so, she looked around in shock; massive crystalline pillars reached up into an endless canopy of earth. Before her was an inky darkness that stretched out for miles, the floor of this subterranean world shrouded in distance and fog.

It was slow going. They couldn't afford to use a light, for fear of alerting hollows, and everyone was visibly on edge by the need for silence.

And then they felt it.

Shiro, Jacqli, and Hirohito, the more reaitsu aware of those in the group suddenly stopped and looked around. Ichigo and his friends walked ahead slightly, before also halting their progress. Naruto looked at Nemu questioningly, the wind pulling at his hair as he tried to make eye contact with her. Instead of meeting the gaze, Nemu was looking at Saita, whose hand was sliding down to the hilt of his zanpakuto. Renji looked over at Rukia, noticing that she'd suddenly lost all curiosity from before; a stone-faced woman now stood in her place, her hand gripping tightly on her sword's handle as the trio of hybrids looked out at the desert, their eyes searching.

Arturo smirked, his zanpaktou already freed from its sheathe. Jacqli exchanged a look with her brothers. Renji gave Ichigo a slight nod as he reached down to his hip and twisted his wrist, unlocking his own zanpakuto. A small click behind him signaled that Rukia had done the same. Ichigo himself kept his hand at the ready, preparing to reach around to the small of his back and withdraw Zangetsu at a moment's notice, as Inoue placed one hand on her hairpins. She couldn't sense whatever it was that had placed the other's on edge, but she could read Kurosaki-kun's face like a book. It was a hollow. She knew that it was near, and that it was keeping Naruto and his family of half-hollows on edge.

The softening winds continued to blow across the endless, moon-drenched dunes, ushering a lonely howl through the desert and into their ears.

Nothing happened.

Madara stabbed his cross into the ground, vanishing into nothingness along with his zanpaktou.

"Hey!" Shiro hissed in distress at the deserter, but Naruto waved for him to let him be.

Still nothing.

"Ohayo!" A cheery voiced suddenly called. "What brings you to our forest?"

"Would you keep it down?!" Shiro snarled, turning to find himself face to face with what looked like two vasto lorde, for they were vaguely humanshaped. One, wore a mask that resembled an insect, his purple skin a stark contrast to the porcelain white color of his bone fragments.

Not to mention the loincloth.

The other, was a large polka-dotted hollow with a tiki mask and compound eyes.

Quite the odd pair, these two.

Ishida voiced the obvious question

"And you are....?"

"Pesche and Dondochakka!" The two declared in a rather loud and comedic fashion, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Captain, these hollow....they do not appear to be enemies." Nemu replied in that bland tone of voice with that blank expression that made you wonder just what she was really thinking on the inside. " And if so, then why haven't they attacked us?"

"Hey, you guys look lost, de ariusu?" Dondochakka had a distinctive yakuza way of speaking, for he seemed to finish every sentence with 'Dont'cha know'.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Again, everyone jumped, as a cheery voice assaulted their ears. But now, a hail of cero accompanied the taunt, and those who could, scattered immediately, shunpoing away before the flash could reach. Unfortunately, the remaing vanguard of squad twelve volunteers, not given the time to prepare, did not fare so well, their screams strangled as the fire consumed their lungs.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" Naruto hollered over the din of the storm, waving Ichigo towards him and the twelve or so survivors of his division. "Get over here!" Chad grabbed Pesche by the collar and proceeded to drag a wailing Dondochakka to safety as well.

"Good." That was Deidara, his silhouette now rising from the protective crouching position from which he'd fallen, then flicking back his ponytail to smirk at a glaring Ichigo, to which he shrugged and replied. "At least no one got hurt, neh?"

"Damnit," Renji muttered, pulling himself out of the sand, "I knew this was too good to be true."

"And it is." Luppi replied, materializing from the muggy forest of crystalline spires, grinning in that sinister way of his. "You see, I'm afraid we can't let you leave here alive!"

Naruto however, paid him no heed, instead fixing his attention on Deidara.

"Where's Grimmjow?"

"You mean that loser?" Luppi's laugh cut off anything the former Akatsuki member might've said. "He's too weak to be in the espada anymore! Which is why-

A massive roar suddenly bellowed from the forest. Rukia turned her eyes immediately widening at what she saw. Before her stood at least a dozen _Gillian_-level Menos, their large white faces towering above the layer of fog that enveloped the ground. She watched in stunned silence as the huge beasts continued to move in lumbering unison, their black bodies bumping against each other as they marched through the darkness.

"_Gillian_," Renji hissed through his teeth, Saita whistling in awe by her side.

Even though she'd seen these behemoths before, Rukia still chastised herself for panicking. While most of the students who saw these creatures in textbooks would never, _ever _see this foul place with their own eyes, it was nonetheless an important location for the evolution of Hollows. This was where every Menos Grande-level Hollow was born.

This was the nursery of the _Vasto Lorde_.

"You will all be killed by yours truly!"

One of the _Gillian _in the line suddenly stopped, the one directly behind him bumping into it with an inattentive stupidity. The lead monster maintained its inactivity for a few moments before opening its ghastly smile and snapping a red _cero _down into the fog-covered ground. Within a second or two, the rest of the line followed suit, each of the massive Hollows blasting towards the ground with their enormous crimson rays.

"I reject!"

As quickly as the flames had started, they stopped, deflected by a wide orange dome that convered the entire party, reflecting the barrage back from which it came. One of the Gillian was taken by surprise, its own cero ripping apart its midsection, where it toppled to the ground, the others moaned in pain as they received minor burns.

No one was more-so stunned by this display than Ichigo and the other's.

"Inoue....

This was far beyond her power. She smiled cheerily at everyone's stunned expressions, as if mantaining such a defense was nothing. Indeed the lack exertion in her eyes was obvious this meant, she'd...

Really come a long way.

"Wow." Ichigo managed at last. "Inoue, you-

KK-KRAM!

A cero smacked into the dome, spreading a hairline crack, then another, and another, followed by Luppi's laugh. "Is that it girl? That's all you can do, HUH?!"Orihime winced as the barrage intensified, each strike increasing the damage until she could barely keep her arms up.

"Tch." Renji cringed as the dome shook once more. "Annoying bastard."

"Ichigo." Naruto reached to his face, pausing before he made the gesture. "Take everyone and go to Las Noches. I'll hold them off." Not waiting for an answer, he donned the mask, the skull like facade flowing across his face as if it were water.

"Rukia-

"No." She glared at him defiantly, and he sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with her. She'd always had a certain way about her, once the girl got an idea, or even a notion into her head, not even a vasto lorde could make her budge.

"You're making this difficult, you know that?"

"Bleh." She stuck out her tongue.

Realizing the futility of his efforts, the vizard returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Saita, Jacqli, Shiro. Do you three remember that technique I told you to never, _ever _use?"

"Yeah?" Saita stared up at him with those wide eyes that were so deceptively innocent, and he chuckled, knowing that the quiet entrance policy was no longer an option. "The one that makes a big 'splosion?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Er...are you nuts?" Jacqli, skeptical as ever, planted both hands on her hips, and shot her 'father' a 'are you crazy' look. "What happened to stealth?" She was nudged aside by her brother, who silently went to one knee and extended both palms. "It went out the window." Hirohito remarked with a snicker, elated that they were allowed to use _it_ again. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Go." Naruto ordered. "Find the wall of Las Noches, bring it down then report back."

"Hai!" Saita giggled, giving her father her most cheery grin.

"Orihime."

"H-Hai!" She started at Naruto's voice.

"Drop the shield on my signal."

Shiro now slapped both hands together.

"Damn, this is gonna be a pain in the-

The second the dome shattered, Ichigo sped out of the smoke, Renji, Ishida, and Chad trailing after him, with Orihime keeping pace as best she could. "Hey! Running away already?!" Deidara scowled, but made no move to impede their progress, instead doing his best to ignore his partner's incessant banter. Honestly, he was _praying _that Luppi would just get himself killed.

Abarai acknowledged this by skidding to a halt.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji roared out the command, whipping his blade forward with deadly accuracy and unrivalled ferocity. The extending weapon flew upwards and sliced off the long nose of one of the masked menaces. With a swift flick of his wrist, Renji brought _Zabimaru's _spiked edge back down into the white mask of the Menos. The zanpakuto passed through the creature's face like a fin through water, the giant Hollow disintegrating as it was purified.

A _Gillian-_level Menos was nothing that a _captain_ should have any trouble in killing. They were slow-moving and possessed almost no intelligence. For all intents and purposes, a captain-class Shinigami should be able to vanquish one without breaking a sweat. But a _Gillian_ was impossibly strong, their massive bodies resilient to almost all forms of attack. Unless a powerful strike to the face was delivered, they would continue on unharmed. And their _cero, _if one were to be caught off guard, could easily kill a high-level shinigami.

And with the three of them being hounded by that many gillian, a cero tot he back was a distinct possiblity.

As the first of the Menos fell, Renji leapt up into the air and towards the gaping maw of another. He reared his arm back as this second _Gillian _began to charge a _cero _from its widened jaws. Renji slung his arm forward then, his whip-like zanpakuto streaking forward to cut the beast's ivory mask. The blade sunk into the black cheek of the monster, the sharp spikes of _Zabimaru _sticking into its putrid flesh for a few moments before ripping through and out the other side.

The Hollow's mouth split open from cheek to cheek, the top half of its head flipping completely over and hanging limply against the back of its thick neck. The _cero _it had been charging began to go crazy under this sudden lack of control, the ball of energy spurting forth jagged beams of red light in every direction. Some of the blasts began to rip through the pillars that stretched up into the darkness, causing the crystalline structures to snap away, while some of them pierced through the slow-moving bodies of the surrounding _Gillian. _

Eventually the attack shot out, the crimson beam blasting upwards before vanishing into the darkness of the endless ceiling above. The black titan began to fall, disintegrating before it even hit the ground. Several of the other Menos began to stagger off, the blast from their companion having forced them into a dim-witted retreat.

"Like I would let you get away!" Renji hollered out as he leapt after another opponent, seeing that Rukia had felled another from the corner of his eyes. As he reared back to attack this retreating target, his much smaller body emerging above the black shoulder of his retreating enemy, Renji gasped in shock.

Luppi, cero armed and ready, laughed aloud...before the clay bomb rammed into his back. It detonated immediately, and though Renji was spared the impact of the explosion, Luppi however, fell out of the cloud, coughing, hacking violently.

Deidara whistled innocently at Luppi's shrieks.

"Oops. Looks like I missed."

Renji, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, continued his wild sprint, rejoining the others on the far side, not even sparing Deidara so much as a glance. Now, Shiro and the others vanished with the distinctive buzz of sonido, shooting past Ichigo and crew, but when Naruto turned to check, Dondochakka and Pesche, surprisingly, hadn't budged an inch.

"Moron!" Luppi screeched! "You let them get away!"

"Meh." Deidara shrugged, pretending not to care. "I wanted to finish them with true art. Art takes time and-

"Or maybe you're just too weak?" Luppi interrupted with a sneer, his taunt drawing a deep scowl from the blond as he officially crossed the line. But then again, he'd crossed the line many, many times, and he'd gotten away with it before, so why not? "After all, you do pull that shitty clay out of your _hole_."

That was the last _straw._

"You wanna die, you sonnova bitch?!"

The guy was a real pain in the ass, and they only picked him so Tousen wouldn't bitch about it. Now, he was actually contemplating killing Luppi himself, just to shut that art hating imbecile up. But Luppi's laughter was cut short by a a white stream of light coallescing out into the smoke.

"Some no mai. Tsukishiro!"

Then:

"Tsugi no mai. Hakuren."

Deidara, thankfully, had the prescence of mind to leap away, just before the ice froze the sands, and landed in a nearby tree. Luppi however, did not, and though he did evade the full brunt of the blast, he was still left with his legs frozen to the sands.

"Shit!" He spit, drawing his zanpaktou, obviously intending to hack at the ice-

"Getsuga Tenshou."

He received no such chance, for with a flash of blue, his arm, his _sword arm _fell away, severed at the shoulder. There, Zangetsu drawn, was Naruto, his blade filled with reishi, and ready for a second strike. Luppi was unaware of it, instead stared at it for a moment, his arm, his mind wrapped in the irony that now _he_ had lost a limb, and as such, was sure to be demoted from the espada.

Assuming he survived.

However, before he could move, Deidara was the one to do the honors. In a flicker of white, he stood before Luppi, the crunching sound of fist meeting bone. Now, his arm embedded in the espada's chest.

Everyone gasped, stunned at the sudden reversal, but none more so that Luppi, who still couldn't get over the hand gripping his heart. "You're really annoying, you know that?" Deidara's words were a vicious hiss, and even now the blond raised his hand, the left index and pointer finger shining with saffron light, dancing in those cold, cruel eyes that showed no mercy to the enemy."You wanna say that again, dipshit? Something about pulling that clay outta my ass?"

"You...bastard!"

A malicious whisper parted his lips, illuminated in the pale light of the cero.

"That's right. Ja ne, _former six."_

Naruto and the others looked on in horror as Luppi _exploded_, spraying blood and gore , his lower half fell to the sands, staining them red with his blood. Rukia, however, could not believe the brutality she'd just witnessed. "You took out one of your own. You...killed him in cold blood."

"Yeah,"Wiping the bloodied appendage on his sleeve, Deidara chuckled to himself, the sword escaping its scabbard in one smooth sweep, the now useless sheathe falling to the wayside as it was thrown away. "He was getting to be a real pain in my ass, so I did myself a favor and sent him packing with a bit of my art."

"It's not that I didn't like him," Naruto began, "But that was just-

"Cruel?"

Turning to spit on the corpse, a sneering, distasteful curse escaped his lips when he saw that his pouch, the one meant to contain all the clay for his explosives, was a charred, tattered mess. 'What's cruel is his inability to appreciate my art." He surprised them now, by holding one hand forward, scooping up a wad of sand, and summarily turning it into a wad of clay.

"I hated him, he hated me. He's dead, I'm alive. So fucking sue me." Noticing the surprised expression Naruto wore, Deidara cackled. "Oh, and did I forget to mention, gaki? _Now_, I can create clay from any basic material. My only limit is my own creativity."

Even now, he molded the material into hundreds of little clay birds, so small, that they were barely even visible. T

"Well, now that the chatterbox is dead, what say we get started?"

Then the explosion hit.

--

_'Stay put.' _Nel told herself, hands balling into fists.

So what if he was already fighting, so what if that bomb might've killed him?

_'I don't care.' _She told herself.

_'I don't care.'_

--

"Oi! You!"

Ichigo skidded to a halt, and turned around, to find three arrancar behind him and Orihime.

"Arrancar." He faced forward, ignoring them as he strode down the hall. "

A hand seized his shoulder, giving him a pause that he hadn't the time for. He didn't have a quarrel with whoever they were, but then again, that didn't neccesarily mean that the arrancar didn't have a quarrel with him.

"Hey! Don't walk away!"

"I don't have time for you." He replied stiffly, shrugging off her hand.

"Oh, really?" Apache replied, a confident smirk tugging at her lips.

Immediately, his arm shot out, yanking Inoue away from the cero blast, and drawing a small squeak from the human in the process. Stone and smoke sprayed everywhere, but thankfully, the worst of the blast was avoided.

"A-Arigatou." She stammered, at the sight of the crater where they'd been a second ago.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged, but then his eyes went wide, and he pushed her back a step.

Ducking under the sai that nearly took his head off, the strawberry delivered a fierce uppercut to Sun-Sun's jaw with enough force to easily stun her. Swerving to the right, Uryuu caught a strike from a broadsword that had also been aimed for his head, whilst Chad himself kicked out, deliver a brutal snack kick which catapaulted Mila-Rose away and into Apache before she could take advantage of the opening he'd to left her. The two collided with Sun-Sun, and fell down in a tangled heap.

Bumping fists with his friend, Ichigo grinned.

"I can always count on you to have my back, right?"

Chad, deeply moved by the sudden return of Ichigo's faith in him, could only nod in honored silence.

"Teme...

The vizard shook his head in exasperation as the trio struggled to get back up.

Moments later, Zangetsu was brought to Apache's throat, thus preventing any, _unecessary_ movement."Stay down." The shinigami warned them, his cold brown eyes cutting deep into their gaze. "I don't wanna kill you."

Quite honestly, he felt sorry for them.

As did Ishida, who now spoke as they turned away.

"Now, if you three are quite done, we'll be taking my leave."

However, what he heard next, caused him to freeze.

"Koten Zanshun!"

"Erm, Kurosaki-

_'The hell?!' _Ichigo didn't have to look to see the look on Orihime's face, nor what she was about to do. The sight of Tsubaki, warmed up and ready to fire spoke volumes."INOUE!" He bellowed, glaring at her, shunpoing to block Tsubaki. "What're you doing?!"

"They took Tatsuki." The girl mumbled, reciting the words as if they were a mantra, and the expression she wore was fierce, cold and cruel, her body quivering in the light of the ethereal moon, giving her an almost otherwordly look. "They took Tatsuki." No trace of kindness could be seen in her eyes now, just pure, unfiltered rage.

Ichigo would have none of it, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hands down. Rather, he would have done this, if he didn't receive a bad jolt the moment he touched her. "Wait! still, that doesn't mean you can just-

"Kill them?" A familair voice came from somewhere ahead, then the spiritual pressure hit.

Mekting out of the sands, Zetsu was a gruesome sight, and what made him even more unnatural than the black and white tinge of his skin was the the huge venus fly-trap collar growin out of his neck. No weapon was visible, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. "Don't worry about it." One half of his face grinned, the other frowning in reply. "You're all going to die anyways."

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it."

From behind them, a multicolored blast roared, rushing overhead. As the group looked on, it didn't loose any of its speed or velocity, rocketing on, and on, until at last, it found its target, striking the far off wall of Las Noches. And though the fortress still loomed in the distance, a great, gaping hole could now be seen.

Stepping from the smoke, Saita was the first to be seen, then the rest of her siblings soon came after.

Zetsu smirked and sank back into the ground as weapons were drawn, the metallic rasp of swords filling the air. "Impressive. Perhaps...another time then." Before the first sword had escaped its sheathe, he was gone, melding back into the sands, dissapearing entirely.

**Next time: Old enemies, new allies.**


	47. Alliance

Arturo scowled and waved a hand, thousands of balas' erupting from his fingertips in a flury of crimson. They struck straight and true, obliterating more of the airborne bombs before they could launch themselves forward with the rest of their comrades, and consuming their creator in the resounding explosion.

Then Deidara walked out of the flames, entirely unharmed, minus a few burn marks upon his hakama. With a small smirk, he set his hands into a seal, then another, and another, until he'd completed five handsigns.

"Now, behold my art!"

Jamming one hand into the sand, then the other, the dunes' themselves melted away into clay, clay that was now drawn into the gaping mouths' on the blonde's palms. His arms began to swell from the massive intake, but when at last he had finished, a quintet of life size, _clay_ replicas, exact clones of himself, stood before them.

With more clay, he now created what looked like a large clay owl, and summarily jumped on its back. "Enjoy." He sneered, as the clay clones each made a handsign, their forms now beginning to bulge and swell eratically.

Without another word, the bird carried him high into the air.

"Don't!" Naruto hollered, but it was too late, Arturo launched a cero at the bunshins, and as one they detonated.

"W-What?!" With a shriek of surprise, Rukia leapt away, kicking off her sandals which burst into flame upon contact with the fire. Left barefoot, she continued to run, but the destruction was gaining. Naruto too was caught off guard by the sheer radius of the blast, for it pursued them, even as they fled from it. Grabbing Rukia, then Nemu by the waist, he pulled each into an arm, then _pushed _off the sand with his feet, rocketing forward, and through a set of 'trees'.

He barely even felt the impact itself, but the heat that chased them was suffocating in its intensity. Pesche and Dondochakka, lacking suck explosive speed, began to lag behind, and only with great irritation did Arturo at last snatch them up and carry them both to safety, grumbling that he had gone soft for doing so.

Adjuchas and Gillian alike fled from the fire, but were consumed all the same, regardless of their screams. Not a single hollow survived the all consuming inferno, and by the looks of it, the shinigami weren't going to get away from the encroaching flames either.

Realizing this, Rukia wormed her way out of Naruto's grip, dragged Sode no Shirayuki upon the ground, and declared:

"Yon no mai: Shiroi Sekisho!" **(Fourth dance:White wall)**

The ice spread outward in a straight line, contrary to the normal, rushing wave. From that line, a wall leapt up, barring the white hot fires that pursued them. Though the flames melted the ice, more grew in its place, and so the line was held until at last, the mighty explosion receded, leaving a steaming fog in its place.

At last, everyone landed safely, and after setting Nemu down, Naruto immediately strode over to Rukia.

His hand on her shoulder was the most comforting of feelings.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine." She gasped, hands on her knees as she greedily sucked in air. "It's just...I haven't ever used that technique in battle before." She gave him a shaky smile following her words. "Well, at least it worked."

A sharp hiss from Arturo drew their attention.

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Pesche gaped, peering at the destruction in utter confusion. "The explosion did all _that?!"_

"He blew up half the forest, Dontcha know!" Dondochakka was quick to add.

"Oh." Naruto breathed as the fog finally faded, leaving a mile wide crater in which they'd stood mere moments before. "

"I cannot help but feel sorry for them." Arturo muttered, crossing himself once, his expression a rare one of sadness as they beheld the carnage. Charred sand, burnt to glass in some places, black, smoking craters in others, a complete and utter wasteland. "Countless Gillian and Adjuchas must have perished in that blast." Nemu spoke now, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Captain, I know they are the enemy, but still I...

She trailed off and glanced away, unable to continue.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered quietly, following her train of thought, his eyes surveying the damage as he helped a rather shaken Rukia to her feet. "Me too." He now disengaged his mask, revealing a somewhat forlorn expression. "But I think that explosion might've taken him out as well-

"Aw, how sad." A familair voice interrupted. "To think you have such a low...._opinion_ of me." With a startled hiss, Naruto jerked his gaze skyward, were Deidara loomed over them from the back of his aerial mount. In his hands he held what looked like a small bomb, in the shape of a bird.

He dropped it now, and as it fell, the explosive quadrupled in size, its shadow eclipsing the group."Ah!" Shriekd Dondochakka, hiding behind Pesch, who in turn hid behind Arturo. "Let go you cretins!" The arrancar snarled, swatting them aside and into the sand in irritation, a frustration, helplessness that was felt by the group as a whole. Firing a cero at it would be suicide this time. If that thing blew, the entire forest would go up in flames, and they, shield or no, would go along with it, there was no doubt about that.

_'Unless..._

"Bankai." Naruto muttered, his skin bathed in black flames, Endria becoming whole once more as the three zanpaktou melded itself back together. Once more, the mask slid over his face, flowing like blood as it covered his visage in white, porcelain bone.

He began the incantation.

"Gather the clouds, smother the skies...suffoacte the air....

Everyone excluding Arturo winced at the suffocating spiritual pressure that swarmed them.

Raising the wind type sword high, clouds swarmed in, covering the entire forest in pitch black shadow. "And bring forth judgement." With a final, ominous crack, the lightning screamed down from the heavens, striking the clay monstrosity mere seconds before it impacted.

An eyeblink later, the clay fell to the ground, a charred, empty husk that now fell into dust.

"Again?!" Deidara snarled in frustration, recalling how only one other had negated all his explosives with lightning. It was his own fault really. The boy's natural element was wind, and when the air generated friction, lightning came about as a natural result. To think that he'd underestimated him again...

"Not bad!" He growled through clenched teeth, the bird swooping in low to confront the intruders. He wanted to see the captain's expression for what would be said next. "You've learned the secret behind my art, Naruto. Just like _Sasuke_."

"!!"

Bingo. He'd struck a nerve with that one, and now he intended to make good use of it.

"Oh, does that bother you?" He teased, grinning into the spiritual pressure that tried to choke him, but was instead beaten back by his own, equally powerful reaitsu. "That's right, he and that Haruno bitch had a fling way back when, didn't they? Must've been tough, huh? Losing the girl you loved, to a bastard like him? And not to mention-

"Watch what you say." Naruto rumbled, red light, beginning to spark eratically at his shoulders, carving a swath of rage before his body. "Unless you want to lose your tongue, I'd refrain from speaking, if I were you."

"Naruto?" Rukia glanced at him in concern, both for him and what was being said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." No, it _was_ something, there was no mistaking the bite in his tone. Whatever this arrancar was talking about, it seemed to be, had to be, something from the past. But that was impossible, he'd told her all about his past, and there wasn't anything like _that_ that could possibly set him off...

"Hey its not my fault she had good taste." Deidara licked his lips in saddistic pleasure, and seconds later, Naruto's spiritual pressure went through the roof. Even Arturo seemed surprised at the reaitsu pouring out of the captain.

"I warned you, now-

"You talk too much, you know that?"

He froze, as a distinctive buzzing sound, that of sonido was heard, then another, and another. Deidara seemed to notice it, his eyes sliding tot he right... And then the whitish red blur smacked the blond clear off his bird, and tackled him to the ground. Bereft of its rider, the owl soared into the sky and was lost.

The redhead flicked one stray strand of hair from her eyes, then pushed the spectacles up upon her face.

"Yo." She smirked, leering at her victim menacingly. "Haven't seen you in a while, dipshit."

_"Bitch!"_ Deidara spit out a broken tooth, along with some blood and saliva. "You made me chip a tooth!"

A large, very familair sword crashed into the ground beside Deidara, and the wielded was a familair face as well. "We'll do more than that." Suigetsu bared his sharp teeth in a wicked grin, as Deidara glared up at him, massaging his broken nose.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"You guys...?"

"Don't get us wrong." Juggo now stepped into view, his stoic, impassive face reflecting absolutely nothing, as he moved to encircle Deidara, desert cloak fluttering in the wind. "We're not here to help you. We're just here to settle the score."

"Tch." Deidara sneered, snapping his fingers, and in doing so, summoned his mount back to him. Leaping back onto the bird, he flicked an explosive at the former Akatsuki members, and though it was met halfway, the smokescreen gave him perfect cover."You know what they say, two's company, three's a crowd!"

By the time they could see straight, he'd already dissapeared.

"C'mon." Karin rudely grabbed Naruto by his collar. "You're taking us to Las Noches as payment for saving your ass."

"And if we refuse?" Arturo remarked with a frown, and behind him, Rukia had already placed her hand upon the hilt of her zanpaktou. Juggo saw this and raised a hand in warning, a clear threat that he'd kill her if she drew. "Then we'll kill ya." Suigetsu leered, shouldering his massive broadsword.

"Wait," Naruto firmly shook of Karin, then turned to face the arrancar. "What's the harm in having some backup?"

"Glad you see it our way." Kairn remarked with a smug smirk as Juggo lowered his hand. "Now, lead the way."

_(Undisclosed location)_

"He's here you know."

"I can feel his spiritual pressure."

She lowered her instrument and levered herself off the bed to glare at her three fraccion, each of whom were taller than she. Her hazel eyes were cold, distant, unfeeling, but her subbordinate's knew they were on thin ice. "Yeah, so what," She snorted dismissively, tossing her sword into the target across the room, only to retrieve and throw it at the bullseye again. "Unlike that _bitch_ Neliel, I couldn't care less."

"You seem angry." One of them, a thin, pockmarked man with holes in his skin, ventured. "Is it because of him?"

"I am _not _angry." She snapped, calling her zanpaktou back to her, hitting the target dead center again.

"Are you certain?" The third, a tall, well endowed redhead asked in curiosity.

She snarled and released her spirtual pressure, slamming the woman and the other two to the floor. "Know your place, bitch! I'll deal with him, so shut yer friggin trap!"

**Oh, I wonder who _that_ is, hmm? I think its pretty damn obvious that some of Naruto's enemies/friends are alive and kicking, no? Next time: The maze of Las Noches, and the encounter of an old flame. Will Naruto's past come back to haunt him, or will it help him? **


	48. Infiltration I

**Sorry if this is rusty! I finished this chapter late at night!**

Rukia fell to her knees as she hit the sand outside the expanse of Las Noches. She was shaking and panting, knowing that Naruto was still back there, likely sacrificing his life to make sure that they, _she_ lived. She wanted to turn back and help him, but she also knew that she would be useless in the fight. Rukia didn't even know if the captain could find a way to kill _that_ arrancar, much less emerge from that battle as the victor.

What good were his attacks if the espada already knew all of them?

Her eyes began to burn with tears as the realization that Naruto Uzumaki, her truest companion and first love, might actually die.

The rest of her body fell to the ground, Rukia cursing herself as she began to weep in self-pity. She hated that she couldn't get up and get back to his side and help him; she hated that he could make the ultimate sacrifice and all _she could_ do was crumple into a sobbing and helpless ball.

"Rukia!" Ichigo apparently thought something was wrong with her, and she waved for him to continue on.

_No, _she thought defiantly, digging her fingers into the hot desert floor as she struggled to push herself up from the pathetic position she'd curled herself into. _I am _not _going to let him die. He isn't going to die._

She was suddenly on her feet, the tears drying on her cheeks as she turned back to the Menos forest. She gripped the handle of her zanpaktou tightly, causing the white steel to shake audibly as her feet pressed atop the warm sand dunes below her. She could still feel Naruto's _reiatsu, _even if it was extremely faint as it wafted in from the distance.

An enormous Hollow suddenly erupted out of the ground, its hideous mask snarling down at them. She leapt up without even slowing her pace, the pale edge of her sword bifurcating the ivory face of the massive monster. She landed as another of the monsters appeared in front of her, causing her to snarl slightly as she prepared to attack it as well. In a sudden eruption of sand, however, three more of the giant beasts appeared and formed a circle around her. With a yell, she launched herself forward with reckless abandon, _Sode no Shirayuki's _edge gleaming violently in the bright sunlight.

One of the Hollows blindsided her, viciously slapping her petite body out of the air and into the sand below. The wind rushed painfully out of her lungs when she hit the ground, right her arm breaking as she landed awkwardly upon it. She quickly rolled onto her back, squinting her eyes as the bright sunlight drenched her face, her mind racing through the pain as she struggled to think and the group of monsters encircled her fallen body. She stared up in silent horror as the four towering shadows swallowed up her body.

_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_

And then she was in the sunlight again, the bodies of the giant Hollow melting and fluttering away one by one as they perished. Ichigo, with Zangetsu spitting blue steam, stood slightly to the side now, waiting with the other's.

"Rukia, c'mon....let's go." He beckoned. "We can't just stay here." One glance, one glance and she could tell that he too was terribly conflicted, unsure, uncertain, not ready to go ahead and leave their allies to bide them time, yet not wanting to leave his friend in the grips of the enemy.

She looked longingly back, not wanting to go...

And then his reiatsu roared back to life, a clear sign that he was no longer in battle, but rather, trying to hide his spiritual pressure. For a moment, it felt as if his hand were upon her shoulder, and a small smile played across her lips at the thought of him shooing her onward and into the castle.

"Alright."

--

As the path diverged, so did they.

"Alright then," Naruto muttered quietly as they too came to the crossway. "Let's see...five path's, more than five of us. So....who want's to go where?"

Everyone's reaitsu was all over the place. Apparently, Ichigo had just defeated an arrancar, and from the look of it, Uryuu, Sado, and Inoue were working on a win of their own, as each were caught up in their own battles.

Thankfully, Rukia, along with Renji, hadn't encountered anyone as of yet.

"We're good." Karin interrupted suddenly, Juugo whirling to smash a hole in the wall, creating their own, sixth path as he continued to break down wall after wall. "But hey, thanks for the offer though."

That left him, with Nemu, taking the passageway Rukia had gone down. Hirohito stalked down after Ichigo followed by Dondochakka, Saita and Pesche after Renji, and of course her brother after Inoue and Sado, leaving Arturo and Jaqli to follow Uryuu's path.

Which was probably why Ichigo Kurosaki was now hopelessly lost.

He'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, and instead of meandering his way further inside the castle, had come up nearing the outside instead. It was a large columned room, ending in another set of entrances and one long stairway, ending in a small door. It was still around midday—a bright shaft of light from outside cascaded down the steps, throwing them into relief. The place was eerie; he kept feeling that he was being watched.

Now he was trying to decide where to turn, just when he sensed a spiritual pressure above—coming from the direction of the stairs.

The shinigami looked towards the shaft of pale light above them, now broken with the silhouette of a slim figure. The man descended the steps, slowly revealing his pallor, matching that of the light outside. But his eyes blazed a cold, crystalline emerald, tearstains below and black hair moving in the breeze coming from the door. His half-mask obscured one side of his face, but the eye cast in shadow gleamed demonically nonetheless. He walked down the stairs as if he were a prince, yet there was a smoothness in his gait that betrayed his power.

He was familiar.

It was he who had stopped Grimmjow from killing him weeks earlier.

The shinigami braced himself—he had no quarrel with this Arrancar, but that didn't mean that the Arrancar had no quarrel with him.

The Arrancar took his time descending the steps, observing Ichigo as one would an interesting new species—but his gaze was full of murderous intent, as if he believed the two of them had been enemies all their lives. Ichigo adjusted Zangetsu on his back, the knife-like blade, as always, ready for the challenge. At the back of his mind, Hichigo stirred. The pale man stepped quietly from the staircase, his cold eyes never leaving those of the shinigami. Ichigo stood still as he walked silently past, and came to rest directly in the path that the shinigami had been planning to take.

Ichigo watched him, dumbfounded, for several moments.

"Why do you not draw your blade, shinigami?" the whitewashed Hollow asked silkily, his deep voice casting no echoes in the vast columned room. "I am in the way of your destination." Ichigo looked at him curiously for a moment—why was this Arrancar so obviously baiting him? His eyes saw the green-bound hilt of a zanpaktou resting at the Hollow's side.

He didn't have time for this.

Ichigo brushed past the green-eyed Arrancar, suppressing an involuntary shiver when he sensed the man's icy reiatsu. The Hollow didn't move, but Ichigo could feel his green eyes follow him as he walked near.

"I don't have any reason to fight you," said Ichigo, stopping to meet his gaze. He decided it wouldn't be wise to not answer his question. The Hollow's spiritual pressure was worrisome. Ichigo walked on, refusing to look.

"That is very interesting," the deep silky voice replied, and shinigami and arrancar stopped and turned around; back towards the sinuous enemt, who stood lazily with his hands in his pockets, his back turned towards Ichigo as if the Soul Reaper were absolutely no threat whatsoever.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and his pace slowed—he had no fight with this Arrancar, but that didn't mean he had to like the man.

Who exactly was this guy?

_Goes by 'Ulquiorra',_ remarked Hichigo with an anticipatory sneer.

Ulquiorra turned his head slowly, and Ichigo caught the profile of his tearstained face, his wicked eyes hidden behind a mask of ebony hair.

"Outta the way. I have no business with you." He stated with authority.

"What if I told you, then, that I was the one who forced Tatsuki Arisawa to come to Hueco Mundo?" he asked, his tone sprinkled with the merest hint of satisfaction. The shinigami stiffened as the Arrancar's tongue slid easily over the human girl's name. Ichigo's blood boiled.

Without hesitation, the shinigami _flew_ at the pale man, Zangetsu thrown in a wide swing, intent on cleaving Ulquiorra in two.

But the blade was halted almost immediately.

Ulquiorra had blocked it with his bare hand.

"I _knew_ it," growled Ichigo, struggling to do some damage—but it was like trying to cut into steel. "I knew you people kidnapped her—why would she come here otherwise?!" There was a pause, and Ichigo thought he saw the shadow of a smirk cross his opponent's waxen features.

"I see," Ulquiorra replied. "You came to rescue her even though you were unsure of her intentions. That is very interesting indeed."

With a swift flick of his wrist, the Hollow twisted Zangetsu around, and Ichigo had to tighten his grip to keep the blade in his hands.

In response, he leapt back, clearly enraged as he skidded to a halt several feet away.

"That's it!"

His brown eyes seemed to dance.

"I'll go at you with all I've got!"

Black red light began to flow from his hand into Zangetsu, slowly at first then faster, faster still, until he all but _screamed _the words.

"BANKAI!"

Red light enshrouded him and he leapt out of the pillar, spraying wave upon wave of reiatsu out before him. Anyone could see the edges of his outfit, which were now ragged and torn, and his attire was more form fitting.

But midway through the increase as he ascended...

His power _changed_.

It became dark and sinister and suddenly seemed to permeate the very air, saturating it with reaitsu, suffocating anyone who wasn't strong enough to withstand the prescence of such a malignant energy.

His energy was wild and rough now, constantly increasing, as if it had no limit.

Unperturbed as ever, Ulquoirra just stared up at the pillar with mild interest, hands in his pockets the hem of his robes flapping wildly about.

"Bankai?"

Through the light, Ichigo's face was suddenly revealed, as was the rest of him.

He could barely make him out from this distance, as he was now incrediby high up, practically touching the ceiling.

His giant zanpaktou now appeared to be smaller, and a long katana with a chain at its hilt....

Wait... what was that...

On his face?

As if his vision suddenly zoomed in...

He saw it.

_The mask._

His warm brown eyes were now yellow irises, and the whites of those eyes were now a pitch black color. You could still see his orange hair, as the mask only covered his face and chin, but there was no mistaking the way his reaitsu had changed...

A watery growl escaped him, his left hand briefly rested upon the flat of his blade, then joining the right to hold the hilt in a deathgrip.

Raising it up, he now seized its grip with both hands, twisting it around as he did so...

Dark red black light began to swirl about him, in a crescent like shape that spun, even as the power built.

Idly, Ulquiorra compared it to that of a miniature typhoon hovering in the air, just _waiting _to come down and wreak its carnage.

And _down_ it came!

**_"KYAH!"_**

He came hurtling down, a bolt of black light.

One moment he was hovering in the air-

The next, he veritably _slammed_ into the Espada, who somehow got a hand up to _block_ the attack.

The earth quaked and several neary pillars shattered in the resulting gale.

The black light thinned a bit to reveal Ichigo, who was straining against the lone appendage with all his considerable strength, cracking and shattering the hard floor beneath their feet, the pressure of his reaitsu disintegrating those shards mere moments later.

Ulquiorra was...

_Surprised._

The ground, previously untouched where the arrancar stood, suddenly crumbed beneath his feet, in spiderweb cracks, then it just flat out crumbled.

**_"RAAAAAGH!"_**

Swinging hard, Ichigo somehow managed to use enough force to get Ulquiorra _off _the ground, and into the air. Carried up by the red wave he flung, he kept going for quite some length, before at last he decided enough was enough.

Mild annoyance reflecting upon his visage, the silent arrancar swatted the blast away with his arm...

However, he had forgotten to take his momentum into account.

As a result of pushing _off _the blast, he collided with a pillar, the impact shattering it, as he passed through.

**_"GET BACK HERE!"_**

An enraged Ichigo suddenly appeared before him, and swung _again _batting Ulquiorra through another pillar, as he blocked the blade with his forearm again.

But Ulquiorra was far from done.

He went through about three more, backfirst, before he finally took action. As he approached the fourth pillar, he flipped himself in the air, and landed against the it feetfirst. Pushing off it, he left a small crater as he shot forward...

A crater which soon lengthened to turn the entire pillar to dust.

Time seemed to slow as he sped back toward Ichigo...

Or rather, he would have, had Ichigo not Shunpoed back a step, landing on the ground.

Already he was building up for another swing, growling as he did so...

But as Ulquiorra looked on, he could easily see that this one had more force behind it.

_Much more._

With agonizing slowness, the shinigami began to bring it back....

Black light again shown from his zanpaktou.

**_"You're finished!"_**

The entire floor crumbled when he spoke the name of his attack, and his eyes glinted with murderous intent!

**_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_**

What happened next was _stunning, _to say the least. He swung, and a whip of crecent energy escaped his blade, tearing across the floor, ready to meet Ulquiorr, who landed a second later, took a step back to brace himself, and raised one hand, clearly intending to deal with this attack as he had the others.

That turned out to be a mistake on his part.

The moment he caught it, he began sliding backward, despite his efforts to maintain his footing. In response, the wave buckled and bulged, growing larger with every second, against his best attempt to contain it.

Strain began to show on Ulquiorra's face as his slide began to pick up speed.

His arm moved a centimeter.

An inch now.

Further and further it was pushed back, until the attack was mere inches from his face!

The ground buckled beneath him, and his strained expression grew into a scowl. Finally, he brought out his other arm, which had _still _been in his other pocket, to deal with the cutting wave.

Briefly, he pushed it back to arms length, as both arms held the malevolent power at bay.

By now the wave was a large swathe of energy, that which nearly covered _half_ the room, opposite her.

_'Impossible!' _Was Ulquiorra's basic train of thought, as his arms began to buckle, and the wave showed no signs of weakening, or stopping.

No... in fact, it seemed to be getting _stronger_!

Too late, he realized that he had no chance of holding it back any longer.

**_"Go!" _**Ichigo all but howled, and the wave exploded into Ulquoirra, blanketing the room in steam and remnants of his dark power, gone just as soon as it came...

--

"Well." The arrancar look alike sighed, shrugging his shoulders in a gesture of feigned helplessness. "Looks like it's my lucky day!"

"Oh really?" A voice growled, and an immense surge of spiritual pressure blanketed the air. It emitted an almost static sound which caused everyone and everything to pause and look for its source. But the voice spoke again, coming from all angles. "No...I think you crapped out this time, arrancar!"

Rukia started suddenly, as Naruto exploded through the wall, and placed himself beside her. The sunlight gave him an almost regal look, and she was even willing to tolerate that he'd brought his lieutenant wih him.

"Na-Naruto-taichou! Kurotsuchi Fuku-taichou?!"

"Oh?" The espada laughed an eyebrow, feigning an air of joviality. "I haven't seen you around, pal! You just get promoted or somethin'?"

"What would that matter to you, arrancar?" Came Naruto's curt reply as he drew, placing Yachiru's hilt within his mouth, gripped Benihime in his right, and Tensa Zangetsu in his left. A three sword style, Santōryū. "You're about to die, so you and your games don't matter to me."

A distorted laugh behind the mask and he gestured to the doors.

"Then come with me to my chambers. We shall settle this there."

(_Elswhere) _

_Deep in the bowels of Las Noches, a man stirred, opening his eyes. The girl was on the move, and so were anumber of espada. Even Deidara had gone back out, but for what reason he knew not._

_"So...he's here." Came the smirking reply to himself._

_"Good."_


	49. Infiltration II

What?" Aruturo blinked in surprise at the three arrancar standing before him each one down on a knee. "What is this?"

"You....are Arturo-sama, are you not?" Asked the first.

"Indeed." He replied haughtily. "I am he."

"The first arrancar to ever exist!" Cheered the second and third with exuberance. "How lucky we are to have met you!"

The arrancar arched an eyebrow.

'_Interesting. Perhaps my race is not as wretchedly lost as I thought."_

_---_

"Here, allow me to take my mask off to greet you properly." With his ungloved hand, the arrancar reached up to the thin metal plating that covered the entirety of his visage.

"I am _noveno_ espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

"The hell?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "What... is this...?"

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia gasped weakly.

"Oh, so you know them?"

Naruto whipped his hand around to snare the blade, ignoring the blood that welled up in his palm from its unique double edge. Once more, he found himself staring into an eerily familiar face, split between the colors of black and white, rimmed by a venus fly trap collar. There was no mistaking it.

"Akatsuki." He hissed, gripping the thin wazikashi tighter. After a quick series of blows, neither had landed a definitive hit, though Zetsu was slightly out of breath.

"Hyah!" Naruto snarled, twisting, his head to the right, laughing as the blade whizzed past his cheek, meeting little more than empty air. Having already seen what one arrancar could do, he'd attacked this espada the moment they'd entered his 'room'.

"Die, you!" He barked, disappearing with a sharp, brief flicker of shunpo, then reappearing to the masked espada's right. As the arrancar started in surprise, he announced the name of his technique.

"Oni Giri." He declared, stabbing forward with Zangetsu and Benihime, violently twisting his neck, so that Yachiru's blade, whose hilt he gripped tightly with his teeth, would carve through the espada's chest like a knife through butter.

The swords halted suddenly, thrusting through thin air.

Zetsu reappeared to the right.

"Too bad, too bad. You'll need more than that if you intend to hit us." From his sleeve, Zetsu pulled out another weapon, this one a small dagger, its green hilt sporting a series of pick like protrusions about the hilt.

"Grow: Hiedra!"

As Zetsu released his form, Naruto couldn't help but feel worried, remembering the last Akatsuki he'd fought in they're released form. But as the plant-human arrancar's reishi hit its max, the dagger vanished suddenly, however, nothing happened.

"Eh? What...why isn't anything happening?!"

Naruto's grin spoke volumes. "Thank you Aizen! The Akatsuki have way TOO much power, they can't go into they're Resurrecion as long as they're still under the dome in Hueco Mundo!"

Zetsu's black half swore rather loudly, Aizen hadn't mentioned that!

"Shame...I forgot the croutons." Naruto added with a rather unsettling smirk.

Hearing the word "croutons", Zetsu screamed and jumped onto Kaien and the ninth espada flailed round as he tried getting Zetsu off. He accomplished the task before he stepped into the light from the hole Naruto had made when the captain had made his entrance and the arrancar snarled at the three facing them. before he rushed at them only to have his sword blocked by Rukia, she was livid at the espada for trying to get away with mocking the memory of her former mentor. The sound of they're blades rang throughout the chamber as Zetsu separated himself in two.

Nemu acted quickly, releasing the shiki of her blade and pouncing on the white Zetsu, She released Jizo and started weaving a web of steel around the enemy she was facing, working some of the most complex swordsmanship abilities she knew, eventually giving the half of Zetsu she was fighting a slash wound going along the length of his spine, Jizo's paralyzing toxin taking immediate effect and seemingly took delight in it seeing as the Zanpakuto's toxin was made to cut off the eletrical impulses that deal with movement.

While that was going on, Naruto clashed with Zetsu's other half, taking full advantage of how his opponent only had one eye now since Zetsu separated.

The fake Kaien had enough with fighting Rukia without calling up his release as he sidestepped a slash that would have taken his arm off. The Espada slammed the of his sword into her stomach, knocking her back a good three feet.

"Rankle the Seas and the Skies--Nejibana!"

At the release command and name, Rukia froze. But nothing could prepare her for what was next.

The Kaien-impostor held the blade that was apparently named 'Nejibana' upside down and began to twirl it in his hands as it began to glow, transforming into a cross between a trident and a Ji with a crystalline appearance. It bore a horsehair tassel, and was blue in color. The end of Nejibana turned into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water began to flow freely from both the trident and the end.

"The hell?! How'd you get a Shiki?!" Naruto demanded, as Zangetsu held back Black-Zetsu's sword. He looked over at Rukia,who was looking at the weapon in shock. Her eyes were wide and full of disbelief and she had started to tremble.

"That's imposable..." she murmured.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with the color of Sode no Shirayuki's reiatsu. it was an ability had, he didn't know why, but he was able to telepathically communicate with any Zanpakuto spirit he chose, he figured it had to do with how strongly he valued all his bonds.

_Shirayuki, what's up? Do you know this zanpakuto spirit?_

_Yes...this arrancar's successfully impersonating Kaien down to his partner, that might be his power. But I'm merely guessing on that being what it is._

Naruto then turned his attention to Nejibana, trying to contact the zanpakuto spirit, if it was just an imitation, nothing would've happened. It wasn't easy, as he found Nejibana's conciseness suppressed by the malevolence of the one faking that he was Kaien. He dug deeper, trying to find Nejibana while the spirits of Zangetsu, Benihime, and Yachiru controlled his body on auto-pilot, he'd allowed his partner/partners (keeping Endarigo's separation and reconstruction-type shiki in mind) to control his movements before, it was how he'd learned to fight with swords in the first place. As he shifted around inside the shattered mind-scape, he suddenly felt Nejibana's mind brush against his, it was faint but still there.

_Nejibana is that you? _

_Ungh...whoever... you are...help...this isn't...Kaien-sama...it's an arrancr... Aaroniero Arruruerie..._

That was all he heard before the Espada's darkness forced Nejibana back to keep the Zanpakuto spirit quiet. Naruto snarled. He'd heard enough.

"So Rukia-chan," Aaroniero asked mockingly in Kaien's voice "how does it feel to know you're going to get killed by a dead man...who you yourself killed?!"

"Tell me this then, _Kaien._" Naruto interrupted suddenly, Blasting his enemy away with a Getsuga and stepping back into the light as Aaonieo turned his attention to the captain. "When does a man die?"

"When he grows old." Aaronieo replied quickly.

"That's your answer?" Naruto asked, a smile growing dangerously as he spoke. "When he is struck through by a sword? No." Naruto shook his head. "When he suffers a disease? No." Now his smile was bordering on psychosis, but he made no effort to stop. "When his still-beating heart is clawed out of his chest? No!" Naruto barked suddenly, glancing between Rukia and her tormentor. "A man dies when he is forgotten."

Slowly, his body took on an almost static tinge. It was as if he were fading in and out of existence, there in one moment, and gone the next, his body a veritable blue, despite the fact that he hadn't moved a step.

"And apparently, you've _forgotten_ one very important thing, espada."

The mask began to mold further across his skin.

"I don't tolerate cruelty."

Nemu paled, knowing what was going to happen and wisely left,

"Eh? Why'd she go?" White-Zetsu asked as he struggled to regain his mobility after the stabs from Ashisogi Jizo.

"You wanna know?" Naruto grinned with a bloodlust the tailed-beasts themselves would've been proud of. He slammed Aaronieo into the sunlight and he screamed as his body started to burn and dissolve away. Soon a tube with two skull-faced balls floating in red liquid took the place of Kaien's visage.

"That's what you really look like? Sheesh, never would've guessed it was a pair of ping-pong balls in a light-sensitive mask." Naruto muttered.

"PING-PONG BALLS?!" the two skull-balls shouted, insulted. In the blink of an eye the "ping-pong balls" was back in the darkened area. Kaien's face pushed out

"I'll have you know _captain_, this ability," said the man—or monster, rather the monster—that had impersonated Kaien snapped, explaining to Naruto in more than anyone, not at all pleased with the ping-pong balls jab, "was originally the spirit body fusion of 'Metastacia', the one who fought with Shiba Kaien!"

Rukia was startled by the new information. Memories of that awful night flashed through her mind. _That Hollow and Kaien-dono. That means—!_

"When he died, crumbled, and returned to Hueco Mundo, I ate and seized Metastacia's spirit body!" Aaronieo bragged.

"…So you ate him…is that it…?" Rukia asked tremblingly.

"That's it," the Espada confirmed. He slowly peeled off the white dress glove on his right hand, revealing a mass of purple tentacles growing from a fleshy cylinder that terminated in a hideous mouth that sucked and puckered toothlessly. Rukia gasped, and backed away as Arruruerie brandished the grotesque appendage forward, a long tongue emerging from the cylinder's mouth. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the squirming tentacles.

"My ability is 'Glotonería'," Aaronieo boasted proudly. "It eats dead Hollows and adds their abilities and reiatsu to my own power."

The revolting Espada raised his tentacled "hand" to his face. To Rukia's disgust, the tentacle began sensually probing his—no, Kaien-dono's—face, worming their way his mouth and even under his eyelid. "That punk who came back in Shiba Kaien's body, I got this power by eating his entire body!"

Rukia was frozen where she stood, her hands tightly clamped tight around Sode no Shirayuki's snow-white handle. Everything she'd seen and heard, it was getting to be too much. Yet still she couldn't run or fight. She had to know more. "So—so then…"

Aaronieo grandly pointed his "mouth" at her. "So it is!" he crowed. "Your sense of nostalgia isn't mistaken; this _is_ Shiba Kaien's spirit body itself! Everything experienced by this body, everything recalled by this brain—everything is intact!"

Rukia struggled to process what she just heard. _Does this really mean—Kaien-dono…_

"I just read those recollections and experiences and act on them accordingly!"

Rukia had heard all she needed to. It sickened her but it was the truth. Tears formed in her eyes.

"It's over!" the Espada gloated, swinging Nejibana up. Kaien-dono's zanpakutou. Everything about Aaonieo's disguise was perfect because, for all intents and purposes, it _was_ Kaien. Every thing he experienced and remembered now belonged to Arruruerie Aaroniero.

_Everything…_

Aaronieo held up Nejibana and grinned twistedly "Now I'll show you _MY_ own release! Devour **Glotonería**!"

Aaronieo's lower body erupted and changed into a huge, purple-colored, blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated cartoon-style octopus, with dozens of stubby tentacles and mouth-like mask pieces. With some difficulty, Aaronieo turned so that a cero

Nejibana was thrust at her. She raised Shirayuki, but the stolen zanpakuto broke through the blade, impiling her. Rukia went limp.

"Rukia! Listen to me! You bcan't die here! Remember what you told me about what happened that night?! No matter how much this espada looks, sounds, or acts like Kaien, it isn't really him! He doesn't have Kaien's heart...YOU DO!" Naruto shouted as Aaronieo lowered the weapon so that he could laugh directly into Rukia's face.

Rukia's face regained some life and she grsped Nejibana. Ice drifted down and froze her hand to the weapon.

"San no Mai...Shirafune!"

A blade made of ice formed where Shirayuki's steel form was broke and as the quick-froming ice blade formed and shot out, it went fight into Aaronieo's head.

"What the...?"

Kaien's face fell away to show the blade had gone through one of the ball-like heads of the ninth espada.

Rukia glared at the abomination.

"Thanks to the two of them...I remembered where his heart is! You may have Kain-dono's body, but that's not where Kain-dono is! I was entrusted with Kain-dono's heart! Farewell, Espada!"

Her eyes full of a hate that even Naruto had never seen aimed at him when he was growing up in Konoha for having the Kyuubi inside him, Rukia tore her blade downwards. spraying red liuid all over as Aaronieo's blob-like lower body ripped open like a overfilled water balloon, drenching everyone in slime-like blood and flooding the hallways to the chamber while Rukia fell to the ground. Naruto lept up and caught her.

Naruto slammed his blade into a new blade, sending the arrancar back. But as soon at that happened, Naruto gasped as he was struck with something in the back. Black-Zetsu snickered.

"My spores are diffrent from my white half's, his drain chakra, mine paralyze! Ah...so Zommari Leroux and Hidan have arrived."

Naruto groaned as Hidan arrived, ranting about praising to Jashin. There was no way to win this, he was paralyzed, Rukia was wounded and nearly dead. However, if Hidan was still a religion-freak...

"Zommari thinks Jashin is imaginary!"

Hidan froze. "WHAT?!"

Zommari scofted, "I do not."

"Ah. But if Aizen completes his goal, he'll replace all Kami that exist, including Jashin. That means, as someone who's so loyal to Aizen and someone who wants to see his goal's reached, you think that Jashin doesn't exist because he'll just be replaced by Aizen."

Hidan's jaw dropped in horror. Aizen DARED to think he could replace Jashin-sama? He couldn't let that happen! Hidan stopped just as his scythe just as it was an inch away from Naruto's neck. He lowered his weapon to his side and trembled.

"IN THE NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA!!! I SMITE THE BLASPHEMY THAT IS AIZEN AND ALL WHO SERVE THE FALSE KAMI!!!" Hidan shouted swinging his scythe and catching Zommari on the shoulder then yanked it back. Hidan licked up the blood.

"Ho, will you shut up!? Just settle this by killing that female Shinigami Aaronieo injured?" Black-Zetsu shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened. They wouldn't!

the two looked at each other and nodded. They both rushed at Rukia only to have they're weapons clash against Endriago. However, Naruto still couldn't move and he hadn't had his blade reform into Endrigo.

"Man, have I ever told you I love you're timing." Naruto said, smiling at the newcomer that had literally come out of nowhere to stand between the two new arrancars and Rukia.

"You have." the newcomer smirked as they knocked the two arrancar away.. "You got this?"

Naruto's body rappidly changed, his shadow looming over the others in the room. the sheer power he was outputting crushing the effects of Zetsu's spores, allowing him to move again.

**"They're lunch meat."**

The newcomer vanished into thin air as if they had ever been there in the first place as the arrancars all looked at Naruto with horror as he opened his jaws.

Ichigo panted, he glared up at the porcelain Arrancr before hin, who, for all Ichigo had thrown at him, only had his clothes ruined to they'd fought. The black four tattoo his opponent's body seemed to laugh at him mockingly, as if telling him he'd never save Tatsuki and all his friends were going to die all because he couldn't beat Ulquiorra.. The emotionless Arrncar heaved the teen to his feet and aimed a fist at Ichigo where Ulquiorra had his hole.

"Do you understand Kurosaki? This futile mission of yours was doomed to fail from the start. Even if by some accident you were to defeat me, there are three oth---AGH!" Ulquiorra was cut off as a Cero struck him in the side of his head opposite his helmet-like mask piece.

"AW SHADDUP!" the one who'd fired it shouted and Ichigo saw Hirohito, already in his Resurrecion form, walk up to take Ulquiorra's place standing in front of Ichigo. The vizard grinned at the welcome sight of the arrancar he happened to _like_. The hybrid turned his head to look at Ichigo and hauled him to his feet.

"Hirohito, thanks for your hel...OOF!" Ichigo was cut off as his ally slugged him in the stomach.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ichigo demanded, his gratitude vanishing as pain took its place.

"Baka-berry! Do you know how long it took me to catch up to you? How can I back you up in a fight if I can't get to you before you're enemies do?! Next time, **_WAITE_** for me!" Naruto's "son" snapped in retort before he gave a restoration capsule to the orange-haired boy then turned his attention to where they're opponent had flown through the wall. Hirohito glared at the spot with narrow eyes. No way it was that easy, not by a long shot. He remembered his last fight with Ulquiorra only all too well. The element of surprise was what had allowed that blow to hit and he'd had to give himself away for the sake of his comrade's safety, it was worth it, but now the hard part started.

Ichigo felt his temper ebb. He looked down in embarrassment before swallowing the straight again as the healing effects flowed through him, he got ready to put his mask on again.

"This time, we do this as a team?" Hirohito asked to confirm the strategy, Ichigo nodded.

"Ungh...you again?" Ulquiorra asked, spotting the black-mask-fragmented hybrid. Hirohito's power was as frightening as the last time the pale Arrancar had fought him. Sickly green eyes darted between the hybrid and the vizard. Just perfect...they were ready to go another round with him...this time, as a team. Where was his blast sheild...er...Yammy when Ulquiorra needed him?

"I see, you exposed yourself to save that false Shinigami...foolish."

"SCREW YOU! I'm loyal to my friends and family the same way you are to Aizen-teme so you think I care about what you think?" Hirohito shouted in reply.

Ichigo felt his respect for Naruto's "son" grow. He pointed Tensa Zangetsu at the minion of the ex-captain and ripped his msk back on.

As the two charged him, Ulquiorra had to wonder what Aizen-sama was thinking making that pain-in-the-ass Uzumaki aware of the Soul Society.

_-------_

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Las Noches..._

The door burst in, and the arrancar whipped his head around.

Too late.

With a brief flicker of shunpo, Naruto, or rather, _another_ Naruto, reappeared, preforming Oni Giri on the male, arrancar-version of Sakura who was already in his Resurrecion form.

He scoffed as the blades struck home.

_'I knew it was a good idea to make a shadow clone of_ myself to accompany _Nemu. While the origin's over there, we should be able to handle this one.'_

Szayel went limp, gored directly through the chest. Satisfied, the captain pulled away, smirking toothily as he effortlessly dispensed of the ever-persistent arranger.

"There."

Abruptly, hazel eyes rolled forward as his mouth erupted into a wide and awful smile.

"Too bad, captain."

With a sharp, precise movement, the espied brought a hand down along the Shanghai's chest, spilling red blood upon the floor.

"That was so easy it was boring!"

Naruto staggered back, his blood leaving a red pool on the ground as he bent forward. Szayel threw his head back and cackled at the sight; he was enjoying the sight of the captain's despair.

"Allow me to explain what just happened, Captain. While you assumed I was cowering in fear, I was simply leading you to this room. I've reconstructed it to function like my own laboratory_; _after a brief examination of your abilities, I was able to devise a

force-field that will negate the abilities of your _Banka. _And as for your _Shaka _not killing me..."

His already wide smile stretched even further as he continued his speech. "...I've simply seen enough of it, all three of them, to negate your resits. And as an added bonus," he continued, his voice growing louder in his pride, "you should know that this room will also counteract your _Shunkō._" He began laughing once more, unable to contain the joy he felt in his victory. "Curse it, Captain! Curse the fact that my genius sought you out. Curse it that you cannot use your special abilities against me!"

"Then I guess," Naruto said as he lifted his head, his eyes glaring at Sizable-APR in amusement. "I'll have to kill you with only my sword."

"What a fool you are captain, you're swords CAN'T kill me!" the pink-haired Espied cackled.

Now Naruto shook his head, a chuckle escaping him as a grin split his face. "I'M a fool? You have poor listening habits Pink, I said SWORD not SWORDS. My partner's currently divided, but I think she'd enjoy carving you like a Christmas goose."

Szayel's smile froze as a trickle of nervousness wormed its way into his expression.

"What did you say to me?"

"It really is too bad," Naruto grinned. "that you haven't seen my _real_ sword."

Slapping Zangetsu and Benihime across each other, then crisscrossing Yachiru over them.

"You see, she's rather bloodthirsty, so I rarely ever use her."

As one, the trio of zanpaktou glowed. Zangetsu, a dark, opaque black, Benihime, a brilliant red, and Yachiru a white hot pink. Uncrossing the blades, the captain relased his hold on them, and the three swords' rose into the air, levitating before him.

"Make him writhe and scream." He snarled, uttering the true name of his sword for only the second time in his existence as a shinigami.

"Endriago."

The power of Naruto letting her loose blew the room apart and Endrago formed in Naruto's hand.

Seeing what his enemy could do just by letting loose his _actual_ Shikai, Szayel lunched his tenticals at the captain, wrapped them around him and then made a doll of him and dumped it into Szayel's hand.. The espada quickly took the doll apart. He crushed the organs and tendons.. Every crack of bone and amout of blood his coughed up from internal damage made Nemu's heart brake and fill with horror.

"I honestly thought he would have put up more of a fight!" Szyel laughed, throwing his head back, shutting his eyes and relishing the feeling of victory.

"Are you done? If you have't noticed, I'm still standing." A annoyed voice said, catching the headache's attention.

"Gah!" Startled, Szayel could only jump back and stare at what should have been a dead man. "What the devil?! What technique is this?!"

"Hmph." Naruto snorted, patting himself off wiping the wing's acidic slime away. "Now you've ruined my outfit."

Still, he gazed calmly at Szayel, the latter absolutely dumbfounded as to why his opponent was still standing, let alone breathing after all that.. "Oh? You...really don't get it, do you, espada-baka?"

"I-Impossible!" The espada screamed, tossing the doll on the ground and furiously stamping on what remained of miniature replicas, kidneys, intestines, and the like, until they were little more than mush beneath his feet. "How?! I've crushed every organ and tendon in your body! Why won't you die?!"

Raising a finger, Naruto pointed to Uryuu.

"See that Quincy over there? I implanted some bacteria in him way back when, You see, I like keeping an eye on my friends to make sure they're alright, so I used those to watch Uryuu. And because of that, I was able to understand your ability, and therefore, I was able to _counter it._ Now what was it you said_ "curse that your genius sought me out"_ or something? Well curse that you work for a guy's who's pissed me off as much Aizen-teme has, cuse now your helpless against me."

"But how?!" Szayel all but shrieked, his calm demeanor all but gone now. "It hasn't even been an hour since I started using this ability! How could you have developed such a countermeasure in such a small amount of time?!"

Quietly, the blond reached to his sleeve, rolling it up to expose the burn marks, healing even now."Didn't the Akatsuki or that bitch tell you about that or where you too busy ranting about how smart you THOUGHT you were to hear them? I can regenerate instantaneously." He replied smugly as the espada looked on in a horrified mixture of fascination as raw, ragged flesh once more became flawless skin.

"Hair, organs, even molecules, they heal within moments." Finished the captain, chuckling at the dismantled doll under the Octava's heel.

"Which is precisely why, that move of yours...won't work on me anymore, Szayel Aporro Granz."

"In that case," The espada smirked suddenly. "I'll use a different tactic!"

Beneath Nemu's feet, the stone suddenly shattered as a long, tentacle like appendage wrapped its way about her waist, effectively binding her arms.

"Crap!" Renji hissed in a pained gasp, whilst Uryuu swore under his breath.

"Haha! There!" The pinkette cackled deviously as she was hoisted high into the air, and out of reach. "You really should pay more attention to your subordinates, captain!"

He turned slightly, glancing at her.

"You appear to be making a serious error." Nemu replied in her ever bland tone of voice, her expression betraying nothing, not the slightest sliver of fear, nor the faintest twinge of hesitation."I will not function as a hostage, even though you have captured me."

"Urusai! I'm not talking to you!" Szayel cut in sharply, frustration evident on his features. He could feel the conversation's control slipping away from him, and he was desperate to reign it back in. But amidst Renji and Uryuu bickering, the lieutenant's serenity, and Naruto's unfazed expression, he was quickly beginning to lose his cool.

_'Atta girl.' _Naruto permitted himself a small smile, his chest swelling with pride for her unshakable valor, even in the face of impending doom. But again, at that moment, the irksome arrancar spoke:

"Are you listening captain?! I'm talking to you!"

"I swear," Naruto interrupted with a sigh, drawing Endriago from her sheathe with a slow, deliberate motion, creating a small hiss as her naked blade passed out of the black sheathe and into open air.

"You're all getting so worked up over nothing, y'know?"

A faint green glow rose from the sword, casting his face in an eerie pallor. The ground began to tremble, then quake as the dim juniper glow erupted into a fierce neon green, blindingly bright to all those present to witness the terrifying display.

In prescience of such a terrifying event, Szayel could only look on in horror as his opponent uttered one word:

"Bankai."

With a wild grin, what little restraint he had been exercising now fell away as he was engulfed, willingly devoured in a thunderstorm of his own power. It swirled around him for a moment, then spiraled into the heavens, scraping and spilling out like flames across the underside of the dome in a magnificent vortex of pure reishi.

Unaccustomed to such spiritual pressure, and nowhere near as sturdy as his other arrancar brethren, Szayel staggered under the weight of the reiatsu.

Golden irises and black sclera shown out, his fangs curving upward in a sinister grin. "Hae: Soudai genshu no kyuuten, Endriago." **(Soar: Grand ruler of the skies, Endriago)**

Extending from his right shoulder, the black wing extended, creating a small breeze against his hair and the shredded edges of his haori, which had been unable to remain intact during the transformation. The transformation had changed slightly, however, with what looked like an ornate set of bracers on his forearms, and strapped to his back, an elaborate set of shoulder armor, that seemed to flow to his very form, allowing for free range of movement.

"Well?" Naruto grinned then, exposing fangs as Szayel took in the shape of his bankai. "I think this suits me, don't you?"

He grinned as the shadow eclipsed the ever bright artificial sun, setting Szayel in the shadows as the beast loomed over him. Naruto opened his jaws wide and a Cero formed, then he let it fly and Szayel's upper body was blown off.

"GYYRAAAAH!"

A sudden shriek caused all three to whirl around, searching for its source. Dumbfounded as to why she was crying out, Uryuu demanded that Naruto disentangle her from the tentacle as it was obviously the cause for her strange behavior. There, slowly, a foul purple smoke gushed from her throat to her lips, spewing into the air where it hovered above her. As they looked on, it began to grow, taking shape as the cell split into two, then four, then six....

"Did you think that you killed me, captain?" The disembodied voice of the supposedly dead espada rang out at them. "Fornicaras' most important aspect, and the one I'm most proud of, is this ability. Even without a mouth, he remained smug. _"Gabriel. _This ability lets me use my enemy's body to resurrect myself. With it, I infiltrate the enemy's internal organs' and absorb their spirit particles from the inside out. Well, I suppose I should say I replace them. I reconfigure those spirit particles into my own, in order to resurrect myself. Since I steal all of the enemy's spirit particles for my reconstruction, she will die."

Nemu gave one last, defiant scream, and went limp.

"Ah!" The arrancar sighed in ecstasy. "The time of my rebirth is at hand!"

With a sickening squelch, the pod burst, and a slimy Szayel Aporra Granz slithered out.

"Now then, shall we start again from our introductions, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"The phoenix, often referred to as the immortal bird, is said to throw itself into its own flames as it grows old, from which it ignites the power of rebirth. Understand? Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect. Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth. That which is called "death" is not removed from my existence! I exist as a being without any interruption in the cycle of life and death! That which is called a "perfect existence"! To me, the phenomenon of death does not exist. Even if you kill me before I completely come back to life, I will come back to life. Realize this: you who are incapable of killing me will never achieve victory against me-"

Silently, Naruto walked past him, prompting the chatty Octava to frown..

"Na-Naruto...sama...Quietly, he knelt down before Nemu's prone form, where she was struggling to breathe. She was pale, so pale, her skin white as a sheet, the life in her eyes, dim, faint, barely visible. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"My greatest...apologies...

Like a dying flame, the light in her eyes flickered....and died.

"What's wrong?" Szayel chose that moment to speak once more. "Does watching your precious vice-captain die make you depressed? You're surprisingly delicate, captain."

_She's...dead._

"Give it up. She doesn't have much longer to live, anyway. "Hmm, if I were to compare her to something, I'd say she's like a cocoon that a butterfly has just left."

_Dead!_

**"Bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He growled suddenly, his body bursting into red light as the cloak reappeared for the first time in months, forming seven tails from the get go. With a snarl, he rounded on his unfortunate victim. Faster than the espada, or anyone upon witnessing such an event, could hope to react, the claw seized him by the throat, digging into his neck, choking the air from his lungs.

"Tell me." The demon grinned, squeezing the espada's throat ever tighter, never once relinquishing his stranglehold, merely increasing it. "Can you use that Gabriel ability....if you cease to exist entirely?"

With a demented cackle, the fire continued to spread, wreathing across his flesh.

"If I cease to exist entirely? There's no way to..."

Szayel was cut off as miniature, flaming, twisters with lightning serving as spear heads tore through Szayel's body and he screamed as gale-force winds shook his body apart, he could feel the winds shaking his skeleton apart, the electrical points on the end of the twisters boring into his flesh, ripping at his body as electricity coursed freely across his body, going inside at any possible opening, his mouth, nose, ears...even his eyes. All the while, the Espada felt his body's oils catch fire as his flesh turned black and fell away. All the while, Szayel remained alive. The twisters suddenly the twisters moved like snakes, aiming according to Endriago's will. Then the twisters suddenly struck, Szayel's larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, and kidneys, yet stopping mere inches from his heart. Yet horrifically, the scientist Espada remained alive.

"That's why perfection is always doomed to ruin. If something's perfect, there's no room for improvement, no room of imagintion and it stays at the sme level no matter what you do. The world's imperfect on purpose. Perfection is something that can't exist anyway, it's a weakness. Its like climbing a mountain, when your at the top, there's no way to go but down. Now, I bet your wondering how Endriago could shoot twisters out of your own body off. Its simple really, Endriago is a wind-and-fire type zanpakuto. She used the oxygen in your own blood to do it. Heating up winds until they envelop in flames is no challenge at all for her either. The lightning... well when the air generates friction, lightning comes about as a natural result. What makes this technique especially brutal is Endriago is the one who decides when it kills you. I warned you Espada, Endriago's rather bloodthirsty, so I rarely ever use her. Now Endriago, my Bloodlust Beauty, care for some fireworks?" Naruto said.

Endriago apparently agreed because the twisters all stabbed Szayel's heart at once and when the especial spear-heads all collided, Endriago used her fire-based powers to cause Szayel to erupt into flames as though he were a miniature sun going super nova. When the flames died away. Naruto spun Endriago around into a reverse grip.

"And that's her weakest execution-style attack too." Naruto mused aloud . His eyes darted around, searching.

"I figure your watching. So stop keeping everyone waiting and come on out. The Espada are each partnered with a member of Akatsuki so stop hiding.." Naruto shouted.

He was answered by a metal tail resembling a scorpion's erupted from the sand and aiming for him. When he dodged giant puppet leapt out of the sands at him.

Sassori.

"Hooh...so the know-it-all was partnered with hell's version of Geppetto. I figured as much from his abilities in his release." Naruto grinned. He then looked over Sassori's shoulder and grinned.

"Well...I''m not needed here anymore." he chirped pleasently before poofing out of exestence.

Surprised at the clone vanishing, everyone turned to see what had caught it's attention.

There was the actual Naruto with Endriago sheathed and Nejibana in shikai-state hanging nonchalantly across his shoulders.

_Well Nejibana...now that your free and Kaien's finally able to rest in peace thanks to Rukia-chan and Shirayuki-chan, care for some payback?_

_Gladly, is that alright with you Endriago? I need to see if being an Arrancar's slave for so long not to mention the amount of energy I spent having to reconstruct myself effected me._

Naruto felt Endriago roll her eyes. She had already said it was alright just so long as Nejibana made it hurt for any Arrancars they had met. He raised the water-type Zanpakuto over his head and Naruto whirled Nejibana around, and water flooded the area. Naruto pulled out Endriago as wind and flames danced around her blade before he tossed her up into the air, catching her by the point of her bladed end on the middle of Nejibana where she balenced perfectly, a new collaberation attack in mind.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting!" Sassori snapped

"Well...if you don't mind, I think Qunicy-boy would like a shot at you first."

Uryuu wondered what Naruto ment until he tried summoning his bow and was surprised when it work, however...

"What the heck?!"

On each of where the beams of energy met on the snowflake-like bow was a hollow's mask along with one the looked like a gillain menos at the nexus where the arrows were fired from. He fired an arrow and was shocked when, along with his arrow, the masks opened up and fired Cero from each one.

Sassori, not expecting that, leapt out of his puppet just a split second before it was blown to pices. But just before he could bring out any of his puppets, Naruto's attack was finshed.

"Katon/Suton/Fuuton: Suiryūdan!"

The giant, tri-element dragon smashed into Sassori. As the dragon-shapped attack slammed into his enemy, Naruto calmly pointed the index finger of his free hand at the arrancar and utter one word.

"Byakurai"

The kido bolt screamed across the short distnce between the captain and the former Suna-nin...

and struck him clean through the part of his body with the kaijin for "scorpion" that functioned as his heart and burst out the other side of him. Naruto canceled his attack, sntching up Endriago and sheething her before strapping Nejibana to his back, he was going to return Kaien's partner to his brother and sister. He wondered how that Kage Bushin he'd left with Rukia after he'd healed her with the kyuubi-chakra was doing for a few seconds before spitting at what was left of Sassori. How the hell had this guy ever become a member of Akatsuki?

"Well that was a let-down, no wonder _Sakura_ of all people was able to kill him. I didn't even work off my meal from earlier."

"What the hell did you do to my powers?!" Uryuu shouted.

"Oh, cool your jets Quincy. Truth be told, those bacteria I injected you with were created by Mayuri, I just improved them. I added some of my own blood to them for the sake of giving them the ability to possess my healing factor, its not a quick as mine, but you'll be up on your feet in a few hours, I also added a neat little adaption feature: it temporally adds the reiatsu of whoever you defeat to your own power and be used automatically on enemies stronger that your current level of power when you were in a life-or-death situation were you could hardly defend yourself, its a safety net feature I thought up. It'll wear off in two hours after its use, I got the idea so you wouldn't need to do something that would cost you your powers again."

Uryuu's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged...well, that was going to be useful. He loathed to confess it, but the taicho was good...a automatic safety net like that? He hated that he found himself agreeing with the fact that Naruto's modification to his quincy powers was going to be useful.

Naruto turned to Nemu, feeling his heart shatter. Loosing her was worse than how he'd felt when that arrancar bitch had betrayed him. He recalled his rage at finding out Mayuri was experimenting on her, her kiss and tears upon finding out she ws free of him, her unqestionable loyalty, how she had been there to support him and how hard she'd pushed herself to be as much use as she could no matter the cost to herself personally...everything. He fell to his knees nd held her close as tears ran down his face.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes misted over with Jizo's sickly red aura.

"Wait...what do you mean there's a way to revive Nemu? Wait...I gotta WHAT as a medical technique!?!" Naruto shouted, his face going red with shock at Jizo's information. "Why that no good...Lieutenant Abari Renji!"

"Hai Taicho!" Renji said, knowing Naruto was hardly ever formal.

"Remind me to dig up Kurotsuchi Mayuri's remains and beat the hell out of them for this. Also...I'm sorry for this."

"Hai...wait, what?"

With that, Naruto promptly knocked out both of them before turning to Nemu. He should have known...how else would Mayuri get with a girl? The fact that they were outside really sucked.

As soon as he'd started this...unusual way Mayuri made it to heal Nemu....she moaned, comming back to life instantly, her hips grinding against his. Chewing softly on her captain's lower lip and wrapping her legs around his to keep him in place. Her tounge longingly went into his mouth. He responded by clamping down on the valley of her neck and shoulder and sucking hard, making her moan as her fingernails dug into the hard muscle under his robes. His responce to this was for him to start kissing down her neck, sucking on her soft flesh and she moaned and he kept sucking and then nibbling and even biting all over her neck. From the noise she was making, he'd found what got her going, and it seemed the harder he bit down the louder she became. So, much like a wolf, he attacked her neck biting her exposed collar hard enough to drew small beads of blood which he flicked his tongue on to collect, all of which succeeded in driving her wild. She slipped the top portion of her tights away leaving her gorgeous tits hanging down above his head like luscious ripe fruits. As he latched his mouth to her right one biting and tugging the hard little bud, she'd moved her cold hands to his pants undoing them and tugging at them in an effort to remove them, a endeavor she succeeded in. She stared at the large hard rod that sprung up like a tower and licked her lips reaching to curve both hands and warm them. Naruto groaned at the cool feeling of her palms as they coiled around his member, but he wasn't quite ready to impale her yet and made this clear as he lifted her up by the waist and allowed her to slip out of her bottom tights leaving her nude save her boots and the green feather necklace she always wore. She shivered in the cold as he lowered her clitoris to his mouth. She was sopping wet and not just from the melted snow that he'd assaulted her with earlier. The light dusting of brown hair covering her pussy was soaked with her juices. So he planted a sloppy kiss right on her clitoris. She gasped and jumped but he bound her to him not allowing her to leave until his taste for her was sated. After she calmed down a bit and kissed all around her pink lips, but avoided her clitoris teasingly. He licked and nibbled all over, until at last he grew tired of her soft whimpering, and assaulted her clitoris with his tongue, flicking it back and forth as fast as it could manage. This drove her crazy, she started to shake and all at once she went stiff as her entire body shuddered in what would be the first orgasm of the night. The noise the erupted from her as the orgasm wracked through her body was nothing less than music to his ears. Knowing that he was causing her this pleasure only amplified his love of the act. And he was rather pleased at the reward garnered for his attention. She swallowed his member with abandon, scraping with her teeth a bit, and began to run her tongue all over the shaft like an expert. Her tongue ran all the way up and down his dick, swirling on the head before, she began to bob her head, sliding over him. He ran his hands through her hair, undoing the pigtails and letting her hair down as he ran it's silky texture through his fingers. When she pressed her teeth on his foreskin in a threatening manner he retaliated by pushing his cock farther into her mouth. She gagged a little, and he let up but to his immense surprise she took him in deeper than he had pushed her and purred with delight. Naruto felt her mouth and throat tightening and loosening, contracting all over him, covering his dick with her delicious, wet warmth and it was too much. Naruto came hard, groaning a little bit into the cold air. She stopped, and stayed on his cock. He felt her working to swallow all of the cum savoring it in silence as she released his dick and swallowed it all.

"You alright?" He asked her as he rubbed her ass and smacking it once. She growled and rolled off of him onto her back before glancing at him, her eyes inviting. Reading the silent message, he flipped onto her so he was on top and spread her legs. He met her eyes again and slid a hand under her head and brought her into another kiss in which she bit his lip hard enough to draw coppery blood, a symbolic payment for the blood her was about to cost her. Giving her no warning, he plunged forth as she moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around him and pressing forward, trying to get all of his cock inside her. He gave her a few good thrusts to start off with and she moaned again, and now wrapped her arms around him too, clutching at his and using her nails to leave marks and drawing enough more blood from his body as her hymen was shattered. It was a good thing she was a natural sadist and welcomed the pain as he fucked her. Juices were seeping onto her skirt, soaking the hair around his cock and the thin, well trimmed patch of hair just above her clitoris. He began to pound her, starting fast and getting faster. She let out a loud moan. Nemu's pussy was gripping Naruto best it could but he thrust in and out faster and faster, harder and harder, her juices lubing him the whole way. Then, he grinned getting another idea for a game he could play with her; Instead of thrusting back in, he stopped, waiting with his cock head just inside of her.

In his throne room, Aizen had his head buried in his hands, swearing oaths that the pink-haired arrancar that had served under him had better stay dead.

"Something wrong, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked

"Other than me regreting that I connected Les Noces's artifical sun to my eyes and ears, no."

"Ho? And why's that a problem?"

"Thanks to that, I now have a firm idea of the only way Mayuri could ever get laid."

Gin's smile abruptly dropped and he made a face of deep disgust, going a sickly green in the face.

Is that an "ew" or a "yikes", because it could go both ways as far as you ask me."

"Meh...Karin, can we FINALLY drop these henges?" Suigetsu asked once the four were far out of the sight of anyone else.

The redhead didn't answer, just stared off into space, a blissful smile on her face. The hydro-metamorphic swordsmen snapped his fingers in front of her face to try getting her attention.

"HEY SENSORY SLUT!" he shouted, quick getting exasperated.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted, and out of reflex at the nickname, lashing out and mking Suigetsu's head splash on the ground and reformed on his shoulders.

"Huh? Wha...ho...heh...sorry Suigetsu. Its just I can't stand that name." Karin said.

"I know. I had to get your attention somehow, I was just asking if we could stop faking being arrancars."

Karin nodded "I can't sense anyone, everyone's too busy fighting to notice us right now."

With three poofs of smoke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo shead they're Arrancar traits and resumed they're appearances from when they were alive.

"Got it?" Suigetsu asked the detection-type kunoichi, Karin reched into her ninja tool pouch and pulled out Aizen's Hogyoku that they'd stolen so he couldn't use it to create any further arrncars with.

"It was a good thing Itachi found us first thing when we got bumped here." Jugo said as Karin put it back in her fanny pack.

His friends nodded. They'd been dumped into Heco Mundo thanks to Sasuke messing up the Edo Tensei using them as the sacrifices and had caused them to be caught in a reverse summons after he'd messed up on the handsigns. Luckly, they'd run into Itachi first thing upon arriving seeing as how the ones Sasuke had aimed to summon were his mom, dad, and brother. Itachi had heard them out and had advised them to pass themselves off as Arrancars using henges. They'd done so and had pssed the act off as flawlessly as Nel had her preformance in the Soul Society, best of all was that only Itachi knew they weren't Arrancars...and the trio knew how well_ that guy_ could keep something sceret. With they're shinobi skills and how some some of the Akatsuki, such as Kisame and Zetsu had been able to say that they had been Akatsuki members before they're "deaths", it was easy enough for people to buy the trio of Ryoka were really Arrncars. They'd mannaged to steal Aizen's yin-Hogyoku, it was why they'd needed the cover the fighting would provide or Aizen, Gin, and Tosen would have noticed. Karin had used an information-transfer jutsu that worked through physical contact to explain everything to Naruto when she'd grabbed him earlier....being sure to leave the state Konoha was in out of it. Hell knew she was aware he couldn't handle _that_ news right before making the mother of all house calls to someone with such delusional ambitions. Still, she WAS going to tell him as soon as things had calmed down...she felt he had a right to know how things had happened in the five shinobi nations Especially with what that broody-bastrd had done after that Emo-addicted Whore had been caught cheating on the poor blond. Sure Karin was probbably the last person to describe a girl that had a thing for that Sharingan-using...creature...in such a way. But up until the Kage Summit where IT's true colors were exposed, Karin had actually gotten that abomination and Naruto mixed up as far as the kind of person IT actually was. Hell, Karin wasn't even sure how she'd survived that stab wound through the chest that the beast had given her! The only reason she'd felt grief over that thing's apparent death at the hands of the Tsuchikage was becouse seeing it reminded her of seeing her friends and family all die right in front of her and her home village burnt to the ground while doing anything to prevent any of it was beyond her capabilities. A photographic memory was truely a double-edged sword.

"Hey Karin...why were you spacing out earlier?"

"Naruto's energy...its breaththaking...and its the exact opposite of the jerk who left us to die at the Kage Summit." Karin sighed blissfully.

"Heh, if he's the total opposite of mr. anger -managment, I like the guy.. Not to mention he took on three of the seven swordsmen and didn't loose so much as a finger against any of them. The guy's got his heart in the right place and he's one tough bastard, you've gotta give him that much of his due at least if nothing else." Suigetsu said, getting a nod of agreement from Jugo.

"Also guys...we're going to have to pass through a gate between the living world and the Soul Society after this to end our status as Ryoka...the idea of a possably meeting with my friends and family who died again as if they were still alive is such a mind-blowing concept...I can't fully grasp it without not trusting myself not to crack." Karin said.

Her two male teammates nodded. It was an awakward, heartwarming, and emotionally braking concept for anyone.

"Oi, You two."

Chad and Orihime stopped at the sound of the voice coming from the shadow of a piller they were near, the later of the two humns had already let her Koten Zanshun fly, no one was stopping her from rescuing Tatsuki.

Her reckless assult was rewrded by a smirking Deidara stepping out and catching the attack with two fingers.

Seeing who it was, the two humans froze, they'd seen what this Akatsuki-Arrancar could do when he wasn't even at his full power. They wouldn't stand a chance against him, even with they're improved powers.

"I'm not here to fight anyways; I've got a proposition for you. Ya see, we only made Luppi into an Arrancar in the first ONLY one in all Heco Mundo Tosen couldn't find anything worth bitching about when we needed to find a replacement for Grimmjow after that blind bastard lopped off then incinerated his arm and scraped his ranking tattoo off all because Grimmjow took initiaive." the arsonest said, releasing the attack spirit which flew back to Orihime and reattached to her hairpin.

"The reason Aizen wanted you brought here is because your powers heal by reversing time. So here's what I propse: You give my man Grimmjow his arm and number back and in return, I'll take you to this Tatsuki chick you came to spree."

Chad and Orihime's jaws dropped. Say wht?

The blond bomber's voice brought them out of they'er shock.

"Do we have a deal?"


	50. Execution Extinction

_**Major thanks to Dylan Millwood for helping me with this!**_

_**Extinction, Execution I**_

Rukia awoke to find Naruto kneeling over her as he dabbed her forehead with a wet towel. How he'd gotten a wet towel in Hueco Muendo, she couldn't tell. Though she would have to guess that it fell under something absurd, like tea being in Hueco Muendo (yeah right, if there WAS tea in Hueco Muendo, it was most likely hollow piss) but then she saw that his haori was missing a sleeve and Nejibana was gone. That explained the wet towel he was using. She sensed clashes of spiritual pressure all over the place, and Naruto's reaitsu was coming from multiple areas. Clearly, Naruto was making good use of Kage Bushin to support their comrades.

"You alright Rukia-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

She nodded and felt her wound, surprised to find it gone. Clearly, Naruto had healed her and had stayed with her...or at least assigned a clone to watch over her. She wasn't surprised, Naruto was an extra-fussy busy-body when those he cared for were in harm's way. And with this going on, he'd have his hands full keeping them all safe.

"Naruto...I'm wondering...what Deidara said..."

The clone sighed "Yeah, the bomb-bastard was telling the truth. We all have things we don't want to remember happen to us at some point in our lives. I'll fully explain after everything settles down. Until then, please drop it."

Rukia nodded, she knew the feeling of that statement all too well seeing as what happened to Kaien that night was something she classified as "things we don't want to remember" in her case. Though now she **_REALLY_**wanted to kill Sakura...maybe she'd practice on Nel for when the Kuchiki fuku-taichou got her hands on that pink-haired slut. There was a point where savagery was a natural response, and finding out that someone had tore the heart out of someone you loved was one of those points.

She felt a monstrous surge of reaitsu that felt like it was coming from outside the dome of Las Noches.

"Hirohito...you used _that_? Heh, at least it was outside of the fake sun that Aizen hooked to his eyes and ears..." the copy of the twelfth taicho muttered, shaking his head. He shouldn't have been surprised, with Grimmjow AND Deidara's cells both in his son, it wasn't shocking that Hirohito loved overkill. As soon as the reaitsu stopped, the Naruto-bushin helped Rukia to her feet and the distinctive buzzing of sonido reached their ears. When it stopped, a lizard-like Hollow with a strawberry-blond mane and a massive cleaver in it's claw stood before the two.

**"Hahahahaha! Man, Partner! Those hybrid kids of yours are almost as good at surprises and ass-kicking as you are! I know I shouldn't have been surprised given their nature, but to be in their _Resurrección_ and able to use_..._"**

"Uht...uht...uht! Do NOT say anything, I always did hate spoilers." Naruto said this sternly and the Hollow laughed as it nodded in understanding.

Rukia blinked.

"Hello...son?" Rukia said it as more of a question then a statement, then stopped and looked at the clone with her, about to ask how Hichigo was no longer surpressed, but she remembered how stubborn Ichigo was, it made sense that her "son" would therefore be the same in that regard and show up again from time to time despite being suppressed.

Hichigo stopped and focused on Rukia for a moment and the Hollow's eyes softened with affection.

_**"Er...hello yourself."**_

The kage-bushin nodded with a small smile on its face, it was going to enjoy giving the original this information. It felt like a happy for a family moment between Naruto's partner and the female Kuchiki.

"Um...pardon me...but think we could enjoy this moment between me and my son with it being just us?" Rukia asked the clone.

"Of course. Just use the Hiraishin kuni if you need anything." the clone said before poofing away.

* * *

"Tsk...how revolting that you even think to say you're Fraccion of the Segunda." Arturo scoffed, he hadn't even needed to draw Fenīche to defeat them...just flared his reiatsu and they fell over like a house of cards. It actually made the first arrancar want to weep at seeing the standards for the Espada's subordinates, they were so pathetic that he'd allowed them remain conscious. Still...at the very least the Privaron had sworn to serve under him as his own fraccion. They had a good deal of power given their former ranks as actual Espada had become the triple digit of their demoted ranks to being former members of the ten.

"I thought you were better than this, subordinates' performances reflect the standards of their superiors...I see you lack that much of the basics of authority." Arturo said walked up to the throne of the second Espada.

"Its bee quite some time...Arturo-consejero." Baraggan said, eying the original arrancar with hidden distaste.

The six fracción of the segunda looked at their master with shock. They knew that their master was strong, but to be the _apprentice _of the first arrancar?

Baraggan's old teacher nodded. "Indeed." Arturo looked at the Oden-like arrancar with a razor-thin frown "You've fallen...serving a corrupt shinigami...and despite your power, you arn't even the top ranked arrancar."

Baraggan growled as he chenched his fist. "I'VE fallen? What about you? YOUR working alongside shinigami!"

At that, Arturo let out a sound from his throat, an odd cross between a hum and a chuckle.

Hearing the sound, Baraggan bolted to his feet and leered suspiciously at his old mentor. "What do you know? In the time I knew you before, you never made that humming chuckle of yours unless you knew something that you found interesting that no one else did."

Arturo smirked "Good to see memory hasn't failed you, my Aprendiz. I assume you know of these 'Vizards' as they're call? Their leader...there's something quit unusual about him. Something that boasts well for those with him by their side...and you do so know how much I detest defeat. I'm on his side in the name of my own self-interests, though I confess myself...intrigued by the Uzumaki."

Baraggan sat back down with a chuckle "Intregued you say? You haven't said that about anyone since you took me under your wing."

"You know then, what that means don't you, Aprendiz?"

The old-looking arrancar nodded "You're going to use Fenīche on him once he's outlived his usefulness to you against Aizen then?"

"Perhaps...I have yet to decide. He DID free me, and I have found the fact that that old fool Yamamoto considers fighting alongside me repulsive enough to where he'd rather end his own life then contine to do so once Aaizen is defeated to be rather enjoyable...and it was Uzumaki who pointed out if I wasn't too powerful to destroy, I would have been slan rather than sealed away and considering the stakes, the combined might of myself and Yamamoto IS invaluable." Arturo grinned, recalling how utterly revolted the head captain had been when the other captains had agreed to Naruto's point...the Arrancar had actually used his released state for the first time since he'd become an arrancar to keep Yamamoto from killing Naruto for suggesting Arturo work alongside old fool had actually used his bankai and was foaming at the mouth as he tried killing Naruto. Seeing his oldest enemy in such a rage warmed Arturo's fallen soul to no end.

"There is no war coming, but revolution. And I for one plan on standing with the victors. Mull that over as you sit there and morn for the loss of your reign as the second king of Heco Mundo, just as I was the first before you stole my throan once I was sealed away and cut down those who knew you were merely the second ruler of the land of fallen souls, my aprendiz." Alturo said softly

Baraggan snarled at his former master "I am no longer your student!"

Chuckling, Arturo shook his head "Yet you have more than ever to learn. Farewell."

Amused, Arturo caught the axe by the blade and threw it back at Baraggan, cutting his right arm at the elbow with his own weapon so only an inch of skin held the limb to his body...and all without needing to look.

"Fool...you never were weary enough to see to it you weren't cut down by your own strength. I kept telling you it'll be your undoing."

Baraggan's eyes flashed with outrage as he held onto his arm. "I swore I'd surpass you by claiming your head Arturo...to think I had almost forgotten why I made such an oath!"

Smirking, Arturo and the Privarion merely vanished with sonido, the echo of the first arrancar's voice floating on the air as it faded, giving Baraggan one last message.

"Then just try it."

* * *

Orihime frowed as Grimmjow's arm reformed, to think she was doing this...

Deidara stood near by, a smirk on his face as his partner was restored. Ho, he planned on making good on his end of the deal with her and lead her to Tatsuki, but payment upon delivery, first and foremost.

Grimmjow flexed his reaquired limb as the scar from the removal of his number was undone. The Sexta espada had to comfess her powers were useful.

"Heh. I am back baby!" Grimmjow laughed "Where's that pussy who Tosen gave my rank to?"

Deidara snorted "Bastard's dead. Said I pulled the clay for my art out of my ass...so I blew _his_ ass away!"

Grimmjow snarled at his partner "Damnit Deidara! I was gonna do that! Wait...he insulted your creations? What a pice of shit...your work revolves around the consept of 'you don't know what you have until its gone'...that dumbass! No respect for anything better then a two-year-old's finger painting, much less masterpieces that capture how everything has to end if it has a beginning the way your art does."

Deidara nodded with a smirk. He really liked working alongside Grimmjow. The guy's style just meshed with the former Iwa-nin's own perfectly, best of all, not only did he respect Deidara's art, but he enjoyed it just so long as it didn't interfere with Gimmjow's own battles. They both had their pride and respected one another. Course, it helped when they had first met, Deidara had found Ulquiorra's lack of emotion so revolting, he tried seeing if blowing the forth Espada's groin off with a C4 bomb would teach the pale arrancar how to be angry at someone.

"Now for my end of the deal...this way you two." the bomber said.

Chad and Orihime followed Deidara

* * *

"AW SHIT!"

The former members of Taka wer NOT hving a good time. They had somehow wandered into the execution chamber and were now fighting off a rather disgusting Hollow that resembled a ten-foot tall mass of orgains and bones that were stuffed into a too small plastic bag and was about to burst, and the Hollow had three masks on it and its right arm was covered in tree bark and ten extra eyes on the tree-limb arm. That last bit of information had sent alarmbells off in Karin's head. According to her photographic memory, the only one like THAT whom she'd ever had the displesure of meeting was...

An alabaster blue cero blasted the mass and it fell over, part of its masks flying off as it did so. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo turned to see a Kage bushin of the nunber twelve captain there.

"You three ok?" he asked.

Karin blushed and hugged him. His presence soothing her unimaginably well. It felt warm and comforting...made her feel like as long as he was close nothing was going to go wrong. He wouldn't let it. Naruto hugged her back and planted a kiss on her lips, a quick one, but it made her heart sore all the same. She knew it was only a quick one due to the combat situation they were in, but it didn't matter to her in the least. He returned her feelings of affection to her when he was alive and he hadn't changed at all. Still a shining knight that pitied himself against all things evil with all his heart and soul just so long as he had simply ONE person to cherish and protect...and since entering the Soul Society, he'd found a legion of those he wanted to keep safe. If Aizen hadn't taken advantage of Naruto's depression and killed the blond, she'd have asked him if he wanted go go out with her sometime and then eventually if it was alright for a woman to propose as far as springing the question went back when he was alive...well...the though made her go redder then her hair.

"So what're we up against here?" Naruto asked Suigetsu.

The watery sword-lover shrugged. "According to the Espada...the three most repulsive creatures to ever exist since the cosmos began."

"!" the creature moaned, barely able to speak as it forced it's way upright. That was when Naruto saw its three faces and moaned, running a hand down his face.

"Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado as a fused Hollow..." Naruto rolled his eyes "...Note to self: kick Aizen-teme's ass more than I was already planing on. He was actually being honest for once. Step back you three...I've wanted to do this for years."

"And "this" would be...?" Jugo asked as his curse markings faded

"Beat the crap out of these three." Naruto said with a shrug and a grin.

"Wanna help that Rukia girl track down Nel and beat the crap out of her?" Suigetsu whispered, getting nods from his two friends. Nel had to pay in blood for what she'd done and the EX-Taka member could all sence one thing about Naruto clashing with the former-Konoha Elders' fused form:

It was going to be messy.

* * *

**_"BYAKUYA!_****_" _**

Said Kuchiki quick hid behind a laughing Kenpachi.

Why in the name of Kami did this have to happen to him? Soi Fon, as it had turned out, had found out about the discussion that the two captains had in rearguards to the promise Byakuya had made to Hisanda, and Naruto's promise to keep Rukia safe, and once she heard that Byakuya had seemingly threatened Naruto by releasing the full force of his spiritual pressure and telling the blond "Then you shall have me to contend with.", she'd been angry, but upon finding out how Rukia, and by extension due to his oath, Naruto, had gone to Heco Mundo of all places and that Soi Fon was an expecting mother and going through mood swings as a result of pregnancy...yeah...he was pretty much a dead man.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" so the old saying went, well that fury paled before a mother's wrath. The fact that this mother-to-be had an assassination-type zanpakuto and had been taught to fight by _Yoruichi_of all people didn't make the situation that she held Byakuya responsible for the father of her still-yet-to-be-born baby being in Aizen's stronghold any better for the sixth captain.

"Shut up and fight her to the death! PLEASE!" the raven-haired noble begged Zaraki, his voice uncharacteristically panic-filled. The eleventh captain shook his head with amusement and moved aside so Soi Fon could get a clear view of her prey.

Just as Soi Fon stomped towards where Byakuya was, the space in front of Bykuya, Unohan, and Kenpachi warped and none other than Uchiha Madara stood before them.

"Anyone up to the idea of giving Uzumaki some backup, come with me." the Sharingan-user said.

"No way am I missing out on a fight like this!"

"Well...there's bound to be injured to treat, as a medic its my duty to go."

"I feel safer in Heco Mundo! Just keep Soi Fon away from me!"

Madara stifled a laugh at Byakuya's panic before pulling them all to Hueco Mundo. Not that he blamed the noble, an angry mom WAS Uchiha felt proud of himself for getting taicho-level reinforcements and to make things better, two fuku-taichou and a seventh seat!

* * *

Shiro grumbled as he walked through the halls of Les Noches. He was BOARD! He needed someone to fight! Come on already! H was in the fortress of the enemy and all he'd encountered were a few low-level grunts! It was insulting! It was pathetic! Where were the Espada and the Akatsuki? He needed to beat the hell out of a strong enemy here! He heard someone heading near him and he stopped at the same time the one heading in the opposite way he was stopped as well.

"I assume you're one of the ones with Uzumaki?"

Kaname Tousen.

Hearing the voice, Shiro fought down a moan. Ugh...not the preachy, genocidal hippy. Still...Shiro had wanted a fight and now he had it. Besides, offing Aizen-teme's goons was always a good thing anyway. It was just a matter of getting the guy to realize his zanpakuto wasn't a decoration first. With that in mind, Shiro tossed his spear-like zanpakuto at the blind traitor. As the hybrid felt Tosen's reatsu flicker to show the man had used shunpo, Shiro pulled his wepon back to him by the barbed chain.

"Dose THAT answer your question Kaname?" Shiro sneered.

"I see...well, try this. Bankai."

Tosen held up his sword in his right hand, and placed his left palm against the ring on his crossguard. The ring began to spin as it released spiritual energy as it picked up speed and the ring grew bigger and bigger until it was the same height as Tosen. The ring then split into ten large glowing rings that encircled around Tosen. With a slash of his sword the circles went flying to form a circluar area and began to generate a black void which grew in size untill it created a large, black dome centered at Tosen's location and anchored to the ground with the ten rings.

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi. Even if you try to guess my position from where you're attacked, you will not be able to catch me. Because no matter how experienced a fighter is, after he is stripped of light, he can't help but fear the darkness. No matter how slight that fear is, the fighter's movements will be slowed down." Tosen said as he was more or less talking to himself seeing as Shiro couldn't hear anything as long as hi was within Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi.

Shiro grunted in annoyance. Seriously, even if Tosen's bankai took away his hearing he could probably hear the guy's blabbering about justice.

"Just tell me this Tosen, I know YOU can still hear, so why'd you join up with Aizen-teme? What was your reason, eh?" Shiro called.

Hearing the son of the captain of squad twelve's question, Tosen frowned.

"It is simple enough...you see, unlike you, my eyes can only see one path and that is the path with the least amount of bloodshed. Justice, is always there, and the path I follow, is justice. Just as her path was. Her desire for a peaceful world that was stronger than anyone's...Her sense of justice that was stronger than anyone's...she chose to fight for her beliefs, but in the end, she died before she could even start. Was she lacking something? Is it not enough to have a strong will in order to fight for peace and justice? In that case, I want strength. I want the strength to help me create peace. If it is not enough to believe in justice, then I will become justice. I will seek out the evils in this world and wipe them out like the clouds in the sky. I swear I will for justice. She loved this world. I became a Shinigami in order to uphold her ideals of justice for the sake of this world. I didn't want to let the ideals of justice she was unable to uphold and die out. So I decided to inherit those ideals and devote my life to them. That is why I became a Shinigami. However, If you feel that deceiving my friends and subordinates and pursuing power was "corruption", I will ask you this. A person enters into an organization for the purpose of revenge and in so doing, forgets his purpose amidst a life of peace and harmony. Isn't his pandering to that organization also corruption?"

"Bullshit" The hollow hybrid spat, but still, Tousen droned on.

"To my blind eyes it seems that it very much is. So what is justice! Forgiving the person who killed the person you love! That is truly virtuous! It's beautiful! So much so that I can't bear to look upon it! But does being virtuous imply justice! No! Living on in life of peaceful harmony without avenging your fallen friend is wickedness! To combat that wickedness is why my loyalty is to Aizen-sama. If ending that wickedness means countless must die for the greater good, then it it worth it! Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. However, that same slaughter in the name of a great cause is justice! After all justice is simply civilized revenge."

Shiro rolled his clouded eyes. Sheesh...would this teme shut it already? Geeze, he could't see or hear and yet he could even _feel_Tosen blathering on about how he was the good guy despite working with Aizen. Because of that and what Komamura had told Shiro and his siblings once while they had been resting up after their creation (though father insisted it was birth since he refused to see them as anything other than his children regardless of how they came into existence), he knew just what Tosen was most likly babbling on about...and just how to piss the sightless little worm off.

"Blah, blah, blah...whoever this "she" of yours is Tosen, she'd kill herself if she saw you like this. You're just using her as an excuse because you hate the world!"

Hearing that, Tosen's face turned into an expresion of sheer hate and outrage "HOW DARE YOU PERVERT HER MEMORY AND BELIEFS LIKE THAT!"

Shiro smirked at how easy that was as he felt the pounding of Tosen's feet on the ground heading near him, fool wasn't even using shunpo. Normally, he wouldn't waste time on a newborn that had yet to even learn to crawl like this. However, he knew Tosen wouldn't allow this to go and let Shiro move on without trouble.

Shiro then disappeared in a shunpo and was behind Tosen in a second, he sent a flurry of Bala at him as the traitor blocked with Suzumushi. Shiro hummed a tune to occupy himself as he stabbed Tosen through the shoulder with his spear-like zanpakuto, and he sighed as Tosen slashed at the hybrid but was shocked when Shiro put his left hand on Tosen's zanpakuto as he threw down Suzumushi to throw Tosen off balance, man...he got out of bed for this? He was going to have to tell father it was a joke coming to Les Noches.

The two flared their reiatsu again to as far up as they could go before rushing each other at full speed.

As soon as they collided, the air before them exploded in a flash of light and thick spiritual pressure from their combined powers. A second later, both fighters appeared standing in the place the other had been with their backs facing one another.

"I win..."

Tosen fell to the ground in a heap as blood flowed from injuries all over his body as the Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi shattered.

"H-h-how? The absolute darkness of my Bankai...how were you able to know where I..."

"Pfft...what a baka...this absolute darkness your Bankai forms means noting to me. So what if I can't see where you are? Do I honestly need to tell _you_about vibrations?" Shiro said as he rested his spear along his shoulders and turned to the blind traitor.

"Vibrations? You mean to say you were able to tell where I was coming from due to the vibrations of when my feet hit the ground?"

"Wow...your deductive skills are amazing." Shiro muttered sarcastically. "I could. Though its not like a senses-depriving ability like your Bankai's is any good against me anyways, actually helped me out to tell the truth..."

"You mean...?" Tousen asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Bingo ya slimy git, I don't have anything to fear from your blade's banki...because I'm ALREADY BLIND! You saw things as nothing but darkness because that's all physical vision would allow you to...I on the other hand, learned from my father that there are those that see with their eyes...and that there are those that see with their heart. That's why I can see despite my lack of vision. Good riddance, abomination!" Shiro said, throwing his zanpakuto and it went right between the ex-taicho's eyes and burst through the back of his head. Yanking on the chain, Naruto's son brought his spear back into his hand as Tosen's corps began to fade into reishi particles.

"Great...now who am I gonna fight...?"

* * *

Yammy scratched his head. When he'd felt a powerful reiatsu by his quarters, he'd gone to investigate and kill a few shigami. But he hadn't been expecting who stood before him now.

A well endowed woman with smooth red hair, wind tattoos around her neck and navel, mismatching eyes-one a deep, emerald green, the other a fierce, crimson red. She wore a Konoha headband with a black cloth the way Naruto had when he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya, a skin-tight, sleeveless shirt that stopped above her stomach and exposed her navel, and scalloped ninja tactical strike bracers. As for her lower body, she was clad in short black shorts, long black panties, ninja greaves, and red, Konoha-style shinobi sandals...and they weren't the high-heel typ that were worn by kunoichi, but rather men's. What was really eye-catching was she wore a shinobi supply pouch and the carrying pouch on her thigh for kunai knives and shuriken, which she obviously knew how to use. Across the small of her back she carried a katana in a bloody crimson-red sheathe, The hilt itself was inlaid with a red dragon's crest, in laid against the black wrapping of the sword's hilt.

"Who the hell are you? You with those damn shinigami?" Yammy asked gruffly.

The woman put her finger to her chin in mock thought "Hmm...Ya THINK?" She said with a huge grin on her face. "I see you're not the brightest, so I'll put it in a way you understand: Me lady no arrancar and me not be here before, so me am with shinigami!" she said with a smirk.

Yammy roared as she snickered at how easily it was to provoke the arrancar. Before Yammy could move, the woman was behind him and had jammed her hands into her back near his sides and gripped a rip in each hand. She grinned with a bloodlust that terrified the arrancar as she kneed him in the back as she pulled on his ribs, actually tearing and blowing his entire chest open from the combined force of the blow and how she'd stretched his ribcage apart. The woman flipped over him and spin in mid-air, slamming her knee into his exposed spine, making him bend over in pain and Yammy's eyes widened with terror. His exposed lungs were completely covered in ninja paper bombs!

"W...who are you...?" the Espada asked in his final moments.

"My name is..." she started to say, but Yammy could no longer hear, the paper bombs on his lungs went off...killing him instantly.

"Pity...died before I finished my into." the woman shrugged "Ah well...no point in telling my name to a dead person. Now which arrancar to kill next? the first? the sixth? Hoo...I love it! Gotta confess, Naruto, you gave me a appropriate nickname! And it IS sweet of you to let me have fun on my own." she grinned with a battle-smirk as she drummed her fingers on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Gotta thank him for helping me learn how to manifest into my materialized form like this whenever I want too...Heh...Naruto, I feel so loved right now! Letting me out to fight as violently and brutally as I want while we're in enemy territory! Kami...I couldn't have asked or wished for a better partner! Good thing I'm the most violent one of my kind in Soul Society! I actually feel spoiled right now! Now if only Nee-chan could figure out how to materialize too...it'd be great to give Aizen-teme hell alongside her like this!" she giggled as she danced in Yammy's blood, before vanishing in shunpo, singing the song "Back at one" by W-INDS to herself.

"S-sh-she gone?" Lilinette squeaked in terror from their hiding spot.

Stark nodded, face pale. He'd never seen such a brutal death, and coming from someone that called Heco Mundo home, that was saying a lot. Good thing she was too giddy from the sheer violence of her own actions to notice them, or the pair would be dead right now too. Stark was glad he had good hiding places for when he took his naps.

Who _was_ that woman?

* * *

Nel shook as she looked over the scar from when Naruto had left that gash on her after she had shown which side she was on in the mirror. The wound went up from her hip, between her breasts, and up to her shoulder in a twisted, discolored brand. It seemed to mock her, telling her she was scum. A whore. A slut. a fork-tongued abomination and that she was beyond forgiveness. Worst of all, the way the scar seemed to ridicule her was exactly how she saw herself since her return to Heco Mundo.

The only one who wanted anything to do with her anymore was Itachi. The rest of the arrancars cursed the fact she existed. And if any of the ones _he_ was close to found her, she had no illusions as to her fate...and she didn't blame them for what they'd do.

When she attempted sleep, the memories of her interactions with Naruto haunted her. His smile...his touch... his scent...his voice...

...Then the moment of her true colors being exposed came and the twisted sorrow and rage he felt before he wounded her. And his words burned into her mind as much as the scar she now studied.

_"There is no forgiveness for this. Forgiveness is something you would give to a friend, not someone who wants you dead, not a traitor!"_

Traitor...the word stung. She shivered at how much it suited her. But what could she have done? She was only following orders, damnit! Why?

Looking at her reflection, Nel blinked and stumbled backwards aand fell on her butt as her reflection's expression no longer matched her own, but sneered cruelly at her.

"Aww... is the Traitor-bitch gonna go cry over da icky boo-boo she got when she fell down?" the image sneered. "Too bad NO ONE cares anymore...not even _him_...but I suppose that's to be expected seeing as you tried killing the one who saw you as a person...whatever entity you are be damned, he valued you for who he thought you were. And how do you repay his kindness? Attempted murder!"

"I...I was only following orders!"

"Ah...the age-old excuse. Face it you WANTED to kill him, its that simple!" the reflection said smugly.

"N...No I didn't! I didn't!"

"Ho? And I suppose turning a point-blank Cero on him when he wanted to _protect_ you was a act of love?" the image of herself mocked.

"S-sh-shut up!" Nel screamed, her eyes wide.

"Why? "Shut up! You think you understand me? How can you _possibly_understand me when everything I ever told you up until now was a complete and total lie? You wouldn't understand no matter how many times I explain! You know nothing about me!" Hahahahahaha! Sorry Traitor...but unlike him, I'm not interested in buying a load of crap from Hueco Mundo's manure sales-woman!" the reflection mocked, deliberately using Nel's own words to torment her. It smirked at her wickedly "No matter how much you try pushing me away, I'll always find a way out. This makes the thirty-ninth millionth time we've seen one another since you jumped out of that taicho's pants and hopped into Aizen's!"

"Why...why don't you leave me alone?" Nel sobbed. She knew what this other version of her meant...who it meant...but she could push faking being ignorant as long as his name wasn't mentioned...

"That's easy...I'm the real you! I'm everything heartless about you! As long as you live...every lie you told him...every false act of love...every time you sharpened the knife before you stuck it in his back and twisted until it burst out his chest...that's what I am! And to think...all it took was heading for that garganta with Itachi and Ulquiorra rather than staying with him in the Soul Society for me to show up! Best of all...Itachi and Ulquiorra where letting YOU decide where to cast your loyalty when you did! And you picked Aizen!"

"No you can't be!You aren't! You're not real! You're not _ME!_" Nel screamed.

The reflection cackled "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Sure I am! Just ask Naruto_-kun_...that is, if he isn't dead already or if he ever wants to see you again!" the hallucination laughed, deliberately using the suffix of affection towards males to bite Nel deeper.

That did it. With a scream, Nel smashed the mirror with a punch, shattering it and sending glass flying and bloodying her knuckles. Never mind the pain, never mind the blood, never mind the fact that she'd caused the wall behind the glass to crater from the force of her blow. Nel fell to her knees, weeping...and not from her injury. She knew what that thing was that had taunted her.

Her guilt was making her go mad.

_Naruto...I'm sorry!_


	51. Shattered Existence

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! And so has this story! Read and review, peoplz, because this is just one in a long line of my stories that will be receiving updates! Neonzangetsu is back! And better than ever! Now, read, rejoice, and prepare yourself, as we witness the return of someone thought to be long since gone from Naruto's life...**

_Hell hath no fury like a woman with child. Actually, scratch that. Hell hath no fury like Soi-fon._

_~Uzumaki Naruto._

**Breakdown**

Damn that Kuchiki Byakuya!

Soi Fon scowled to herself, she was looking forward to Byakuya's return. Ho...she was going to _re-define_ the concept of "agony" for the Kuchiki noble. Sending the father of her child to Heco Mundo due to that blasted oath! She was going to rip out his spine and flog him with it. She was going to kill him and _revive him_ just so she could kill him a second time! She would have continued her self-imposed rant, had not the little nudger within her stomach chosen to deliver an especially powerful kick at that moment.

"Oh!"

She touched a hand to her swollen stomach, wincing as the infant within continued to make its prescence known.

It served as a reminder; a reminder that within the span of a few weeks, her life would be irrevocably changed. Not just her life, but that of the father's. Boy or girl, she could not care less, so long as the child was healthy. Though she hoped it was the latter instead of the former. She wouldn't mind having a daughter. A son would be nice, but really she'd much rather prefer a daughter, now that she thought of it. Oh, and she had the most perfect name picked out for her, too!

"Naruto...you'd better be alright over there." Soi Fon whispered softly, knowing that no one could hear her. "And you'd better come back soon." She eased herself back toward the bed, her body clenching against yet another involuntary tremor. Kami, what a darling little _kicker_ this one was! And she was only a week from being due! Just the _thought_ that she might have to endure another seven days of this...

"It's alright," she found herself cooing softly, "Naruto will be back soon. Just you wait and see...

"Heh...so you're expecting huh? And Naruto is the father? Heh...I'm going to enjoy this!" At the voice, Soi Fon whipped around, her steel-gray eyes widened in shock and then hardened in horror moments later. "YOU!" Soi Fon snarled, knowing exactly who this was. "What are you doing here! How did you-

The shadowy figure sneered and uttered but one word.

_"Kamui."_

Soi Fon screamed as her hands flew to her stomach, it felt like she was being disembowled alive, the pain was so extream. The last thing Soi Fon saw was a pair of red, atom-shaped eyes; a pair of tri-pointed pinwheel within them, before she passed out from the pain. Her lasts thoughts were not for herself but for the child. Her baby. It had to be alright, it just...had...to be...

The one responsible laughed and vanished in a ripple of distorted space. Fortunately missing the one person who had just arrived in time to witness this unspeakable attrocity.

Hazel eyes widened in sheer horror as she rushed to the second division taicho's side and knelt beside her, then quickly started drawing symbols for a kido spell. She had to hurry.

_"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." _

Pressing a hand to the ground, she began the spell.

"Bakudo# 58: **Kakushitsuijaku!"**

The symbols flashed past his eyes, receiving the coordinates while she drew symbols on her arms with ink and once they were complete, the screen appeared before her eyes and she began the chant, her trembling lips moving rapidly as the markings on her arms turned white.

_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_

The energy was at its peak.

"Bakudo # 77: **Tenteikūra!"**

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Las Noches...)

_Unohana-taicho, anyone in fourth division! Uzumaki-taicho! _

Naruto froze at the voice. "Lieutenant Hinamori?" Why was she contacting him? While he wasn't on the best of terms with Momo, he understood her situation, after all, it was more or less the same as what him and Sasuke had going on in the world of the living: being betrayed and left to die by someone you thought you shared a bond with and needing to find the right answer to what you'll do afterwards.

While he knew it wasn't her fault Aizen's manipulative skills had made it so easy to sucker Momo due to her gentle nature and selfless intentions causing her to be taken advantage of as a naive fool, he just wished she would stop slapping the victim lable on Aizen. It made him wonder if HE'D been that annoying with the whole "Save Sasuke" thing.

_Its Soi Fon-taicho! She's been hurt badly somehow! There isn't an actual wound, but I'm detecting that a kind of space-time technique was used on her from the energy traces!_

Naruto froze. WHAT! Shaolin? NO!

"What happened?" Naruto demanded, his reiatsu flairing as his already tentative grip on his emotions began to slip. "What happened to Soi?"

_While I'm not a medic, from the traces of energy on her, all the organs in her abdominopelvic cavity seem to be just...gone!_

"And...the child?"

_Uzumaki-taichou...you need to find Inoue-san and bring her here. Otherwise..._

Naruto's blood froze solid in his veins. No...no...no...no...no...NO! Not that! Anything but that! He couldn't think. He couldn't breath; his heartbeat hastened toward a nearly inhuman level while his whole body shook as Hinamori, in her concern, provided him with an almost exact description of Soi fon's attacker:

_The one who did it was a dark-haired young man with a Chokatou sheathed at his lower back, I didn't see his face. But he wore a black sleeveless kimono top, a pair of loose black pants, with a dark blue clothe wrapped around his waist, a purple obi tied to his waist to hold it and his sword's sheath on. Over his forearms were a pair of black gloves, his fingers and palms bare, a pair of sandals covered his feet with black leg warmers over his shins and calves. He also had a small symbol on the back of his collar that resembled a-_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

That description...it couldn't be!

Naruto snarled, hatred beyond messure welling up in him aS one word tore itself from his mouth in a scream of venomus fury; as if it were the worst curse the world had ever known. For it was. It was the name of a man who had taken the opposite path of the one Naruto was now on. He had long since thrown his lot in with the darkness, and would not be swayed from the path of vengeance. It had consumed him, utterly, body, heart and soul. He'd never forgive nim. _Never._

**"SASUKE!"**

And now, he had returned.

**A/N: Lo and behold! Starting Over is alive and kicking! Now, I know this is short, but my co-writer and I have been away for quite some time. Thanks to him for giving me the kick in the pants btw. The next chapter, as I'm sure you're all expecting, is going to be a doozy. Consider it mine and Dylan Millwood's gift to you all as we wish HAPPY NEW YEAR from fanfiction!**


	52. Returner

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Consider this a gift to yall! Much has happened since I last updated this story, and yall have Dylan Millwood (I believe that is how you say his author name) on this site to thank for this much needed update! Naturally some things have changed, and the idenity of a certain masked man has since come to light. Don't worry folks! We have a plan! Now, this chapter may be a bit rusty as I clear off the dust from this story. Also...has everyone SEEN the "real" Unohana? Yikes! And I thought she was scary before!**

_"Oh yeah, he's lost it. Gone off the deep end."_

_~Endriago._

**Returner**

_**"Uchiwaaaaaggghhh!"**_

The team sent to rescue Tatsuki froze as a horrific, terrifying, absolutley _appaling_ spiritual pressure seemed to appear simply out of nowhere. A pillar of energy slammed into the roof of Las Noches which utterly disentigrated upon contact, dissolving to reveal the bleak sky of Hueco Muendo towering above.

Ichigo and the others all froze in horror. Whose power was this?! It wasn't Aizen's...it was worse! It was if an entire ocean of spiritual pressure had opened up above them, threatening to drown the lot of them at any moment!

"Anybody else got goosebumps from this spiritual pressure?" an unfimilar voice asked.

Ichigo turned around to see who had spoken. His eyes bulged so large he was almost certain they'd fall roll right out of his head.

A well endowed woman_-there could be no other word for her-_with smooth red hair, wind tattoos around her neck and navel, mismatching eyes-one a deep, emerald green, the other a fierce, crimson red. She wore a Konoha headband with a black cloth; eerily similar to the one Naruto had worn upon returning from his training trip with Jiraiya, a skintight, sleeveless shirt cropped just above her stomach to expose her navel, alongside scalloped strike bracers.

Her lower body was by no means any less enticing, clad as she was in short black shorts, long black panties, ninja greaves, and red, Konoha-style shinobi sandals...and they weren't the high-heel typ that were worn by kunoichi, but rather men's. What was really eye-catching was she wore a shinobi supply pouch and the carrying pouch on her thigh for kunai knives and shuriken, which she obviously knew how to use. Across the small of her back she carried a katana in a bloody crimson-red sheathe; the hilt itself inlaid with a red dragon's crest, laid against the black wrapping of the sword's hilt.

It was the same woman who killed Yammy.

Drawing her zanpaktou, the blade itself was revealed to the night; a double-edged nodachi, slim and slender, yet large and deadly all the same. The blade itself was pure onyx; its darknees near rivalling the black sky of Hueco Muendo itself, were not for the faintest trace of scarlet at its very edges.

"Oi...isn't that Naruto's fused sword? Endriago?" Ichigo asked. How did this woman have Naruto's blade?

She smirked "Yep. And you even remembered my name too. I'm flattered."

While Ichigo was drawing a blank for what this woman ment by that, Rukia stared at her, knowing there was something about this woman; something an equally small part of her knew. Sode no Shirayuki tremble slightly in her sheath. The feeling of utter joy coming from the Yuki-Onna in the shape of a sword was so extreme that Rukia couldn't help but notice it. And it was focused on...

Her eyes wide, Rukia looked from her sword to the woman, back again.

"Endriago?"

"Bingo, Rukia-dono. Figures you'd know me with the way Sode no Shirayuki-nee-chan is your partner!" Endriago said proudly.

Byakuya stared, Naruto's soul cutter-spirit? How? He opened his mout to ask, but she help up a hand in front of his face before he had uttered a single word.

"Ah, shuddaup Byaku-Yaoi." the woman said with dismissive annoyance.

Ichigo gawked at what she'd called Byakuya and laughed "Yaoi? as in guy-on-guy love? In other words, you're saying that Byakuya's gay." Ichigo snickered.

Endriago laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah! He's overly feminine-looking, fights using flowers, and dispite all the female attention he gets in the Soul Society, he's compleatly uninterested in ANY of them...Hell, he even attends Shinigami Women's Association meetings! Tell me he's not straight as a cricle with those facts!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" the noble shouted, going red in the face.

"Then why do you seem so defensive about this?" the woman asked, grinning in triumph.

**"Uchiwaaaaaggghhh!"  
**  
Any response Byakuya might've offered was put on hold as a figrue dropped down in front of them, a blur of dark gray reiatsu with a bloody red outline taking shape within the form in a sinister aura. As the figure was revealed, everyone took a step back.

It had the Skullclad form granted by the guardians of Hell, the Kushanāda, covering most of its body save for it's abdominal area, which may was well have been composed of liquid metal. Coming from it's back was a set of six ebony-colored, webed hand-like wings with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils, while nine scorpion-like tailes swayed behind its. It had shackles and long lengths of chain the rusted color of dried blood hanging from its wrists and ankles while it had cloven hands and feet.

The thing had half it's face that wasn't covered in bone from the skulls was covered in a balck Hollow mask with horns came out of the side of it's head and ending three-quarters of a foot in front of its face. They seemed to curve inwards before becoming straight in front of the monster's bear trap-looking mouth. It's eyes were decorated with saphire pentagrams where the irises would be in the sea of dark grey that were it's sclera. What looked horribily like _blood_ ran down it's face from it's eyes as if it were weeping, mourning some great and terribly tragedy.

Red markings ran the length of it's torso and biceps. A nine-point star took up the center of it's chest akin to a Hollow's hole and a throbing heart could be seen in the star's center. And all over it's body, it's nerves were big enough to be clearly seen all bulging to the point where it looked like they'd burst.

"Aw, shit!" Endriago muttered "He's gone off the deep end."

The creature reared back and roared, a terribly, ear piercing cry:

**"Uchiwaaaaaggghhh!"  
**  
Grim-faced the zanpakuto stalked forward and subsuquently vanished. As soon as she become visable again the Hollow toppled over, its horrific form marred by hundreds wounds, each gushing black blood.

"For offense and power, I use Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. As far as defense and speed, I know Hiten Mitsurugi...Put the two together and the effect is a lethal hybrid kenjutsu that's suited for spilling the most blood on the battlefeild...just never thought I'd ever need to use it on **HIM** of all people." Endriago explained, anticipating the not-yet-asked question as she licked the blood off the sword-form of herself.

"You're absolutely bloodthirsty." Byakuya said in disgust.

"How nice of you to say that Byakuya-yaoi," Endriago said, smirking proudly at the fact. "I _am _the most violent and bloodthirsty zanpakuto in the Soul Society after all." Once more the head of the Kuchiki clan bristled at the question of sexual preference, and once again, he found his reply drowned out

**"UCHIWAAAAAGH!"**

The creature stood again as it roared, healing instantly as it did.

"What's that thing even saying?" Ichigo dermanded, cringing as the reaitsu nearly bowled the lot of them head over heels.

"It sounds like it's saying "Uchiwa", a paper fan." Rukia said, then froze, her mind going a mile a second as her memory went back to everything Naruto had ever shared with her about Konoha and the fuku-taichou of Division Thirteen looked at the creature a moment, dumbstruck, then she let out a scream of frustration as she realized something.

"GODDAMIT! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID THAT SHARINGAN-EYED JACKASS DO NOW?!"

Naruto roared again, the sheer force of his voice bowling the group backwards from the shockwave alone, crashing into the dunes.

Naruto howled again as a new individual materialized before in in not shunpo, but sonido. Apacci unclipped the chakram on either of her wrists, knowing she'd need to go into her resurrección right off the bat with this fight. "Thrust, Cierva!" she announced,being enveloped in the light of her own power.

When it faded, her body was covered in brown fur, she sported deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet had been replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerged from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes had changed to amber and gained a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.

"Sorry about this...if you're who I think you are, I just wanna say I'm sorry. You've been hurt more than enough already. Now you need to get beaten more." she said with a wince, she wasn't going to enjoy this at all.

"Hold it! I'll help!" a new voice said and Apacci turned to see another X-chromosomed Arrancar.

The female arrancar had short, shoulder-length, brown hair and large, bright, brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. Her mask fragment was in the shape of a simple headband with a pair of horns like an oni mask.

_"Wrap, Seda Diosa,"_ the woman uttered as she pulled her zanpakutō free of it's scabbard, and lavender colored reiatsu exploded from her zanpakutō as she drew it. The light wrapped around her, and there was a flash. The flash ended, and the female stood with her weapon ready.

She was wrapped in cloth that was the lavender color of her reiatsu. There were knots on her back, five exactly. From these knots hung dozens of strips of the cloth. There was also a knot on the bottom of each wrist, and from them only a single strip each. Added onto that, she still had her sword in hand, yet no longer did a blade come from the guard of her sword. Instead, a long strip of white cloth hung limply.

Apacci raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to him with that thing? Are you into bondage or something?" she asked.

The other female Arrancar blushed deeply, before glaring as the Hollowfied Naruto.

"we'll do this Rope-a-dope, I'll weaken him, you blow his mask off to change him back. His hollow powers give him absolute control over dimensional boundries, including the manipulation of time, energy, space, and matter. He already restored all the Menos Forest and the dead Hollows that were all killed by Deidara earlier, as well as all the Gotei Thirteen members that've died here in Hueco Mundo since this started, so he's already pretty weak and his powers are fluxuating due to how messed up whatever news got him so worked up." Rin whispered to Apacci, then turned to her sensei's son.

"Take this!" she yelled, and swung her sword's hilt. The piece of cloth suddenly shot forward, its end reaching for Naruto's face. The Hollow narrowed it's eyes and dodged. The piece of cloth zipped by him, piercing clean through one of the red pillars and shattering it.

Apacci whistled. "I see, the blade of the swords' been replaced by a razor sharp piece of fabric, which you manipulate with your reiatsu, nice."

The other woman arrancar pointed at Naruto, and uttered, "Ten."

Immediately, ten strips of cloth came to life on her back. The strips flew forward, hoping to annihilate Naruto. However, the Black-mask roared again, sending enough spiritual pressure out to match all of the Espada and their Akatsuki counterparts in their released states in a shockwave around his body and the sheer energy scorched the strips of cloth.

"Take this, Hundred!"

Suddenly, the strips on her back multiplied until there was a hundred. They reared back, before striking all at once,

_Come on...just a little more...jus a bit more energy..._ she thought as Naruto blasted the hundred cloth stirps using a Cero Metralleta. She winced as the cloth that was part of her body in her form while she was in her release were destroyed.

"NOW!" she cried, leaping aside as Apacci came flying towards Naruto, wrist-blades circlets in either hand. Apacci was already increasing her reiatsu significantly while continuing her flight towards the black-masked hollow, a pair of cero in each hand, the energy violently humming as it begged to be released from her hold.

Apacci screamed out a battle cry as she let loose a blast that engulfed the area. The Black-Mask had no time to dodge or block. For a few seconds, the place had become hell on Earth.

Apacci wheezed and trembled, her ears roaring as blood pumped through them. She held her hands before her, ready to begin a second cero if needed. Though she noticed that the one blast had expended so much energy that she had regressed to her normal form. Yet she grinned as she saw Naruto's mask crumble and he turned back to normal.

Mission accomplished.

Naruto wobbled and fell forward, collapsing as Apacci caught him, he saged as his body was unable to support its own weight, unconscious and thoroughly exhausted in both body and spirit from the wounds his heart had suffered by the news of what Sasuke had done to Soi Fon and their unbone child,. Sadly for Apacci...

Her mismatched eyes widened in shock, and her lips somewhat constricted in surprise, that was to be expected, but what truly surprised Apacci was her own reaction to the contact. The captain's lips were warm and soft. The moment her own lips touched Uzumaki's, she didn't want to let go. After a little while, she felt her entire body become as warm as the lips that her own held onto as she supported his weight.

Being so close, she realized that Naruto was crying, tears leaking from his closed eyes, not giving any resistance.

All the while, both assinded-Hollow women were thinking about while in that hollowfied form, the taicho's reiatsu felt as though it had more than just spiritual pressure. There had been a type of weight to it that had Nnoitra or even the bursts of energy that Ulquirroa's had carried when he use to head out into the unending desert sands of Heco Mundo when the Espada was practicing his Resurrección.

The weight of despair.

As Apacci shifted his body to better support Naruto, someone else arrived in the distortion caused by the Kamui technique.

"RIN!"

The entire right-half of his face was severely scarred as a result of the injuries incurred due to the boulder that led to his supposed death. He was wearing a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he had a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back,was a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. In his hand, he carried the large black gothic cross that served as his primary weapon since getting to the Soul Soceity.

_Uchiha Obito._

Rin, the female arrancar that had helped Apache in turning Naruto back to normal, took one look at him and turned away in sheer disgust with a 'hump'.

Obito stopped "Rin...Rin...I...what's wrong?" Obito asked, trying to get the girl...a woman now actually...to speak to, or even look at, him.

"YOU'RE what's wrong. The Obito-kun I cared for would NEVER do any of the things you have, so you're not him!" Rin spat furiously, suddenly rounding on him.

Obito froze. Shock turning him cold inside, he didn't want to believe what his old teammate had just said to him.

"So you're this teme's old teammate eh? Well don't be too hard on him, not yet at least. The fate of the balance between the living and the dead is at stake, have helping stop Aizen be his redemption." Naruto gasped, grinning at the brunette. Then glared hatefully at Obito.

"Fine. You've got more of a right to decide what's to be done with this teme than anyone else, Naruto-kun. But so help me, he so much as thinks of doing anything as negitive as littering, and I'll kill him. Seeing all the harm he caused and saying he did it for the sake of my memory is what caused my turning into a Hollow, I couldn't stand seeing what he'd become, the things he did...none of it!" Rin said.

Obito winced, the news that he'd caused the soul of the woman he loved to be dragged down hit him hard.

Rin glared at Obito, "You and your damned family! Can't they do ANYTHING right other than cause suffering and death or flaunting their egos because they can change the color of their eyes?!" she demanded.

Obito winced and backed away like a scolded child.

By now, Naruto had awoken and blinked bleary eyes at Rin "So you're this teme's ex-teammate? Heh...figures he dragged you down like, and as much as it makes me sick to even suggest this,but don't be too hard on him, not yet at least. The fate of the balence between the living and the dead's at stake, have helping stop Aizen be his redemption." Naruto gasped, grinning at the brunette. Then glared hatefully at Obito. "In the meantime, I have a favor to ask you...I need to find Inoue Orihime...her abilities make it so she's the only one who can undo what he did..." Naruto said as Apache snuggled up to the taicho she was supportting, a coy smirk tugging at her lips.

"Fine. You've got more of a right to decide what's to be done with this teme than anyone else, Naruto-kun. But so help me, he so much as thinks of doing anything as negitive as littering, and I'll kill him. As for Orihime, She's with Deidara and Grimmjow right now, so finding her'll be easy. just need to find the biggest explosion. I'll go get her." Rin said, shooting another glare at Obito before vanishing by applying a quick sonido.

Clearly, she wanted to be around her former teamate as little as possible.

After a few moments, Rin returned and was gripping the wrists of both Tatsuki and Orihime, while Chad was bound up like a mummy in the innocent-looking cloth of Rin's resurrección state. She paused suddenly and looked off to the side with an expression of contemplating something.

"Hmm...so all but Grimmjow and the top three Espadas are dead, and most of the Akatsuki are still around huh? Well, either way, the strength of Aizen's forces are cut nearly in half. It'll set him back a bit. Good."

No sooner had those words left Rin's lips than several translucent, yellow, rectangular pillar of light crashed into the ground completely enveloping Naruto, Apache (who still had Naruto leaning against her, too tired to notice she was an arrancar), Rin, Obito, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad. A few moments later the group began being levitated upwards.

"Damnit! Negacion?!" Naruto gasped, trying to move.

Looking out of their Negacion, Naruto saw several others. Each having the forms of the others, those whom had and had not been killed in the explosion that had greeted the rescue party or been killed in Menos Forest, that were on the mission to rescue Tatsuki in them, all of them were alive again somehow. There was even one with Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin in it, Naruto's guess about the last three was that they had suceeded in getting Aizen's Hōgyoku from him.

He also noticed that not only were Bykuya, Unohana, and Kenpach there along with Yachiru, Isane and Yamada Hanatarō, but also that Arturo had a few arrancar with him, undoubtily he'd gotten himself a few Fraccion while they were here. Good...less forces for Aizen to throw at the Soul Society. Even if it would come with the risk of boosting Arturo's ego.

The Negacion dumped them all at Sōkyoku Hill in a large dogpile. Rin grabbed Orihime and flaired her reiatsu to throw everyone off of them, aiming to get Orihime to Soi Fon. Naruto found he was practically being straddled by Kotetsu Isane. Added onto that, a navy blue haired arrancar girl had his arm around her shoulders and was smirking at him.

The phrase "what happens in vegas" came to his mind as Naruto looked to where the closed Garganta had been. The trip to and from Hueco Mundo had been weird, hectic, and exhausting...and yet the worst part was yet to come; where he now had to go.

He had to go back.

He had to go to Konoha.

He had to go _home_.

**A/N: Lo and behold! Starting Over lives on! We'll see just what happened next chappy, and after all I did promise this one would be longer now, didn't I? Again, I apologize if this chapter is rough; I've been away from this story-and the site-for a good long while, thanks to my computer crashing and I regret to say my skills have dulled a tad. I'll just have to sharpen them in the next chapter, won't I? Though I have to say, this story is turning into one of my larger harem pairings, ya know? And what will happen to Soifon and the baby?! Will they survive?!**

**The answers and more await, next time...on Starting Over! I fully intend to continue this story again, thusly, I'd really like to know what ya'll thought of this chapter.**

**So...in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...would you kindly review?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
